


Sunshine Coast

by nathanielsb



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Beaches, Boating, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hiking, Soft Wayhaught, Summer Vacation, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 86,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanielsb/pseuds/nathanielsb
Summary: Nicole is a business woman from Sydney who works 24/7 and desperately needs to getaway. She finds a time to escape in a summer to Sunshine Coast where she meets a smart and beautiful tour guide. Who would have thought love would be in the itinerary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Wayhaught fic. I was so nervous to write this because I don't want to ruin Wayhaught with my writing, they are too precious. English is not my first language, I can't write with big words and excellent grammars.  
> Shout out to my dear friends, especially Daniel, my proof reader. He is so awesome and helped me with technical matters.  
> Here is my Mills and Boon AU, Summer Escape with The Tycoon, Wayhaught interpretation. Hope you all like it.

Nicole went back and forth in her office talking on her mobile phone. 

_“Can you please listen to me? This needs to be fixed soon. The holidays are coming up and I want to sign the agreement before then. It’s important!”_

She stopped to listen to the person on the other side talking. 

_“No! No, that’s not an excuse! It’s been too long, Cryderman!”_

She stopped again. 

_“Fine! Listen to me, I’ll be away for two weeks and when I come back, I want that agreement on my desk and ready to be signed! Can you do that?”_

She waited for her answer. 

_“Good. Thank you!”_ She hung up while growling. “How can we still hire him as our lawyer, Doc?” Frustrated, Nicole sat down on her chair with a huff. 

“He has been with us for years now.” Doc Holliday, her right hand, answered her. 

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. “I swear, if he does something like this again, or if he doesn’t get me that agreement, he’s fired! I don’t care how long he’s been working with us. I need competent people that work for me, people that I can trust.” 

“I know, Nicole.” 

Nicole covered her face with both hands. She counted to ten to cool herself down. Doc just sat there knowing not to disturb her. 

Suddenly they heard a soft knock. Nicole nodded. 

“Come in.” Doc answered. 

Rosita, Nicole’s secretary, came in. “Nicole, Mr. Reggie is here.” 

“They’re here already?” 

“Umm, not they, only him.” 

“Hmm… Well.” Nicole exhaled a sigh said, “send him in. Thanks, Rosita.” She grabbed her glass and drank it. “I feel like I haven’t had a drink for days.” 

Doc gave her a little smile. 

A man walked in wearing a grey suit and a nervous smile on his face. Nicole raised her eyebrow glancing over Doc. Doc caught her eyes and shrugged. 

“Miss Haught, nice to finally meet you. I’m Reggie from Pedullo Giant Property.” 

Nicole got up, walked around her desk to shake his hand. “Mr. Reggie, nice to meet you, this is John Henry Holliday, my business partner.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Holliday.” 

“Have a sit, Mr. Reggie.” Nicole led him to the couch. 

“Thank you and please call me Reggie.” 

“So Reggie, what can we do for you?” Nicole asked him. Doc stood up and grabbed him a glass of water. 

“Thank you, Mr. Holliday.” He drank his water and started talking. “As per our email conversations and over the phone, I’m here to present you our proposal for Castle Hill townhouse. As you both know, Sydney’s new Metro line is currently operating and we believe with this new public transport system from Sydney North West through CBD and beyond Sydney West will bring good fortune to our property businesses.” He explained. 

“Of course.” Nicole said.

“Our properties are only a few minutes drive from Castle Hill train station. We have built and renovated these properties extensively from scratch.”

Reggie explained everything and the price that his company expected from Nicole’s company. 

“And these are the pictures with all the floor plans for each house.” 

Nicole took a glance to these photos and sighed. “Reggie, I must stop you there. Look, I appreciate you came here and explaining all these things. To be honest, I was surprised you came here by yourself. Everything you said was in your emails, so nothing new. When you arranged this meeting, I was expecting your full team with a full presentation and not only a few pieces of photos.” 

Nicole stood up. “If you want us to take your offer seriously, please take us seriously. Have a good day, Reggie.” She raised her hand pointed out to the door. 

Reggie’s jaw dropped. “But, Miss Haught…” 

“Make another appointment with my secretary, ok?” 

He left after saying thank you. 

Nicole went back to her chair. “What was that?” She pointed her finger to the door. 

Doc chuckled. “We really didn’t expect that.” 

“No, we didn’t. But I’m glad that went fast.” 

“Yeah but then we have to wait for a while to look up this agreement. You know this will fortune us a lot.” 

“I know, Doc. Don’t worry, they will get back to us as fast as a dart shot.” Nicole grinned. 

“I’ll keep your words.” 

Nicole picked up her desk phone. “Rosita, can you please ask Bethany to come here now? She’s there? Send her in. Thanks.” 

“Hello, Miss Haught, Mr. Holliday.” 

“Hi Bethany. You have something for me?” 

“Yes, Miss Haught.” Bethany gave her a cheque book. 

“Do you know I hate this part of the job?” Nicole chuckled. 

Bethany nervously smiled. 

“You can leave, Bethany. I’ll give it back to you after she finishes.” Doc said. 

“Oh ok.” Bethany walked out the room. 

After a while, Nicole’s right hand was tired from signing the cheques. 

“Can I finish this later?” 

“You know you can’t.” 

She sighed and continued sketching her signature. 

“Done. Take it away from me, please.” 

Doc Holliday aka John Henry Holliday took the book and walked out from her office. 

Nicole leaned back on her chair and turned to face the large window behind her. Her office was located at 32th floor, in the far sky she could see the blue touched the ocean, ferries went back and forth across Sydney harbour. Summer was finally here. 

This view always calmed her down. After everything that had happened this morning, she finally could take a deep breath. 

She sighed, never thinking that this was the life she lived now. She thought, she had time. She thought, they had time. Guess she was wrong. 

It was a year ago, when she had been dragged out of her sanctuary, as she would like to say. She was living her best life in Bali for one year when that phone call happened. Immediately, she needed to leave it all and that was it. 

“Nicole?” John Henry came back. “It’s time.” 

Nicole turned back her chair and faced him. He has worked in this office for as long as she could remember. _“How old is he, anyway? I remember when I was still in middle school, coming to this office and he’s still not change a little bit.”_ She narrowed her eyes. 

“You’re alright?” John Henry asked her, raising one of his eyebrows. 

Nicole startled and straighten up her body. “Uhum, yes.” 

John Henry gave him a smile. “It’s time, Nicole. Car’s ready.” 

Nicole got up. She looked down to her attire. 

“Do you think I overdressed?” Nicole was wearing navy blue denim jacket with white t-shirt underneath, dark blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. 

“You look alright, I believe.” 

She took her backpack from the left cupboard behind her. 

“Ok, I’m ready now.” She smiled. “You’ll be alright here?” she asked as they walked to the elevator. 

“Of course, as always. I got your back.” 

“Thanks. Do I really have to go?” 

“You need to go, Nicole. It’s what you deserve.” 

Nicole bit her lip. “Yeah, ok. If you said so.” 

The elevator’s door opened. Nicole got in, leaving John Henry behind. “I’ll see you in two weeks, Doc.” 

John Henry Holliday tipped his hat off. “Enjoy your holiday!” 

Nicole did not know exactly why her father called him Doc or why he always wore cowboy hat. He was her father’s best friend and longtime business partner. When Nicole took over the business, he was always there, trustworthy and loyal. Nicole knew the company was in good hands. 

Nicole walked to the parking lot and got in the back of her car. “Hey, Levi.” 

“Afternoon, Miss. Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” 

Nicole put her sunglasses on, laid her head on the seat and closed her eyes. It was a crazy year, everything happened so fast. She could feel her head might explode from all the rush. 

They left Chifley Tower, where Haught Holdings Pty Ltd office was located. The car drove them across Macquarie Street, Shakespeare lane and merged into the M1. Sydney highway was currently in its rush hour. 

Nicole lifted her left hand to look at the time. “We got time.” 

“Sorry, Miss?” Levi asked her.

“Nah, it’s fine.” 

She closed her eyes again. 

She got her heart broken around this time last year. Without even giving herself time to recover, she was busy making sure that their empire did not fall down under her leadership. 

“I do need this short escape.” She muttered under her breath. 

*** 

Nicole’s flight from Sydney to Whitsundays, Queensland leaving at 15.05PM and arrived in Proserpine airport at 16.40PM. 

She glanced at her watch and squinted. _“Wait, 17.40PM? But the phone showed 16.40PM.”_ Her mind raced for a while when she finally realised. “ _Oh right, I travelled back in time.”_ She frowned because she was not aware of this small detail. “Probably too much sleeping on the plane.”

Nicole took off her denim jacket and pulled out her small luggage handle. She put her sunglasses on and started walking outside while dragging her luggage. 

Suddenly her phone was ringing. 

“Rosita.” 

“Nicole, I just want to remind you. Someone named Earp will pick you up at the airport right now. They will call you any minute now.” 

“And this Earp guy knows my itinerary?” Nicole asked Rosita sceptically. 

“Nicole, we ran this a few times. You only need them for few activities, other than that, you’re on your own. And it’s not a guy, it’s a girl.” Rosita sternly answered her. 

“Fine.” 

“I’ll let you go now. Enjoy your trip, ok? You deserve it.” 

“Ok. Bye, Rosita. Thanks!” 

“Bye, Nicole.” 

Nicole sighed. She did not understand why everyone said she deserved it.

Rosita and Nicole went back a long way. They both took the same major in university, while Nicole took business management, Rosita was taking administration business. They occasionally hung out with their other friends. But Nicole graduated early and they lost touch. 

When Nicole came back from Bali, she found out that Rosita was her corporate secretary. She remembered that time just like yesterday. 

“Haught! I knew I was familiar with this name somehow. It was you! You own this company, mate?! I didn’t know you’re a tycoon, if I knew I would let you buy all my drinks every time we went out back in uni.” 

Nicole chuckled. Rosita had always been fun, enthusiastic but also persistent and a hard worker. She knew they would be alright back then, she knew she would be alright now. Which reminded her, where the hell was this Earp girl.

She had been standing in front of this small Proserpine airport for 15 minutes now, but no phone call and there were only five unattended cars left in the small parking lot. 

She was about to call Rosita when a red Jeep approached at a semi high speed and stopped right in front of her. 

A girl jumped out of the front door, walked around the car and greeted her. 

“Nicole Haught? I’m Waverly Earp.” she was probably smaller than her by 10cm and she gave her hand to shake. 

Nicole did not know what was happening. She could feel the wind had stopped blowing and the world just stood still. Her mouth could have been making an O shape for all she cared. 

To say this girl beautiful was an understatement. Her tan skin that had been burnt by the sun was glowing. She had long messy bun on the top of her head where her sunglasses rested. Wrinkles on the side of her eyes from when she smiled. She’s…. 

The girl giggled. That made Nicole came back to earth. 

“I… Yeah, I’m Nicole. Haught. Nicole Haught.” Nicole shook Waverly’s hand.

“Haught. Of course!” Waverly mumbled. 

“What’s that?” 

“Nevermind. Shall we?” Waverly motioned to her car. “Oh, poop! Your luggage!” She tried to take Nicole’s luggage. 

Nicole was amused saying, “What did you say?” 

Waverly looked up, blushing “What? Oh, it’s just something I use to say. Don’t worry about it.” 

Nicole was infatuated with this girl. 

Waverly was still trying to get Nicole’s luggage to the back of her Jeep. 

“Waverly, I know you have strong arms but I’m sure I can manage.” Nicole winked at Waverly, lifting her own luggage. 

In the corner of her eyes she could see Waverly was shocked and was glancing over Nicole’s body-not so subtly. _“This will be an interesting trip._ ” She shook her head. 

“Well, ok then.” Waverly finally managed to turn around and proceeded to the driving seat. 

Nicole hopped on to the Jeep. She could not help but say, “you’re late.” 

“Hey, in my defence, I was doing something earlier and my phone battery is dead hence could not call you or put in a reminder that I had to go. Don’t be an asshole, we’re going to do a lot of things together.” Waverly pouted.

“Oh , I want to do a lot of things to you.” Nicole could not help to think. 

“Did you say something?” 

Nicole was shocked, “did I say it out loud? I said cool!” She said nervously.

Waverly looked at Nicole skeptically but then started to accelerate her car. 

They drove out of the parking lot. The view on both sides of the road was quite amazing. There were some farm houses with few horses stables. They also drove past cane fields, hundreds of acres cane fields. On the far horizon, Nicole could see green forests that spread out into mountains. 

They sat in silence, not uttering a word for quite some time. Nicole was trying to make conversation but she was too overwhelmed with the view around her and the girl who sat next to her. 

“I’m sorry.” Waverly finally said something.

“Excuse me?” Nicole asked. 

“I said I’m sorry for being late.” 

“It’s ok. You were right, I was being an asshole.” Nicole grinned. 

Waverly took a glance and went back to look at the road. She shook her head while smiling. “But I was late. I am usually on time.” 

“Hey, you don’t have to explain it to me. It’s only 15 minutes late, it’s fine.” Nicole faced her body to Waverly, making sure Waverly knew she meant it. 

“You just don’t want me to think you are an asshole!” 

“I’m not an asshole! I swear!” 

“Ok!” Waverly laughed and Nicole might like it a little bit. 

Nicole’s body faced back forward. She looked around and feeling like she was going back to Bali. The weather was humid and the air was damp all around her. 

“How do you know it was me?” Nicole couldn’t not ask. 

“You’re the only one who was waiting there.” Waverly shrugged. 

“And here I thought you were googling me before you met me.” 

“Who are you? A celebrity?” 

“I am certainly not.” 

“So I don’t think I’d google you.” 

“Fine.” Nicole pouted. 

They were stopping at the red light. Waverly got a chance to catch a glimpse of Nicole’s face and started laughing. “Do you want me to google you?” 

“I was kidding.” Nicole chuckled. 

They were driving to Airlie Beach for about 30 minutes until they had arrived at their destination. The house was up on the hill, facing the beach. She had been advised by Rosita not to stay in a hotel but rent a house through Airbnb. Rosita said it would make her feel more at home and less stressed. She was right. It was a two story house with interesting architecture. It kinda reminded her of Bali. 

“Let’s go!” Waverly’s voice brought her back. 

They went into the house and Nicole could see a few of the paintings on the wall, many little beach ornaments inside a cupboard glass and two elephant ceramics by the front door. 

“Your room is at the end of the corridor to the left, the bathroom is next to it. This is the laundry room. The kitchen is upstairs, so is my room.” 

“YOU LIVE HERE?” Nicole almost screamed. “I mean, you live here?” She knocked over her own luggage. “Shit!”

Waverly laughed. “Well yeah. I am your host for the next two weeks.” She winked while walking toward Nicole’s room. 

Nicole really did not know how to feel with this information. She thought Waverly was only going to drop her off then leave. Nicole was following Waverly dumbfounded. 

“Here we are.” Waverly opened the door. 

Nicole went in and was welcomed by a comfy queen size bed, a big built-in closet and an office desk next to a vanity table in the corner. There was a glass and a bottle of water on the table. The room also had a small bookshelves with few books on top of office desk. Sophie’s World and The Subtle Art of Not Giving a F*ck were there. 

The room had wide glass door to the small garden. There were two lounge chairs and a coffee table just after the door. There was a small water fountain with a kid statue in the middle of the garden. 

“Waverly, this is beautiful.” 

“I believe this is nothing compares to your mansion in Sydney.” Waverly blushed, she looked like she was saying something she should not say. 

“Aah, so you do know who I am, don’t you?” Nicole asked playfully. 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know who you are. But not because I googled you, Rosita is my friend.” 

“Really now?” 

“Yeah. Go and get settled, maybe have a look around. Come meet me upstairs whenever you’re ready.” Waverly smiled and turned around to leave Nicole. 

“Waverly!” 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime, Nicole.” And she left. 

Nicole put down her backpack on the office chair and drank a glass of water. She took out her mobile phone from her jeans back pocket, saw no message and threw it on to the bed. She took off her sunglasses and left it on office desk. 

And last, she threw herself on to the bed. 

“Ouch!” Her back blade knocked her own phone. She reached out and put the phone on the bedside table. 

It was almost 6PM, she was hungry and she did not even know how to get food. “I’ll order a pizza, maybe Waverly wants pizza too.” Nicole smiled thinking about Waverly. She nodded off and fell asleep. 

***

In the distance Nicole could hear softly knocking and it was getting louder. 

“Shut up!” she slurred. 

She then heard a soft voice calling her, “Nicole…” 

Nicole slowly opened her eyes. “Where am I?” 

“Nicole…” 

“Oh that voice again. Who is it?” 

“It’s Waverly. It’s almost 7.30 and you haven’t eaten anything.” 

Nicole finally realised where she was. “Waverly.” She whispered her name while smiling. “Oh shit! Yes, Waverly! One second.” She got up and rushed to the door. “Hey, sorry I fell asleep.” 

Nicole could tell Waverly was gazing at her. She would’ve let it happen a little longer, if she did not need to go to the toilet. 

“Waverly?” 

Waverly looked flustered. “I, yeah. I’m sorry I woke you up.” 

“It’s fine. I am hungry anyway. Can you give me 10 minutes, I’ll meet you upstairs.” 

“Yes sure. Don't fall back asleep.” 

Nicole laughed. “No way, I’m too hungry. Should I order something?” 

“I made vegan lasagna, if that’s alright with you? “ 

“Pasta is always a winner.” 

“Ok, I’ll be upstairs.” Waverly turned her body but then she looked at Nicole and seemed like she wanted to say something, but then decided not to. She gave a small wave to Nicole and left. 

Nicole took a quick shower. Because the weather was so warm, she decided to put on her basketball jersey and shorts. She left her short red hair messy and she went upstairs. 

Nicole was in awe. She loved this house. Waverly was right, her mansion back in Sydney was way bigger but this house had a more lived in feeling. While hers was too cold, too quiet, this place just radiated happiness and love. 

She looked around but Waverly was nowhere to be seen. At the end of the right corridor, a door was closed. Nicole thought it must be Waverly’s room. Two doors down from that was a small beautiful kitchen. A few of kitchen utensils were washed, a sign that Waverly had been cooking. 

There was a small dinner table in the middle with only four chairs. Next to it was a small lounge, with two small couches and a medium screen television. There was also a glass door to the balcony. 

Nicole could see more paintings on the wall and more little beautiful ornaments. She wondered where Waverly got these all. She had to remember to ask Waverly later. 

Nicole opened the door to the balcony. The weather was warm but she could feel the wind blowing across her skin. She walked out and stood on the edge. From afar she could see boats lights on the horizon out on the ocean, tonight the moon was full, so many people were going fishing. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Waverly asked her from behind. 

Nicole turned around and held her breath. Waverly’s hair was in a one sided braid and while she was leaning on the door, looking at Nicole, Nicole was looking at her with adoration. The moonlight fell into her face and she could not be more beautiful. So she answered, “yes, very beautiful.” She smiled. 

Waverly was blushing and looked down. “The moon, I mean, the moon is beautiful, Nicole.” She said quietly. 

“Oh yeah, the moon too.” Nicole said quickly. 

Waverly could not help chuckled. “Come on, I’ll heat up the lasagna.” 

Nicole still smiled, following Waverly. 

They had a nice dinner and talked about all manner of things like Airlie Beach and surrounding areas. 

“How long have you lived here, Waves?” 

“Waves?” Waverly looked surprised. 

“Oh sorry, I just feel it fits. Is that alright?” 

“No, it’s fine. Only a few people call me Waves.” 

Nicole felt her heart warmed. 

“I’m not actually living here. I stay here every few months but mostly I live in Sydney. I... “ 

Nicole’s heart leapt with happiness. “You live in Sydney? Where? What suburb? You said you’re Rosita’s friend, how? Did you become a grad at the University of Sydney? Me too! I have known Rosita since we were in college, but I didn’t see you around.” 

Waverly couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you a journalist, asking me so many questions? But yes, I did study at USyd too and that’s where I became friends with Rosita.” 

Nicole was blushing. “I had never seen you around is all and it’s just great that you live in Sydney too. So, maybe… Umm..” She looked down shyly. “Sorry, I interrupted you. You were saying again?” Nicole cursed herself. She was a president of multi million dollar company, for heaven's sake. She was a confident and fierce woman but here she was, stuttering and blushing in front of a woman? A beautiful one, indeed. 

Waverly’s smile still beaming on her face. 

“One question at a time, why don’t you?” Waverly got up and started to clean the table. 

“Let me wash the plates cause you cooked. It was delicious by the way, Waverly.” 

“Thank you. It’s my aunt’s recipe. Ok, I’ll get us something to drink. What do you like, Nicole? I have wine, beer and tea.” 

“Can I have tea, please? I am trying to reduce my alcohol consumption, especially this holiday season.” 

Waverly was shocked. “But why?” 

“One question at a time, why don’t you?” Nicole smiled sweetly and Waverly started laughing. Nicole’s mind froze. _“Oh I could hear this for the rest of my life. Shit, what did I say?”_

“What did you say?” asked Waverly. She started making the tea.

“Oh it’s nothing. So, what were you gonna say again?” Nicole leaned by the sink drying her hand with a rag. 

“I live here every few months because I volunteer at the Reef Restoration Foundation. Did you hear that the Great Barrier Reef coral has been damaged by coral bleaching which combined with a major cyclone a few years ago? It affected almost two thirds of the Great Barrier Reef.” Waverly’s face became serious while explaining.

She continued. “We have successfully grown our first generation of corals and planted them on a nearby reef. I am one of their biologists.” Waverly told Nicole sounded proud. 

Waverly was gesturing furiously with her hands while she spoke. Nicole could tell that she was very passionate about what she was doing. 

“Oh look at me, making you bored with my story.” She added.

“Of course not. I was amazed by your story. I definitely want to hear what you meant with growing the corals. And you are a biologist? Care to explain more?” 

“Not tonight, Nicole.” Waverly laughed. “Here’s your tea. Do you want to sit on the couch or the balcony?” 

“The couch will be fine.” 

“Ok, I’ll get the door open so we can feel the ocean air.” 

Nicole sat down on the couch. Waverly grabbed a journal from the counter below the television. 

“So listen, I know that you don’t want to do a lot of activities. You’re here to relax.” She flopped down on the other end of the couch. “I have made an itinerary for your getaway. I have discussed some activities with Rosita and I believe she has told you about it?” Waverly was eyeing Nicole looking for confirmation. 

Nicole nodded. 

“Good. Just so you know, while volunteering in the nursing foundation, I am also a freelancer tour guide. I plan tours, especially for guests that stays in my house. Well, my aunt’s house.” Waverly smiled. “I’m a planner, I like planning things.” 

“Good to know.” Nicole could not stop smiling. 

Waverly was blushing. “But if you have anything in mind or if you don’t wanna do it, that’s ok.” 

“Waverly, I’m all in. Now that I know what you have planned it, I wouldn’t want to change it even a bit.” 

Waverly’s face grew even redder, it matched the same colour as Nicole’s hair. “You don’t have to do that, Nicole.” She said quietly. 

“No. Listen, when Rosita explained it to me, I’ve loved it. It’s even better now that you will be there with me. Wait, will you always go along with me?” 

“I’ve told you, we’re gonna do a lot of things together, so yes, I will be with you. But not always, because you will have your own time too. I will be with you only for those activities that I’ve planned.” 

Nicole frowned. This was insane. She came here to escape, to be with herself, to hear her own thoughts. But now she felt disappointed because she would not see Waverly as much as she wanted to. What the hell was happening. “Do you have to go to this nursing foundation in this two weeks?” 

“Not really, because when I have guests, I take some time off. It’s all good, because I’m gonna stay for awhile in Whitsundays since I’m doing research for my doctoral here about the Great Barrier Reef.” Waverly explained casually. 

Nicole dropped her jaw. “What? Doctoral?” She had to ask. 

Waverly shrugged. “Yeah, I’m a biology science postgrad student at USyd.” 

Nicole was awestruck. “No kidding.” 

Waverly laughed. “It’s nothing, Nicole. Come on, let’s see our plan for the next two weeks.” Waverly buried her face in her journal while Nicole was still looking at her with so much adoration, even more so than before. 

“There is so much that I want to ask you, Waverly. When I see something I like, I don’t want to wait, so can I ask you a bunch of questions now?” 

Waverly laughed again after hearing Nicole’s words. “Well I’m sorry but I’m a professional. Let’s talk about your itinerary then we can talk about other things, ok?” 

Nicole was hard to say no. “Ok.” 

“Good. Drink your tea, it’ll get cold.” Waverly took a sip of water that she had poured for herself. 

“Ok.” Nicole picked up her tea cup and could not help thinking, _“What has Waverly done to me. I can’t even say no.”_

“If only you were here earlier, I would ask you to take a dip in the lagoon tonight.” 

“We can still go there!” Nicole eagerly said. 

“Nah, they’re closed at 9 PM. We’ll go there tomorrow.” 

“Oh, ok.” Nicole pouted. 

Waverly chuckled. “We have plenty of time. The lagoon is only down the main road.” 

“Ok.” 

“Great. So tomorrow I was thinking because you just got here this afternoon, you wouldn’t want big day. We’ll start with a little bit of hiking on the island around Shute Harbour. I have a boat down there, about 20 minutes from here. We will go after breakfast, around 8 or 9 AM, if that’s ok with you?” Waverly asked and Nicole just nodded her head. 

“I will make our lunch too. Hope you’re ok with sandwiches?” 

“Yeah, I’m down with anything really.” 

“You should be aware that I'm vegan.” Waverly smiled. 

“I am aware, Miss Earp.” 

“Shut up.” Waverly kicked Nicole’s shin. 

“Hey, what's with the sudden burst of violence?” 

“I’m not normally a violent lady, you made me do it.” 

“Oh, so you’re a lady now?” Nicole smirked. 

“I am. Oh Nicole, come on, it's a pretty long list.” Waverly handed her journal to Nicole. “Wait, I’m gonna explain it to you.” She scooted closer to Nicole. “Tomorrow we will have lunch in the boat or if it’s more convenient we will have lunch after we hike. We will see.” 

Nicole’s mind was drifting away. Waverly smelled so good and listening to her voice this close, was waking up something deep inside her heart that has been buried for quite some time. 

“Nicole?” Waverly looked up to see if she was still paying attention. At the same time, Nicole turned her head to look at Waverly. Their faces were only separated by a few inches but Nicole could not help but gaze at Waverly’s lips and at the same time she could feel that Waverly was entranced by her lips. 

In what seemed like a millisecond, Waverly pretended to cough. “Umm, do you want a glass of water? I can get it for you.” Without listening to Nicole’s answer, Waverly got up and walked to the kitchen. “Tomorrow we’ll have crispy cucumber sandwiches for lunch, you ok with that?” 

Nicole was still stunned with what happened few minutes ago, she answered without really knowing the question. “Yes.” 

Waverly came back with a glass of water. “Here’s your water.” 

Nicole furrowed her brows. “Did I ask you for water?” 

Waverly blushed instantly. “No, I just thought you need it.” She grinned. 

“Thanks?” Nicole took a gulp. 

“Ok, let’s continue.” Waverly made sure she put enough distance with Nicole. “When we get back from hiking, you can rest for awhile and in the afternoon we’ll take a dip in the lagoon while gazing at the sunset.” 

“Oh that sounds lovely.” 

“Great. And after that, you can have an early night, if you want to. Because the next day will be jam packed full of activities. We’re going to fly on a helicopter above the Great Barrier Reef. You will see the coral and reef from above.” 

“That’s what I’ve been looking forward too. Oh, and I really want to see the Heart Reef.” Nicole was excited to hear this plan. “I’ve been living in Australia for my whole life and I’ve never been here before, which is something I have always regretted . I just have never had the time.” 

“Don’t worry, this is your time. The ride will take about one hour in the morning. Later after that we will dive under water.” 

“Yes!” Nicole eyes were glowing in excitement. 

“I have three options, we can either join Ocean Rafting, to snorkel around one of the islands or we can join Cruise Whitsundays and go scuba diving in central Great Barrier Reef, it’s quite far though. Or for the third option, we can do both on different days.” 

“Wow, can we do that?” Nicole’s eyes grew wider. 

“Yeah of course.” 

“I’ll choose the last one. Do both in different days!” 

“Awesome. I’m glad you chose that because it’s in different areas, it will be different experiences. And I love Ocean Rafting boats. You’ll see. ” Waverly wrote it down. “After snorkeling, we’ll be very tired, so we can come back here and I’ll cook something for dinner. Don’t worry about lunch, it’s included.” 

“Good. I’m not worried about meals right now, I’m too excited.” Nicole laughed. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure why I needed this getaway, but my friends convinced me. They kept saying that I deserved it, I don’t even know why. But after hearing your plan, I am excited and it’s a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. Nicole laid her back on the couch and just stared up at the ceiling. 

It was weird she was thinking Doc and Rosita were her friends rather than her associates. Rosita WAS her friends from college, but they were rarely hanging out now. She needed to go out more and having more friends. 

Waverly was looking at Nicole with curiosity on her face. Nicole was like an enigma that she needed to be solved. 

“Sorry, I got lost for a moment there.” Nicole straighten her back and smiled at Waverly. “Ok, what do we have for the next day?” 

Waverly could not help but laugh. Nicole’s brown eyes grew wider and was looking at her like a puppy. If Waverly did not have a crush on Nicole before, she definitely had it now. Yeah, she had a crush on Nicole for a long time, ever since they were at college. 

“The next day after snorkeling will be a rest day. You can do whatever you want. You can ask me to do whatever you want.” Waverly stopped. 

Nicole was laughing. “Oh Waverly, are you sure?” 

“Ok that sounds wrong.” Waverly shook her head. “What I meant is you can ask me if we want to go somewhere or do something around Airlie beach. Oh, I have an idea, but I don’t know, because it’s not on my list.” 

“Do tell, Waverly.” 

Waverly turned her whole body to face Nicole. “So I have a secret spot in one of the beaches here. We could go there, lay on the beach, go for a swim, have a picnic, you can bring your book if you want to read, I can bring my guitar.” 

“You play guitar too?” Nicole could not hide her surprise. 

“Yeah.” Waverly answered shyly. 

“Waverly Earp, is there no end to your secret talents?.” Nicole shook her head amazed by Waverly. 

Waverly was blushing and waved her hand. “Nah, I’m just a girl with too many hobbies.” 

“That is so cool, Waverly.” Nicole kept gushing. 

“Alright, Nicole. Let’s move on, ok?” Waverly was blushing profusely. 

“Ok ok.” Nicole tried to keep her mouth shut but she really wanted to tell Waverly how cool she was. A Phd student, volunteering to safe corals, an airbnb host who was also a tour planner. How interesting Waverly life was. Compared to her life which involved being always stuck in an office from one meeting to another. Her life was boring compared to hers. 

“Nicole, are you alright?” Waverly asked her concerned. Nicole’s face was changing. She looked excited before but now she just looked sad. 

Nicole was a little bit startled. “Oh yeah, sorry.” 

“Just a little bit more and we can talk about something else, ok?” Waverly felt the need to let Nicole know that everything was alright. She lightly touched Nicole’s right arm and squeezed it for a second before she lifted hers. 

Nicole smiled. “Of course, Waverly.” Nicole’s arm where Waverly touched before felt warm, her whole body felt warm. 

“On Saturday, we're going to Hamilton Island. We’re gonna do some off road adventuring in the morning and later you have a half day spa. That will be relaxing.” 

“Ooh spa. It’s been so long since I've been to a spa. Will you join me?” Nicole asked excitedly. 

Waverly looked surprised. “I… I don’t. I will not.” 

“If I ask, will you join me?” Nicole did not know why she asked but she knew she did not want to spend time without Waverly. 

Waverly seemed speechless. “I, well, yeah, but are you sure?” 

“Positive.” 

“Ok, we will have a spa together later on Saturday.” Waverly seemed flustered but she was still smiling. 

“Awesome!” 

“Actually Hamilton Island Triathlon will be held this Saturday and there will be a small concert at night. Vance Joy will be playing.” 

“That’s cool. I love him! Can we go see him?” Nicole said eagerly.

“Yes, of course. I have bought two tickets. So I see us going to see Vance Joy in our immediate future” 

“Waverly, this is awesome. You’re an amazing planner!” 

Waverly’s face was beaming. She did not think twice when Rosita asked her to do this. She knew she was going to do the best she could to make this the best getaway possible for Nicole. 

“Now now, Nicole. I have only mentioned four days, I haven’t explained the rest of the holiday.” 

“And I can’t wait to hear it.” 

Waverly lifted her feet and placed them on the table. Nicole did everything she could to not take even a glance at the smooth skin on Waverly’s legs. _“Stop it, Nicole! This is not how you treat your friend.”_ Nicole kept saying that mantra in her head. _“She’s not a friend.”_ She could hear her inside voice. _“But I want her to be! Ok, I’m going crazy, I should call Dr. Lucado tomorrow.”_

“Nicole? Nicole!” Waverly shook her arm. Nicole could feel that warm feeling again. 

“Yeah.” Nicole looked up to see Waverly’s worried face.

“Are you alright?” 

“I am. I’m sorry my mind was a million miles away.” 

“Why don’t we finish it tomorrow morning before we go? I know you’re tired.” Waverly’s voice was so soothing and full of concern. 

“It’s only 11PM, Waves.” 

Waverly smiled hearing her nickname called by Nicole. “Exactly. We need to get rest anyway. The path is not really hard but it still will be tiring.” 

“Well, if you put it that way.” Nicole smiled. 

Waverly got up and picked up her glass. “Do you want to drink your tea?” 

“Nah, it’s cold. I only have a gulp left anyway.” 

“Do you want me to pour hot water into it?” 

“No, Waverly. Listen, I know you’re my host for two weeks, but you don’t have to clean up for me.” 

Waverly chuckled. “That’s the part of agreement, Nicole. Service fee is included on your payment and also a cleaning fee. It means I’ll do the cleaning.” 

Nicole was dumbfounded. “Really?” 

“Yes!” said Waverly laughing. “You don’t know anything about AirBnb, do you?” 

Nicole grinned. “Nope.” 

“And Rosita shoved it to your face and you just agreed?” Waverly could not help but ask. 

“Yeah. I trust Rosita. Of course she explained how it works but I thought it would be like living in my own home. I didn’t know that the host will be here, too.” 

Waverly felt blood leaving her face. “You don’t want me here?” 

“No!” Nicole stood up so fast. “Oh my god, Waverly. No! I love it. I mean, this turned out to be good. I didn’t realise that I needed a friend.” Nicole could see that Waverly was still pretty bummed. “Waves, I haven’t heard all your plans. And when Rosita explained it to me briefly, I didn’t really care actually. But now, I know this is gonna be the best summer escape I have ever had because of you. I know you’ve planned it wholeheartedly and I really appreciate it. The best thing is that I don’t have to do it alone.” Nicole smiled widely. 

Waverly looked up and gave Nicole a smile. She felt relieved. “If you say so.” 

“I did say so. I’m gonna listen to what you have for me in the morning, ok? When I am in the right frame of mind.” Nicole rolled her eyes. 

Waverly grinned. “You just need enough rest, Nicole.” 

“Seems like I do. Wait, you won’t do my laundry, right?” 

Waverly’s face grew red. “No, of course! You do it yourself.” 

Nicole grinned while scratching the back of her neck. “I thought so too.” 

“Now go to bed, I’ll wake you up around 7AM in the morning.” Waverly picked up Nicole’s tea cup and walked to the kitchen. 

“Yes, Miss Earp!” Nicole followed Waverly like a puppy. 

Waverly chuckled. “Why are you following me?” 

“I’ll wait till you go in to your room.” 

“You don’t have to do that, Nicole.” 

“Hey, I’m a lady remember.” 

“I believe you are.” 

“So you no longer think I’m an asshole?” Nicole said smugly. 

Waverly laughed and threw her head back while washing the cups. _“Oh how I want to hear this laugh forever.”_ Nicole thought. _“Shit, it’s the second time I thought about it and it’s only been a few hours. I’m in trouble.”_

Nicole was still beaming looking at Waverly. 

“I’ve never thought you’re an asshole. I said ‘don’t be an asshole’.” 

“Yeah yeah, potato potahto.” 

Waverly shook her head. “You are something, Nicole Haught.” She dried her hand and looked up. 

“So are you, Waverly Earp.” 

They both smiled to each other. Both feeling something inside. 

“I…” 

“I…” 

They laughed. 

“You go first.” Waverly said. 

“I can feel this will be the best getaway I have ever had.” Nicole softly said. 

Waverly beamed. “And I’m gonna do the best I can to make it happen.” 

Waverly turned off all the lights, the moonlight shone through the glass door so it was not full dark yet. “Can you please turn off the lights in the corridor later?” 

“Yes.” Nicole whispered. 

“Why are you whispering?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe because it’s dark and it’s late.” 

Waverly again, shook her head. Nicole was really something else. “Good night, Nicole.” 

“Good night, Waverly.” 

They both stood up facing each other. Finally Waverly stepped up and hugged Nicole. “See you in the morning.” She whispered. 

The hug only lasted two mississippi, but Nicole’s heart beat faster. “Sleep well, Waverly. And thank you.” 

Waverly smiled and waved. She turned around and went to her room. 

Nicole let out a deep breath and went to her own room. After cleaning up, she finally laid down on her bed, thinking. 

_“I really didn’t expect this. I don’t know what will happen but I’m going to find out.”_ She buried her face in the pillow, smiling, with one name in her mind, Waverly Earp. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Earp and the beginning of voyage to Nicole's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my proof reader, Daniel, he's super awesome. I'm not English native speaker, forgive my lack of big words. 
> 
> Thank you @LuckyWantsTo and @HaughtToScot for giving us Mills and Boon AU prompts challenge. I'm loving it.

Waverly opened her eyes slowly. She instantly smiled, remembering that Nicole Haught was still at her house. The feeling brought her back to college but now with a more mature Waverly and Nicole. 

When they were still in uni, Waverly heard a lot about Nicole from Rosita. Rosita was Jeremy’s flat mate and Jeremy was her friend who was majoring in Biology too. They hung out all the time. Rosita always said that Nicole was the cool girl among most of her friends. She was intrigued by Nicole but Rosita never had a chance to introduce them. 

Rosita always said whenever their class went out drinking, Nicole was the one who drove them home, no matter how far or how late. She never had more than the designated driver was supposed to drink. She always looked out for her friends. 

She was also one of the smartest in her class, giving tutoring lessons to some of her friends and she was loved by the lecturer. Waverly wondered, how could someone be this perfect. 

There was an event once at their uni and that was the first time Waverly saw Nicole. Oh how this tall redhead captivated her. She remembered Nicole had wore a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt. She was smiling to a beautiful brown skinned girl and they shared a peck. That was when she got her heart broken even before she knew Nicole. Not long after, Nicole graduated. Waverly never heard about her again. 

Until Rosita mentioned Nicole’s name and asking her for favour. 

“Come on, Waves. I know she’s your secret crush, something might happen.” 

“Shut up, Rosita. She has a girlfriend.” 

“No. I know she doesn’t have a girlfriend right now and lack of social life because she is my boss.” Waverly opened her mouth to say something but Rosita beat her to it. “Look, I can’t say anything more, just please help me with this one, help her.” 

Waverly secretly thought that Nicole was her ‘the one that got away’. Yes, they did not even know each other but Waverly was sure if they did, it would have been a different story. But maybe the universe knew something she did not. 

So here she was, finally meeting her secret crush, Nicole Haught. 

“Oh fudge, it’s 6.30AM. I gotta get up!” Waverly lifted her blanket and got in the shower to get ready. She wore jeans shorts and olive colour t-shirt that hung loose with her hair tied up. 

She made crispy cucumber sandwiches for their lunch. “Hope Nicole likes it.” She mumbled to herself. It was avocado mashed with herbed cashew cream cheese and crunchy cucumbers with black pepper. 

“Ok, now I got to wake her up.”

She went downstairs and knocked on Nicole’s door. It took 5 minutes to get Nicole to open her door. God, just woken up Nicole was adorable. Her pillow face and her messy hair. Oh how Waverly would love to run her fingers between those fiery locks. 

“It’s still early, Waves.” Nicole pouted. 

“It’s past 7AM, Nicole. You’re gonna get ready now. I’ll wait upstairs with breakfast and the rest of my planning.” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows. 

In mentioning of the plan, Nicole eyes lifted up. “Ok ok, I’ll get in the shower now.”

Nicole half ran out going to the bathroom. Waverly could not help but smile. 

She went back upstairs and started to boil water to make tea. Nicole did not mention anything but she would make one for her. 

Waverly had asked Rosita what kind of meal Nicole usually ate. Nicole was not a vegan but she didn't seem to mind, it will be easier for her. She felt bad, though. 

Twenty minutes later, Nicole came up and Waverly froze. Nicole’s hair was still damp from the shower, her face was clean and soft with no makeup on, her entire body was absolutely beautiful. She wore shorts and grey sleeveless shirt. Her sunglasses was perched on her head. Nicole who was oblivious to the fact that Waverly had been staring at her, put down her backpack on the couch and took out a water bottle. 

Nicole turned around and was startled by seeing Waverly in the kitchen staring at her. “Shit, Waverly! You scared me. You could have called me, made a sound or anything!” 

Waverly still did not say anything.  _ “How could Nicole be so flawlessly beautiful? I should have told Rosita a long time ago that I have a crush on Nicole. I probably had a chance with her. You know, when she and her ex girlfriend broke up. I could have just slipped in, I could be her friend first and we would hang out all the time. Rosita said I could help her, I don’t understand the reason but maybe I could. And…” _

Nicole raised her brow. “Waverly?” 

Nicole’s voice broke Waverly up from her trance. “Fudgenugget!” cursed Waverly. She covered her face with her palms. 

Nicole laughed. “Was that your attempt at cursing?” She walked over and leaned in kitchen counter. “Are you ok?” Nicole asked amusingly. 

Waverly was still blushing that she had been caught staring. “I am. I am now. It was, I was... “ 

“Hey, it’s ok.” Nicole touched Waverly’s arm slightly for a few seconds. 

“Yeah, thank you.” 

“Now can you please move a little bit, I need to fill my water bottle.” Nicole smiled. 

“Yeah, sure! Nice water bottle. I have one exactly like that.” Waverly said while moving back from the sink. 

“Really? I bought it from Green’s Your Colour.” 

“Me too! Mine is blue, it’s in my room. Why did you choose orange?” 

“Well, it is close to my hair colour and I don’t want to choose red, too obvious.” Nicole shook her head. 

Waverly laughed. “Good thinking. Umm, do you want tea or juice? I have orange juice.” 

“Waverly, I can get it by myself. Don’t you worry.” Nicole’s turn her head to look at Waverly. 

“I know, but I’m making my tea so I can make it for you too, if you like.” 

“Oh ok, then. Thank you.” 

Waverly started pouring the hot water into two cups. “What do you want to have for breakfast, Nicole. I have milk if you like cereal or I have wheat bread and avocado, if you want some toast. I also have prepared fruit salad and yogurt. Oh, I have oatmeal too” Waverly was not sure whether Nicole would like her options for breakfast. 

Nicole turned to face Waverly. “Those were great, Waverly. But I thought you were vegan and you can’t have milk and yogurt or cereal.” 

“Yeah, but you are here and you’re not a vegan, I shouldn’t force you to have vegan meals too.” 

“Waverly, I eat everything. Don’t you worry, I don’t mind at all.” 

“Thank you. You can eat non-vegan food when we’re outside.” 

“That’s a plan!” Nicole said eagerly. “Hey, speaking of plans. Tell me the rest of your plans.” Nicole accepted the tea cup from Waverly. 

“Let’s talk about it when we have breakfast, ok?” 

“Yes, Miss.” Nicole walked over to dinner table and put down her water bottle and tea cup and came back to the kitchen. 

Waverly grabbed two bowls and handed one to Nicole. “I’m gonna have fruit salad and yogurt. Have you tried almond yogurt? It’s delicious!” 

“No I haven’t, but I will now.” 

Waverly took out the fruit salad that she had cut yesterday from the fridge. Nicole grabbed the spoon for both of them. Waverly could not help but think how domestic this was. She shook her head.  _ “This thought needs to stop.”  _

They sat down at the dinner table. 

“Waverly, the yogurt is really nice!” 

“It is, isn’t it?” 

They sat face to face and Waverly silently mixed her fruit salad and yogurt. She needed to control her feelings around Nicole. Waverly did not want Nicole to feel awkward around her. It was her holiday, for heaven’s sake. Nicole needed to feel safe and comfortable. 

“You ok, Waves? It’s still early to get lost in your beautiful mind.” Nicole said and winked. 

She managed to roll her eyes while smiling in order to reply Nicole’s question. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking if there is something I can add to our plan.” 

“I’m sure it’s already perfect, Waverly. Don’t worry.” Nicole said with her mouth full. 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, Nicole.” 

“No, it’s fine… I can….” Nicole started coughing. She snatched her water bottle and drank a sip, water dripped down her chin. Nicole grabbed a napkin to dry it off. Her face was red from trying to exhale and inhale deeply. She looked up to Waverly. “Shut up!” She threw the napkin toward Waverly. 

Waverly was looking at her smugly. 

“I didn’t say anything!” Waverly lifted both her arms in surrender. 

“Your face is saying a million words.”

“What am I saying now?” Waverly had not stop smiling. She was wishing that her face would not betray her now when the only she could think of right now how gorgeous Nicole was. 

“I think you are saying that ‘haha that’s what you get if you don’t listen to your tour guide’.” 

Waverly was laughing out loud. Nicole’s face beamed as if she was witnessing something precious. “That you’re right, Nicole. Rule number one, listen to the tour guide.” 

“Oh I will.” Nicole said. She still had that look. Waverly could not help but stare back. 

For what she thought was a million minutes, but was actually only a few seconds, Waverly broke her stare. “Ok let’s talk about our plan for Sunday.” She opened her journal and started to read. “I’m going to recap our Saturday’s schedule, ok?” 

“Please.” Nicole smiled and proceeded to eat a spoonful of fruit salad. 

Waverly was looking at her both amused and annoyed. “So Saturday! Off road, spa and Vance Joy. We will be going back to Airlie Beach a little late after the concert. I bet you will be very tired so I didn’t plan anything crazy on Sunday.” 

“Your crazy sometimes doesn’t match my crazy, Waves.” 

“I don’t understand your using of ‘sometimes’, Nicole. We just met and I have only mentioned several activities.”

“As a biologist that is also a certified diver, you would say it is not crazy to dive looking for healthy corals but to me that is crazy. Crazy awesome.” 

“Fine. Can I continue?” Waverly felt warm inside her heart, knowing that Nicole regarded her work as really important and didn't see her as a regular nerd. 

“Yes, please.” Nicole smiled. 

Waverly melted. She took a sip of her tea and let the warm tea calm her nerves. “I suggest we have another beach day. We can have a little trip to Cannonvale, the beach is not really big, but it’s nice. We can have lunch there, a friend of mine is working in a cafe right in front of the beach. The food is delicious.” 

“Sold. Told you Waverly, I don’t really mind about the food. For all I care we can eat a $3 McDonald’s burger, I wouldn’t mind.” 

Waverly gasped. “You are something, Nicole Haught.” 

Nicole shrugged. 

“In the afternoon we can hang around in the lagoon again?” Waverly felt not sure. She was thinking, they could swim in the lagoon and Nicole could read her book. Relaxing, that was the whole point, right? 

“Of course. Whatever you say, Waverly.” 

“Don’t say that please. I have told Rosita that I planned this getaway as flexible as I could, so you can change it anytime you want. Well, except for the activities that we have already paid for.” 

“Ok. I would love it anyway.” Nicole seemed to want to say something more but she did not. 

“We’re going to have a chill night, because the next day, we’re going to explore Whitehaven beach! From Hill Inlet and also following the beach line. Of course we won’t going to walk 7km but still, at least…”

Nicole cut her off. “Finally! Whitehaven beach! I saw the photos, Waves. It looked gorgeous and I can’t wait to put my feet on those whitesands.” Nicole said while daydreaming. “Wait, what did you mean by walking 7km?” Her face became serious. 

“Whitehaven beach is stretched 7 km long. Don’t worry, we’re not going to do that. It will be hard to walk on, too.” 

“Wow.” 

“After spending half day in Whitehaven beach, we are going to do scuba diving. It will be nice because some of the certified trainees are my friends.” 

“Oh yes, I can’t wait.” 

“Yeah, it will be great. It will be a different experience even if you had done snorkeled the day before. The location for scuba diving is far more to the middle of the ocean, while snorkeling will be around the island.” 

“I can already imagine it, Waverly. Will you dive with me too?” 

Waverly looked down and smiled. She did not know why she was so shy. “I will be there to accompany you as your certified diver.” She said it quietly. 

Nicole’s face lit up with what Waverly thought was happiness. “That would be great, Waverly.” 

“I really hope you haven’t get bored with me by then.” 

“I’m sure I won’t ever get bored with you. You have a thousand stories to tell, Waves. I don’t know why, but I would love to learn all of them.” 

Waverly was staring at her looking surprised.  _ “Ok, Nicole you need to stop being this sweet. How could I even handle my feelings.” _ Waverly thought. 

Waverly sighed and pretended to read her journal. “Right, it will take a long time for you to learn about me, Nicole.” Waverly almost whispered it. 

“I am here now and I’m not planning to go away.” 

Waverly looked up and saw a flash of something on Nicole’s eyes. 

Nicole cleared her throat. “So, your next plan?” She asked. 

*** 

Waverly read her journal. “Oh, it will be an easy day. You were asking about my work, so on Tuesday, I will take you to my lab in Reef Restoration Foundation. You could see how we do it. I didn’t plan anything for the afternoon, so you can do whatever you like.” Waverly shrugged. 

Nicole just nodded. She pouted a little. Waverly furrowed her brows, did Nicole not like it?

“Look, Nicole, like I’ve told you, if you don’t like it, you could say so. You don’t have to be ok with my plan. You have the right to say no.” She said abruptly. Waverly did not understand why she felt upset. She felt her confidence had been slightly diminished. 

Nicole looked confused. “But I like your plan. Where did you get that idea?” She asked Waverly softly. 

Waverly sighed. “It showed on your face, Nicole.” 

Nicole squinted her eyes. Girl, if Waverly had not swoon over Nicole yet, she would be right now. Her face looked so cute, narrowing her eyebrows while pouting, like she was thinking hard. 

“Waverly, it was because… I don’t know how to say this.” She was fidgeting on her seat. 

“You don’t have to explain.” 

“No, I want to.” Nicole said while straightening her back. “When you said I can do whatever I want, it seems like it doesn’t involve you and I was a little bummed. Thinking that you might ignore me?” 

“ _ Did she pull a puppy face on me? What have you done to me Nicole Haught? _ ” Waverly wiped her face with her palm and stopped. She looked at Nicole in between her fingers while shaking her head. “Nicole, I just want to give you time for yourself. You don’t want to be with me for the whole week.” 

“What if I want to?” Nicole said quietly. 

“Excuse me?” 

“It’s just, I know we just met yesterday, but you seem fun and you know everything. I know I wanted to be alone, but you are here now and I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Waverly eyes wider. “While I’m on holiday.” Nicole quickly added. 

Waverly smiled and said. “In that case, I’ll find something for us to do for Tuesday afternoon.” 

“Yes! But nothing too crazy, your type of crazy. Even chilling in the house will be ok for me.” 

Now Waverly could not help but laugh again. “Ok, Nicole.” 

Nicole smiled grew wider now, no more pouting. “Please go on with your plan.” 

“Sure. Wednesday!” Waverly was feeling a lot better now that she knew Nicole really wanted her to be part of her getaway. “We are going to spend a day in Daydream island.” 

“Cool! What are we going to do there? Daydreaming?” 

Waverly chuckled. “You will watch live feed of baby sharks…” 

Nicole was about to sing the song, when Waverly stopped her. “Please don’t sing it!” Nicole was laughing out loud. Waverly was just stunned. 

“Ok. I don’t hear the song that much anyway. It’s funny, though.” 

“Can I moving on?” 

“Please.” 

“Yeah, baby shark…” Waverly raised her brow to threaten Nicole that if she ever started singing the song, there would be a consequence. Nicole lifted her arms smiling amused. “And stingrays, and many other sea creatures. We’re also going to walk in their tropical rainforest.” 

“That sounds nice.” 

“Yes, it does. And in the afternoon, umm... “ Waverly hesitated to mention this particular activity. 

“Yes?” 

“I, I have booked tickets for outdoor cinema. I asked Rosita about your movie preferences. I hope you like my movie choice but I have selected Charlie’s Angels?” Waverly was feeling unsure about her selection.

“No way!” 

“Do you like it?” 

“Do I like it? Come on, Waves. Three badass girls, or four if we count Elizabeth Banks too. Four badass women, kicking ass. That’s my jam!” Nicole made a karate move with her hands. How dare she act this adorable. “And Kristen Stewart? Haught damn!”

“Did you just make a pun off your name?” Waverly was amused. 

“Maybeee…” Nicole drew out the word. 

Waverly shook her head. “Do you want to watch a movie with me?” She asked casually while sipping her tea again, to get herself together.

“Waverly Earp, are you asking me out on a date?” 

Waverly coughed. “What?” Her heart was beating so fast, it might explode. 

“Are you asking me for a date?” Nicole was wiggling her eyebrows. “I’m expecting dinner after.” 

Waverly’s jaw dropped even more. She was speechless. 

Nicole laughed. “Your face is saying ‘what the fudge, Nicole?’ right now.” 

Waverly threw the napkin back to Nicole. “Nicole Haught, I swear to God!” She facepalmed herself. She had not been one day spending time with Nicole and her feeling was getting stronger. 

“I’m sorry, I was teasing you, ok?” Nicole tried to assure her.

“I know and I was asking NOT because I asking you out on a date but because I want you to decide whether you want to do this activity by yourself or not.” Waverly said quietly. 

“Waverly, who would want to watch a movie on a beautiful island by herself?” Nicole asked her in a disbelieved but cute kind of way. 

“Some people would!” Waverly said in defence. Later on she added more to herself, “if I ever do ask you for a date it would be more romantic and heartfelt than this.” 

“What was that?” Nicole was looking at her delightfully, as if she could hear clearly what Waverly had just said. 

“Nothing. Can I continue with the plan, please?” 

“Proceed.” 

Waverly looked at Nicole annoyed. This girl could really hit her nerve sometimes. “Thursday! Have you ever get on a paddle board?” 

“Waverly, honey, we live on an island surrounded by water, of course I know how to paddle. But I haven’t been paddling here and I know it will be different to what I am used to.” Nicole explained. 

To be honest, Waverly did not hear the rest of Nicole’s words. She could only hear the second word, ‘honey’. 

“I’m still excited to do it, though. Will you paddle with me?” Nicole asked. “Waves?” 

“Yes?” Waverly responded dumbfoundedly. 

“Will you paddle with me?”

“Yes, of course.” She wiped her unseen sweat on her forehead. “Ok, later in the afternoon, we’re going to Heron island. Most of the time the turtles might come up to the surface of the water around the island.” 

“Aaw, it will be great if we see one, Waverly. But I’m totally fine if we don’t, I know how it works, don’t you worry.” 

“I hope we’ll find at least one, and hopefully we’ll see them while we’re snorkeling or diving.” 

“Awesome!” Nicole’s face lit up by the mention of a chance to see turtles. 

“And Friday, you have to get ready, Nicole. On Friday, you’re going to skydive!” Waverly said it with excitement. 

Nicole laughed but put her palms on her face. “Gosh, I don’t know why I agreed to do this.” 

“What? Do you not want to do this?” 

“No, I want to. I always wanted to skydive, it’s just the one time I accidentally said it to my mom and she went ‘I’ve taken care of you all my life, trying to keep you safe, now you wanna do this extreme sport? How could you do this to me?’” Nicole laughed but her eyes were sad. She leaned back to the chair. Her eyes were looking up to the ceiling, like she was recalling a sad memory. 

She continued. “I didn’t ask her permission, for your information. I know I don’t have to listen to what she said, but at that time I couldn’t say no. So yeah I didn’t do it and never got a chance again until now.” She looked back to Waverly.

“Why? Why now? Have you stop listening to your mom?” Waverly was intrigued . 

“That’s a story for another day, ok Waves?” Nicole smiled. 

“Of course, sorry I didn’t mean to pry.” 

“No, it’s fine. I understand.” Nicole was looking at her softly. 

Waverly sighed. “Friday. Skydiving. But I’m not going this time, I’ll wait for you on the land, ok?” 

Nicole frowned. “But why?” 

“I’ve done it a few times and I don’t feel like doing it right now. You’ll be fine.” 

“If you say so.” 

“I do say so.” They both smiled. “Alright continue. Friday afternoon, again, we’re going to spend it on the beach, waiting for the sunset.” 

Nicole got up and was taking their bowls. “Can I say that will be my most favorite activity?” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Waverly tried to stop her. 

“But I want to.” She kept walking to the kitchen. “Yeah, chilling on the beach, relaxing, being with your favourite person, enjoying the sunset, will be the best ever.” Nicole said while washing the dirty plates. 

“Are you saying….” 

Nicole looked up and realised she must have said something wrong. “No! Don’t go there, Waverly. I said it again, I love your plans. I love it, I just love sunset gazing more.” 

“Ok.” Waverly felt her insecurity kicking in. 

Nicole could see Waverly was still a bit down. She walked in and stopped next to Waverly’s chair. Waverly was forced to look up. “Listen Waverly, if I didn’t want to do all those things, I would have asked Rosita to cancel everything. I would have asked her to not give me any activities and just let me sulk in this house for two weeks. But I didn’t, because I do want to. You hear me?” 

Nicole was looking straight into Waverly’s eyes.  _ ‘I could drown in those big brown eyes forever’ _ . “Waves, did you hear me?” 

“Yes, Nicole.” 

“Good.” 

“Is this how you treat your staff, Nicole? Look them straight in the eye and make sure they can’t say no.” 

“Hey, I’m good with my staff.” 

Waverly smiled. “I know you do. Ok, we need to get going.” 

“Yes, what day are we on? Friday. Saturday now!” Nicole clapped her hands.

“Saturday! We’re going to waterfalls!” 

“Woohoo. I’ll love that. Can we swim there?” Nicole looked down, she was still standing next to Waverly. 

“Yes!” 

“Love it even more! Next!” 

“Saturday afternoon, dinner in the pub. There will be live music, and…” 

“Let me guess, they’re your friends?” Nicole asked smugly.

“Busted!” Waverly covered her face with her palms. 

Nicole was laughing out loud. “Waverly, I could tell you are famous here in Airlie Beach. That’s an easy guess.” 

Waverly slapped Nicole’s thigh lightly with the back of her hand. “Shut up.” 

“Ok, next!” 

Waverly read her journal and did not say anything for a few seconds. 

“Waverly?” 

She looked up and leaned back to her chair. “To be quite honest, I didn’t plan anything for the last three days you’re here. I was thinking, and I mean it this time, Nicole, you can do whatever you want. You can stay at home all day for all I care. We can also do something that we have done before. You can really ask me to do anything..” Waverly quickly added, when she said that Nicole’s face lit up, indicating she would tease her again. “You can ask me to do anything, holiday wise.” 

Nicole chuckled. “Yeah, don’t worry about that. I could think of something or like you said, I might want to stay at home the whole day. Have you seen this house? It’s so… Homey.” 

“Thanks. Now we have to get going.” Waverly got up, picking up her tea cup. Since Nicole was still standing there, they were even closer now and Nicole was blocking Waverly’s way. “Umm, excuse me, please?” Said Waverly without looking up, afraid her heart’s beat would betrayed her.

“Oops, sorry.” Nicole moved and let Waverly pass. 

“Are you gonna follow me again?” Waverly teased Nicole. 

“Do you want me to?” 

_ “Fudge! She is really smart!” _ Waverly thoughts. “Whatever you wanna do, Nicole.” Waverly started washing her tea cups. 

“Oh Waverly, thank you for explaining the whole plans of my trip. Umm… Is this the best time to tell you that… That I actually have read all the plans that you have sent to Rosita a few times before coming here? Saved it on my notes apps, made some little notes to add things, but yours are more brilliant, so I will follow yours, and…” 

“You what?” Said Waverly shocked beyond belief. She was even confused. “You’re saying I’ve been talking for nothing?” She started to walk over to Nicole. 

Nicole was somehow looking scared? “It’s not for nothing, Waverly. I know the plans first hand now.” She walked backwards and tried to keep a safe distance from Waverly. 

“Are you trying to embarrass me?” 

“No!” Waverly was getting closer and out of nowhere Nicole felt the need to run from her. “I’m sorry!” She yelled and started laughing.

Waverly chased her. “You’re sorry now, huh? After I spent hours upon hours thinking about how to explain all of this to you!” They were running around the dinner table. “You! Nicole Haught, the president of multi million company. You, the youngest multi millionaire in Sydney. You, who’s occasionally having dinner with the Mayor of Sydney. You, who’d always been invited whenever the Royal family comes to Sydney. You!” 

Waverly saw Nicole’s face was full of surprises. 

“Yeah! I did google you. So what?! Nicole! Come here!” 

“Waverly! I’m sorry, ok? I’m sorry!” 

Waverly finally cornered her right before the couch. Nicole tried to calm her down while still keeping her distance. When the back of her knees were hitting the couch, she was losing control and stumbled backward. Waverly tried to save her by reaching out her hand, instead Nicole pulled Waverly and they both fell on the couch with Waverly on top of her. 

“Ouch!” Both said in union. 

Their faces were just a millimeter away. Waverly could see the scar near Nicole’s left ear. She could see the dots on her brown eyes that were looking at her softly. Her lips were very alluring. Both are panting, out of breath. 

Nicole finally smiled and the magic was broken. “I’m sorry, Waves.” She said quietly. 

Waverly was looking at Nicole. She did not quite sure how to deal with this situation. Maybe she just had to get off from Nicole. Waverly grunted inside. 

Waverly used her right palm to slap Nicole’s cheek gently. “Nicole Haught, you’re... Really?!” She shook her head and got up. “It’s almost 9.30AM, we really need to go. I’ll get my bag.” Waverly was about to turn around when Nicole called her. 

“Waverly?” Nicole walked over to her. Nicole stood right in front of her, looking at her directly in the eyes. She lifted her both arms and held her shoulders. “I’m really sorry, ok? I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I really want to hear your thoughts instead of reading them. It’s different. Besides, I like hearing your voice.” Nicole shrugged. “Forgive me?” 

Ok, how could Waverly not forgive her after she made a speech like that. “Fine. But you owe me.” 

“I owe you for a lifetime, Waves.” Nicole smiled. 

Waverly was flustered. Her face was still red from the chasing. “You really can smooth talk the girls, can’t you?” 

“Oh this only the tip of the iceberg, darling.” Nicole shrugged. 

“Cocky!” Waverly pushed Nicole softly. “I’m gonna get my bag and then we’re going!” 

“Oh I have to make a quick call. Shout when you’re ready, Waves.” 

“Ok! Hey Nicole, don’t forget to put on sun tan lotion. I don’t want you to get burnt. The UV index been sky high these last couple of weeks.” 

“Will do. And don’t forget yours, too!” 

“Of course!” 

***

After Waverly had applied her own sun tan lotion, she grabbed her backpack and water bottle and walked out of her room. She put the lunches into the bag. When she was about to walk down the stairs, she stopped.  _ “Nicole said she has to make a phone call. Is it over now? Should I wait?” _ Waverly thought.  _ “Who is she calling anyway? Her business partner?”  _

Waverly sat down on the top of stairs, fidgeting while looking at her watch several times. “Ok, that’s it. We have to go!” She half ran down the stairs and shouted. “Nicole!” 

She did not hear her answer, so she called again. “Nicole, we have to leave.” 

Finally she heard Nicole open the door to her room, while saying.  _ “Talk to you later. Bye.” _ Nicole put her phone in her backpack and pulling out a cap. “Sorry, Waves.” 

Waverly could hardly breathe. This woman could take her breath away. 

“Hey, you ready?” Asked Nicole. 

Waverly finally could control herself. “Are you ready? Finished your call?” 

“Yeah. Here comes the adventures!” Nicole pumped his fist while putting on her sunglasses and walked out the door. 

Waverly shook her head. She locked the door behind her and half running after Nicole. They jumped in the red jeep and Waverly started the car. 

“I didn’t get a chance to say it yesterday, but cool ride!” Nicole said. 

“Thank you. I bought it when I finished my masters and started volunteering here. It does look cool. It makes me look like a badass.” Waverly laughed proudly. 

“You are a badass, Waves.” 

“Shut up!” 

Waverly quickly glanced at Nicole. She took off her cap, afraid to lose it. Her red hair messy ruined by the winds. Nicole was smiling wide. She looked happy. Well, she should be and Waverly would make sure she was. 

They drove about 20 minutes and Waverly parked her car. It was a small marina with only one large building that looked like an old terminal. Shute Harbour Quay, All Bookings Here written on its wall. There was also a small cafe in that building called Jeny’s at the jetty, but it was all closed. 

“Waves, why is there no one here?” Nicole was searching around. 

They both jumped out of the car and started walking to the jetty. 

“There was a big cyclone earlier this year, it was damaged the facility, jetties and pontoons. You see that pontoon on the right? It was smaller before, but now they have built a new one, this jetty too. I don’t know why they haven’t done anything with the terminal.” 

Just as Waverly about to ask Nicole to turn left, she saw Nicole froze. She just stood there gazing to the horizon in front of her. 

“Nicole? Are you alright?” Waverly walked closer. 

“Waverly, this is beautiful. Look at the colour of the water, it’s literally turquoise. Look at that.” Nicole walked a little closer to the edge. 

Waverly smiled adoringly. “Yes, Nicole. I’m aware. Come on, you will find it more beautiful once we are on the boat.” Waverly tugged Nicole’s arm gently. 

Nicole’s face lit up when Waverly mentioned the boat. “You’re right! Oh my god, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s wrist and pulled her away. “Wait, where are we going now?” Nicole was looking at her surroundings, dumbfounded. 

Waverly laughed. “You are so silly. I swear, if we just met right now and you told me you’re a businesswoman, I wouldn’t believe you.” Waverly led them away from the marina. Nicole was still holding her wrist and she wished Nicole would never let go. 

“Nah, I’m not doing business here. This is the real me and you will see more of me in this two weeks.” Nicole smiled brightly. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Waverly looked up to see Nicole. Her body was relaxed. If Waverly had to be honest, Nicole was more relaxed than the first time she saw her in the airport yesterday. 

Nicole suddenly turned her head to look at Waverly, she was surprised to see that Waverly was looking at her. “What?” She tilted head, smiling. 

“Nothing.” Waverly shrugged. 

Nicole suddenly realised that she was still holding Waverly’s wrist. “Oh, sorry.” She looked reluctantly to let it go. 

“It’s fine. Come on, not that far away now.” 

Nicole was following Waverly for few more meters until finally they stopped along side a medium beautiful white boat. The named was written on both boat sides, it was “Angel Heart.” 

“Merry Fisher…” Nicole was excitedly nodding. 

“You know the boat?” 

“Maybe…” Nicole said smugly. She kept eyeing the boat, walking back and forth along the side. “795 or 895?” 

“It’s 795.” Waverly jumped in. “Come on!” 

“This is a nice boat, Waves. Is this yours?” 

“Yes. Well, technically it’s my family’s.” Waverly explained while untying the ropes that moored the boat to the dock. “My uncle and aunt used to live here, they owned this boat. But after my uncle died a few months ago, my aunt left for Europe to find my sister.” 

“Sorry about your uncle.”

“It’s fine.”

“Is your sister lost or something?” Nicole looked worried. 

Waverly laughed. “It depends in what context.” Now Nicole looked confused. “Nah, she’s not missing. It’s just, she didn't even come home for the funeral, so I thought she was lost somewhere around Europe.” Waverly tied the ropes back safely to the boat and pulled out the keys from her bag. She opened the sliding door to the cabin. “Come on in.” 

Nicole came in to a white, clean and spacious room. Waverly put her bag inside the cabinet behind the copilot seat and asking Nicole to do the same. She opened the sliding windows and finally sat down on the pilot seat to start the engine. “Please sit down, Nicole.”

Nicole seemed distracted by her movements, following Waverly with her eyes. Waverly smiled smugly. Nicole finally sat down in copilot seat beside Waverly. “Were you two close?” Nicole carefully asked. 

“Me and my sister?” 

Nicole nodded. 

“Yeah, we were. She left Sydney after graduating high school, only comes back once in a blue moon, whenever she feels like it. Last time I saw her was when I finished my masters and that was two years ago.” 

Nicole seemed to want asked more, but she bit her lip and looked at her beautiful surroundings. She sighed a little and just took in the breathtaking view. While, Waverly just admired the view next to her. 

Nicole suddenly turned her head. “Where are we going, Waves?” 

“You said you read the plan, so you should know or are you just teasing me?” Waverly was looking at her suspiciously. 

Nicole laughed. “It’s said South Molle Island. Is that it?” 

“See, you’re teasing me. I won’t fall for your trap again.” 

Nicole’s laughter was getting louder. “I love teasing you.” Nicole shrugged. 

Oh Nicole, you’re going to be the death of me. “Told you to not being an asshole.” Waverly pouted. 

“There!” Nicole pointed her face to Waverly. 

Waverly confused, narrowing her eyebrows. “What there?” 

“There, your pout asking me to tease you more.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Asshole!” She muttered. 

Nicole laughed even more. 

Beautiful islands were all around them and Nicole could not help but be amazed. It was green everywhere but also she could see turquoise water from the ocean and the clear blue sky. It was magical. They sailed for about 20 minutes, until they saw a beautiful large island. 

Waverly slowed down the boat and turned off its engine. She got out to the front deck, pulled out the anchor and threw it into the water. She jumped in and pulled the rope to get the boat closer to the beach. 

“Waves, I can help!” Nicole yelled. 

“No, don’t move, Nicole.” Waverly stopped her mid action. “Stay there, it’s fine.” She started pulling again. When it got closer, she went back to the boat. “Sorry, the boat was moving, it’s not safe for you to jump.” 

“Don’t worry, I understand.” 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s bag and took hers. She pulled out the keys from the ignition and locked the cabin door. She looked at Nicole and said. “Ok, you can jump out now.” 

“Aye aye, Captain!”

Waverly laughed. “Silly, you.” 

Nicole jumped off the boat and waited for Waverly. When Waverly walked closer, Nicole tilted her head like she was scanning Waverly. “Where do you put all the strength, Waves?” 

Waverly laughed. “Come on, we have a long way to walk.” 

“Is it safe to leave the boat here?” Nicole worried. 

“Yeah. Rangers also come and go. This is a national park, Nicole. Don’t worry.” Waverly chirped in and they walked away from the beach. 

“So from now on we are going anywhere and everywhere, island to island, with that boat and you are my captain?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly chuckled. “I’m not your captain, I’m your tour guide and happen to be your skipper too, and also driver.” 

“Cool!” Nicole responded delightedly. 

After passing by the bushes and a camping ground, they finally reached the hiking track. 

“If you want to go to the toilet, you better go now. We won't find another toilet for another hour.” Waverly pointed to public toilet next to information centre. 

“I’m good. Actually how long are we going to walk.” 

“One and half hour get to Spion Kop. It is the highest point of the island and also the best vantage point.” 

“So that is the best viewpoint?” 

“Exactly. It’s even greater in sunset.” Waverly explained casually. 

“And you’re taking me there now, why?” 

Waverly laughed. “It’s the easiest but still cool activity to do on the first day. We can always come back here, Nicole.” 

“I hold on to that promise.” 

They walked slowly, not really in a rush. While Nicole kept gazing at the view around her, Waverly was on her own mind. She really needed to get more control of her feelings. It was only day one and she could not stop admiring Nicole. Ok, she was a little bit an asshole but she was fun to be around.  _ “Nicole said this is the real her, was she not being her the whole time? Curiosity killed the cat they said, and next will be me.” _

“Hey Waves, what is that?” Nicole pointed out to buildings down the road. 

“That’s Bauer Bay resort.” 

“It looks nice to stay there.” 

“Yeah, but it’s closed now.”

“Oh, too bad. But it will be nicer to camp here, can we do that? I saw camping grounds around Paddle Bay, can we do that?” Nicole eyes was pleading and there was no way Waverly could say no. 

“Of course, Nicole. I told you we can change the plan anytime.” Waverly smiled softly. “If you want, we can do that on the last few days that I didn’t plan anything.” 

Nicole seemed to be thinking. “Hmm. You are right.” 

They both walked in comfortable silence. Waverly with her mind that was constantly thinking of Nicole and Nicole just enjoying the view. It was greens and yellows of eucalypt forests on both sides of the trail. 

“Hey Waves, do you think we can see Koalas here?” 

“I have never seen Koalas here, but we’ll never know.” 

Nicole started to look up but gave up when she could not find one. “Do they make a sound? I kind of forgot.” 

“Yeah they do. They sound like a prison riot alarm.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, there’s one time I was in Port Stephens, hanging around with my friends while watching the sunset. After quite a while, we headed back to the hotel, passing bushes and eucalyptus trees. It’s just next to the beach, so we weren't near civilisation, when suddenly we heard this noise.” 

Nicole started walking backward. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I want to see your face when you tell the story.” She answered while kept walking. “It’s a pretty flat track, anyway.” 

“Silly.” Waverly felt her cheek even warmer now. 

“So? Go on.” 

“Yeah, we heard that noise. I thought it was the sound of crows but it’s not. The sound was getting louder, the more we walked into the bush. I started to look up and there it was, a big koala, up the high trees.” 

“Wow.” 

“Yes, now get turn back around and walk like a normal person.” 

Nicole laughed but now she was walking side by side with Waverly. 

“Waverly, you said that you’re friends with Rosita. Mind if you tell me how? I know you’ve known her since college, which where I knew her too. I was wondering how come we didn’t ever cross paths.” 

Waverly felt the sting in her heart.  _ “Oh Nicole, if only you knew.” _ She was speechless for a little while, could not utter a word. Too many emotions filling her heart. Waverly did not realise that she actually still has strong feelings toward Nicole. She needed to get it together. 

“Waverly?” 

Waverly sighed. “Wait, we've changed routes now. Be careful of bikes here, Nicole.” 

Nicole felt confused but she heard Waverly. She looked her surround. There were few bikes passing by. Nicole stepped aside gave them right of way. It was a family with two little children. 

“Helloo..” The older daughter greeted them. 

Nicole waved at them wildly. “Hello! That was so cute. Right, Waves?” Nicole turned her head to look at Waverly and was surprised that Waverly was not as chirped as the way she was. “Waverly, are you ok?” 

Waverly looked up and saw worry in Nicole’s eyes. “I’m good. I was just thinking of something and… Ugh, nevermind. Come on.” 

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows but did not question her further. 

“Are you still alright?” 

“I’m alright, Waves.” 

They continued their journey. 

“Hey do you want to go to Balancing Rock?” 

“Hell yeah! I did rock climbing while I was in college, but not really now.” 

Waverly nodding. “But this rock is not to climb, Nicole.” 

“So?” 

“You’ll see.” 

“Fine.” Nicole cutely frowned. 

After a few minutes walking, Waverly knew she could not avoid Nicole’s questions any longer. It was not really hard to say. It just reminded her of those days best left forgotten. “Nicole?” 

“Yes, Waves?” Nicole answered her softly. 

“About your questions. I became friends with Rosita because she was Jeremy’s flatmate back then. Jeremy was my Biology classmate, my long time lab partner, so we were pretty close and we both hung out at his place most of the time, where I met Rosita and we just hit it off right away.” Waverly tried to explain it shorthand. 

“I’m still thinking why we didn’t meet back then.” Nicole said wistfully. 

“You have to ask Rosita that.” Waverly chuckled.  _ “I’m going to interrogate Rosita about this too sometimes later.” _ She thought. “Here we are!” 

“Wow. This is awesome, Waves.” 

It was named Balancing Rock because of a large rock that has situated itself perfectly atop a rocky outcrop that overlooks the abandoned resort and out towards Bauer Bay. 

“Look at the lake! What is it called?” 

“South Molle.” 

“Gorgeous.” 

They hung out for a few minutes there. Nicole was taking pictures from her phone. Waverly was sitting down in one of the rocks, elbows on her knees and palms on the cheeks. Her eyes were following Nicole’s movements. She could not help but think  _ “With legs like that, I bet she could climb anything she wants.” _ Waverly was surprised by her own thoughts.  _ “God, Waverly! What are you thinking?”  _

“Hey, you ok?” Nicole suddenly was right in front of her. 

Waverly shook her head in order to clear her mind of her beautiful daydream. “I’m good. Are you hungry?” Waverly asked. 

“Nah, I’m good. Are you?” 

“Not really. We can have lunch at Spion Kop.” 

“Is it still far?” 

“Probably only 20 more minutes.” 

“Let’s go then.” 

They got back on the walking track heading to Spion Kop. 

“I didn’t get a chance to ask where abouts in Sydney do you live?” Nicole again asked Waverly. 

“My family house was in Avalon but I live in our unit in Crows Nest.” 

“Avalon is a nice place, Waves. I live in Beacon Hill. Don’t tell me you knew that.” 

Waverly laughed. “No, Nicole. I didn’t know that.” 

“Do you live by yourself in Sydney?” 

“No, I live with my friend Chrissy. We have been friends since high school. It was just good luck that she worked in the city and at the time I was looking for a housemate. We are just like peas in a pod.” Waverly smiled wider remembering her silly but kind best friend Chrissy. “What about you? Do you live by yourself?” 

Waverly could hear Nicole gasped. “I… Yeah, I live by myself. I have a cat, though, Calamity Jane.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, she’s pretty good company.” 

“I bet.” 

They did not talk about it anymore. The further they walked, the bushes became less. Nicole finally could see the ocean. 

“We are here.” 

Waverly could see how it took Nicole’s breath away. She could see a 360 degree view of the surrounding island from above. It was all kinds of blue, from the cerulean blue of the ocean to the indigo blue of the sky. 

Nicole was solemnly silent for a few minutes, just taking in the view

“Waverly, this is amazing.” Nicole’s face was beaming. Her eyes were following the landscape, over the horizon. The sun was right up over their head but it did not waver Nicole’s enthusiasm. 

It’s 12.30 PM and Waverly’s stomach was rumbling while Nicole was still taking pictures and videos. 

“You know what, I’m gonna make Doc and Rosita so jealous, I’ll send the pictures to them right now .” Nicole laughed slyly. 

“Who’s Doc?” Waverly curiously asked. She gestured for Nicole to follow her. Waverly was looking for shade so they could sit down and having their lunch. Nicole was still on the phone, smiling. Waverly sighed.  _ “If I could see that smile for the rest of my life.” _

“Sorry. What were you saying, Waves?” Nicole looked up from her phone while putting it in her backpack. 

“I was asking, who’s Doc? Come on, let’s have a sit here.” Waverly sat on the big rock under eucalyptus tree. Nicole sat next to her and drank from her water bottle. 

“Doc is my business partner. He’s a cool old guy, my father’s best friend.” Nicole’s voice was fading. After a few seconds, she was suddenly coughing. “Yeah, he’s like my friend now, too.” 

Waverly took out the sandwiches and gave it Nicole. “Your lunch, Ma’am.” 

“Thank you, Miss.” 

They were enjoying the lunch in silence while gazing into the blue ocean. Cockatoos were flying around making noises. It was a warm day but the wind breeze made it all better. 

Suddenly Nicoke broke the silent. “Waverly, if this is the kind of view that you offer for the next two weeks. I’m pretty darn stoked.” 

“This and so much more, Nicole.” Waverly smiled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koala's story was my own story. It was in Port Stephens, New South Wales. Just after sunset when I heard that sound to find out that it was Koala's sound. It's just hanging up on the tree. Amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's journey to the Heart Reef but finds the heart of an angel named Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another update. Chapter 3 is here. Again, I'm not an English native speaker, wording choices and simple grammar are solely my responsible.  
> Thanks a bunch for Daniel, my proof reader. Tammy and Abbi, my constant supporters. You guys are the best. 
> 
> Thank you Mhairi and Lucky for Mills and Boon prompt.
> 
> Here's to another chapter of WayHaught's adventure in down under.

They hung around Spion Kop for another hour. Mostly talking about Airlie Beach and Queensland in general. Nicole loved hearing Waverly talk. The way her eyes wrinkled when she smiled, the way she pouted when she frowned, the way her head tilted back when she laughed, the way her hands moved when she explained things, the way she changed all the curse words. Oh, the list was endless and Nicole knew she would find out more the longer they spent time together. 

Nicole knew she had it bad. She was never attracted to a woman like this before. She adored women and she could not count how many who threw themselves to her, knowing how wealthy she was. But Nicole was not like that. She was smart and knew her worth. She was also a one woman lady. She never felt this way since Shae and that was more than six years ago. 

Nicole had waited long enough. She did not know how things would go with her and Waverly but she was willing to find out, because she knew Waverly was worth it. 

She had gone to therapy for the past year. Dr. Lucado always told her to live in the moment, to embrace what she felt, to enjoy the feeling when she was happy and even to feel it when she was upset. She knew this was her moment to embrace whatever feelings she had and right now that was a feeling for Waverly. 

They left South Molle island around 4PM. Waverly was back as a captain on her boat and Nicole sat next to her. They sailed back to Shute Harbour. 

Nicole’s mind was wandering. They had a discussion about camping on the island before. It made her wonder if it would be nice to stay the night on the boat too. Looking at the stars at night with Waverly… “Uhum!” She coughed. 

“Are you ok?” Waverly turned her head to look at Nicole.

Nicole’s flustered. “I’m good.” She drank her water and tried to calm down. “Umm, Waves?” 

“Yes?” 

She gulped. “Is it possible to spend the night on the boat sometimes?” Nicole was shyly looking at Waverly.

Nicole could see Waverly’s face turn red, but in a few seconds she answered, “of course.” She cleared her throat and continued. “I’ve told you, you can do anything you want and I will help you the best as I can.” Nicole started to smirk and before she could say anything, Waverly beat her. “You know what I mean, Nicole!” Waverly pretended to scoff, while Nicole could see her smile in the corner of her mouth. 

Nicole could not hold her laughter, while Waverly was shaking her head in amusement. 

Waverly went back to tell stories about the Great Barrier Reef inside and out. Nicole happily listened to her as if she were a child listening to the story teller in a bookstore. 

“Since you work in business, this should interest you when I say that the Great Barrier Reef alone generates over 6 billion dollars worth of revenue per year in the Australian economy. It draws over a million international visitors each year, can you imagine that?” Waverly explained. 

“Whoa. That makes sense, Waves. Tourism is really an important component of the Australian economy.” 

“Yes, you’re right. Fun fact, 73% of total tourism GDP was represented by domestic tourism. Like you.” Waverly pointed her head to Nicole. 

Nicole laughed. “How do you know much about tourism, Waves?” 

“I work in the tourism industry too, Nicole, running an airbnb and being a tour guide.” Waverly shook her head in disbelieved. 

“Oh right. My mind doesn’t work very well lately, I’m too engrossed with this amazing view.” Nicole’s eyes were darting around the ocean and made sure to stop a few seconds on Waverly. 

Waverly was aware of that and she looked out the window feeling flustered, hiding her smile. Nicole’s heart was soaring. She had instinct that Waverly might had the same feeling as hers. She chuckled and went back to enjoy the view. 

They made it back to Shute Harbour around 4.30PM and headed back to Airlie Beach. 

“Do you want to go back home or straight to the lagoon, Nicole?” 

“I’m gonna say go to the lagoon but I didn’t bring any beach towels.” 

“Don’t worry, I have prepared.” She motioned her head to the back. 

“Really?” Nicole turned her head to look at the back of Waverly’s jeep. She saw a stack of towels, a cooler box, books. “Books? Really, Waves?” 

“Hey, you’d never know when you want to stop and just read by the beach and I won’t carry around the books in my backpack while I’m not in campus of course.” 

“Okay!” Nicole chuckled. “What’s inside the cooler?” 

“Beers, apple juice, couple of apples, oranges and bananas.” 

“Banana? In a cooler box?” Nicole could not help but be surprised. 

“Yeah, I put it in my aluminium lunch box.” Waverly answered casually. 

“But, cold banana?” Nicole’s mouth slightly ajar. “Waverly, you keep surprising me.” 

Waverly smiled but did not answer her and Nicole kept her gaze on Waverly. Her hair fell in front of her face, having been tousled by the wind. She wore sunglasses but her eyes still squinted. Her smile still lingered there. 

“Stop it!” Waverly suddenly said. 

“What?” 

“Stop staring at me.” 

Nicole laughed and moved her body to face forward. 

They reached the lagoon and Waverly was getting stuff from the back of her car. 

“Do you want some fruits?” 

“Yes, I would like an apple, please.” 

Waverly handed Nicole an apple and took a banana for herself. “Do you want a beer or apple juice? Here, let me fill up your water bottle.” 

“My water bottle is for water only, Waves.” 

“It is water. See? I have a bottle of water here.” 

“Wow you really have prepared.” 

“This is not my first day, Nicole.” Waverly smirked. 

“Yeah, I should have known.” Nicole shook her head. 

Three towels, one apple, one banana and one argument about who would carry the towels later, they walked away from the parking lot toward the lagoon. It was a sunny afternoon, so the lagoon was packed. They looked around to find a spot and finally found one under a palm tree. Waverly laid one of the towels to sit while Nicole was still standing looking around. 

It was two connected lagoons - one large and a smaller one separated by a small bridge in the middle . Life guards were everywhere, looking after the swimmers. Nicole turned around and found out that the back of the lagoon was Airlie bay, big ocean rocks kept apart the bay and the lagoon. There was also an old pier down to the bay. 

On the far horizon, Nicole could see fishermen boats. She thought that this must be the view she was looking last night. Last night… Waverly… 

“Oh sorry, Waves. I was just enjoying the view.” Nicole sat down next to Waverly. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I understand. Come on, eat your apple and you can take a dip in after.” 

“Yes, Miss Earp.” She munched her apple while enjoying the sound of kids laughter, people chattering, the waves from the far ocean and the voice of beautiful girl who sat next to her. _“Wait, what was Waverly talking about? Shit! I didn’t hear what she’s saying.”_

“.... and suddenly my uncle was there, right next to me. He pulled me out from the pool and all the lifeguards were there too. To think about it now, where were they before?” Waverly frowned. 

Nicole’s mind was blank. _“Whaatt…”_

After not hearing a sound from Nicole, Waverly turned her head and received a dumbfounded look from Nicole. “You didn’t hear me, did you?” 

“I… Umm… I did… not.” Nicole’s face was red just like her hair. She could see Waverly was frowning even more. “But Waves, I was distracted by your voice, it’s soothing.” 

“Yeah right, Nicole. Your smooth talk can’t save you now.” Waverly huffed. 

_“Oh shit, I’m in trouble.”_ Nicole moved so now she was sitting facing Waverly, who did not want to look at her. “Waverly, I was really distracted. Too many voices here, the children and many people, I tried to really hear you, though. Forgive me?” Nicole put on her best puppy dog face hoping Waverly could waver. That was it. Waverly took a glance for one second, and that was all Nicole needed. 

Waverly shook her head, still annoyed. “Nicole Haught, get back to your place.” She shoved Nicole softly but Nicole pretended to fall back. 

“Hey, this is the second act of violence you have perpetrated on me.” 

“Oh, take it as a repayment because of you ignoring me.” 

Nicole felt bad. “Waverly, I didn’t ignore you, really. It just takes a while for me to be comfortable in crowds and when I do I will be ok. I’m sorry.” 

Waverly was now filled with guilt. “Now I feel bad. I didn’t know, Nicole. Do you want to get out of here?” Waverly sounded worried. 

Nicole put her hand on top of Waverly’s. “Waves, I’m ok. Trust me, I’m getting better at this. I’m ok.” Nicole tried to look as sincere as she could to convince Waverly. “If I wasn’t feeling comfortable, I would ask to leave the moment we got here. Don’t worry, I’m good. Ok?” She squeezed Waverly’s hand one more time. 

“Have you always been uncomfortable in large crowds of people?” Waverly found her curiosity get the best of her. 

Nicole looked up to the sky. Dr. Lucado said she should let someone in, she should make more friends. _“Should I let Waverly in?”_

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to tell me.” Waverly tried to pull her hand back that was still held by Nicole but Nicole did not let it happen. “ _She should try to let someone in, and she knew Waverly was that someone”_. 

“No, I mean yes.” Nicole looked down to her lap. “To answer your question, yes, I used to feel uncomfortable in crowds but it is not so bad anymore. It all started a year ago, when… Uhumm…” Nicole cleared her throat. “Anyway, when I was in any crowds, I would start panicking, sweating...” 

“Anxiety.” Waverly added. 

“Yeah, that.” Nicole smiled and looking up to Waverly. Waverly had a soft look and genuine eyes. It was not a petty look, but it’s a look of genuine care. Waverly turned her palm up and held Nicole’s, she was stroking Nicole’s hand gently and Nicole felt more relaxed. 

“It doesn’t help when you are a president of a company where you have to meet a bunch of people, attending meetings, not to mention gala after gala. The worst part is when I have to speak in front of them. Ergh... “ Nicole could not help shivering reminiscing the feeling. And she felt a strong squeeze from Waverly. 

“You’re ok now.” Waverly said. 

“Yes, I am. I started seeing someone, a doctor, because it was all getting too much for me.” Nicole felt a little bit ashamed to admit this to Waverly. She felt her face getting warmer in this humid weather. 

“Don’t feel ashamed to get help. It shows that you’re brave and you’re taking care of yourself.” 

“You think so?” 

“Of course. I’d even go as far as saying that when you start taking care of yourself, it means that you want to get better not only for yourself but also for the people around you, for example, your employees then that’s the hallmark of a great leader, Nicole.” 

“Hmm, I didn’t think that way.” 

“You should be proud of yourself.” 

“Thanks, Waverly. I mean it.” 

After a while, Waverly’s face was changing. She has serious look and whispered. “May I know what had happened a year ago?” 

_“How was this girl real?”_ Nicole thought. Waverly did not know what happened a year ago but she knew it was something serious and important for Nicole. Nicole’s heart was feeling warm. “It’s a story for another day, Waves.” Nicole said softly. 

Waverly smiled. “Understandable.” She nodded. “Do you wanna take a dip now?” 

“Oh yeah, but not until you tell me what happened in this pool with your uncle? I’m really sorry I didn’t catch your story earlier.” 

“Don’t worry, Nicole. I was saying that I nearly drowned when I was 5 years old and my uncle was there to save me.” 

“Oh no, Waverly. God, lucky your uncle was there.” It came out as an instinct, Nicole started to stroke Waverly’s hand. Oh yeah, they were still holding hands.

“Yep!” Waverly’s face was getting red as if she just realised that they were in fact holding hands. “Do you wanna take a swim now?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

They were reluctant to let go of each other’s hand. Nicole was feeling really good now, talking to Waverly and getting a positive response had given her a boost that she did not know she needed until now. 

She started to pull off her sleeveless shirt to reveal her bikini top. She could see Waverly was gulping and looking the other way. Nicole smirked and stood up to take off her shorts. 

“Come on, Waverly.” She tilted her head toward the pool. 

Waverly just took a glance at her for a few seconds and looked back down pretending to search something inside her bag. “I’ll be there in a sec.” 

“Okay!” Nicole started walking to the lagoon. Her heart was jumping with joy, she really wanted to laugh. It was a strange feeling, she never felt like this before, not even with Shae. Nicole felt giddy, like she was a teenager again and finding out her crush might like her back. 

Suddenly, she had a feeling of being watched. She abruptly turned around to look at Waverly and she was right, by the look on her face, Waverly had been caught staring at her. Waverly’s eyes widen and Nicole could not help but laugh. She motioned Waverly to follow her into the lagoon. Waverly shook her head, smiling. Nicole still laughed, turning her body back to the pool and started dip in her leg in the water. It was a nice temperature since she was feeling hot by the weather and internally by Waverly. 

It was a good feeling and Nicole loved it. She swam back and forth, relaxing and not caring about anything in the world, except the girl who might steal her heart. _“Where is she anyway?”_ Nicole came up from the water and clinging to the edge of the lagoon. That was when she almost had a heart attack. Waverly was standing there with her orange bikini suit on and after flashing her hair like a model in slow-mo, she re-tied her hair in a messy bun. Nicole was still gawking when Waverly looked back at her. 

“See something you like?” She smirked. 

Nicole was speechless, her heart was doing a sprint inside. She knew she could faint which was why she was tightening her grip on the edge of the pool. Waverly sat on the edge next to her and slowly dipped her leg in the water. 

All of a sudden, Waverly splashed water on Nicole’s face. “Hey, wake up!” 

“Gosh, Waverly!” 

Waverly was laughing out loud. She looked like she was loving every moment. Nicole could not hold it in any longer, she drowned her head into the water slowly, losing her grip. Waverly seemed afraid that Nicole had fainted, she was screaming out. “Nicole!” She was reaching for Nicole’s hand. 

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and pulled her into the lagoon. 

“Nicoole!” 

They were gliding underwater. Waverly was trying to reach out to Nicole and Nicole was swimming to avoid Waverly. Her face was smiling while Waverly’s pouted. They looked like they were playing tag underwater until they finally resurfaced and while still breathing heavily swam to the edge. 

“You are incorrigible, Nicole Haught!” Waverly said while splashing water over Nicole and Nicole still laughing and not really trying hard to avoid it. 

“I’m sorry but just so you know, I’m not really sorry, Waverly.” Nicole was giggling. She hadn’t giggled like this for the past year! 

Waverly lifted her body out of the water and went back to sitting on the edge of the pool where Nicole followed her. They both were still out of breath. “This was the second time I saved you and both times it has ended up with me falling. It won’t happen again.” Waverly huffed. 

“When?” Nicole surprised. “Ah, the couch but you would save me again in a heartbeat, Waverly.” Nicole sounded sure of herself. 

“You… You really are something, Nicole.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know, Waves.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes while smiling. She grunted, “Aaw now my hair’s damped. I didn’t plan to swim, Nicole. I was only going to dip my body.” 

Nicole chuckled. “What are you so scared of? So what if your hair is damp, untie it.” 

“I’m not scared. I’m… Ah forget it.” 

“Here let me help you.” Nicole lifted her hand and slowly untied Waverly’s hair and flattened it down. Her heart was beating faster to finally get a touch of Waverly’s silky brunette hair. She wanted to run her hand slowly through Waverly’s soft hair, preferably when it dried, though. 

Waverly finally reached Nicole’s hand to stop her motion.“Thank you, Nicole.” Waverly whispered while smiling. 

They sat in silence for a while, looking out on their surroundings, calming themselves. Suddenly Nicole was bumping her shoulder against Waverly’s. “Hey, I’m sorry.” 

Waverly chuckled. “Do you know how many times you have said sorry in only one day, Nicole? If I get a dollar whenever you say sorry in these two weeks, I could get a new diving suit.” 

Nicole laughed. “Well I’m sorry if I don’t want to make people uncomfortable.” 

“See, you’re saying sorry again.” Waverly shook her head. “Let’s go, it’s getting cold. I’m feeling cold.” Waverly got up followed by Nicole. They went back to their belongings under the tree and dried their bodies. After awhile, they were putting back on their shirt and pants. 

The sun was starting to set, the ocean breeze had started to blow and Nicole felt goosebumps. “I wish I brought jacket.” 

“You can wear your towel.” Waverly started to pack up. “We need to move to see the sunset. Well, we can’t really see the sunset because the beach is facing east, but the sky will be beautiful.” 

“I don’t mind, Waves, as long as I am with you.” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Trying to smooth talk me, Nicole?” 

“A girl can keep on trying, right?” 

“Yeah yeah. Keep walking, darling.” Nicole could see Waverly’s body tense up a little bit but she shrugged it off and kept walking. 

They walked a little further and reached the pier. Waverly sat on the edge and motioned Nicole to sit next to her. Waverly was right, they could not see the sunset but the sky looked gorgeous. It was pink with a flash of blue and the moon had took a peek early that afternoon. 

The sound of waves were crashing on the ocean rock, the seagulls seemed to be looking for a way to go home, the ripples was coming from the water hitting pier. The moment was so serene that none of them could speak. 

“Waverly?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Today has been the best day of my life so far. If you could top today, I’d kiss you!” Nicole widen her eyes. _“What the heck did I just say?”_

Waverly mimicked Nicole’s face, surprised. She seemed to think over her answer. Nicole was about to retreat her words when Waverly said, “Is that a bet?” 

Nicole’s jaw dropped. “What did you say?” 

“I said, is that a bet? That you’ll kiss me if I can top today?” Waverly said smugly. 

Nicole stared at Waverly in disbelief for a moment but then she smirked. Two could play a game. “It is a bet.” 

“Nicole, that is a bet that I could easily win.” Waverly said confidently. 

“Maybe I want you to win.” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly looked caught in her own breath, she cleared her throat but then she laughed. She got up and handed Nicole her hand. “Let’s go home, it’s getting cold. I don’t want you to get sick at your first day.” 

Nicole took Waverly’s hand and got up. “Are you going to take care of me if I get sick?” They slowly let go of their hands. 

“I’m your host, Nicole, not your nurse.” 

Nicole’s mind wandered to a not so safe for work image of Waverly in a nurse uniform. _“Shut it, Nicole!”_ She shook her head but she could not help to lean closer to Waverly and whispered. “I bet you look cute in a nurse uniform.”

Waverly’s face turned red and scowled. “Nicole!” 

Nicole laughed and laughed again. For the first time ever, she loved herself. 

***

They drove back home in less than 10 minutes. Waverly was right, the lagoon was only down the main road. She said it only took 15 minutes walk to go there. 

When they arrived at home, both had a shower separately. Waverly had promised Nicole to cook something simple for dinner. Nicole thought it would probably be another vegan food but she did not mind, anything that was cooked by Waverly she would eat it. 

After they had showered, she threw herself on the bed. “Man, I’m freaking tired.” She smiled, reminiscing about her day with Waverly. “Waverly…” She muttered it to herself and could not stop herself from smiling. Her cool and calm exterior was starting to crack and for the first time in what felt like ages, she could feel butterflies in her stomach. 

“Aagh.” She turned her body and buried her face in the pillow. “Waverly, what have you done to me in only one day?” 

Suddenly her phone rang, she grabbed it from the bedside table and saw it was Rosita. 

_“Rosita!”_ She answered with unnecessary enthusiasm. 

_“Nicole?”_

_“Yeah, who else is going to answer my phone, Rosita? It’s not the office phone.”_ She was laughing at her own words. 

_“Ok, who are you and what did you do to my boss?”_

Nicole frowned. _“What the heck are you talking about, Rosita? It’s me!”_

_“If you are Nicole answer this, what is your cat’s name?”_

_“Seriously, Rosita!”_

_“Answer me!”_

_“Calamity Jane. What the hell is your problem?”_

_“That’s too easy. What is Nicole’s favourite unreasonable tv show?”_

_“Hey! Golden Girls was a golden show!”_

_“There she is, our Nicole.”_

_“What is happening, Rosita?”_

_“That is my question, Nicole. What. Is. Happening?”_ Rosita cut every word. 

Nicole leaned back on the bed head. _“I don’t understand what are you talking about, Rosie.”_

_“You’re excited receiving my call, which you never were since I became your secretary.”_

_“Oops.”_

_“Yeah, oops. And you laughed! Since when do you laugh? What kind of magic water did Waverly give you?”_

When Waverly was mentioned, Nicole started to smile. _“Oh yeah, Waverly… She is great, Rosita.”_

Rosita could not see it but she could hear the smile from Nicole’s voice. _“She IS great, Nicole.”_ Rosita could not help but smile too. She had a feeling that there could be something between her boss and friend. Heck, she was hoping there would be something, that was why she advised Nicole to rent Waverly’s airbnb. _“Do you like her?”_

_“Do I like her? Do you not ‘hear’ me?”_

_“I do, Nicole. As your friend, I do ‘hear’ you. Well, I was just checking up on you. Send me more pictures, ok? Doc has been pouting all day wishing he could have a holiday too. I like torturing him.”_ Rosita laughed. 

Nicole chuckled. _“Rosita, he’s half of your age.”_

_“So what? He’s cool!”_

_“Tell him he can go on holiday next month.”_

_“When will I get my holiday?”_

_“Rosita, you basically just came back from Fiji to avoid winter last July.”_

_“I know. I know. Ok, I’ll let you go back to your giirll…”_ Rosita prolong the word girl to tease Nicole. 

Nicole was blushing furiously. _“She is not my girl!”_

_“Yet.”_ Rosita added. 

_“Shut up! Talk to you later. Bye!”_

_“Now this is the Nicole that I know. Short answer, stern and just snap.”_ Rosita laughed. 

Nicole grunted. _“I hate you. Bye!”_

_“You love me!”_

Nicole clicked end call without answering. She could still hear Rosita laughter and saying that Waverly was her girl. Ooh that warm feeling in her stomach came back. She curled her pillow, smiling widely. 

“Nicole?” Waverly called from outside the door. “Nicole, are you awake? Dinner is ready.” 

Nicole could not help but think how domestic this was. “Yes, Waverly. I’ll be out in a sec.” She felt giddy. 

“I’ll wait upstairs.” 

“Ok!” 

Nicole got up, standing in front of the wardrobe mirror. She fixed her loose t-shirt and tightened up her shorts pull string. Her red hair was still damp and tickling her back neck. She ruffled it, just to look presentable. After the final huff, she opened her bedroom door and went upstairs. Not to be sappy, but she could not wait to see Waverly again even after only less than an hour apart. 

She found Waverly standing in the kitchen looking at her phone, smiling. 

“Hey!” 

Waverly looked up and her smile wider. “Hey!” 

Waverly looked so gorgeous in Nicole’s eyes. Her hair was down and dried now. She wore cute pyjamas. _“She is here to torture me, isn’t she?”_ Nicole shook her head. “You look happy.” 

Waverly was blushing. “Oh yeah, I just received a text from a friend.” She put down her phone.

Nicole was curious. She had a suspicion. “Was that friend called Rosita?” 

“Yeah! How do you know?” Waverly was surprised. 

Nicole chuckled. “She just called me earlier. She’s so nosy.” She walked closer to Waverly and stood by the counter. “What did you make, Waves? Smells so nice.” 

Waverly still looked flustered. Rosita might have said something. “Right! I made green chilli mac and cheese. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind at all, Waverly. That looks nice but how did you make mac and cheese vegan, though?” 

“It’s mac and cheese dairy free. I used cashew sauce and it’s still has a cheesy flavour, it infused with cumin, chilli powder and green chilli. I toasted some tortilla chips and mixed it with macaroni, the sauce and green chilli. See, it still looks creamy, right?” 

“Waves, it looks dreamy.” 

Waverly was laughing. “You’re just hungry.” 

“That too.” 

Waverly chuckled. “Can you bring the bowl to the dinner table, please? I’ll get us plates.” 

“Ok!” Nicole grabbed the bowl slowly and took it the table. Waverly followed with plates and cutlery.

They had dinner in silence. Waverly’s right, Nicole was hungry and seemed Waverly was too. 

“Oh my, Waverly. This is so good.” Nicole said with her mouth full. 

Waverly looked shocked, her jaw dropped. For a split second she thought Nicole was calling her ‘my Waverly’. But she shook it off and after a few seconds she said. “Nicole, don’t talk with your mouth full.” Waverly scowled. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

Waverly squinted her eyes and Nicole just laughed. “Do you really like the food, Nicole?” 

“I love it, Waves. Trust me.” Nicole could see a faint red colour on Waverly’s cheek. Oh, how much Nicole loved it. 

“Thanks, Nicole.” Waverly said softly.

The same as last night, Nicole took her turn cleaning up the plates against Waverly’s protest. And without asking Waverly made hot tea for both of them. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to drink beer or wine?” Waverly asked Nicole from her back.

“Yep.” Nicole answered while she was still washing the plates. She could feel Waverly’s gaze on her back. She smiled. “I am sure, Waverly.” 

“Ok.” 

They finally sat and rested with their backs to the arms of the couch, facing each other. Waverly lifted both of her legs and put her arms around them. She was wearing shorts and Nicole was trying as best as she could not to glance. There was no way she could let Waverly think she was a pervert. Nicole herself folded her legs, tried not to touch Waverly’s because God knew she had long legs. 

They sat in comfortable silence, drinking their teas. 

“Nicole…” 

“Waves…” 

They both chuckled. 

“You go first…” Nicole said. 

“I was just gonna ask, are you tired?” 

“To be honest, yes. But I think it’s because it’s been awhile since I hiked or even bushwalking. I used to walk from Spit bridge to Manly beach or from Taronga Zoo wharf to Bradley Head lighthouse but not anymore.” 

“What are you doing in your spare time?” 

Nicole laughed. “I don’t have spare time, Waverly, always working.” 

“Even on the weekend?” Waverly was looking at her in disbelief.

“Yes. Weekends are the busiest time. Brunch with landlords, dinner with Strata managers, corporate events, golfing with councils.” Nicole shrugged. “Like I said, meeting after meeting, gala after gala. It’s exhausting. Doing something that you don’t feel like doing it is exhausting, you know.” 

“I’m sorry, Nicole.” Waverly looked very concerned and it warmed Nicole’s heart.

“Eh, it’s fine, Waverly. It’s part of my life. It’s a big part of my life and I couldn’t just avoid it. I was stressed at first, but now I am used to it.” 

“Can’t you ask your business partner to go instead of you?” 

Nicole smiled weakly. “Incase you don’t know, my company is very big, Waves. It will need ten people to go through what I have to do and I don’t trust people easily.” Nicole looked up to the ceiling, thinking. “Actually I only trust one person who could represent me.” She looked at Waverly. 

“Doc?”

“Hey, you remember!” 

“Yeah.” Waverly smiled. 

“Yes, John Henry Holliday aka Doc.” 

“That’s his real name? Why Doc?” 

Nicole shrugged. “I don’t know either. I guess I never asked why.” 

Neither of them said anything for a while. Waverly was soaking all the information Nicole had laid for her. She looked down while she played with her own fingers. Nicole was observing Waverly’s reaction. She was a little bewildered how easy she told Waverly personal information . 

“What do you do at home, besides working? If you don’t mind me asking.” Waverly quietly asked Nicole. 

Nicole was laughing. “You sure ask a lot of hard questions, Waves. There’s so little time that I’m not working, even at home. There is always something that comes up, emails, phone calls, every minute every hour.” 

“I’m sorry that I asked.” 

“No, it’s fine. I wouldn’t answer if I couldn’t tell you. So ask away, I’m in a good mood, you can ask me anything.” Nicole felt lighter that she had ever been. “But to answer your question, if I do have time for myself, I like taking baths.” Nicole sipped her tea.

“You what?” 

“I bath as in the bathtub-bath.” 

“Is there any particular reason?” Waverly looked totally flabbergasted. 

“It’s relaxing. I can listen to the music. I can read from my kindle, you know I can hang the kindle, so I don’t have to hold it.” Waverly just nodded. “I also can fall asleep until I start to drown myself which wakes me up.” 

“Nicole!” Waverly looked even more concerned. 

“Don’t worry, darling. I wake up all the time.” Nicole grinned. 

“But still….” Waverly frowned. 

“And the best part is, I don’t have to hold my phone or look at it or even think about it. I don’t have to work for at least an hour. So I’ll take a chance to bath anytime, even if I have to do it more than twice a day.” 

Waverly did not say anything but she looked flustered. _“But why though? Unless, she was thinking of me taking a bath with no clothes.”_ Nicole smirked. 

“Why are you smiling?” Waverly frowned. 

“Waverly… Are you thinking about me bathing?” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows.

Waverly eyes widen, her face was red. “You’re delusional, Nicole!” She got up and walked to the balcony. “It’s so hot in here, why didn’t I open the door earlier?!” Waverly grunted. 

Nicole stopped laughing but she still giggled quietly to herself. Waverly walked past her and shoved her shoulder gently. “Shut up!” 

“Waverly, this is the third time!” Nicole said amusedly. 

Waverly went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. “Do you want water?” 

“Nope.” Nicole still amused. 

Waverly came back still looking flustered. 

“Are you ok?” Nicole had to ask. 

“I’m ok.” She sat in the same position as before. “You were about to say something earlier. What was it?” 

“I forgot.” 

“Sorry.” 

“No, it’s fine. It turns out fun.” Nicole could not believe herself. She was talking about her work, about her daily life, without any pressure or hesitation. She talked about it like she talked about the weather today. 

“You didn’t seem to check your phone at all today.” 

“No. I have two phones, I left one for work in Sydney. The one I carry only for a few people.” 

“I’m glad. Knowing a little bit about you now, I’m glad you can get away from work for awhile. You need this trip.” Waverly said genuinely. 

“That’s what Doc and Rosita said, too.” 

“Well they’re right.” Waverly nodded. 

“Ouch!” Nicole suddenly yelped. She reached out in pain to her left calf.

“Nicole! What happened?” Waverly relaxed her legs and scooted closer to Nicole. 

Nicole cringed, feeling the pain in her calf. “I think I got cramps, Waves.” 

“Come on, straighten your leg.” Waverly got up so Nicole could take the whole couch. “Can I get an ointment for you?” 

“Yes, anything to stop the pain.” 

“I’ll be back.” Waverly literally ran to her room and came back less than a minute. “Can you please lift your legs?” 

“Ouch ouch.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Nicole put her leg on Waverly’s lap. If she wasn’t in pain, she would faint because the skin of her legs and Waverly’s bare thighs were touching each other. In a split second, she could feel both the warm touch from Waverly’s hand and the cold of ointment. In an instant, she felt the heat from the ointment around her calf and it’s certainly lessened the pain. 

Waverly kept massaging her calf slowly while Nicole leaned her head back on the arm of the couch. She closed her eyes and just felt it. 

“It’s my fault, I should have told you to stretch before we went hiking and I should have told you not to fold your legs after walking that far.”

“Waverly, stop. It’s no one’s fault. It just happens.” 

“Still, I’m the one responsible.” 

Nicole chuckled. “Waverly, I’m a grown up. No one responsible for me except me. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’ll be ok in a few hours.” Nicole leaned back. But suddenly she got up and said. “But if you wanna make it up, you can keep massaging me and that will make us even.” 

“You’re unbelievable, Nicole!” Waverly scowled but her hand kept massaging Nicole’s calf. “Are you feeling better?” 

“Yeah, it hurts less now.” 

“Nicole, you said only a few people numbers are in your private phone, who are they? I know two of them.” 

Nicole opened her eyes slowly. “Yeah, it’s Doc and Rosita, my parents.” Nicole stopped for two seconds, and continue. “And Olga.” 

“Olga?” Waverly squinted her eyes. Since Nicole was facing Waverly, she could see whatever emotions from Waverly. “Who’s Olga?” 

_“Did Waverly just get upset?”_ Nicole felt another warm feeling in her tummy. _“Do I sense jealousy?”_ She chuckled. “She’s my daily cleaner at home.” 

“Oh.” Nicole sensed a relief from Waverly. 

“Yes, oh.” 

“Anyone else?” Waverly asked. 

“Waverly, is this a trick to get your number put in my phone?” 

“I don’t understand what you mean.” She said nonchalantly. 

My god, this woman could be the death of me. How can she be this cute but also this worldly. “Waverly, can I please have your number to save?” Nicole gave her the best of puppy look. 

Waverly smiled. “Yeah of course.” Waverly looked at the clock, “We must rest, Nicole. Can you stand up, I’ll help you.” Nicole put her legs down and straighten up her seat. “Do you think you can walk?” 

“I think so. Will you help me?” 

Waverly got up. “Come on.” She grabbed Nicole’s arms and tried to pull her to stand. Nicole was finally standing and put all her strength to her healthy leg. “Put down your other leg, please.” 

Nicole tried to do it. “Ugh! It still hurts, Waves.”

“Are you sure you can walk?” 

“I’m sure I can.” Nicole did not want to disappoint Waverly because it made her feel guilty. “Help me please.”

“Come on, put your arm on my shoulder, let’s try to walk.” 

Nicole did what Waverly told her, Waverly grabbed her arm and put her other arm on to her waist. They walked slowly with Nicole limping. 

Surprisingly they finally managed to get to Nicole’s front bedroom door even it took 15 minutes. 

“Do you want to get to the bathroom first?” 

“I’m afraid I do.” 

“I’ll help you.” Waverly looked a little bit flustered but she did it anyway. She left the bathroom when Nicole did the business and came back in when Nicole called her. She was waiting while Nicole washed her face and brushed her teeth until finally Nicole sat down on her bed. 

“Do you want to have a glass of water?” 

“Yes, please.” Nicole was feeling uncomfortable to give Waverly so much trouble. “I’m sorry, Waves.” 

“Hey, it’s ok.” Waverly grabbed a glass from Nicole’s office desk and gave it to her. “You said you wanted me to be your nurse. Here I am.” Waverly winked. 

Nicole choked on her drink. “Waverly! You can’t say anything like that when someone’s drinking.” She put the glass on her bedside table.

Waverly giggled. “Your wish comes true, my darling. Now, go lay down.” 

_“Man, all of the scenarios in my head about this scene, it didn't involve my cramped calf!”_ Nicole laid down. Waverly fixed her blanket and sat down next to her. She just sat there, really staring at her. Her vision was changing between Nicole’s eyes and lips.

She finally sighed and said. “Nicole Haught, thank you for coming to my house. I’m sorry you have cramps but I’ll make sure it won’t happen again. Go and get some rest, ok? We’re going to fly tomorrow.” Waverly smiled softly. 

“I am flying now.” 

“You can’t fly by drinking water, Nicole.” 

“If it’s right, you don’t think about the cliff, because you’re sure when you reach the edge, you’ll fly.” Nicole had a dreamy face looking at Waverly. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing.” Nicole smiled. 

Waverly lifted her hand reluctantly. She hesitated at first but then she caressed Nicole’s face with her back hand. “Have a good night, Nicole.” 

Nicole could not say a word until Waverly left her bedroom. “Oh boy…” She tried to turn her body to the left. “Ouch! Darn it!” Her calf was still in pain. 

She sighed but she could not stop smiling. 

*** 

Nicole woke up with a really sore muscle. Her cramps were gone but she did not feel well. She groaned. “Oh come on, Nicole Haught. It’s only the first day!” 

She rolled and checked the time on her phone. “It’s almost 7, Waverly’s going to wake me up soon.” She lifted her blanket and put her legs down, trying to feel the cramp and thanking God she did not feel it. 

She opened the glass door and walked out to the back yard. Birds were tweeting, the sun was shining, Nicole knew it was going to be another great day. She smiled the second she remembered the bet she had with Waverly. “Is it real? Probably Waverly was just bluffing.” She chuckled. “But it would be nice to kiss her, though.” She shook her head. “Oh my god, it’s not even 48 hours since the first time I met her!” 

Nicole sat on the lounge chair and stretching out her feet to the next chair. She laid her head on her right palm and stared into the sky dreamily as if Waverly’s face was on it. _“Maybe one day we could walk on the beach hand in hand and I could kiss her with sunset as the background.”_ She smiled so wide she forgot to get ready. 

“Nicole!” Waverly’s voice broke her reverie. 

“Oh shit!” She got up from the chair and quickly went to the door. 

“Waverly!” She opened her bedroom door and there she was, Waverly, looking as beautiful as always. Her hair was in a ponytail, she wore a cute green button top and short pants, with natural make-up. And she was frowning right now. 

“Nicole, you suppose to be ready by now.” Waverly looked so cute while she was squinting her eyes trying to be mad. “Do you still have a cramp?” She looked down to Nicole’s calf. 

“No, Waverly. I’m good. I’m sorry, I got distracted. I’ll be ready in 15 minutes, ok?” Nicole smiled sweetly. 

“Our helicopter schedule is at 9 and I want you to have a proper breakfast.” She stopped and seemed to think. “I sound like your mom, don’t I?” 

Nicole was stunned for a few seconds but she got herself together. She chuckled. “You don't sound like my mom and please don’t put that idea to my head. It’s gross.” She frowned. 

“Sorry.” Waverly looked amused. “It’s… I just… I just want to be a good host, ok?! Especially since what happened last night.” She muttered under her breath. 

Nicole sighed. “Waverly, stop it. Like I’ve told you for million times, it’s not your fault. And you’re the best host ever! Now I’m gonna get ready, so I can have proper breakfast like you want me to. How ‘bout that?” Nicole tilted her head. 

“Ok. I’ll wait for you upstairs.” Waverly went to turn around but she turned back. “Are you ok, Nicole?” She looked concerned.

Nicole was a little bit startled for the sudden change in Waverly’s tone. “Yeah, why?” 

“I don’t know, you seem lost for a few seconds.” Waverly really looked in Nicole’s eyes, like she really wanted to make a connection with Nicole. “I’m sorry if I said something that offended you.” 

Ok, this girl couldn’t be real. How could she? Nicole was feeling warm inside her heart and she felt a lump in her throat. “I didn’t… You didn’t, Waves. I’m ok.” 

Waverly seemed not convinced. “Hey, come here.” She stretched her arms and motioned Nicole to come and hug her. 

Nicole just stood dumbfounded. “Come on, Nicole, we don’t have whole day.” Nicole’s jaw dropped and did not know what to do. “Oh for heaven’s sake. Come here!” Waverly walked towards Nicole and put her arms around Nicole’s waist. Nicole could not utter a word but she managed to hug her back and tried to put all her emotions in this short hug that was so meaningful to her. 

Waverly let her go and smiled sweetly. “I hope you feel a lot better. Go get ready, I’ll wait for you upstairs.” She patted Nicole’s arm and turned around. 

“Waverly!” Nicole called her. 

“Yeah?” She turned around but still walking backwards. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re most welcome, Nicole.” 

“Stop walking backwards! You don’t walk like a normal person.” Nicole could not help but tease Waverly. 

Waverly tilted her head back laughing. Best sound Nicole ever heard, it topped all Barden Bellas members combined and she knew how much she loved Pitch Perfect. _“I should ask her to sing sometimes. Ergh, I will probably die listening to her angelic voice.”_

“Nicole!” Waverly yelled at her from the top stairs. 

“Huh?” 

“Go get ready!” 

“OKAY!” Nicole pretended to be annoyed, she lifted her both hands to the air. 

“Told you not to be an asshole!” 

“You’re the one who is acting like an asshole now, Waverly!” 

“HEY!” 

Nicole was laughing so hard. “You are far from an asshole, Waverly. I’m gonna get ready now, ok?” 

Waverly grinned and Nicole thought to herself she might like her a little bit more now. 

She got to the bathroom and sat on the closest seat with her hands on her face. Nicole felt a little bit overwhelmed and she could not hold it any longer. Dr. Lucado said she had to wait to tell Waverly because they just met, but she felt like she knew Waverly for a lifetime. Like they were best friends but then grew apart and now they have met again, it felt like coming home. 

“How did she do it? It’s as if she could sense what I’m feeling.” Nicole sighed. Waverly, sweet, kind, smart Waverly, not to mention hella sexy. “And who is going to be so mad if I’m not ready yet.” Nicole chukled. 

Fifteen minutes later Nicole was heading upstairs. She wore a blue button top and knee short khaki pants. She put down her backpack on the chair and turned around to find Waverly was gawking at her. It looked funny, she was washing plates and kept the water running. 

“Waverly! The water!” 

“Oh fudgenuggets!” Waverly stopped the tap. 

“Waverly, this is the second time you ‘fudgenuggeted’ me. What did I do?” Nicole asked her amused. 

Waverly looked flustered, she put down the dishes and dried her hands but still did not look at Nicole. She cleared her throat. “Do you want tea?” Waverly asked while filling up the kettle. 

Nicole walked closer and leaned next to Waverly. “I’ll have orange juice today.” Waverly was a little bit tense. “You ok, Waves?” 

“I’m fantastic.” She boiled the water and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. 

“I’ll get that. I can get my own OJ, Waverly.” She took the glass from Waverly. 

“What do you want for breakfast, Nicole?” Waverly made a cup of tea for her own, still looking flustered. 

“Can I have a toast? I’ll make my own.” 

“Sure! Everything is in the fridge, whatever you like to add.” 

“What do you have?” Nicole asked Waverly while she stuck her head into the fridge. “Hey, you got salmon! I can make smoked salmon toast with avocado! Would you like to have it too? I can make it for you.” Nicole was excited to get a chance to make something for Waverly. 

“I don’t know what to have but toast sounds nice.” 

“Awesome! I’ll make it for you. This salmon had been smoked right?” 

“Yes it has but no salmon on my toast.” Waverly said as she leaned back on the kitchen counter after handing the bread to Nicole. 

“Vegan.” Nicole chuckled. “Cool.” 

Nicole toasted four slices of whole grain bread. She grabbed avocado and tomato. But she did not mash the avocado, she sliced it nicely in thin layers and sliced tomato too. When the toast was ready, she laid the avocado on toast with a sprinkle of salt and pepper and tomato on top of it. And the last one she put smoked salmon on it. 

Waverly was looking at Nicole adoringly while she was making the toast. “Are you good in cooking too?” 

“Waverly, I’m good at a lot of things” Nicole smirked. 

“So cocky!” 

Nicole could only laugh. “But yeah, when you live by yourself, you need to get better at cooking. I’m rarely at home though, but I do cook sometimes.” She looked at Waverly. “What? Is it adding to your the awesomeness of Nicole Haught list?” Nicole was wiggling her eyebrows.

Waverly looked annoyed but there was a smile hidden in the corner of her lips. “You’re unbelievable, Nicole.” She shook her head and got them both plates and handed them over to Nicole. “Thank you for the toast, anyway.” 

“You’re most welcome.” 

They finally sat at the dinner table and had their breakfast. Nicole was throwing questions here and there about their schedule. It turned out they were going to finish early today and it made Nicole happy. 

It was strange that Nicole really wanted to spend time with Waverly without any activities or doing something. She just wanted to talk to Waverly, listening to her stories or just looking at her beauty. _“Oh I sound like a creep.”_

“Let’s go. It’s almost 8.30.” Waverly’s voice woke her up from her day dream. 

In 10 minutes, they were finally on the road again. 

“Hey Waves. We’re going to snorkel this afternoon, right?” 

“Yes!” 

“Will they provide us with diving suits?” 

“Of course they will. I have my own though.” 

Nicole mumbled under her breath. “I really need to get one for myself if I want to come back. No! For when I come back.” 

“What was that, Nicole? I couldn’t hear you.” 

“I said I’m gonna buy a diving suit for myself for when I come back here.” 

Waverly was driving but Nicole could tell she held her breath. “You’re… You’re gonna come back?” 

“If you allow me…” Nicole tried to be bold. 

Waverly stiffened. “Airlie beach does not belong to me, Nicole. You could come back anytime.” 

“But will you be my tour guide again when I come back here?” 

Waverly smiled and when she did Nicole could see wrinkles in the corner of her eyes. “Definitely.” 

Nicole’s heart burst with joy, she could not utter a word. She just sighed and let her body soak in the sun shine. 

After 20 minutes drive, they finally arrived at a short runaway that sometimes doubled as a small airport. Waverly parked her car and they went to a small building but was more like a house. GSL Aviation was written on the wall. It was packed with tourists. 

“Is this a real airport?” 

“Of course it is, but it’s a non commercial airport. It’s an air hub to fly around the great barrier reef, the runaway is too short for bigger planes. We also have one in Hamilton island, that ones commercial. People can fly directly there without flying to Proserpine airport.” 

Nicole nodded and kept following Waverly who walked straight to the back. 

In the back of the building, Nicole could see several light aircraft and two helicopters a little further to the back. 

“Waverly!” A tall man wearing pilot suit called her. 

“Mike!” Waverly’s face lifted up seeing him. They both hugged and Nicole was slightly afraid that he would crush Waverly.

“How are you, mate? It’s been awhile. I almost couldn’t believe reading my schedule that this morning I would fly with none other than Miss Waverly Earp. You finally come out to the surface.” 

Waverly laughed. “Yeah. I was way too long under the water. Anyway, I’m so happy I could book you for today, Mike.” 

“Waverly, you know you could always call me directly and I would make room for you.” 

“I know and thank you for that! By the way, this is Nicole. I’m with her today.” 

Nicole shook his hand. “Hi, nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too! Is Waverly being a good host? Let me know if she doesn’t, I can report to her aunty.” 

“Mike!” Waverly scowled. 

Mike was laughing again. “Come on, we have a schedule to follow.” He walked towards the helipad and they both followed. 

Nicole leaned closer and whispered in Waverly’s ear. “No wonder you get along with him. You both are super into following schedule.” 

“And you don’t? I mean, as a president of a company you must love following schedules, don’t you?” 

“Well yeah, but…” 

“What, Nicole? You’re a follower too.” Waverly teased her. 

“Waverly, I’m the owner, I make the rules.” 

“But Nicole, doesn’t Rosita tell you what time you need to do this and that or when need to meet whom? And somehow you followed those schedules, didn’t you?”

“I did, but that because I asked her to.” 

“Oh darling, you still are the follower.” Waverly smiled smugly.

Nicole frowned. “Waverly, don’t be an asshole!” Damn it, Waverly. Why does she have to be so smart. 

Waverly only laughed and Nicole could not help but laugh too. Waverly was too gracious to be an asshole. They kept walking until finally reached the helipad. A guy was already there inside the cockpit. 

“Nicole, this is Nate, my copilot for today.” 

“Hi!” 

“Hi Nate!” Waverly chimned in. 

“Waverly! Nice to see you again.” 

“You too!” 

And so another adventure was begun. Mike was explaining about the safety procedures and what to do in an emergency. In a few minutes, they are ready to go. 

They were up in the air and started to leave Airlie beach. Waverly was looking at her smiling, Nicole reciprocated the smile, she was excited. Waverly was mouthing “get your phone ready.” Nicole lifted her thumb up. 

“Ok, Nicole. I’m going to tell you a little bit about the Great Barrier Reef. Waverly is an expert but when we’re up here it’s my job to inform you.” Mike chuckled, his voice rang out in Nicole’s ear. Waverly shook her head, amused. “As we all know, the Great Barrier Reef is a huge stretch of coral and marine life, it was made up of over 2,900 reefs and there are 900 islands lie along the Great Barrier Reef. Of course most of the islands are uninhabited.” Mike started to explain. 

“Wow. 900 hundreds?” 

“Yes. And it stretches for over 2300 km from Cape York Peninsula which is in the north of Australia, but still under Queensland state, and down to Bundaberg in the south.” 

“Where is Bundaberg?” 

“Do you know Noosa Head, north part of Sunshine Coast?” Waverly asked her. Nicole nodded, because of course she knew Noosa. “It’s three hours drive to the north.”

“I see.” 

“Alright, folks. Right now, we’re flying over South Molle island.” 

“Hey we were there yesterday!” 

“Were you? Nice! Now, see that big island on your left? That is Whitsunday island, the largest one.” 

“Wow, it’s massive.” Nicole could only see green from up here with beaches surrounding them. “Are we allowed to go there?” 

“Yes of course. There are 6 camping grounds and as usual, you need to pay to get a permit to camp there.” Nicole nodded and Mike continued speaking. “On your right you could see Long island and now Dent island.” 

Nicole was busy taking pictures while Waverly casually glanced over her once in a while. When their eyes met, Waverly would throw a smile and looked away with a tint of pink on her cheek. She was so beautiful that if they were not up in the sky with over 10,000 feet from the ground and this amazing view below them, Nicole would love to look at Waverly all day and even all year. _“Shut it, Nicole!”_ Nicole stopped her mind from thinking too much. 

“Hey Nicole, do you see the runaway on that island?” Mike’s voice startled her. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s Hamilton island, it is the largest populated island here in the Great Barrier Reef. Also known as celebrities’ island with their beach houses and luxury resorts. Sir Paul McCartney owns one of those beach houses.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. Now get ready, in a few minutes you will see the famous Whitehaven beach. It will be on your left.” 

Nicole was fidgeting on her seat, she could not wait to see this beautiful beach. Suddenly Waverly touched her hand. “Relax.” She said. Nicole smiled and squeezed Waverly’s hand. 

Not too long after, Mike’s voice was in her ear again. “Here we come. Whitehaven beach stretches 7km and this is the start.” 

Whitehaven beach was known with its bright white sand and even from above Nicole could see how white that was. They flew along the beach until Nicole could see the famous “swirling layers of sands.” Beautiful white sand that had been sculpted into ever shifting ridges by the tidal currents. Beyond the inlet laid a narrow strip of beautiful white beach that separated azure water and lush plant life. It was so magical. 

“How was that, Nicole?” Mike asked her. 

“It was gorgeous!” Nicole was really amazed. She had travelled the world, seen beautiful and amazing places but the fact that this was in her home country was making her proud and overwhelmed. 

“Whitehaven beach was named as the second best beach in the world last year.” Waverly chimned in. 

“Was it?” Nicole eyes wider. “That is so cool!” 

“I know, right?!” 

They flew further over the ocean. Nicole could see more reefs from above. It looked like islands, thousands of islands, in different kinds of shapes and sizes. 

“Is that a river?!” 

“Right, it looked like a river separating two of large but equally beautiful reefs. That is Hardy reef and this is Barb reef. It looks like a river but it’s still the ocean.” Mike said while pointing out his finger. “Heart reef is in Hardy reef, so we’re going to see Heart reef very soon. There it is.” 

There it was. The famous heart reef. Nicole’s mouth slightly opened. This was Mother Nature at her most breathtaking. This stunning coral that formed in the shape of heart was making Nicole speechless. It was beautiful beyond anything she could imagine. She tried taking many photos and videos with her phone.

She glanced at Waverly, Waverly was staring at her. There was something in her eyes that entranced Nicole and Nicole could not look anywhere else. Waverly seemed trying to tell her something. Waverly’s hazel eyes and her face were telling Nicole her truth. _“Come on, Nicole, think and feel!_ ” 

Waverly’s hand reached out for hers. That was when it struck Nicole. Waverly was revealing her true feeling. Nicole’s heart was exploding in what felt like a million shooting stars. She lifted Waverly’s hand and placed it over her heart and she grasped it with her both hands. 

Waverly soon came to realise what had happened and she started smiling. Nicole did not know what this meant, she only knew that something wonderful was in her future. 

“Don’t mind us, we’re just flies on the wall.” Mike’s voice startled them and they were all laughing. 

“Sorry.” Waverly said. 

“I’m not.” Nicole shrugged. 

“Nicole!” Waverly scolded her. 

“She’s right, Waverly. You shouldn’t be sorry.” Mike turned to look at them and lifted his thumb up. 

Nicole knew there were so much they should be talking about. While it was confusing for her because she had just met Waverly two days ago but she felt like Waverly was the one. Waverly. The so-confident Waverly. The brave and bold Waverly. If it was up to her, she would never move this fast but Waverly seemed so sure about her feelings and Nicole knew she needed to catch up. 

In the meantime, she was going to enjoy the Great Barrier Reef from above while holding her potential girlfriend’s hand. Wait, was it too fast? The thing was that they had just met but Nicole had never been this happy for the past few years and she was going to hold on to that. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole's adventure have not ended yet. The further they get into the ocean the deeper their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my late update, study gets in the way. 
> 
> A huge thank you for Daniel for proofreading the fic, hope you don't get sick of me lol. Thank you Tammy and Abbi for being there as always. Shout out to @nicetomeetcha for the mushroom pizza recipe ;) 
> 
> Thanks to Mhairi and Lucky for Mills & Boon prompt challenge. 
> 
> Wayhaught adventure in down under continues.

They were back on the land around 10.30 AM. 

“Let’s go, we need to be at Ocean Rafting by 11!” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and dragged her to the parking lot. She gasped when she felt Nicole turned her palm and slipped her fingers between hers. She looked to their intertwined fingers and to Nicole’s face, that dimples she loved so much were blinding like headlights. Waverly smiled and Nicole was smiling back at her. 

Waverly still could not believe that Nicole reciprocated her feelings. She had a hunch but she still could not believe it. They did not say a single word, but she believed that they were both on the same page. She loved how they communicated with their eyes, she thought it was a cute interaction. Even though they really did not say anything, somehow they knew what the other was trying to say. Waverly rolled her eyes thinking how cheesy she was. 

Nicole was so adorable when they were up in the sky. The way her big brown eyes got wider when she was excited. The way she knitted her eyebrows when she was thinking. The way her face lit up with excitement. The way she looked at Waverly so softly. The way she touched her so gently. Waverly just had to, she had to show Nicole how she felt without really showing it. Waverly knew if Nicole had the same feeling, Nicole would know without her saying something. What a relief that Nicole did know. 

They needed to talk about things. Nicole seemed to have a lot of things in her life, with the company, going to therapy and whatever happened one year ago. Waverly realised that this might be confusing for Nicole because to her Waverly was someone new. But Waverly knew that she would always support Nicole and be apart of whatever life brought her. Nicole was worth the wait. She had been waiting for Nicole, without intentional, and now she was here, she did not want to wait. 

“How long to Ocean Rafting?” Nicole’s voice startled her. They were back in the car and Waverly was turning her car around. 

“It’s only 5 minutes from the house so probably 15 minutes from here.” 

“Cool cool.” 

Waverly needed to calm her down. Why did she choose this time to get Nicole to admit her feelings? They have plenty of things to do today. She glanced at Nicole once again and quickly came back to look forward. Damn, that dimple and red hair. What a distraction. 

“Waves?” Nicole’s voice sounded so sweet in Waverly’s ear. 

“Yeah?” 

“When will you go back to Sydney?” 

Waverly smiled. “Why?” 

Nicole chuckled. “You know why.”

“You said you’ll come back to Whitsundays.” Waverly teased her. 

“I will definitely come back, that’s why I’m asking you. Maybe you’ll go back to Sydney sooner than I come back here.” 

“I’ll go back to Sydney before Christmas.” Waverly smiled. 

“That’s… That’s two weeks after I go back.” Nicole squinted her eyes thinking. “Maybe a week.” She mumbled to herself.

“What are you thinking?” 

“How many days until I see you again after I leave later.” 

Waverly felt her heart skip a beat. “Nicole, honey, you just got here two days ago and you still have 12 days to get bored with me.” 

“I told you I will never get bored of you, Waverly.” She reached out Waverly’s left hand and put it on her thigh. 

“Nicole, I need my hand to switch the gear.” Waverly chuckled. 

“Ok.” Nicole put their joining hands on the top of the console. “There.” 

Waverly was laughing. Could Nicole be more adorable? “You’re hilarious, Nicole.” 

“My staff doesn’t think I am.” 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Nicole?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You can tell me anything, ok?” 

“I know, Waves. Maybe some other day.” Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand. 

“Ok. Today is about having fun, alright? Did you enjoy your flight?” 

Nicole lifted her hand from Waverly’s and she has missed it already. Nicole ruffled her red hair with a smile so wide. “Waverly, I travel in helicopters a lot. We even own one. But that was the best helicopter ride I’ve ever took. I will never forget it for the rest of my life.” 

“I’m glad.” Waverly turned her head to look at Nicole and smiled. “Hey, we’re here.” 

After they got out of the car, Waverly went around to the back. She opened her metal box and took out a blue colour diving suit, fins and two snorkels. 

“I have a few snorkels, you can use mine. Sorry I only have one suit though.” 

“It’s ok, Waverly, even you had two it probably wouldn't fit me.” 

“Are you insulting my height?” 

Nicole laughed. “God, no.” 

“Nah, I’m kidding. You’re right, the size of the suit does matter.” Waverly closed the box and closed the lock. “Let’s go. Put the snorkel in your bag.” 

They walked toward the path. There was a big white building, with a few businesses named on its wall, all kinds of marine services. They went to the back of the building that was facing the ocean and found the place was crowded. There were many tourists waiting to get on the boats. There were also some shops like rental boats shops, cafes and gelato’s store. 

“What is this place, Waves?” 

“It’s Ocean Rafting office, we’re going to ride with them to go snorkeling and they have the coolest boat.” Waverly said with excitement. 

“Waverly!” 

“Todd!” 

They both hugged and Todd even lifted Waverly and they were laughing. It had been a while since Waverly saw her friends, them greeting her with this excitement was understandable. Waverly looked at Nicole and saw her slightly frowning. Waverly took a step away from Todd. 

“How are you, Waves?” 

“Waves!” Waverly could hear Nicole utter her name with jealousy. 

“I’m good! Let me introduce you to Nicole. Todd, this is Nicole and Nicole, this is Todd. He will be our eco-host today. Who’s the other one?” 

“Sarah. She will be our captain today. Hi Nicole!” Todd shook her hand. 

“Hi.” Nicole gave him a tiny smile. 

Waverly looked at her amused. Todd seemed not aware. “Nicole, I think you’ll fit into a M size. Just grab your suit later when we’re gonna dive in, ok?” 

“Ok.” Nicole nodded. 

“Alright, you guys wait here. We’re on board in a few minutes. Thanks for choosing us, Waves.” 

“Come on, Todd. You know I always choose you guys.” 

Todd laughed. “Why thank you. Ok, I need to check something in the office. I’ll be back soon.” Todd finally left. 

“Hey you ok?” 

“Yep.” 

They both found empty chairs and sat there while waiting. Nicole drank her water and seemed to avoid Waverly gaze. Waverly reached out for Nicole’s hand and brought it to her lap. “I didn’t know that when you’re jealous you’re cute, too.” She tried to be bold and stroke Nicole’s hand with her thumb. 

“I’m not jealous.” 

“Sure, Jan.” 

“What?” Nicole was looking at her dumbfounded. 

“It’s a meme on the gif collection.” 

“The what now?” 

“The GIF, Nicole. Graphic Interchange Format.” 

Nicole suddenly laughed. “I know what gif is, Waverly. I’m pretty sure Marcia and Jan Brady are two of the most famous Brady among millennials.” She looked at Waverly smugly. 

“Nicole!” Waverly scolded her. “Why did you ask if you know the answer?” 

“I told you, I like listening to your voice.” She shrugged. 

“Yeah but I kinda made a fool of myself.” Waverly frowned. “This is the second time!” Waverly was thinking. “Ergh and I promised myself not to fall to your bait anymore.” Waverly let go of Nicole’s hand. 

Nicole was laughing while grabbing Waverly’s hand. “I’m sorry, Waverly. But I do like to listen to your voice and you’re not making a fool of yourself.” Nicole was looking at her straight in the eyes. “Trust me.” 

And Waverly did trust Nicole. “Fine. At least, you don’t feel jealous anymore.” 

“I wasn’t jealous!” 

“Yeah yeah.” 

“I’m not! But who is he anyway? Walking like he owns this place with his funny curly hair and charming smile, lifting you like you’re his girlfriend.” Nicole frowned. 

“Not jealous, my ass.” Waverly huffed. 

“Your ass does look fine.” 

“Nicole! I can’t believe you!” 

Nicole was laughing so hard, some of tourists was looking at them. 

“Ok, what’s funny here?” Out of nowhere Todd was there. 

“Nothing.” Nicole flat toned beat Waverly. 

Waverly chuckled. “Are we ready to go?” 

“Yes!” 

Todd started calling everyone to follow him. They were walking on the deck towards the boats. It was a yellow 12 metre big vessel with semi-rigid inflatables, originally designed and built as rescue crafts and are driven by 500hp engines. Waverly loved the ride. Whenever she had guests, she made sure that she added the ride with Ocean Rafting into their itinerary. 

“Waverly!” A girl with uniform as the same as Todd called her from behind the wheel. 

“Sarah!” They both hugged. 

“How are you, babe?” 

“Babe!” Waverly could hear Nicole’s mumbling. 

“I’m alright. Please meet Nicole. Nicole, come!” Waverly was motioning Nicole to come closer with her hand.

“Hi.” Nicole said. 

“Hii… Look, we’re gonna get moving, but if you have time later at lunch, we should definitely talk more.” 

“Sure! Talk to you later, Sarah.” 

They chose to sit at the front and other tourists started to fill the boat. Todd and Sarah were busy preparing their aboard. After a few minutes, they were finally on the water. 

“So, you seem very close with them.” Nicole casually asked Waverly. 

“When you bring more than 100 guests every year for the last 6 years, I believe they know me well, Nicole, and I have gotten to know them.” Waverly answered her amused. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh.” 

Suddenly they heard Sarah’s voice from the speaker. “Alright, folks. Hold on to your seat, to those who are sitting on the edge, please hold on to the rope. We’re in for a bumpy ride.” 

And that was when it all started. The engine started to roar and it moved so fast. Sarah was such a great skipper, she drove the boat in an amazing zig-zag pattern and Waverly knew by the look of Nicole, she was enjoying this so much. It was making 360 turns and a fun stunts on the water. The enhilaxiting ride and great wild manoeuvre from the vessel were making Nicole laughed and screamed and making Waverly’s falling deeper for the young businesswoman. 

“Waverly!” 

“What?”

They both needed to scream to hear what others are saying since the engine was so loud. 

“I love this!” Nicole was laughing out loud. 

Waverly shook her head. She would never get bored listening to Nicole’s laughter. 

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, Sarah was slowing down the boat. “Ok guys, this is an area where we could find dolphins. Let’s hang out here for awhile, ok? Keep your eyes open.” 

Nicole, Waverly and the others stuck their heads out of the boat wishing to catch a glimpse of dolphins. 

“There!” Someone shouted. 

It was far to the left of the boat. “Let’s approach them slowly.” Sarah drove the boat towards them. 

There it was. About six dolphins were just swimming and playing around with each other. Nicole pulled out her camera phone and took photos and videos. In what seemed like only a couple of minutes, the dolphins were gone. 

“Hey Waves, I just remembered. Can we get photos underwater? I should’ve bought a go-pro camera before I came here.” Nicole pouted. “Can they take a picture of us?” 

“Oh worry not, Nicole, I brought my go-pro. But they do take pictures of us, you just have to pay to get it online.” 

“My, you really are the best tour guide.” 

“Oh I know I am.” 

“And again, so cocky.” 

They laughed together. “Hey look, they’re here!” Waverly shouted and pointed it out. Four dolphins were swimming along side the boat. No matter how often Waverly saw them, she was still mesmerised by the dolphins. “They’re so beautiful, aren’t they?” 

“Yes, so beautiful.” 

Waverly needed to take a second quick glance at Nicole to realise that Nicole was in fact looking at her while saying those words. Oh girl, the way Nicole looked at her made her heart skip a beat. Nicole’s soft brown eyes were looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. 

Waverly was speechless. She was known as a woman of many words but in this moment, she was speechless. She could feel a special warmth all through her body. She was flustered and could not stare back at Nicole for too long. 

“Alright! We’re back on the ride.” Todd’s voice broke up their moment. 

_“Damn it, Todd. Again with the interruption.”_ Waverly looked up to see Nicole and she was right. Nicole was slightly frowning but when she looked at Waverly smiling, the frown disappeared. Gosh, those dimples. “Come on, let’s sit.” 

They were back in full speed. The music was blasting from the stereo. Both Waverly and Nicole were nodding and thumping their feet on the floor following the sound. Somewhere along the way, they met another boat. It was also from Ocean Rafting. Todd and Sarah greeted them, and all the passengers waved to each other. 

All of a sudden, Sarah yelled. “Hold on tight, people!” The boat went even faster than it was going before. It felt like they were in a race, both boats wanting to go faster than the other. Then the boats suddenly crossed each other’s path, cutting each other off. 

“Whoa!” Nicole screamed. Her hand reached out for Waverly’s and Waverly squeezed it. “Do they do this real often?” She leaned in so Waverly could hear her. 

“Oh yeah. It’s part of their show. I knew you’re going to love it.” 

They did it several times and the passengers were screaming in delight until finally two boats separated. 

“That was awesome, Waves. Like seriously. My heart is pumping so hard by all the excitement. This was too fun! I thank Rosita for suggesting to live with you.” Nicole put her arms around Waverly’s shoulder and held her tight with one arm. 

Waverly smiled sheepishly. “You’ll thank her for introducing me to you.” 

Nicole laughed. “That too. I’ll reward her for that.” She smiled fondly. 

“I’m sure she’d love that.” 

“She would. Gosh, I hope all the praise doesn’t go to her head, she won’t shut up about it until my dying breath.“ Nicole palmed her face. 

“It’s still worth it, don’t you think?” 

“Definitely.” Nicole moved her head gently so it rested on Waverly’s temple.

“We’re almost there, my friends.” Todd walked past and stood in front of them, addressing all the passengers. 

Nicole whispered, “tell me why he always ruins the moment, Waves?” 

“Not until you admit that you’re jealous.” 

“I am not.” Nicole removed her hand from Waverly’s shoulder and Waverly suddenly felt lost. 

“If you say so.” 

“I do say so.” Nicole frowned. 

Waverly laughed wholeheartedly. “Okay.” 

***

They were slowing down near one big island. It was green with tropical forests. Nicole stood and looked at their surrounding excitedly. 

“Alright, we’re going to moore here. This is Hayman island, sadly we can’t really go into the forest or resort but we can hang out here while having lunch. You guys can go out, while I’m preparing for our lunch. But please, once again don’t go out too far into the forest. Todd will be around, so you can hound him whenever you need help. We’ll be here for about an hour and a half. So you can come back in half an hour.” Sarah announced through her megaphone. 

“Come on, Waves.” Nicole motioned with her head. 

“Hey Waverly! Wanna grab lunch together later?” Sarah yelled out. 

“Sure!” 

“Cool and maybe you can introduce us to your girlfriend.” Sarah winked. 

Waverly gasped. Nicole was still standing next to her and she grinned widely. “She’s…. She’s not... “ Nicole raised her brow. “Oh shut up!” She shoved Nicole away from Sarah. “Talk to you later, Sarah!” Nicole and Sarah were laughing out loud. Waverly felt her face got red hot. 

Nicole was still laughing when they got off the boat. Waverly would love to be the reason of Nicole’s laughter for the rest of her life. _“Too early, Waverly. Too early.”_ She bumped her shoulder purposely over Nicole. 

“Hey!” 

“You deserve it!” Waverly pouted and asked Nicole to follow her. 

“What did I do?” Nicole tilted her head cutely and Waverly felt warm inside her heart. 

“You didn’t help me out.” Waverly pointed out. 

“What do you want me to say?” Nicole asked Waverly smugly. 

Waverly could not say a word. She rolled her eyes playfully and bent down to take off her shoes. Nicole followed her action and Waverly could listen her chuckling. What did she want Nicole to say though. Girlfriend seemed too soon, but she had been dreaming of this even before Nicole knew she was existed. They needed to talk about whatever had happened on the helicopter this morning. 

They walked following the shore in comfortable silence. Nicole was looking at her surroundings, enjoying the view and soaking in the sun. Waverly was busy with her own thoughts and casually glancing at Nicole. _“Damn, why does she look so cool”_ Waverly could not stop ogling. Nicole’s chin lifted, she had her aviator sunglasses on and looked like she had all the confidence in the world. Like she knew exactly what she was doing. She knew that she had that impact on people around her. 

“Do you want to go into the forest?” Nicole suddenly asked. 

“Yeah sure.” 

They walked following the crowd. 

“Do you want to tell me something special about this island?” Nicole was looking up into the forest of pines and high hills far away in the distance. “Waverly?” 

“Huh? What?” 

“Waverly! What’s in your beautiful mind?” 

“You.” Ok, she really did not just say that out loud. 

“Me?” 

Oh poop. She did say it out loud. 

“Why are you thinking about me, Waves?” Nicole’s face was so comical that Waverly was almost laughing but loved it at the same time. 

Waverly was blushing that she could not even hide it. “What was your first question again.” She tried to change the topic. 

They have walked further now. They was a big lagoon even bigger than Airlie Beach’s lagoon. “Wow, this is beautiful.” 

“Oh right, your first question about Hayman island. There is one big resort here, it’s just re-opened in July. It’s similar to Daydream island, but they don’t have feeding show. I didn’t make a plan to come to the island because we’ll be coming here for snorkelling anyway.” 

Nicole was looking at her with a glint in her eyes, like she knew that Waverly was trying to change the subject. “Okay, any other information?” 

“Yeah, have you heard Kerzner International?” 

“Should I?” 

Waverly chuckled. “No, but they are famous in managing hotels in Mexico, Dubai, The Bahamas and now they also manage the resort here. The resort is gorgeous though. Don’t you think?” 

“It is.” Nicole looked at the resort but then smiled back to Waverly. 

“But we can come back here if you like. I can take my boat.” 

“No, it’s fine, Waves. You have planned it and you must have been thinking about it carefully. It’s ok, we don’t have to come back this time.” 

This time. So there will be a next time. Nicole would love to come back to the Whitsundays. Waverly felt giddy. She was thinking about what the future would be like with Nicole by her side. _“This is crazy!”_

“You ok, Waves?” 

“Never better!” Waverly smiled what she thought was the sweetest smile she ever gave. “Do you want to see the lagoon closer?” 

“Yes that will be great.” 

“OCEAN RAFTING RAPID TIDE, PLEASE COME BACK TO THE BOAT NOW!” Todd’s shouted so all the guests could hear him and return. 

“Ok, once again he interrupts us, I swear to god.” Nicole rolled her eyes. 

Waverly laughed. “What would you do, Nicole? It’s his job.” 

“To interrupt us?” 

“Ok, that was cute but enough. You’re just jealous.” Waverly said casually while walking back to the boat and Nicole followed. 

“I am not.” 

“You are.” 

“Waverly Earp, I am surely not.” 

“Nicole Haught, you surely are.” 

Nicole huffed cutely and that was the cutest thing Waverly ever seen in the last few minutes, she had to laugh. Nicole looked at her frowning but turned to smile. “Fine, I am jealous.” 

Waverly could not help but laugh again. Suddenly she felt Nicole’s arm reached out for her and she slipped her fingers between hers. Waverly stopped laughing and was blushing furiously. 

Todd and Sarah were in front of the boat and smirked at them. Waverly rolled her eyes but did not say anything. 

The lunch was set on the boat. A buffet of delicious food and beverages, fresh seafood, big prawns, seafood pasta with shrimp, green salads with avocado, white bean salad and tomato and mozzarella salad. There were also fruit cocktails, juices, sodas. They were all lining up to get they turn. 

“Waves, this is nice.” Nicole said while putting as much as shrimp pasta to her plate. 

Waverly chuckled. “Yes it is. Finally you don’t have to eat my vegan cooking or my crappy sandwiches.” Waverly pretended to pout. 

Nicole touched Waverly’s shoulder lightly. “Hey, I love whatever you have cooked and will cook for me, Waverly. Don’t forget that. Ok?” Nicole was looking at her seriously. 

“Ok, Nicole.” 

When they finally got their lunch, Sarah called them over and they were all sitting together by the edge of the boat. 

“So how long have you been dating?” Sarah popped out the question casually.

“Sarah!” Waverly scowled her and Nicole was choked on her drink. “Nicole, you’re alright?” Waverly patted Nicole’s back softly. 

“I am. I am.” Nicole coughed a little bit. 

“We’re not… We’re not dating.” 

“Yet.” Nicole chimned in. 

Waverly’s eyes grew wider. She looked up to see Nicole and Nicole just smiled confidently. Waverly could not utter another word. Todd and Sarah were looking at them both with a knowing look in their eyes. Waverly’s face grew warm and she did not say anything but just sat enjoying her salad. 

There were chatting about the tourism business while having their lunch surrounded by the sea. Until… 

“So Nicole, where are you from? What do you do? Can you take care of our girl Waverly?” Todd shoot few questions without warning. 

“Todd! What the hell? Leave Nicole alone.” Waverly scolded him. She glanced at Nicole, afraid Nicole would get upset. Nicole had not been too fond of Todd, and now he was asking these questions.

What Waverly saw, surprised her. Nicole sat straight, she was smiling gently but she has a serious look. Her eyes made her seem like she was being dismissive of Todd and with a calm voice, she said, “I’m from Sydney. What I do is not your business. Can I take care Waverly? It’s also not your business but I surely know that I will take care of her. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re gonna sit over there. Come on, Waverly.” Nicole got up. 

Waverly’s mouth slightly opened, so did Todd’s and Sarah’s. They could not say a word for a few seconds. “Nicole!” Waverly whispered. 

“Waverly?” Nicole smiled at her and motioned with her head to sit in front of the boat. 

Waverly’s face grew hot because she was kinda embarrassed by Nicole’s behaviour. Damn it, Nicole. They were her friends. Why did she become this arrogant? “I’m sitting here, Nicole.” Waverly did not budge. 

Nicole’s jaw dropped. “Waves?” 

Waverly did not know what to say and she could not look at Nicole, knowing that she might hurt Nicole. But Nicole needed to know that they were her friends, that they were only looking out for her and they did not know Nicole like she did. Well did she know Nicole, at all? 

Todd and Sarah were looking at each other in this awkward situation. 

“I… I’ll sit over there.” Nicole walked away with her shoulders slumped . She sat in front of the boat not even trying to finish her lunch. 

“Uh oh.” Out of three, Todd finally said something. 

“Uh oh, indeed.” Sarah smacked Todd lightly. “Why did you have to bombard the poor girl with all those questions?” 

“Hey, I was protecting our girl.” 

“She’s a big girl.” Sarah stretched her hand to hold Waverly’s. “Waverly, if you really like her, go after her, ok? Todd was being silly.” She got up. “Come on, Todd.” 

“Sorry, Waves.” 

Waverly smiled weakly. She was upset because she did not understand what had happened. Waverly was pretty sure this was not Nicole, her Nicole was nice. Her Nicole, she scowled herself. They just met, how would she know Nicole. These two days they had been by themselves no other people around them. Was this how Nicole treated others? 

Waverly felt sick to even think about it. No, Rosita said Nicole was the sweetest person. But that was in college, she was a multimillionaire now, maybe Nicole had changed. 

Waverly bowed her head down, frowning. What were they going to do? They were in the middle of the ocean, far from home, not like they could runaway. Waverly felt sad though because there was a possibility she had ruined Nicole’s getaway. 

Suddenly someone stood in front of her. Of course it was Nicole. 

She squatted in front of Waverly and tried to get a look at Waverly’s face. “Waverly, I’m sorry. I’m a mess. I shouldn’t behave like that. I..” She sighed. 

Waverly’s hazel eyes looked directly into sad brown eyes. It said a thousand stories that Waverly did not recognise, but it was also a genuine regret. Nicole reached out for Waverly’s hands but hesitated to touch her. She was waiting for Waverly’s permission. 

Waverly never once failed in her own judgement. She knew Nicole was a great person and there was always a reason behind everything. She grabbed Nicole’s hands and held it on her lap. She stroked it gently and whispered. “Why?” 

Nicole sighed again. “It was a long story, Waves. I’m not defending my behaviour, I know it’s wrong. But can we just enjoy the day and I’ll tell you everything later tonight.” 

“Please stand up, Nicole. You just got cramps last night, you shouldn’t squat.” She pulled Nicole up. Nicole sat next to her and Waverly was still holding her hands. “Stretch up your legs.” Nicole did what she told. 

After a while, neither of them said anything. “I’m sorry, Waves.” 

“It’s not me that you should apologise to. It’s them. I know it might not be a big deal to you but to me the way someone treats others is important. Is that the way you treat others all this time?” 

“No! Well, maybe a little bit?” Nicole’s slumped in her seat. 

Waverly frowned. _“At least she is being honest.”_

“Waverly?” Nicole whispered as she leaned closer. “Remember when I told you I was in therapy? I’m trying to deal with these all. I am trying, Waverly. This is not who I really am.” 

Waverly tilted her head so she could see Nicole’s face. Her face was so gloomy and stressful. Her heart was sinking. Darn it, she liked Nicole too much. “Hey, I’m trying to understand here, too. Ok?”

Nicole nodded. “Thanks, Waves.” 

“We can worry about that later, Nicole. Did you eat much of your lunch?” 

“Not really, but I’m good.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to dive with an empty stomach.” 

“Yeah, I had a few bites of pasta. That was so nice.” 

“I know, right? Ocean Rafting is amazing, they aren’t just throwing any service and are really mindful of their customers. I love them, that is also the other reason I always use their service, other than their boat attraction.” Waverly knew that she needed to keep their mind away from whatever caused Nicole’s outburst

“And they have wonderful staff too.” Nicole smirked. 

Waverly chuckled. “Do you mean it?” 

“They ARE nice. It was me just being a douche.” Nicole rolled her eyes. 

It caused Waverly to laugh. “Oh honey, you’ll be alright.” 

Nicole smiled that her dimple was so deep Waverly swore she could fall into it. 

“Hey I can see you guys have made up.” As always Todd showing up unannounced. 

Waverly could see how Nicole was trying to scoff and it amused her. 

“Todd, I owe you an apology.” Nicole stood up. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I was crossed the line.” 

“But..” 

“Shussh! Worry not!” Todd walked away and stood on the edge of the boat calling out the passengers. “Guys, how’s the lunch? Was it good?” 

The guests yelled out “yeah.” 

“Alright, we’re going a little bit further to the middle, where the corals and more beautiful sea creatures are. Are you guys ready for snorkeling?” 

“We are!” 

“Awesome! Let’s hit the ocean! Sarah! 

“Yeah Todd?” 

“All on board!” 

“Sweet! Hold on to your seats, people!” 

Waverly and Nicole were holding on to each other. 

“Waverly, are we good?” Nicole asked Waverly with a worried face and sad puppy dog eyes. 

Oh that face. She was in trouble, wasn’t she? She would not be able to resist this face. She needed to learn how. “Yes, we’re good, Nicole.” 

Nicole smiled just in time as the boat started to accelerate, she squealed in delight. And Waverly was falling a little bit deeper. 

*** 

A few minutes later, the boat was slowing down. 

“Ok, people. This is where we’re going to snorkel. Grab your diving suit and your fins. Todd will help you out. Anyone who needs room to change can use toilet down stairs.” 

“They have toilet on this boat?” Nicole curiosity asked. 

“Yes, Nicole. There, in the back.” Waverly was looking at her amused. 

“Ooh.” Nicole nodded. 

They both awkwardly looked at each other. “Umm… Well, we can get changed here.” Waverly said. She did not know why she suddenly felt shy, not that Nicole had not seen her with swimming suit before. 

“Ah yeah.” 

They were both unbuttoning their shirts and taking off their shorts, they tried to look anywhere except each other. 

“Hey, Nicole. Here’s your wetsuit.” Todd handed the suit. 

“Thanks, Todd.” 

“So the wetsuit does not only keep you warm but also protect you from jellyfish.” Waverly explained. 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah, but don’t you worry about that now. It’s unlikely to happen.” 

They had put on their wet suit and they were ready to go. Some of the guests have put their snorkels on and jumped off diving. 

“I’m going to dive too, I’ll let you guys know when I spot a turtle and shout out when you find them too. They’re hard to find these days.” Todd announced. 

“I’ll stay on the boat but I’m gonna help looking out for turtles too.” Sarah said. 

“Are you ready?” Waverly was holding up her go-pro and snorkel. 

“Yes!” Nicole eagerly answered.

They put on their snorkels and jumped off. 

The cold ocean water was a shock to their system, but Waverly loved it. She loved to dive, it felt like she was one of the sea creatures. She had swam along with the dolphins. Oh how much she loved them. It was unplanned. As usual she was diving searching for healthy corals for her research, suddenly they were there surrounding her. She could not explain how happy she was. She slowly swam to get closer and they did not swim away from her. Waverly swam following them, trying to keep up with them and as they swam to surface Waverly felt like they were dancing. 

She would never forget that day. _“I should tell Nicole about it. How come I forget to tell her when we saw dolphins earlier?”_

Nicole was diving a little bit deeper. The coral was perfectly gorgeous. It was beautiful with the brightest colours and the fish were swimming around them. Nicole turned around and swam backward, Waverly was ready with her go-pro and snapped that moment. Nicole’s red hair was perfectly blended with the colour of the corals. A school of fish with orange colours were coming at her and it was like she was the mother of them with the colour of her hair and Waverly tried so hard to hold her giggle. Nicole scrunched her brows not knowing what was really happening. 

They were swimming back to the top and heard Todd shout. 

“Over here, guys! Turtle!” 

They swam following Todd’s voice. And there it was the big old sea turtle. They were diving to get closer without scaring them. The turtle was swimming toward Waverly and Nicole. Waverly pushed Nicole to get closer to the turtle and just in time the turtle swam passed them, Waverly snapped the picture. She looked at the photo and it was perfect. She gave Nicole a thumb up. She could not see clearly, but Nicole’s eyes grew wider. 

They were still following the turtle, swimming a little bit deeper. The turtle was hiding behind the corals. Waverly and Nicole were about to let it go and turn around to swim back to the surface when it showed up and was swimming in between them. Todd was in front of them and snapped the moment with his go-pro. The turtle kept swimming toward him, he had to give them away. Todd shook his head. That was a funny moment. 

They swam to the surface and just floating. 

“Wow! That’s just wow!” Nicole was out of breath. “That was awesome! Oh my god! Didn’t you see how gorgeous the turtle is?” 

Waverly laughed. “Yes, Nicole. I saw it. And you make a pretty good mother of a bunch of school fish.” 

Nicole gasped. “I did not! Was that why you laughed under water, Waverly?” 

“Maybe.” Waverly giggled. “I wish I could really laugh back there.”

“You’re… You’re unbelievable, Waves!” Nicole splashed water over her. 

Waverly threw her hair back laughing. “Wanna dive in more?” She asked. 

“Sure! Hey, let’s take photo together near the coral.” 

“They call it selfie, Nicole.” 

“Yeah yeah.” 

Waverly shook her head and they put their snorkels back on. 

They dived and looked for another beautiful coral. But then Nicole hand’s stopped Waverly. She pointed out to her left and there hidden behind beautiful coral was dead coral. Nicole motioned with her hand asking Waverly to follow her. 

They saw white coral with no life at all, not even fish were swimming. Nicole frowned, Waverly could not see with her snorkel mask but she knew it. Nicole pointed the coral as if asking “is this it?” Waverly nodded. Nicole looked at their surroundings and found another dead coral. She shook her head. After a while they swam up to the surface. 

“Whoah.” Nicole took off her snorkel. 

Waverly next to her did the same thing. “You ok?” 

“Yeah. Oh my God! It was so sad to see that, Waves.” 

“I know.” Waverly frowned. “Wanna go back to the boat?” 

“Yeah. Come on, I’m a bit tired.” 

They swam back to the boat. 

“Hey, you guys ok?” Sarah asked them. 

“Yeah, we’re good.” Waverly answered and Nicole agreed nodding. 

They took off their wet suit. Waverly handed towel to Nicole. 

“Thanks!” 

Waverly made a mistake by only bringing one towel, she had to wait for Nicole to use it and now she was shivering. For a few seconds, Nicole did not realise it. She was using the towel to warm herself. 

“Waves, where’s your towel?” 

Waverly grinned. “I forgot? Well, I thought I took two, turned out it’s only one.” 

“Oh honey, you must be freezing.” Nicole pull off the towel and wrapped it around Waverly. 

“Th.. Thanks.” Waverly was stuttering. “But what about you? You’re cold and your body’s still… still wet.” Waverly whispered the last word. 

Nicole chuckled. “We can share the towel?” Nicole stepped a little closer. She raised one of her eyebrows. 

“S.. Sure!” Nicole then proceeded to join Waverly under the remaining space of the towel. Waverly tried to reach Nicole’s shoulder but it was hard because Nicole was taller than her. Nicole took over and wrapped them up. Waverly suddenly felt warm, her face grew hot. Last night she helped Nicole to walk because of her cramps and they were this close, but today they wore less clothes! If her mind did not scream right now, she would, literally. 

“Heyy… No PDA!” Todd were passing them but then he turned around and winked. 

“Damn it, Todd!” 

Waverly laughed. “Come on, he’s harmless.” 

“Of course he is, cause I’m the one standing next to you.” 

“So cocky.” 

Nicole’s laughter was like music to Waverly’s ears, especially now that they were this close. “Because that is the fact, Waverly.” 

“Come on, let’s sit.” 

“Alright guys. We’re heading back now. Hold on tight.” Sarah shouted out loud. 

The ride back was surprisingly calm. The boat was still exhilarating with its super power but all the passengers were quiet. They were listening to the music and singing along. Afternoon was soon upon them, sitting at the front boat which gave them the direct glow from the sun. 

Waverly glanced to her side, and there she was Nicole, with her glorious attire. Long smooth skin neck, tan skin even only two days under the sun, her aviator sunglasses were covering her brown eyes, her lips were smiling. To no one. But Waverly knew it was because Nicole was happy in that moment. And Waverly smiled at the sight. 

Nicole seeming to sense that she was being looked at, turned her head and Waverly did not try to look away. She held her gaze and Nicole was smiling even wider. 

Their bodies had dried now and they did not need their towel anymore but they still sat as close as before. Nicole leaned closer and rested her forehead on Waverly’s. She whispered. “Hi.” 

Waverly’s heart was beating so hard. She tried to calm herself down and answered Nicole. “Hi.” 

Nicole smiled and sat back so she was lying flat on her back but she was still holding Waverly’s hand. She went back to enjoying the sunshine. Her face was relaxed and calmed. Waverly felt warmth in her heart. 

“Hey girls, here compliments of us.” Todd was holding a tray full of lamington cake. “And it’s vegan.” 

Waverly laughed. “Thanks, Todd.” 

Nicole took one too. “Thanks!” 

“Do you like lamington cake?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” 

“Good. I can make a stellar lamington cake.” 

Nicole’s eyes grew wider. “Do you?”

“Yes.” 

Nicole was looking at her amazed and… wait, lovingly? Waverly did not dare herself to even think about it. “Waverly Earp, is there anything you cannot do?” 

Waverly was about to answer when Nicole cut her off. “Stop. That’s a rhetorical question, you don’t get to answer.” 

Waverly half smiled half pouted. “Fine.”

Another half an hour, they finally reached Airlie Beach. They had put their shirts on as the afternoon wind was a little bit chilly. 

“Waverly! Thanks so much for joining us today, my dear.” Sarah called and hugged Waverly. 

“Thank YOU, amazing as always with your skill controlling the boat.” 

“Yeah. That was so awesome, Sarah. I was really amazed.” 

“Aaw glad that you enjoyed it, Nicole. Don’t be a stranger, ok? Come visit us next time.” Sarah hugged Nicole too. 

“I will if Waverly takes me.” 

“She will. Right, Waverly?” 

Waverly nodded calmly. Thinking that they would come back here, maybe they have become lovers by then. _Ooh Waverly, what are you thinking?”_

“Heey, my favourite couple!” Todd was coming along. He put his arm around Waverly and oblivious to Nicole’s sudden frown. Waverly rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Waves and you too, Nicole. Take care of our girl, ok?” 

“Ok.” Todd hugged Nicole which she reciprocated halfheartedly. Waverly looking at her and giggled. 

“Alright, I’ll see you guys later and thank you.” Waverly hugged them both again and walked toward the parking lot. 

“Bye guys.” Nicole waved and followed Waverly. “Wow, what a day.” 

“A good day or….” 

“Definitely a great day. There was a little drama earlier but generally it was a great day, Waves.” Nicole put one arm around Waverly and stroked her arm. “Thank you.”

Waverly tried to bite her tongue. “You’re most welcome.” 

They put all their stuff in the back of Waverly’s car and got in. 

“Tired, Nicole?” 

“Very much!” Nicole quickly answered. “But happy.” 

Waverly smiled. “I’m glad. Not because you’re tired but because you’re happy.” 

“I know.” Nicole chuckled. 

“Let’s get us home.” 

“I like the sound of that.” 

“Sound of what?” 

“Us.” 

And just like that, Waverly smile was getting wider. She drove them back home with a lighter heart than when they left this morning. 

Less than 10 minutes later they had arrived at home. 

Waverly took out her wetsuit and hung it in her garage. “I’m gonna wash it tomorrow morning.” 

“Is it easy to wash?” Nicole asked. 

“Of course. Soak it with soapy water for a while then give it a good squeeze and rinse it with cold water. That’s it.”

“I see. Hey Waves, I think I’m gonna buy a wetsuit tomorrow. Is that ok?” 

“Definitely. You can wear it next time we dive at the reef.” Waverly answered while unlocking the door. 

“Cool!” Nicole followed Waverly inside. “God, my body’s sticky.” 

Waverly laughed. “Go shower! Are you hungry now? It’s still early for dinner though, only after 4PM.” 

“Not really. What should we have for dinner tonight? I mean, we can always order if we don’t have anything. Can we?” 

Waverly chuckled. “Yes we can. I was thinking of making a mushroom pizza but if you don’t feel like it I can make another thing or we can order. I just, umm… I’m just trying to give you a full service that is.” Waverly suddenly felt shyly afraid that came out wrong. 

“Mushroom pizza it is.” Nicole turned to face Waverly and grabbed her hand. “And Waverly, I know you’re my host but I think we’re kinda more than that now, so I don’t want you to do something just because you’re the host, ok? Like, if you don’t want to cook because you’re tired or you just don’t want to, let me know, because you are more than just a host to me.” She tilted her face smiling. 

_“How is she so cute right now?”_ Waverly heart was melted. _“More than a host? What does that mean?”_ Waverly looked at Nicole not really believing her words. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Now, let me wash my body.” 

Waverly slyly raised her eyebrows. 

“Oh no. Don’t give me that look!” 

“What look?” 

“That dirty look!” 

“What? No! Nicole!” Waverly felt really embarrassed. 

Nicole was laughing. “I’m kidding! Hey.” She squeezed Waverly’s hand. “What if after we shower, separately of course.” Waverly coughed and Nicole laughed again. “Can we watch a movie or something?” 

“Yes of course. I’ll make you tea and I still have biscuits.” 

“Tea and biscuits. We really are fancy members of the British Commonwealth aren't we.” 

Waverly laughed. “Go shower!” 

“Ok!” 

Waverly was about to go upstairs when Nicole called her. “Waves?” 

“Yeah?”

Nicole stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Waverly. Waverly melted into the hug and hugged her back as tight. She buried her face on Nicole’s chest. She smelled ocean water and sun. Waverly’s favourite things. 

“Did you just sniff me?” Nicole asked her sounding amused. 

“Maybe?” 

Nicole laughed and broke the hug. “I’ll see you in a few minutes, ok?” 

“Ok.” 

*** 

After showering, Waverly was standing in front of her wardrobe mirror looking at her reflection, grinning. She was wearing floral shorts and a white loose no sleeve t-shirt with butterflies printed on the front. 

She could not believe what the universe has done to her. She still could not believe that she was finally able to be with Nicole. Well, she was not really sure what really was happening but she believed that Nicole was really the one. Fate did not give her a second chance for nothing, right? 

Waverly did not dare to think what would Nicole going to say. They did have a lot of things to talk about and Waverly was not sure which one was more important, their relationship or Nicole’s past. She was going to leave it to Nicole, because Waverly thought without learning Nicole’s past their relationship would never be moving forward. “What does she need therapy for? I hope she’s not a psycho. Of course, she’s not. Silly me.” 

“Waverly?” Nicole called her from outside. 

“That was fast.” She mumbled. “Yes! One second.” 

Waverly checked on her reflection in the mirror one more time and went outside. There she was sitting on the couch with her legs stretched out reaching the table and both hands behind her neck. Her eyes were closing. Nicole wore her Nike sweatpants shorts and a grey t-shirt, so simple and contrary to her chaotic life. 

Waverly tip toed walking closer, she did not want to wake up Nicole if she were sleeping. She sat carefully next to Nicole. 

“Boo!” Nicole was stretching out her hands tried to scare Waverly. 

“What the heck, Nicole! You scared me!” Waverly gently hit Nicole’s arm. 

Nicole were laughing out loud. 

_“Oh that sound of laughter.”_ Waverly’s heart was filled with warmth. 

“No fudgenugget this time?” Nicole had finally calmed down from laughter. 

“Nah.” 

“But ‘heck’? You can say ‘hell’, Waverly.” 

“I know, it’s just, I don’t really like hell.” 

“Who likes hell anyway, and it’s just a word.” 

“I know!” Waverly pretended to pout. 

Nicole folded her legs and sat facing Waverly. “Waves, sorry. I didn’t mean to criticize, I found it cute by the way.” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

Waverly rolled her eyes smiling. “Hey, I thought you’re gonna lay down for a few minutes, aren’t you tired?” She was feeling bold and reached Nicole’s hand and stroke it slowly. 

Nicole turned her body and leaned back to the couch. “Ergh, I am. But we’re gonna watch movie, right? And making pizza for dinner.” 

“Yes, well I, make pizza.” 

“Yes, YOU make pizza.” 

“Silly.” 

“You silly.” 

“Ok, stop it.” Waverly threw her head back and started to laugh. She let go of Nicole’s hand and stretched her legs onto the table. 

“Do you know that mushroom is a gay beef?” Nicole’s face suddenly became serious. 

“Excuse me? How did you get that?” Waverly’s head turned to face Nicole. 

“Well yeah, you know Glee, the tv show? Brittany, oh she’s my favourite. Brittany had this iconic line, ‘do you know dolphin is a gay shark?’ that was hilarious. So I was thinking mushroom is a gay beef.” Nicole explained proudly. 

Waverly was looking at her dumbfounded. “O… kaay..” She could not believe these words came out of Nicole, the president of a big company, that looked so cool and serious in front of her staff. Yes, Rosita told Waverly, not that she asked, though. “ _Oh no, is she in therapy because she has two different personalities?_ ” 

“Waverly, let’s start the movie.” 

Nicole’s voice broke her thought. “Nicole? Do you have two personalities?” 

“What?” Nicole eyes grew wider. 

“Oh shoot, did I say it outloud?” 

“Yes, you did.” 

“Ugh, I’m sorry.” Waverly whined. “But do you?” 

“Waverly!” 

“I’m sorry!” Waverly was afraid to look at Nicole’s face, but she must and she was surprised that Nicole was looking at her amused. 

Nicole chuckled. “I don’t have two different personalities, Waverly. I know I say or do something silly sometimes and I could be very serious at work, but no. Trust me, I would know.” 

“I’m sorry, Nicole. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Waverly felt really bad to even think about it and even now that she had said it outloud. 

“Don’t worry, Waverly. It’s all good. I get how confusing for you it is seeing me like this, thinking what you knew and heard is the heart of stone Nicole Haught.” Nicole, again, turned her body to face Waverly. “But this is me, Waverly. This is the real me.” Her face was so serious. Her eyes were looking at Waverly intensely, telling Waverly that what she said was true. 

And Waverly trusted her instinct once again. “I believe you, Nicole.” She was looking at Nicole as serious as Nicole was looking at her.

“Thank you.” Nicole looked relieved. “Now, how about the movie?” 

Waverly shook her head. “Ok, let’s turn this on.” 

“Turn what on?” 

“The TV, Nicole. The TV.” 

“Oh ok.”

“Perv.” 

“Am not!” 

“Yeah yeah.” Waverly turned the tv and her netflix on. “What do you want to watch?” Waverly were scrolling all the movies and shows. 

“Wait! I didn’t know that Imagine Me & You is on netflix! I love that movie and have watched it a few times. I was looking for it a few months ago on netflix but couldn’t find it, of course. Universe did answer our wishes. Let’s watch this! Have you watched it?” 

“Have I watched it? Have I watched it, you asked me?”

“Y… Yeah?” Nicole looked bewildered. 

“Nicole, I can remake the Dance Dance Revolution scene perfectly and boy, do I love that song.” Waverly scoffed while getting up. “Have I watched Imagine Me & You she dares to ask.” She mumbled while giving the remote control to Nicole. 

Nicole was speechless and looked at her grinning. “I’m sorry I offended you, Waves. Where are you going?” 

“You start the movie, I’m going to make tea and get ready to make pizza. It’s almost 5.30.” 

“Oh right. Maybe we can watch the movie later and I can help you make the pizza?” 

“You’re talking about wanting to watch a movie for awhile now, Nicole.” 

“I’d rather be watching you.” She tilted her head smiling sweetly. 

“ _Is she trying to kill me?_ ” Waverly thought. “Yeah, sure! It won’t take too long, we’ll find it's easy to make. Have you tried to make pizza before?” 

“Nope.” 

“Ok, come on.” She motioned Nicole to follow her. “What about you get the kettle and boil the water and I’ll get the pizza base.” 

“Sure.” 

Waverly glanced at Nicole for merely a second, trying to find a glint of hesitation in Nicole’s face and she did not find it. She grabbed two cups and put it on the bench top. 

“I’ll get the tea bags.” Nicole reached for the cupboard and took out two tea bags. “I like this tea taste, Waves. Where did you get it?” 

“A friend gave it to me, I do like it too. The tea company is in Sydney so it won't be hard to get it.” 

“Cool.” 

Waverly opened the fridge and took out two pizza bases and also a jar of tomato paste. She put the pizza based onto the two baking plates. 

“Waverly, do you think we’re going to eat it all?” Nicole looking at her grinning. 

“Hey, you’ll never know.” 

“Ok ok.” Nicole chuckled. “Whoops. The water’s boiling.” She poured the boiling into their cups and handed one to Waverly. 

“Thanks.” She put it down and went to the cupboard next to the fridge. “So for the base we also need the herbs, chilli flakes…” She gave it to Nicole. “Oh we need to cut the mushrooms and capsicum too.” Waverly re-opened the fridge and took out a basket full of mushrooms and two capsicums. “Ok, let’s do this. Do you really want to help, Nicole?” 

“Of course.” Nicole was looking at her eagerly. 

“Great.” Waverly opened the drawer, took out two knives and two cutting boards. “Could you please cut the capsicum? I’ll cut the mushroom.” 

“Got it.” 

“You can, can’t you?” Waverly was looking at her sceptically. 

“Hey, you know sometimes I cook too.” 

Waverly laughed. “I know I know.” 

They both were standing side by side while chatting about what kind of dishes that Nicole has cooked before. 

“So I watched an ad on tv that MasterFoods sell a recipe base sauce. I did not know what’s gotten into me that day but I really want to cook because of that, it seemed easy. So I asked Olga to buy a few packages and I cooked them a few times, when I had time. It turned out fine, I guess. I blame MasterChef, to be honest.” 

“Don’t tell me you watch MasterChef?!” 

“I don’t!” Nicole seemed offended. “I should have said ‘I blame Doc’, he loves to watch it and throws comments here and there about it, so I was… Well ok, I was watching the show one time and it was fun. Hey, don’t laugh.” Nicole stopped the cutting and pretended to scowl at Waverly. “I was watching Billie McKay and she’s pretty.” Nicole blushed. 

It was so funny to see Nicole’s face changing from scowling into blushing with a little smile, Waverly had to laugh. “You can’t be only watching it once to remember her name, Nicole, and she IS pretty. She’s my favourite winner. What year did she win the title again?” 

“Umm… 2015?” Nicole answered quietly. 

“You know!” Waverly was laughing even more.

Nicole sighed. “Fine, I looked it up because of her, ok? I’ve told you, she’s pretty.” Nicole threw her hands into the air showing that she was surrendering. 

“Your secret is safe with me, Nicole. Don’t worry.” Waverly patted Nicole back. “Come on, let’s finish this up so we can watch your movie.” 

“Ok, what now?” 

“Now…” Waverly got the pizza bases and tomato paste jar. “Could you get two spoons please.” She opened the jar while Nicole grabbed the spoons. “Spread the paste.” 

Nicole followed Waverly’s instruction, carefully spreading the tomato paste onto the base. “Do you want it thick or thin?” 

“Just enough. You’ll know. Oh fudge, we have to add the herbs and chilli flakes into the paste.” 

“There you go, the fudge without nugget, what should we do now?” 

Waverly ignored the teasing and scrunched her nose. “Let’s just sprinkle the herbs and chilli on top of pizzas, it doesn’t really matter anyway.” 

“I’ll do it.” Nicole eagerly answered and she did it marvelously. “Done.” 

“Good. Now let’s spread the mushroom and capsicum.” 

Nicole looked like she was having fun spreading both ingredients. Waverly took a glance and she saw Nicole’s smiling and tilting her head left and right following her own hands and Waverly smiled at the sight. 

“Can we add cheese?” 

“Of course, we’re going to add mozzarella vegan cheese at the end.” 

“Oh yaay and of course, it’s vegan.” 

Waverly chuckled. “Hope that’s alright with you.” 

“Of course! It’s just, I’ve never been this close to a vegan before, so everything’s still new information to me. Sorry about that.”

“That’s alright. Ok now, we need to add a little bit more herbs and chilli, where’s that Italian herbs package?” 

“Here.” Nicole handed it to Waverly. 

Waverly grabbed the herbs and chilli flakes and sprinkled it on both pizzas. “That’s done. Now the cheese.” She took it out from the fridge and handed it to Nicole. “You go spread it, as much as you like.” 

“Awesome!” Nicole spread as many as cheese she liked on the pizza while Waverly turned on the oven. 

“The oven needs to be heated for awhile.” She was sipping her tea. 

“Ok, it’s done.” 

“Go have your tea, it starting to get warm now.” 

Nicole drank her tea. “It’s still one of the most nicest tea I’ve ever tried. I need to get it for home.” 

“I’ll give you a few boxes later. I have many.”

“Thanks, Waves.”

“Ok, let’s put that in the oven for 15 minutes.” Waverly put down her tea cup, grabbing the pizzas and set the time. “And now we wait. Come on, let’s start the movie.” 

They went back to the couch grabbing their tea and Waverly took a box of biscuits as well. 

“Waverly, we’re gonna have pizza in a few minutes.” 

“I know, but I’m hungry now. Don’t judge me.” 

“I won’t judge you.” Nicole was looking at Waverly amazed. 

They started the movie and fell into a comfortable silence. 

“Nicole?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’ve promised to tell me about… Umm.. about your situation.” Waverly was not sure how to bring it up. There was a nice, friendly atmosphere between the two of them now. Waverly was afraid it would ruin the moment. 

“I remember, Waves. I’ll tell you after the movie, ok? Right now let’s enjoy Rachel and Luce and our pizzas.” Nicole smiled. 

“Cool! Sorry, I don’t want to pressure you or something.” 

“No, no.” Nicole turned to face Waverly and grabbed her hand. “Waverly, I’m very serious about us. Do you know that?” Her face suddenly looked unsure. Waverly nodded. “Are you?” 

_“Am I serious? She really has no idea that I’ve been waiting for this for six years.”_ Waverly turned her hands around and now they were hands holding. “Hey, I’m all in. Trust me, Nicole. I’m super serious about us.” She tightened her grip. _“If you only knew.”_

“Oh good.” Nicole chuckled in relief. “Well, I believe that this…” She gestured her point finger between herself and Waverly. “This isn’t going to work if you don’t know about me, the real me, at all. And I really want this to work.” Nicole’s eyes were looking at Waverly so softly. If Waverly had not falling in love yet, she would be. 

Waverly’s heart melted. She fully believed that Nicole was the one and knew that Nicole was committed to her as she was to Nicole. “I believe you, Nicole.” She smiled warmly. 

Beep beep beep. The oven timer was on. 

“Pizza’s ready! I’ll get it.” Waverly got up after patting Nicole’s hand. 

“I’ll help.” 

“Pause the movie!” 

“We didn’t even watch it for the past few minutes.” 

“Like you haven’t watched it before.” 

“I know I know.” Nicole paused the movie and followed Waverly. 

They finally enjoyed their pizza while watching the movie. 

“This is so good, Waves.” Nicole said while munching. 

“Told you not to talk while eating, Nicole. But thank you.” 

“Yeah yeah. Ooh the ‘wanker number 9’ scene!” Nicole then screamed. “YOU’RE A WANKER NUMBER 9!” and she laughed.

Waverly shook her head. _“I swear the more I get to know her, the more I fall deeply. Oh dear Lord, I'm a mess.”_

“Hey Waves, do you believe in love at first sight? Like what happened with Rachel and Luce. Rachel said that happened in three seconds. Do you believe that? Well I do.” Nicole again was looking at Waverly lovingly. 

Waverly’s heart was beating faster. “I do. And I do believe, like in the movie, even though they're not instantly together, it will work out anyway. The universe will help them. Even if they have to wait a few months or six years ...” Waverly’s voice was fading. 

“Six years? Why did it have to be so specific, Waves?” 

“Uh nothing.” 

Nicole had a curious look on her face but she let it go. “Oh oh the dance scene! You said you can reenact this scene. Do it! Do it!” 

Waverly palmed her face. “Man, why did I have to tell you that?” She mumbled. 

Nicole laughed. “Come on, honey?” She teased. 

“Oh fine!” Waverly got up. “Rewind from the top, Nicole!” 

Nicole’s giggled happily. “My pleasure, ma’am.” 

Then it started. Waverly were dancing along with Rachel and Luce. She was laughing and giggling while dancing. She was having fun, because she did love that scene. They looked so happy. When it ended, she turned around and saw Nicole’s jaw dropped and she was looking at Waverly with so much love in her eyes. 

“See?!”

Nicole still could not utter a word. 

“Nicole?” Waverly asked still out of breath.

Nicole blinked her eyes a few times. “Waverly.” 

“Are you ok?” 

“I’m not. My heart is beating so fast.” 

Waverly moved fast to get to Nicole. She was worried. She placed her hand on top of Nicole’s heart and boy, it did beat fast and loud. Waverly looked up and saw Nicole’s looking at her intensely and she could not look away. Nicole took Waverly’s hand off her chest. She slowly leaned closer and Waverly met her in the middle. Their faces were only an inch part now. 

Nicole glanced at Waverly’s lips and then looked to her eyes, slightly raised her eyebrows that Waverly thought as permission. That was all Waverly needed, she leaned in and kissed Nicole which Nicole reciprocated happily. Their kiss was slow and gentle, like both were still trying to get to know each other. 

Nicole pushed Waverly back on the couch and started kissing Waverly’s jaw. Waverly’s hands were reaching Nicole’s back and stroked it gently. 

To say they felt fireworks when they were kissing was an understatement. It was a giant explosion of endless stars that was happening inside them. It was thousands of sunrises all shining at once. They felt like they had both grown wings and could fly forever. Waverly could not believe that she was actually kissing Nicole Haught, her long time crush. The girl of her dreams. 

Nicole was going back to kissing Waverly’s lips and she was finally slowing it down. Waverly opened her eyes and saw two beautiful brown eyes looking at her lovingly. 

“Hi.” Nicole whispered into Waverly lips and smiled. 

“Hi.” Waverly did the same. 

“As much as I would love to do this all night, I think we need to talk.” 

“I agree.” 

Nicole kissed Waverly one last time before gently pulled her up. She tucked Waverly’s fallen hair to the back of her ear and tilted her head. “You are so beautiful.” She cupped one of Waverly’s cheeks. 

Waverly’s face fell into the touch. She was blushing and her face was red from the kiss. “Look who’s talking.” She whispered. 

Nicole chuckled. “Why don’t we finish the movie then talk?” 

“Ok.” 

“Come here.” Nicole opened her arm and Waverly snuggled closer to her. Waverly put her arm around Nicole’s waist and held her even closer.

“This is nice.” 

“Don’t I know it.” Waverly turned her face and gave a peck on Nicole’s jaw.

Nicole was surprised by the gesture but was smiling so wide. She returned the gesture by kissing the top of Waverly’s head. 

They went back to watch the movie but neither of them was really paying attention. They had their own thoughts and mostly it was about the person next to them. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole poured her heart out and Waverly was there to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Daniel as my super great proof reader, grateful for Tammy for being my consultant and Abbi for her endless support. 
> 
> This is another chapter of Mills and Boon prompt suggested by @haughttoscot and @luckywantsto thanks so much for this! 
> 
> Get ready for a roller coaster of emotions. Enjoy!

Nicole Haught never knew that she was going to be this lucky when she agreed to go for a getaway. She knew she was going to have the adventure of a lifetime based on Waverly’s itinerary that Rosita gave her weeks ago, but she did not know that love was also on that itinerary. 

Love. Such a strong word, but Nicole knew that this was it. She fell so hard, she felt like she was flying. It was a tough year for her. Everything felt heavy, the whole year she felt like some enormous weight had been placed on her chest. Like she was always on the edge, either she would fall or she would fly. The first second she met Waverly, she knew that she would fly. And boy, did she fly. Especially after that kiss. Oh that kiss. Waverly’s lips were so soft and Nicole could kiss her for the rest of their life. Yes, the rest of her life. She had just met Waverly three days ago but it felt like she had known her forever. In fact, she felt like she had seen Waverly before, but she could not remember when and where. 

“Hey Waves?” 

“Hmmh?” 

Waverly was still in her arms and it felt so right. She was like the missing puzzle in her life and now it had been completed. _“Was it too soon? No, it felt right.”_ Nicole could feel the vibration from Waverly’s voice and it made her shiver in a very good way. 

“Have we met before?”

Waverly lifted her head from Nicole’s chest and glanced at her. “If we have met, do you think I would forget such a beauty like you, Nicole?” Her eyes filled with adoration. 

Nicole was blushing. “And you, missy. I could never forget you even if I tried. But I feel like I have known you before.” Nicole tried so hard to think. 

“Really?” Waverly sat on her back now and Nicole missed the closeness. Oh man, she was in deep trouble. Waverly’s right hand was still on her waist though. 

“Yeah.” Nicole closed her eyes and tried to think back which was destined to fail because Waverly started to stroke her back. Definitely not good for her concentration. “It was….” Nicole knew she should go back to her college life if she really wanted to remember Waverly. “Argh, I can’t remember.” She opened her eyes.

“It’s alright, Nicole. It’s not important, the point is we’re here now.” 

“You’re right, but…” Nicole scrunched her nose. “I might ask Rosita later, maybe she knows something.” 

“Wh...aatt..” Waverly laughed nervously. 

“Yeah, maybe Rosita remembers whether you and I have met before and where I might have seen you.” Nicole was determined to find out what had happened six years ago, why she had not seen Waverly at all. 

Waverly retracted her hand from Nicole’s back and started to fidget. “Umm… Why do you want to know so badly?”

“Because I know I’ve seen you somewhere, Waves. The memory is getting clearer now, it’s still blurry, but you are there.” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hands and placed it on her heart. 

Waverly smiled and her luminescent eyes were twinkling. She freed one of her hands from Nicole’s and palmed Nicole’s cheek. “I think you just want to sweet talk me, Nicole.” Waverly leaned closer. She pushed Nicole to her back gently. “You already get the girl, don’t worry.” She whispered into Nicole’s lips while glancing to her eyes. 

Nicole smiled widely. “Oh have I got the girl?” 

“Yes.” Waverly’s lips just barely touched Nicole’s. 

Nicole lifted her head and surrendered to Waverly’s lips eagerly. She could feel the smile from Waverly’s face. Her soft lips were moving against hers and she sighed. Waverly kissed her passionately, like she had been waiting for this kiss her entire life. Nicole lifted her legs and wrapped them around Waverly’s waist, her arms stroking Waverly’s back gently. She did not want to stop but she had to. 

“Waves?” 

“Hmm.” Waverly kept kissing her jaw and her right hand was under Nicole’s t-shirt dangerously close to her bra. 

“Waverly…” Nicole hated herself that she had to stop Waverly’s hand movement. 

Waverly stopped and lifted her head to see Nicole better. She tilted her head and frowned. Her lips were swollen and her breath was frantic.

 _“God, she is so cute. How lucky am I?”_ Nicole smiled and catched Waverly’s lips for a peck. “Come here, darling. Can I call you darling now?” Nicole changed how she sat, so she leaned her back to the armchair and Waverly laid on her chest between her thighs. _“I did not know why I suggested this, Waverly’s weight pressed on my below part is not what I need right now.”_ Nicole whimpered. 

“You can call me anything, darling.” Waverly’s breath was on her neck. 

“Waverly, did you just sniff me again?” Nicole smiled. 

“You smell so nice, Nicole. Please let me be.” 

“Can you be any cuter.” Nicole laughed. “You can do anything to me.” 

“For you?” Waverly lifted her head and was looking at Nicole’s eyes.

“No, to me.” Nicole smirked. 

“Oh I would love to do a lot of things to you.” Waverly leaned down and started to kiss Nicole’s lips again. “Man, I can’t get enough of this.” 

“There’s no man here, Waves.” 

“I should surely hope not.” 

Waverly kissed her lazily. She knew this was just a beginning for them and they would have time for that and more in the future. No rush and Nicole loved that in Waverly. She liked Waverly a lot but like she said, Waverly needed to know certain things about her. She deserved that. 

Happy Together was playing in the background, a sign the movie had ended. 

“Waves...” 

“Hmmh?” Waverly was still kissing her neck down to her chest. 

“Baby?” 

That caught Waverly off guard. “What did you call me?” She lifted her head, looking at Nicole with wide eyes. 

Nicole smiled, knowing it would get Waverly. “Baby. I called you baby.” She pulled Waverly in for a hug. 

Waverly was blushing furiously, she once again, laid content on her chest. “I like that.” She mumbled. 

They did not say anything, just being in each other's arms was all they needed in this moment. Nicole was still gathering the courage to talk Waverly and Waverly seemed to know. She knew that Nicole had something to tell her and that she was just waiting for the right moment. 

Nicole gently stroked Waverly’s wavy hair. _“Dreams really do come true. I was thinking about stroking her hair just yesterday and here I am, doing that.”_

It was a warm night but they both felt fine, since they have been longing for so long to be in each other’s arms. The sea breeze came into the room through the open to the balcony door, which made the temperature feel quite pleasant. 

“Nicole, if you keep doing that I will fall asleep and this is a very comfy position.” Waverly was mumbling. 

Nicole chuckled but she did stop her hand. She sighed. 

“My brother died in a car accident a few days after he graduated from high school.” Nicole felt Waverly stiffened in her arms but she did not say anything. With a heavy voice, Nicole continued. “I was only 20 years old back then. He was drunk after a graduation party at his friend’s and they let him drive even when he was drunk.” 

Waverly lifted herself from Nicole’s arms and sat still in between her legs. Waverly’s hand reached hers and squeezed it. “Nicole…” 

Nicole smiled and straighten up her back, so she could sit properly. “It’s ok, Waves.” Waverly’s face was so gloomy, Nicole now was thinking, _“should I tell Waverly?”_ But then, _“she should know. I want her to know.”_

“I’m sorry.” Waverly tighten her grip. 

“I know.” Nicole sighed, she looked down and feeling ashamed. “He got someone else killed in that car accident.” She said it slowly. 

Waverly gasped but did not say anything. 

“Yeah, it was a two car collision. Two girls were in the other car and one of them died on the spot and so did my brother.” 

“Oh Nicole.” Waverly hugged her. 

Nicole did not plan to cry and she would not cry but she could not help when she felt there was a lump in her throat and her eyes were glistening from tears. Waverly’s hug was so perfect, it did not suffocate her. It did not make her chest heavy, it comforted her. _“This is ok. It’s a good sign. Ok. I’m good. I’ll be ok, it’s Waverly._ ” Nicole tried to keep that in her mind. 

After a while Waverly pulled herself back. Her hands were searching for Nicole’s hands and held it to her heart. “I’m really sorry for what happened, Nicole. I’m really sorry.” 

A tear dropped from Nicole’s eye and Waverly quickly wiped. “Thanks, Waves.” She sighed and rested her forehead onto Waverly’s. “It’s been eight years but it still feels like yesterday. He was the best of us. He… He graduated top of his class. He was a scholarship awardee from UNSW. He was so funny and smart but one time he made a stupid mistake and it killed him!” Nicole could not hold back her tears any longer, she was crying on Waverly’s shoulder. 

“Oh baby. I’m sorry.” Waverly was stroking her back gently. “It’s ok to cry, it’s ok to miss him.” Nicole finally stopped crying but she still looked down. Waverly lifted her chin up. 

“I’m sorry, Waves.” 

“It’s ok to cry.” Waverly once again wiped Nicole’s tears. 

“Stop. It’s gross.” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand, smiling. 

Waverly smiled back. “One second. I’ll be back.” She got up and took Nicole’s empty glass with her. She went inside her room and stopped in the kitchen to get a glass of water for Nicole on her way back. “Here.” She handed her handkerchief and a glass of water. “You can use that to clean your nose too.” 

Nicole chuckled. “Thanks.” She cleaned her nose and drank the water. “I’m really sorry, Waves. I shouldn’t have broken down like that.” Nicole’s voice hoarse from crying. “I didn’t think I would cry, because it’s been so long and I have accepted the fact that he was gone.” Nicole brought her legs up and hugged it. 

“It doesn’t matter how long people we love have gone, we’re always gonna miss them still. Time doesn’t lessen the empty feeling we have because of losing them even though it happened a long time ago.” Waverly sat next to her and put her arms around Nicole’s waist. 

Nicole leaned to Waverly’s side and rested her head on Waverly’s shoulder even though she had to slump a little bit to stretch her legs on the coffee table. 

For a few minutes no one was saying anything. 

“I was the one who’s taking the phone calls that night and it was scary, Waverly.” She whispered. “The most scary thing was that I needed to call my mom and dad to give them the news. It was… so hard. My mom was hysterical and dad… was doing the best he could to calm my mom while still asking me whether I was ok.” Nicole was in tears again. “I’m sorry, Waves.” 

Waverly turned her head to see Nicole better. “Please stop saying sorry for crying. It’s ok.” She sat facing Nicole. “You don’t have to tell everything tonight, Nicole.” 

“No. It’s already out, I don’t want to hold it and then break down another night. I need to tell you everything tonight.” 

“Ok.” Waverly held Nicole’s hand. 

Nicole let out a long sigh, and Waverly stroked her hand giving her the encouragement. “Since that day, I did all I could to help the ‘don’t drink and drive’ campaign. I ran an organisation for that was solely focused on raising awareness of drink driving. In college, whenever we went out partying or just having drinks, I made sure my friends would get home safely.” 

Waverly widen her eyes like she was realised something. “I heard that from Rosita.” 

“Did you?” 

“Yeah.” Waverly was looking down, she was blushing. 

“What else did you ask?” Nicole had a glint in her eyes, for a few seconds her mood had changed. 

“I didn’t ask. She told me.” Waverly smiled still blushing. 

“Potato potahto.” Nicole shrugged. 

Waverly chuckled. She lifted her hand to reach Nicole’s hair and played with the back of her hair. “I heard that you were a very noble friend.” 

“Were?” Nicole raised one of her brows. 

“Hey may I remind you that I still don’t know your life out there.” 

Nicole nodded. “Fair enough.” 

“Will you continue your story? I’ll say it again, you don’t have to share everything tonight, Nicole. It’s been a long day.” 

Nicole looked up to the clock. It’s only 8.30 PM. “It’s ok, Waves. I’ll stop if I need to stop.” 

“Ok.” 

“But can we maybe move into the bedroom?” Nicole was dreading saying that last word. Her face suddenly grew hot. She did not think when she asked but now it sounded too forward. 

Waverly’s eyes widen. She raised her eyebrows and looked like she wanted to tease Nicole but she held it back. “Yeah of course.” 

“It’s just that, the bedroom is a smaller space compared to the living room and I don’t feel comfortable sharing my story in an open space. I’m sorry, Waverly.” 

“Hey don’t apologise. Come on, let’s go to my room, it’s closer.” 

“I’m going to clean up a bit if that’s ok. I’ll come back in a sec.” 

“Of course. I’ll be here.” 

“Thank you.” Nicole got up from the couch but she stopped. She leaned down and touched Waverly’s cheek. “Can I kiss you even though my lips taste like tears?” 

“Yes you can.” Waverly’s grabbed Nicole’s hand from her cheek and stood up. She put Nicole’s hand on her waist and her own hands went to Nicole’s back. “I don’t mind how it tastes as long as I can kiss you again.” She closed the gap and kissed Nicole gently. It only lasted for a few seconds because Waverly was aware of the situation. “There.” 

Nicole was smiling like crazy. “Thank you, Waverly. Really.” 

“Don’t mind it, Nicole. I’m here for you.” Waverly leaned once again to give Nicole a peck. “Now go, before I drag you to the bed.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” She smiled and reluctantly let Waverly go. 

Nicole went to the bathroom downstairs. Her hands rested on the edge of the vanity cabinet. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. “Man, I am a mess. I wonder why Waverly still likes me. Oh god, Waverly. My story seems too heavy for her to take on and I haven't even finished yet.” She washed her face and got ready for bed. 

Nicole went to her bedroom but she didn’t see anything that she needed to take. “Oh shoot, I’m going to sleep with Waverly!” She sat on the bed. “Well, not sleep-sleep but she will be next to me. Aagh!” She stretched out and laid on the bed. Nicole grabbed her phone and saw there were a few text messages from Rosita and one from Doc, but nothing really important so she did not even read the whole message. 

Her right hand was palming her face. _“Nathan, I miss you, baby boy. If you’re here I know you’re going to try to steal Waverly just to tease me.”_ Nicole chuckled. She felt a tear was falling down her check. She wiped it and got up. “The night is still young and Waverly needs to know everything.” Nicole ruffled her own hair and looked into the mirror. 

She was staring at her lips and brought her fingers to touch it. “I kissed Waverly. I finally did it!” She smiled so wide. Her heart was soaring only for remembering the moment. She put her hand on her heart. “This feeling, it’s been so long and never this strong. Ooh I got it bad.” She shook her head. She then realised something. “I’m talking to myself too much.” She rolled her eyes. 

“But they say when someone lives by themselves too long they will talk to themselves a lot, so it’s not my fault.” Nicole palmed herself. “Ugh I did it again. Tonight has been a roller coaster of emotions. I hope I won’t break down in front of Waverly again, but I haven’t told her the whole story yet. I know I’m gonna break down again.” She sighed and walked out of her room. “Whatever happens, happens.” 

* * *

Waverly had turned off upstairs lights, the only light illuminating the room came out from her bedroom with the door slightly ajar. Nicole grabbed her water bottle from the dinner table and filled it up. She walked slowly to Waverly’s room and knocked gently. 

“Waves?” 

“Come in.” 

Waverly was sitting in front of her office table, writing something. She looked so naturally beautiful. Her hair was in a bun, some of her locks fell in front of her face. She looked up to see Nicole and smiled. 

“Hey.” Nicole walked in and put her water bottle on Waverly’s vanity table. 

“Hey you.” Waverly got up and reached for her. She put her arms around Nicole and out of instinct Nicole hugged her instantly. “Are you feeling better?” Waverly asked, mumbling from Nicole’s chest. 

“I am now.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s top head. 

Waverly lifted her head to see Nicole. Her eyes took a glance to Nicole’s lips and Nicole knew what that meant. She leaned down and captured Waverly’s slowly. This time was longer and deeper. Waverly pulled their bodies closer if it’s even possible. Nicole was craving this closeness, for Waverly, for comfort from being held by someone she loved-liked… _“Ok, maybe love, but is it too soon? But this is Waverly. Comforting… Wait. I need to tell her.”_

Waverly broke the kiss and whispered. “What were you thinking?” 

“You.” Nicole smiled into Waverly’s lips. 

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully. “You weren’t.” 

“I was and am still.” Nicole took Waverly’s hand to the bed. “Can we sit?” 

“Yeah, let me turn off the light, if you could please turn on the bedside lamp.” 

“Sure.” 

Waverly left one of her windows opened, so the night air were still coming into the room. Nicole watched all her movements, smiling. _“Is this going to be their routine from now on? Oh shut up, Nicole!”_

“Why are you smiling?” Waverly lifted the blanket and got under it. 

“Because of you.” 

“Do you know that you have a lack of vocabulary?” She shook her head. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get in here, make yourself comfortable.” 

Nicole hesitated at first, but she saw the look on Waverly’s face. She was looking at her softly and her smile was so genuine. As if her eyes were telling Nicole that everything was going to be ok. She knew she would be fine. 

Nicole sat as close as possible to Waverly. Waverly reached her hand and held it to her heart. 

“I’m not saying it’s going to be ok, I’m just saying that I’m here.” 

“Thanks, Waves.” Nicole sighed. “Ok, where was I?” 

“You’re a noble friend?” 

Nicole chuckled. “Yeah, I just didn’t want what happened to my brother, happen to anyone that is close to me. I tried to give back as much as I could, you know, just to make up for what my brother had done.” 

She shifted so she now was facing Waverly. “The girl who was killed in the accident was a smart student, studying at Macquarie University. She was the kind of friend that was always willing to help her friends whenever they had trouble in their subjects. She liked tutoring her friends so they could reach their best marks. She was maybe the kind of people that you wanted to hate because she was so perfect but you couldn’t hate because there was nothing to hate. And my brother’s stupidity ended her life.” 

Nicole was reminiscing about the day that she found out about that girl’s life. She was so devastated about the passing of her brother but at the same time she was cursing what he has done to that girl’s life. 

“Nicole… It’s destiny.” 

“I know now. That girl was studying Early Childhood Education. She would have been rewarded for teacher of the year today!” Nicole’s voice was suddenly full of emotions. 

“Baby…” Waverly caressed Nicole’s arms gently. Nicole sighed. She leaned back on the bed frame and Waverly followed. She linked her arm with Nicole’s and rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder. “Is it ok if I do this?” 

“Yes.” Nicole let out a long exhale. “Knowing the girl’s life, I tried to be the girl that she could never be. I tutored my friends whenever they were in need. Like I said, I just wanted to give back what my brother had taken. It’s not the same but at least I did something.” 

“You’re a good person.” Waverly tighten her grip on Nicole’s arm. 

“I’m not really, Waves.” 

“That’s what good people say, they will not accept the fact that they are.” 

“Smart ass.” 

Waverly lifted her head. “What did you just call me?” 

Nicole smirked. “Smart ass.” Waverly tried to pout but failed. She shook her head and rested it back to Nicole’s shoulder. “What’s your brother’s name?” 

“Nathan.” Nicole’s smiled.

Waverly glanced a little and felt bittersweet seeing that smile. “That’s a nice name.” 

“I like to think so.” 

“How was your relationship with him?” 

“Oh we fought a lot, he was my mom’s son where I was more daddy’s little girl, if you know what I mean. And as much as I loved my dad, I also wanted the attention from my mom, like being a woman and things like that. Nathan knew about it and shoved his relationship with mom in my face. What a douche. “Nicole chuckled. “But I knew he didn’t mean any of that. Oh he also teased me a lot after I came out.” 

“Was he ok? Were they ok?” 

“Oh they were. It was like I told them that I wanted orange juice for breakfast.” 

“That’s nice. What gave you in, if I may ask?” 

“My unconditionally love for Avril Lavigne?” 

Waverly laughed. “Of course.” 

“Yeah. Whenever I brought friends home, like platonic friends, he would tease me after. He made smooching face or you know, like annoyingly saying ‘Nicole got a girlfriend.’ He pissed me off a lot.” Nicole shook her head but smiling. “Let alone when I really did like a girl, he pretended to be a dickhead by asking them out. Saying ‘don’t go out with Nicole, you’d better go out with me, I’m the hottest Haught.’ I hated when he said that but I loved him then and I love him now.” Nicole closed her eyes, resting her head on the frame bed. 

Waverly kept stroking Nicole’s hand. “He’s in a better place now, Nicole.” 

“I know.” 

Waverly straighten up her back and faced Nicole. “Nicole, I miss Wynonna, my sister, like a lot but she’s still alive so I don’t know what you’ve been through losing your brother.” 

“Wynonna? Cool name. You should tell me about her more, Waves.” 

“I will later. What I was trying to say is, she annoys me most of the time and I hate her for leaving me here by myself, but I do love her. I love her and I miss her so much.” Waverly suddenly stopped, she dropped her forehead onto Nicole’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I suddenly feel a rush of emotions.” 

Nicole put her arms around Waverly’s waist. “Don’t be sorry. I should've known it might trigger you.”

Waverly sighed and held her head up. “What I’m trying to say is, it didn’t matter how annoying he was, he was still your brother and of course you love him even until today.” 

“Yeah.” 

“What happened after?” 

Nicole knew a girl as smart as Waverly could tell that the story did not stop right there. There were more baggage to unload. 

“We were grieving but since we all were busy, we made our peace.” Nicole looked up to the ceiling. They could feel the wind breeze through the window and it brought a calm atmosphere to the room. “I was, as I’ve told you, very active in uni, to make up.” Nicole was blowing a raspberry. “Now I think about it, I was just running away. The house just always reminded me of him, so I stayed at our apartment in Central Park, Broadway.” 

“Is Beacon Hill your family house?” 

“Yeah. I came back to live there only a year ago.” 

Waverly raised her eyebrow. “About that… “ She was prolonging. “What was happening a year ago? You keep mentioning that particular time.”

Nicole stayed silent. _“Shit, I can’t do this.”_ She was fidgeting on the bed. 

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me. Don’t worry, ok?” Waverly looked so concerned. 

“I’ll tell you, Waves. It’s just... “ Nicole took a long breath in and exhaled. 

“Honey, please don’t push it.” Waverly stroked Nicole’s back gently. “You don’t look fine.” 

Nicole frowned, maybe she pushed herself too far. “I’m just gonna lay down first.” Nicole fixed herself and layed down.

“Yeah, of course.” Waverly seemed to not know what to do. 

“Please lay next to me?” 

“Okay.” 

Nicole tried to control her breathing. “I’m ok, Waves. Don’t worry.” 

“If you say so.” 

“I do say so.” She turned her head to look Waverly and smiled. Waverly still looked worried. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and squeezed it, she closed her eyes. “I feel weird that I can share this with you. I just met you three days ago but I instantly have a good feeling about you. It’s been years since I've had someone sleeping next to me, let alone kiss them.” She opened her eyes and turned to face Waverly. “I’m sure I have seen you before. I will remember when and where later.” She sighed. “I talked to my therapist yesterday, told her about you, about my feelings when I’m around you and she said I should try to open up to you.” 

“Did you really talk about me?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Thank you, Nicole.” 

“No, it’s fine. It’s a big part of my life and I want you to know that because I hope you’ll be a part of my life in the future, too.” 

“Nicole…”

Waverly eyes turned so soft and Nicole felt the need to kiss her so she did. It was only a quick one because she knew there were other important things Waverly needed to know. 

“And Rosita.” 

“Rosita?” Waverly furrowed her eyebrows for the sudden mention of their friend’s name.

“Yeah. She never told me about you but she knows me and I trust her. She would never hand me to some stranger and you told me that you are good friends since uni, that makes more sense. And I’ve never been so sure in my life, revealing this part of me to you.” 

“Nicole, to be honest, you are not a stranger to me. Rosita talked about you for quite some time when we were in uni. I mean, briefly, but I feel like I know you. We’ll talk about that later, ok?” 

“Really?” Nicole brown eyes grew larger. 

“Yes. Now, would you please continue.” Waverly caressed Nicole’s cheek gently. 

Nicole was smiling, knowing she has found the right girl. Her face changed into grief for a few seconds when she realised what she needed to share with Waverly. Nicole turned her body so now instead of facing Waverly, she was laying flat on her back. 

“The three of us were still ok, I came to visit my parents once in awhile, called them. I was there every important holiday. I’m a family person, Waverly, despite what everyone saw in me right now. I was raised in a loving family. You wouldn’t be able to imagine how busy my dad was, but he would always be there for us no matter what, sports games, taking us for a picnic, you name it. No work on the weekend just to be with us. But of course, as we’re growing up and we had our own interests, our outings were getting less and less.” Nicole sighed and opened her eyes. She turned her body and faced Waverly again. 

“You have a lovely family, Nicole.” 

Nicole smiled in remorse. 

“Yeah even after Nathan died, we still got together. I visited them for brunch or they visited me in the city. It’s just normal.” Nicole stopped and looked at Waverly’s eyes. “You have beautiful eyes, Waves.” 

“Nicole!” 

Nicole laughed. She leaned in and captured Waverly’s lips. Her hand moved to Waverly’s back and she scooted closer. Waverly was returning the kiss and half way to deepen the kiss when she stopped. 

“Waverly?” Nicole whispered literally on Waverly’s lips. 

Waverly pulled herself back a little bit. “We can do this later, Nicole.” 

Nicole sighed and turned her body so she again lay on her back. “But you do have beautiful eyes, Waves.” She turned her head and smiled. “Especially when you smile, your eyes crinkle like moon crescents. I mean it.” 

“I know you mean it. Thanks, Nicole.” 

Nicole got up and drank her water and Waverly quickly followed. Nicole again stopped before she continued talking. “Soon I finished my masters, dad wanted me to work with him immediately. That’s when everything started to fall apart.” 

“How so?” 

“I was young and my rebel spirit was still on fire. As you can tell from my story, I had basically live with them for my whole life and when I have finished with my school I had to drop everything and join the family business. No way!” Nicole fisted her hands. “I wanted to see the world, to live outside the country, to experience the real world and things like that.” 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and placed it on her lap. She looked at it, like she was ready for whatever was going to happen. 

“But yeah, I told you I loved my family so much. My mom was giving me the talk and I gave in. I was doing an internship in my dad’s office and he put me on administrative work. I was so upset but I did it anyway. I still lived in my apartment and only visited mom when my dad’s wasn’t home. I saw him in the office anyway. That’s what I thought.” 

“You really are a good person, Nicole.” 

“That’s what you thought.” 

“That’s what I think.” 

Nicole got up off the bed and started walking back and forth. “I am not, Waverly. Mom told me that dad was sad that I was avoiding him. I was his favourite and I abandoned him! We didn’t even chat other than work anymore!” 

“Oh Nicole.” Waverly sat on the edge of the bed. She looked calm but Nicole knew she was worried. 

“I’m ok, Waverly. I just… I just have to do this, you know.” 

“I know, Nicole.” 

Nicole again took a long breath and returned to her pacing. “Summer two years ago, I ran away. I said goodbye to them, they didn’t stop me but I saw the disappointment in my dad’s eyes and my mom was just sad. I travelled around Europe for a month and went to Bali and stayed there for almost a year.” 

“Did you call them?” 

“I did! I did call them. No, I called my mom once in awhile. She was just sad, Waverly. She wanted me to come home but of course, me with my stubborn behaviour ignored it. I didn’t even want to talk with my dad. I did though. But only like a few times and it was sooo awkward, Waves.” Nicole’s voice was starting to break, she was standing leaning on the wall, arched her head back trying so hard not to cry. 

“Nicole, maybe… Maybe you can call them now or tomorrow morning?” Waverly got up and walked closer. 

“Well do they have a line in heaven?” 

“What?” 

“Do they have a phone line in heaven?! Because they are in heaven now with my brother and they left me all alone! A drunk driver hit them!” Nicole fell to the ground and broke down crying. “Talk about life’s cruel ironies!”

“Oh baby! I’m sorry.” Waverly echoed her movements and placed Nicole’s head on her chest. She hugged Nicole tightly and did not even realise she was crying too. 

They were hugging for a few minutes. Waverly gently swayed them both back and forth. “I’m here, Nicole. I’m here.” Waverly kept her voice soothing. 

“I’m sorry, Waverly.” Nicole’s voice was hoarse from crying. “Sorry, we just met and I told you all about this. It isn’t fair.” 

“I AM sorry for your loss, Nicole. I am. But don’t you worry about me. I’ve told you, I’ve known you for a long time..”

“From Rosita?” Nicole moved her head to look at Waverly.

“Yes, but I will tell you about that later, ok? So you don’t have to be worried about me being a stranger.” 

Nicole could not really think clearly right now, so she nodded. 

“Come on, let’s go back to bed.” Waverly pulled her up and led her to the bed. 

“Gosh I’m such a mess.” 

“It’s alright, Nicole.” 

“Come here.” Waverly opened her arms and let Nicole rested on her chest. 

“I thought I have time, you know. I thought later when I came back I would repay all those times where I ignored my dad and I would make my mom the happiest. I would make my dad the proudest dad. I would show the world that even though I'm a woman I could be my dad’s second hand and we would work together side by side…” Nicole started to sob. 

“I bet all my money in the world that they are proud of you today, Nicole.” 

“But I’m not that good, Waverly. My dad always said being successful in business is not as important as being successful in relationships with others. How we treat others, whoever they are. I might be successful in business but I’m a failure when it comes to communicating with people. I can never be as good as my dad.” 

“You can’t be as good as your dad, Nicole.” 

Nicole chuckled between her sob. “Way to support me, Waves.” 

Waverly turned her head so she could look at Nicole better. “What I meant is you’ll be as good as your own person and even better than your dad.” 

“Yeah, right.”

“Yes, I’m sure. You’re a good person, Nicole. I believe you can do better.” 

Nicole stayed quiet, she was trying to stop sobbing. 

“Do you believe if I told you that I haven’t cried this much since their funeral?” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I cried so hard the night after the funeral but the next morning I just said ‘fuck it! If the universe wants to give me the shit, I’ll give the shit back.’ I was so miserable, Waves.” Nicole sat back. She reached for the handkerchief and cleaned her nose. “Sorry I ruined your t-shirt.” 

“Please, don’t mention it.” 

Nicole drank her water then sighed. “It was so hard to act when you're not yourself. I didn’t see my friends anymore and wasn’t really socialising. I shut myself off from the world. In the workplace, I became a tough boss. Like I have told you, I only have Rosita and Doc as friends, which is sad. I didn’t treat my staff bad but I also didn’t treat them good, if that makes sense. I didn’t do what my dad taught me.” Nicole wiped her tears which started to fall again. 

“Baby…” Waverly wrapped her right arm around Nicole’s waist and scooted closer. She rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder. Her left hand was stroking Nicole’s arm. “You have me now, I won’t go anywhere. Do you know that?”

“I like to believe that.” 

“Well, you should believe it.” 

Nicole snorted. “So determined.” 

“You know me.” 

Nicole turned her head and kissed the top of Waverly’s head. “Thank you, Waves.” She was now relaxed. “What time is it now?” 

“It’s almost 11 o’clock. Do you wanna go to bed?” 

Nicole closed her eyes. “Just a little bit more, if that’s alright with you?” 

“Of course, Nicole.”

“A few months after, I realised that I couldn’t live like this. I’d have panic attacks whenever I was in public. I couldn’t give speeches longer than a few minutes. I hated to be in meetings. Can you imagine how horrible my life was? I have to do all those things because I am the leader, but I’d feel miserable.” Nicole felt her heart was getting heavy. She brought her hand to clench the t-shirt. 

Waverly saw it. She lifted her head and started putting little kisses on Nicole’s neck. “You’re gonna be alright, Nicole.” She said in between. 

Nicole started to relax. Her breath went back to normal. “That’s when I realised I needed to see a therapist. I couldn’t live like this.” She closed her eyes. “I had been very mad at myself and life I was leading. Like how could I not? They took my family away, Waves!” Her hand made a fist gesture. 

“I know, Nicole.” 

“It took sometime until I finally could control my anger and bitterness. Dr. Lucado has advised me to let it out. I tried to open up to Doc and Rosita, because they are the closest to me. I have actually changed a lot now. This, what you see in me now, is almost me again. And boy, that’s so relieving. I love being me, Waverly. The past one year has been so hard.”

Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder again, it was like she wanted to be as close as possible to Nicole, to take out all the sadness. “I like this Nicole.” She whispered.

Nicole chuckled. “I gotta call Dr. Lucado tomorrow to let her know. She’ll be happy I finally opened up to someone.” Nicole turned to look at Waverly, smiling. “You know what she said after I told her about you? She said I should try to open up to you because she never heard me this… What’s her word the other day?” Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. “Alive. I’ve never been so alive.” Nicole turned to look at Waverly and her smile was getting wider. “And I do feel that, Waverly. To be honest, this is crazy. I shared personal stories about my life? Never happened before. Please don’t take it the wrong way.” 

Waverly gave Nicole the smile that could possibly mend her broken heart over her family. Technically there would be nothing that could mend Nicole’s broken heart but this was close enough. Nicole fell in love even deeper. 

“I won’t take it the wrong way, Nicole. I’m glad you’re seeking help and I’m honored you chose me to open up to.” 

“It’s hard but I knew I would be fine, because it is you. I just knew.” 

Waverly hugged Nicole. “And I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be there every step of the way, Nicole.” 

“Thank you, Waverly.” 

“Now, why don’t we try to sleep, it’s almost midnight. You’re tired.”

“Sorry for dropping everything in one night, Waves. I have to do it all at once, I don’t want to drag the pain out any longer.” 

“I understand, Nicole. Don’t worry.” Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek softly. 

They finally laid down. Being the taller one, Nicole opened her arm and let Waverly snuggled close to her. She wrapped her arm around Waverly holding her tight. Waverly placed her arm on Nicole’s stomach and tangled their legs together. Nicole had never felt so comfortable and safe in her life and she did not want to lose this feeling. 

* * *

Nicole woke up with heavy head. “Ergh…” She moaned. She was trying to lay on her back but something prevented her. She felt an arm wrapped her body and she suddenly remember. _“Waverly…”_ She smiled even with her eyes still closed. She could feel Waverly’s low breathing on the back of her neck. Nicole shivered in a very good way. 

Nicole slowly turned around and faced Waverly. Waverly did not even budge. Their faces were so close only separated by inches. Nicole was looking at Waverly’s lips. It looked so soft and perfectly fitted with her own. _“Man I’m a creep.”_ Nicole closed her eyes. “What time is it?” Nicole opened her eyes and tilted her head but could not see any clocks, but she could feel the sunlight had started to creep into the room. 

She started to kiss Waverly’s face, first her nose, both of her cheeks, her forehead and a peck on her lips. She smiled waiting for Waverly’s reaction. 

“Ehm…” Waverly started to stir. “Nicole…” She whispered Nicole’s name with her eyes still closed. 

Nicole kissed her again and this time Waverly returned the kiss. It was a lazy, sloppy, slow and gentle kiss. Waverly’s tongue was searching for Nicole’s and when they made contact they gently caressed each other, the heat in the pit of her stomach went way downwards. Waverly’s thigh slipped in between hers while her hand was going under Nicole’s t-shirt and started to move upward, caressing her abs and right under her right breast. Nicole was screaming happily internally. Suddenly Waverly broke the kiss. 

“Oh shit! Sorry, Nicole.” She buried her face on Nicole’s neck. 

Nicole laughed. “What are you sorry for?” 

“I went too far.” 

“So?” 

“I don’t feel this is the right time after last night.” Waverly mumbled on Nicole’s neck. 

“Ugh last night.” Nicole groaned. 

Waverly searched for Nicole’s hand and kissed it. 

“I’m sorry.” Nicole whispered. 

“Now why are you sorry?” 

“You gotta listen all the madness that happened in my life.” 

Waverly lifted her head and looked straight to Nicole’s eyes. “Nicole, maybe this isn't the right time to tell you but I secretly has a crush on you since we were at uni.” 

“What?” That surprised Nicole to the bone. 

Waverly sighed and got up to sit facing Nicole. “What I’m trying to say is that I have always liked you for as long as I can remember, so whatever madness you had or you have in your life, I would like to face it with you.” 

“Could you please explain more? So you know me since… 6 years ago?” Nicole sat up, too. 

“Are you ok us talking about this now?” Waverly’s eyes was searching for Nicole’s anger, but she did not find it. 

Nicole was surprised to learn this fact. She remembered Waverly told her about it last night, but she did not really hear her words. “Please, anything that keeps me from thinking about last night. I will remember it for the rest of my life, Waves, but I’m trying to move on. I was holding this pain for so long. Sure, I talked about it with my therapist, but I didn’t really let it out, if you know what I mean.” She sighed. 

“I told you I was angry for a long time and when I was thinking about being all alone, I felt really angry. But last night, I was flying out of the darkness from my broken heart, finally moving into the light. I was crying, for heaven’s sake. I didn’t even cry when I told everything to my therapist. To be honest, I feel like I could fly forever right now. God, it sounds wrong.” Nicole frowned. “Either way, thank you. It’s all because of you, Waverly Earp.” Nicole kissed the palm of Waverly’s hand. 

Waverly was smiling from ear to ear. “I am all in with you in this journey of yours, Nicole.” 

“But first, I gotta go to use the toilet.” 

Waverly laughed. “Ok.” 

“Why don’t I use toilet downstairs so you can use yours?”

“Perfect.” 

Nicole half ran to the toilet downstairs and was shocked to see herself. “I really don’t understand what Waverly sees in me. I’m a mess. Look at my eyes, swollen after crying all night.” 

She brushed her teeth and tried to fix her messy hair. 

“So Waverly knows me from uni? That’s interesting. I need to know everything.” 

Nicole ran back upstairs and saw Waverly was sitting on the bed, closing her eyes. The sun shone through the window and was shining on Waverly’s face. 

_“My past life was shrouded in darkness, but I know my future will be as bright as this sunshine.”_ Nicole could not help but thinking. _“I think I’ve seen her in this state before, the sun was shining down on her. Darn, I don’t remember!”_ Nicole pouted. “Hey.” Nicole walked closer. 

Waverly opened her eyes and smiling. “Hey…” 

Nicole sat in front of her and captured Waverly’s lips. “Hmm… minty.” She whispered. 

“Ssh…” Waverly pulled Nicole closer and deepen the kiss. 

“Hmm… Wait… Nope. Your turn.” Nicole pulled away. _“Why is it with me and this being honest thing?”_

Waverly pouted. “Fine.” 

Nicole folded her legs, dropped her elbows on her knees and her fits were on her chin. “Elaborate, please.” 

Waverly’s eyes filled with adoration. “How are you so cute, Nicole?” She cupped both of Nicole’s cheeks and kissed her lovingly. 

Nicole was grinning widely. “I’m not cute. I’m badass.” 

“Sure, Nicole.” 

“No one has called me cute for the past… 5 years, maybe?” 

“5 years, huh?” Waverly frowned and rolled her eyes. 

Nicole shrugged. “Yeah, I guess?” 

“May I know why?” 

“I thought you’re the one who’s going to tell me things, Waverly.” Nicole raised her eyebrow playfully. 

“I know but this question has a direct correlation to whatever I’m going to tell you, Nicole. So please answer.” 

Nicole huffed. “Lucky I like you, Waves.” 

“Let me put you out of misery, I like you, too.” Waverly winked. 

Nicole’s heart was bursting out due to happiness. _“I almost forgot this feeling, now I felt again. Falling in love. God, she’s beautiful and cute and smart and I AM really lucky because she likes me too!”_ Nicole chuckled. “My baby is so smart.” She leaned in and gave a peck on Waverly’s lips. “I love I can do this whenever I want.” 

“Oh really?” Waverly gave her another peck. 

“Really.” Nicole gave Waverly a peck and this time lingered. “If we don’t stop, we wouldn’t know what had happened in the past.” She whispered on Waverly’s lips. 

“You’re right and I’m kinda hungry.” 

Nicole pulled away. “Do you want to have breakfast now? It’s 7 AM already.” 

“Nooo….” Waverly whined. “I just want us to stay in bed all day with you.” 

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. “What have you done to my tour guide?” 

Waverly laughed and pushed Nicole on her back. “We don’t have anything big today, but we can go to the beach later in the afternoon if you like.” Waverly was laying on top of her. 

“Oh yeah, seeing you in the bikini, me likey.” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows. 

Waverly rolled her eyes and lifted herself up. “Get up, Nicole and answer my question please.” 

Nicole did what Waverly asked her to do. “Which question?” 

“Nicolleee..” Waverly scolded her. 

Nicole giggled. _“Oh how I love this feeling.”_ She was now sitting next to Waverly and still smiling. “5 years ago?” 

Waverly nodded. 

“5 years ago I was still in a relationship but she decided, no, we decided to end things because she decided to do her masters in the UK and we both agreed that a long distance relationship was not for us. I didn’t really fight it either, I just knew that we’re not for each other.” Nicole shrugged. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. What is meant to be will always find a way. It didn’t work with her because the universe knows that I was going to find you in the end.” Nicole bumped her shoulder. 

“Real smooth talk, Nicole. Real smooth.” 

“It’s a fact, Waverly. Do you not believe it?”

“Oh I do believe it.” 

“Now, would you mind letting me know what’s going on when we were in uni?” Nicole suddenly stopped. “Hey, I remember something. Uni was 6 years ago and when we were watching Imagine Me & You, you said something about 6 years ago. Was it a coincidence?” 

Waverly tilted her head to look Nicole. “No.” 

Nicole raised her eyebrows. “No wonder, it’s so specific.” 

“You know that Rosita is Jeremy’s best friend and Jeremy was my housemate. Rosita visited us a lot and we hung out many times. Not once or twice did she mention your name. There was so many times that I felt like I knew you.” 

“Yeah, Rosita and I were close when we’re in uni but it’s only at uni. I mean if we’re hanging out with friends from class, but not outside friends. No wonder she talked about me a lot. What did she tell you?” 

“I’ve told you last night. How good a friend you are, always being a designated driver, making sure everyone’s alright, always having time for tutoring, like really, you’re the best.” 

Nicole chuckled. “There’s no way Rosita told you that.”

“Which one? You’re the best? No. That’s me.” 

Nicole laughed. “You’re biased.” 

Waverly smiled. “Either way, that's what I thought. Especially when Rosita told me that you really support that ‘don’t drink and drive’ campaign.” Waverly’s face turned solemnly. “My dad was an alcoholic, until he died when I was 6 years old. That’s why your action was close to my heart and I was so impressed by you even though I didn’t know how you look.” 

“Waves… I’m sorry.” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and brought it to her heart. “What about your mom?” 

“She left when I was 4 years old and I never hear about her anymore.” 

“Oh no, Waverly….” Nicole felt a pang of pain, like she could feel what Waverly has been through. 

“It’s alright, Nicole. That’s why I know what you’re feeling being left by our parents.” 

“Yeah…” 

“And I mean it when I said it doesn’t matter how long they left us, we’re still going to miss them and love them.” 

“You’re right.” Nicole leaned in and rested her forehead on Waverly’s. “But I’m still sorry. You were just a child losing so much.” 

Waverly smiled. “I still have my late uncle, aunt and my sister Wynonna, though. Unlike you.” 

Nicole pulled away and looked directly to Waverly’s eyes. “Let’s not compare our sorrows, Waverly.” 

“I know and it’s not supposed to be a sad story.” Waverly laughed. 

“Well go on then.” 

“Remember the Savage Garden song, I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You? I think that’s what happened.” 

Nicole’s heart was jumping out. “Aaw Waves. You loved me?” Nicole smiled wider. 

Waverly slapped her arm lightly. “Don’t be too cocky. It’s a song, you doofus.” 

Nicole pouted. “So you don’t love me?” 

“Baby… I’m trying to tell you a story here?” 

Nicole smiled and flashed her white teeth. “You called me ‘baby’.” 

“I called you ‘baby’ a few times last night.” 

“Oh right. Sorry for interrupting.” Nicole shook her head. 

Waverly was looking at her amused. “It has been an emotional rollercoaster since last night till now, hasn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright. So, Rosita told us about you, but she didn’t know that I had developed feelings for you. I kept asking her about you, though. We just missed the chance to meet.” 

“But I swore I saw you before.” 

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand. “You have a good memory, you’ll remember later.” 

“Have you seen me before?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly started to blush, she leaned back on the bed head and closed her eyes. 

“What is it?” Nicole was looking at her amused. 

“I have seen you once.” 

“What? When?” 

“Six years ago. I don’t know if you remember but there was an event. I think it was a festival for international students or something. I saw you.” 

“Really? What was I doing?” 

“You kissed a girl.” Waverly shrugged. 

“Oh shit!” Nicole frowned. “That must be Shae, my ex girlfriend.” She grimaced. “Sorry, Waves.” 

“What are you sorry for? Well, I was heartbroken and I didn’t even know you and you didn’t even know I existed. But yeah, I tried to move on, but I could never forget you nor the feeling I had.” Waverly brought her hand to touch Nicole’s cheek and looked her straight in the eyes.

Nicole was looking back at her intently. She almost nearly remember something about her meeting Waverly back in the day, like a dream lost in the morning light. 

“Nicole?” 

“Sshh…” 

“What are you doing?”

“Ssh…. I’m trying to remember something.” Nicole kept looking at Waverly’s eyes, deeply and so softly. 

Waverly was blushing furiously. 

“Where did you say you saw me again?”

“International student festival. There were food stalls, stages, music…” 

“That’s it! You were on the stage! Were you?”

Waverly was a bit surprised and tried to think. “Well, I was helping a friend with his band, playing guitar at some stage but was it that day?” 

“Come on, think, Waverly. Ergh what was the song?” 

They both furrow their eyebrows, trying so hard to think. 

“And I Love Her!”

“And I Love Her by The Beatles!” 

Waverly and Nicole both were screaming the title at the same time. 

“IT WAS YOU!” Nicole squealed. Boy, she had never squealed this loud before. “I remember thinking ‘this girl is so beautiful, whoever her boyfriend, or well, girlfriend, is very lucky.’ I remember because that afternoon, the sun was shining on you and it was like we were the only two people in the world .” Nicole couldn’t believe her luck. 

“Now I remember. Yeah that sunshine blinded me!” Waverly rolled her eyes. “Robin, Jeremy’s boyfriend that time, asked me to play guitar because his friend came late so I only played for one song. That’s the only time I ever got on stage on campus.” Waverly laughed. 

“What a fate that I saw you exactly around that time.” Nicole tilted her head, mesmerised by Waverly. The whole Waverly Earp. 

“That's what I meant when we were talking about fate last night, Nicole.” Waverly pulled Nicole closer. Nicole opened her arm and Waverly nestled in the crook of her neck. “Remember when I said, even though Rachel and Luce were not instantly together, it will work out anyway.” 

Nicole nodded. “That’s why you’re saying even though it took SIX YEARS!” She screamed excitedly. 

Waverly laughed. “Please don’t scream in my ears, unless we’re…” Waverly stopped and buried her face on Nicole’s neck. 

“Unless we’re what, Waverly?” 

Waverly could hear the smirk from Nicole’s voice. “Shut up!” 

“I don’t mind hearing your scream either, particularly screaming my name.” 

“NICOLE!” Waverly was literally screaming. “Like that?” 

Nicole cringed. “Ergh, preferably screaming in pleasure.” She said playfully. 

“Nicole!” Waverly slumped her body down and laying on her back, grabbed blanket and covering her face.

Nicole laughed and pulled out the blanket. “Why are you so flustered, Waves?” 

“It’s… It’s… This is you, for heaven’s sake. You’re like the girl that I didn’t dare to even imagine laying by my side, let alone doing those… those things.” Waverly answered still under the blanket. 

Nicole pulled up the blanket. “Waverly, I’m just me and I certainly like you imagining doing those things with me.” Nicole was wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Aargh.” Waverly pulled down the blanket but then she stood up abruptly. “I can’t, it’s too haught!” 

“Waverly, did you just make a pun off my name?” Nicole was asking her amused. 

“Maybe!” Waverly walked to the window and opened it wide and stood inhaling the fresh morning air. 

Nicole was laughing out loud. She walked toward Waverly and hugged her from behind. Her arms wrapped Waverly’s waist perfectly. “I’m really fond of you, Waverly Earp.” She whispered. 

Waverly leaned into Nicole. Her arms on top of Nicole’s, tightened her hug. “I thought we have established the fact that I’m fond of you too, Nicole Haught.” 

Nicole kissed Waverly’s neck and Waverly slowly turned to face her. Waverly still had pink shadow on her cheek, but her eyes were certain. Nicole could not help but fall in love even deeper. “I’m glad.” 

Nicole leaned in and started exploring and Waverly’s lips moved along with hers. Her tongue brushed against Waverly’s lips. Waverly moaned and Nicole slipped her tongue out. Waverly parted her lips and their tongues met. Nicole felt another explosion of sparks below her stomach when their tongues moved sensually against each other. 

“Let’s move to the bed.” Nicole whispered when she needed air to breathe. 

“No.” Waverly answered while still kissing Nicole’s jaw and neck. 

Nicole pulled away a little bit. “Pardon?” 

“I’m hungry.” Waverly answered casually. 

“Hungry for me, right?” Nicole leaned back and kissed Waverly’s neck down to her cleavage even though it was still covered with her t-shirt. Her hand was over Waverly’s breast and gently squeezed it. 

Waverly could not help but moan again. She leaned her head back. “No, Nicole. I am hungry for actual food.” 

That stopped Nicole. “Are you serious?” 

Waverly sighed. “Yes.” She kissed Nicole one last time. “I’m afraid I’m serious. As much as I love this activity, I need breakfast and so do you.” 

Nicole’s jaw dropped. “You are unbelievable, Waverly.” 

“Well believe me.” She walked toward the bed. “Do you want to take a shower? Separately?” Waverly teased her. 

Nicole still could not utter a word. “I’m definitely going to need a cold shower.” Nicole was rushing to hold Waverly for doing anything at all. 

Waverly laughed. “We both need cold showers.” Waverly wiggled out from Nicole embraced. 

“Waverly….” Nicole whined. She kept holding one of Waverly’s arms and followed Waverly to the bed. 

“Nicole, I need to fix the bed.” 

“I thought we’re going to stay in bed?” 

“We will but I still need to fix it.” 

Nicole let go Waverly’s hand. _“Another thing to learn from Waverly and I can’t wait to learn more.”_ She smiled to herself. “Fine, I help you.”

“It’s alright, Nicole. Go take a shower.” 

Nicole frowned. “But… Well… If you say so.” She turned around and walked toward the door. “ _Why the sudden change of Waverly’s mood?”_ She could not help but think. 

Suddenly her hand was being grabbed. “Wait!” Waverly turned her around and kissed her fiercely. 

Waverly’s tongue slipped even deeper. Her hand was clutching the back of Nicole’s neck. She pulled Nicole even closer, another moan coming out of her mouth and she finally pulled away. 

She rested her forehead on Nicole’s. “We have a lot of time to do this, Nicole. There are other things we need to talk about and you and I have just shared a big part of our lives. To be honest, you and I need to digest this information. But you should remember that I mean when I said, I’m here and I will stay.” 

Nicole stood still, trying to catch her breath and words that were coming from Waverly. 

“I’m sorry if you’re disappointed.” 

“Disappointed? On the contrary. I feel grateful, how are you so thoughtful, Waverly? I was just following my libido like a teenager and here you are…” 

“And I was dreaming about this for a long time.” Waverly smiled. 

“I thought you didn’t dare to dream about it.” 

“It doesn’t mean I didn’t do it anyway.” 

“Waverly Earp!” 

Waverly laughed. _“Oh that sounds of laughter. I promise I’ll make her laugh as often as I can.”_ Nicole had already her mind set. 

“Go shower! I thought you were gonna call Dr. Lucado?” 

“Oh right. Well, ok. I’ll be back.” Nicole smiled softly. 

“Come back soon.” Waverly’s hand was on the back of Nicole’s neck and playing with her hair. 

“I will.” Nicole lips captured Waverly’s in short and gentle kiss. 

Waverly sighed. “Come back soon.” 

“I told you I will.” Nicole pulled away and turned around. She opened the door and when she was about to go out, she gave Waverly once last look. 

Waverly threw her a wink and at that moment she knew she was hopelessly in love with this beautiful human. 

Nicole again half ran to her bedroom downstairs. She could not believe that she was lucky enough to finally meet this sweet, beautiful and smart woman. Her mind started to think to all the parties and galas that she would attend with Waverly on her arm. With her beautiful long dress, or short, whatever she wanted to wear. With beautiful make-up and gorgeous hair style. With a smile that could light up the whole world. 

Nicole believed Waverly would kick the ass of some cocky property managers that were trying to sell themselves at any parties. Nicole giggled because of this thought. “ _They’re all screwed! My Waverly is so smart.”_

“My Waverly…” She mumbled and smiled at the sound of those words. 

_“Waverly would love to go to the charity events. Hmm.. She would love to go to Sydney’s Children's Hospital Foundation in Randwick, playing with children, telling them stories. I would be the luckiest in the world.”_ Nicole’s mind was already set in the future. 

She knew she had it bad but she knew that her family wanted her to finally be free of the sadness that had been gnawing at her soul for these many years. Nicole saw her own reflection in the mirror and smiled. 

“It’s about time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose "And I Love Her" by The Beatles because I sang this song to Dom at ozcc lol.  
> PS: Dom loves the song.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole went hiking to clear their minds but the ghost of Waverly past collides with dreams of a future with Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I finally have a break from uni and have enough time to continue writing. 
> 
> For me this chapter was hard to write but I hope you all like what I wrote. 
> 
> Thank you Daniel for being an awesome proof reader, for Tammy as a great adviser, Abbi for endless support and Beth for her last crucial help. 
> 
> Hope you all like it.

Waverly was staring at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had showered and looked fresh but her mind was running at 100km per hour. 

In one night, she has kissed Nicole Haught, learned about her past life, saw her broken down, told Nicole about her past that only a few people knew and they almost… Waverly stopped her thought and shook her head. 

“Nope, not going to think that far.” Waverly looked down to her own lips and smiled. “Her lips are so soft, just as I imagined it.” She sighed. 

Nicole had woken up feelings that she had buried deep inside her heart. It had been years Waverly pushed down her own hunger to love and to be loved. She had a few flings but none really meant anything to her. The possibility to love and to be loved had always scared her and she would not never dare go down that road until now. 

The reason was pretty much obvious. Waverly’s mom left when she was 4 years old and her dad passed away when she was 6 years old. The only family she had was her sister, Wynonna. Wynonna had also ‘left’ Waverly. After she finished high school she told Waverly that she was going to find herself. At 12 years old Waverly did not understand what Wynonna meant. Why did she need to find herself while she was there, in front of her? She did not understand why Wynonna had to leave, Wynonna was the only real family she had. 

Wynonna did say sorry when she left and came back home a few times. But Waverly had grown up and she did not want to know the reason. The only thing she knew, her sister had left her for her own freedom. She was selfish. 

Yes, she had her Uncle Curtis and Aunt Gus, but that was different. Wynonna was there for as long as she could remember but when she left that was her own decision, Waverly could not forgive her and the scar still remained, even after all these years. 

Curtis passed away a few years earlier and because Waverly was a grown woman now, Gus thought she could live on her own and she also left her to find Wynonna while traveling around Europe. Of course Waverly would not dare herself to love someone else after that had happened. She formed the belief that everyone was going to leave her too. Like her mom and the one that hurt her most, Wynonna. 

Until Nicole. 

The idea of Nicole had been planted in her mind for so long. It was embarrassing to admit that she did fantasize about Nicole, not in a sexual way but in a longing to be loved by Nicole way. It happened after Rosita talked about her a few times and showed Waverly her photo. 

Due to her assignments and Wynonna’s stuff, she did not have the time to join Nicole’s ‘don’t drink and drive’ campaign or do something about her feelings. Until that day at the festival when she saw Nicole with another girl. She felt silly, infatuated by someone that she had never met. If only she could talk about it with Rosita, she might have told Waverly that Nicole had a girlfriend and she would not get her hopes high. Waverly’s heart was broken but she knew it was nobody’s fault. 

She tried to move on and she did but Nicole was always Waverly’s the one that got away. Until Rosita brought Nicole back into her life, Waverly’s hopes were skyrocketing. Nicole had been staying with her for four days but Waverly had never been so sure about her feelings for Nicole and she believed that Nicole had the same feelings. She was still afraid though. Oh how afraid she was. What if Nicole left her too. She was beautiful and not to mention very rich, what if Nicole found someone better than her. 

“Waverly!” Nicole gently called her outside the bathroom. “Are you ok?” 

Waverly startled, being brought out of her thoughts of missed opportunities of the past and an unknown future. “Y.. Yeah!” She answered stutterly. “In a sec.” 

Waverly took a deep breath. “It’s gonna be ok. It’s gonna be ok.” She convinced herself. 

She found Nicole was making tea in the kitchen. “Hey!” Waverly walked closer. 

Nicole’s eyes lit up seeing Waverly. “Hey…” She smiled flashing her dimple. Nicole put her arms around Nicole waist. “Are you ok?” 

_ “How could she tell that I was deep in thought without even seeing me?” _ Waverly thought. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders. She played with Nicole’s hair. “I was doing some thinking and I don't know why but I think better in the bathroom.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” Waverly was flustered. 

“You are the cutest.” Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly. 

“I’m not cute, I’m badass.” Waverly said between kisses. 

“Nope, you’re talking while kissing is cute, babe.” 

“But you do it too…” 

They were both smiling into their kisses until Waverly pulled away. “I’m sorry I haven’t prepared breakfast for you.” She pouted. “What kind of host I am?” 

“Hey, remember what I told you yesterday? You’re not my host anymore. Well technically you still are, but I don’t want you to do anything just because of an obligation, ok?” Nicole let go off Waverly. She took the kettle and poured the hot water into the mugs. “Waves?” 

“Ok ok. But this is my house and you are my guest, so I’m still gonna serve you as a guest and I’m still your tour guide.” 

Nicole chuckled. “I would love to be served by you also are you always this stubborn?” 

“Are you always this bossy?” 

“I am not, when I’m with you.” Nicole winked. 

Waverly’s heart skipped a beat. “Why can’t I believe you?” Waverly squinted her eyes. 

Nicole laughed. 

Waverly leaned into the kitchen bench with her fist under her chin.  _ “Damn, her laugh so intoxicating.”  _

“Believe me, my darling.” Nicole said while handing the mug to Waverly. “Here’s your tea.” 

“Are you going to shower me with this many terms of endearment from now on? Because I’m not complaining.” Waverly looked up to meet Nicole’s eyes and playfully batted her eyelashes. 

Nicole threw back her head and laughed. She put down her mug and took back Waverly’s mug and put it down before she hugged Waverly tight. “I will shower you with everything I have, my dear.” She mumbled on Waverly’s shoulder. 

They were hugging more than five mississippis and Waverly didn’t mind at all. Nicole as always smells so nice and to be hugged by Nicole who was taller than her, made Waverly felt protected and safe. She was smiling feeling content in Nicole’s arm. 

“Are you ok?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly lifted her head and looked at Nicole. “You’ve asked me three times this morning, Nicole? Have I been acting differently?” 

“No, no. It’s just… I hope you’re ok, with us, with the story I told you last night and still ok with us.” Nicole looked down, a rose pink tint on her cheek. 

“Oh baby, we are ok. It was devastating and I was broken hearted for you, but we are ok.” Waverly tilted Nicole’s chin up with her finger. “I’m so proud of you, Nicole. You’ve come so far. I know that you have your moments that come out rude and bossy, but I thought it’s because you ‘are’ a boss and a very wealthy woman.” Waverly let go of Nicole and covered her own face with her hand. “I was so judgy. I’m sorry, I shouldn't assume.” 

Nicole laughed. She took Waverly’s hand and held it over her heart. “That’s ok, Waves. It is me, but I’m trying to do better. Especially now, I have so much that is worth fighting for.” She kissed Waverly’s fist gently. 

Waverly smiled happily. “Let me make you breakfast, ok?”

“Then let me help you.” 

Waverly blushed. “Ok.” 

“Now drink your tea before it gets cold.” 

“Yes. Thanks, Nicole.” Waverly sipped her tea. “What do you want for breakfast anyway?” 

Nicole put down her mug. “Hmm… Actually Waves, let’s have something light. I’m ok with fruit salad and yoghurt.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Let me cut fresh fruits then.” 

“I can help!” 

They worked side by side, casually chatting and flirting like there was no tomorrow. Waverly loved how domestic Nicole could be. Nicole definitely was on her A game to impress Waverly, not that she needed to do that. Waverly was so impressed with the way Nicole handled her past. She recognised her issues and how she was working hard to fix it. It has shown how strong Nicole could be. She used her vulnerability to be the strong woman that she was now. Waverly admired her for that. 

Of course Nicole would always miss her family but she moved on and prepared for her future.  _ “With me.” _ Waverly smiled quietly.

“Pardon?” 

“Sorry?” Waverly startled. 

“You’re suddenly shaking your head and looked flustered. What were you thinking about, Waverly? Thinking of doing something naughty?” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows. “With me?” 

“You wish!” 

“Ouch, you have wounded me, Waverly.” She put her hand on top of her heart. 

“Oh, shut it, Nicole!” 

Nicole laughed. She grabbed two bowls and two spoons. “This ones for you.” 

“Thank you.” 

They sat on the dinner table and had their breakfast in peace. 

“What are we planning today? Can we stay in bed all day?” Nicole’s brown eyes widened. 

Waverly laughed. “Yes, we can. But do you want to go the beach later in the afternoon?” 

“Definitely. I told you that I love just sitting on the beach, watching the sunset with my most favourite girl.” Nicole smirked. 

“Your most favourite girl, huh? You have many girls?” Waverly raised one of her eyebrows.

Nicole could not hold her laughter. “I swear I have laughed more in these four days than the past year.” 

Waverly’s heart sank.  _ “Poor baby.” _ She smiled and looked up to see Nicole’s face and held her gaze. “I will make sure you will laugh a lot more, Nicole Haught.” She said firmly. 

“I know you will, Waverly Earp. If you could make me laugh more for only four days, I couldn’t imagine how much laughter I would have for the rest of my life.” Nicole suddenly stopped. 

Waverly held her breath. It was one of the moments where you needed to make a decision to make it awkward or be cool with it. “Hey, I’m not a clown, you know.” 

Nicole giggled. She got up from her seat and walked around to get closer to Waverly. Her right hand placed Waverly’s loose hair around the back of her ear. “You are definitely not a clown, you are my best baby.” Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly. “And even if you're a clown, I still like you anyway.” She gave Waverly one last peck and stood up straight. “Come on, let’s wash these dishes so we can go back to bed.” 

Waverly’s smile was as bright as the moon on the darkest night. 

“You didn’t say anything. Cat got your tongue?” Nicole asked while she was walking to the kitchen. 

Waverly got up and followed. She hugged Nicole from behind and rested her head on Nicole’s back. She inhaled all the smells that was Nicole Haught. “I just…” Waverly stopped. She could not say she loved Nicole, right? 

“You just what…” Asked Nicole softly. 

Waverly took a deep breath. “I just…. Like you so much, it’s crazy. I can’t believe I’m hugging you right now.” 

“Well believe it and I’m gonna hug you as much as you want me to.” 

Waverly nodded from Nicole’s back. 

“Now would you let me continue to wash the dishes?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Are you going to keep hugging me?” 

“Yes. Problem?” 

“Not at all.” Nicole chuckled. 

Waverly loved hugging Nicole. She always smelled nice. It was like vanilla-dipped doughnuts and that was her favourite scent. Gus often made them when she was younger, it was one of her happy memories from her past. 

After awhile Nicole turned around and hugged Waverly back. She kissed the top of Waverly’s head. 

“Waves, are you ok?” 

Nicole was looking at her softly and concerned. 

“I am… Why did you ask?” 

“I’m not really good at reading people, hence not really knowing I treated my staff poorly until I realised myself and by that time it was too late. But with you, well I can't read you, but I can feel you. You looked like you had something in your mind and you can’t stop thinking about it and I know it’s not about me.” Nicole smirked. “Because I’m here and you know how I feel about you.” 

“Cocky!” Waverly slapped Nicole’s back with her palm gently. “But you’re right, my darling.” Waverly sighed and hugged Nicole tightly. She felt so content in Nicole’s arm. 

“Why don’t we go back to bed and you can talk about it if you want.” 

“Yeah.” Waverly pulled away. “Wait, let me check the fridge maybe we can drop by to the supermarket later.” 

Nicole was looking at her amusely. 

“Stop looking at me like that. You know I’m a planner.” 

“Right.” 

Waverly opened the fridge. “Looks like we need more avocado. There is only one left and I know now that you love your avocado sandwich.” Waverly turned her head and winked at Nicole. 

“Thank you.” Nicole smiled. 

Waverly sighed. “That’s all I can think of right now. Maybe some more fruits for fruit salad.” She closed the fridge door. 

“Hey Waves, do you know that in Bali an avocado was as big as a person’s head?” 

“What?? Are you joking?” 

“Not at all. It was so big and it was sooo delicious.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, this home where I was staying had two avocado trees and even the trees are tall and big.” 

Waverly walked closer and put her arms around Nicole’s waist. “I would love to hear about your Bali adventure, Nicole.” 

“And I will tell you everything.” Nicole put her arms around Waverly’s shoulder. “Come on.” 

They walked back to Waverly’s room. 

“This is weird.” Waverly suddenly said. She stopped by the bedroom door. 

“What’s weird?” Nicole was making her way to the bed and sat on it. She looked at Waverly with her puppy eyes while tilting her head. 

_ “Ugh look how cute she is. How can I say no to this face.” _ Waverly sighed and smiled. “It’s weird for me to be in bed at this hour.” She laughed. “I really couldn’t picture myself inside the room in the morning.” 

Nicole frowned. “”Oh! Well, we can… Umm… We don’t have to…” She stood up fast and looked nervous. 

“No… It’s fine, Nicole.” Waverly walked towards her. She grabbed Nicole’s hands. “I told you, you can do whatever you want and if this is what you want then be it.” 

“No, Waverly. I told you, you’re not my host anymore, you don’t have to do anything just to please me. We are in this together. We can have a discussion about what we are going to do that we both agree on.” Nicole brought them to sit on the bed. “Now tell me what are you thinking?”

“Well, I thought it would be nice to stay in bed, but when we came in, I just had this strange feeling, like I wasn’t supposed to be here.” Waverly chuckled. “This is silly.” She felt silly, but the truth was she was never stayed in bed in the morning. She was a morning person after all. And she felt silly because it was not a big deal but she was making it like one. 

“No, it’s not silly. Well, ok then. Do you have any idea what we should do? I’m down with everything.” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows. 

Waverly laughed, she flopped back onto the bed and brought Nicole with her. “You’re unbelievable, Nicole.” 

Nicole was straddling Waverly. “So is this what you want to do?” She leaned down and kissed Waverly. It was only a peck, but Waverly’s hand that was on Nicole’s back pushed her closer. 

They kissed slowly, enjoying soft massages onto each other's lips. Nicole palmed Waverly’s cheek and slipped her tongue. Waverly arched her body and tried to roll their bodies so she could be on top of Nicole but she failed because half of Nicole’s bum was on the edge of the bed. Nicole slipped down onto the floor and brought Waverly with her. 

“Ouch!” They were grunting. 

Nicole sat on the floor and was leaning against the bed frame while Waverly sat on her lap. She put her arms around Waverly’s waist and they both started laughing. 

“I still need to learn how to maneuver.” Waverly rolled her eyes. 

Nicole could not stop laughing. “I… I think you’re alright, I was just in the wrong position.” 

Waverly was blushing furiously. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, Waverly.” Nicole leaned her forehead onto Waverly’s. 

Waverly smiled. “To answer your question, this is what I want but I don’t think we should do it.” Waverly whispered. 

“And why shouldn’t we, Waverly?” Nicole gave a peck to the tip of her nose. 

“Because….” She pulled away and gazed into Nicole’s big brown eyes. “It’s a beautiful morning and I have witnessed how beautiful you are under the morning sun and I want to see it again.” 

“Waverly…” She blinked and looked at Waverly with excitement in her eyes. “What are you suggesting?” 

Waverly started to doubt her idea.  _ “Why can’t we just stay in bed so I can kiss Nicole like there’s no tomorrow?! Silly me, I would hate to be in the bedroom in the morning. _ ” She sighed. 

“Well, there is a small path in the back of this neighbourhood that leads to the hill. Not many people know, because it’s not on the map that the tourism bureau provides. It’s more the path that locals use when they’re hanging around. Wynonna and I used to hang around there, it’s a very easy path and only a few minutes to get to the top of the hills. So do you maybe want to take a walk? We can definitely come back before lunch.” 

“Let’s go.” 

“Are you sure?” Waverly nervously played with the back of Nicole’s soft locks. 

“Where you go I go.” Nicole confidently said while gazing on Waverly’s hazel eyes. 

Waverly’s heart leapt up. “Aaw, Nicole.” Waverly hugged Nicole and buried her face on Nicole’s neck. Waverly wanted to stay there forever, inhaling Nicole’s vanilla-dipped doughnut scent and encased in everything that was Nicole. 

“Not that I’m complaining but we can’t really go anywhere if we stay like this though.” 

Waverly chuckled. “You’re right.” She took a deep breath and lifted her head. 

“Did you just inhale me?” 

“Maybe.” Waverly leaned in to give Nicole a peck then she got up. “Let’s go, Nicole.” 

“Ok ok.” Nicole got up and grabbed her water bottle. “I’m gonna fill this.” 

“Don’t forget to put on suncream. You can use mine.” 

“That’s ok, I have to get my phone anyway.” Nicole was about to walk out the door when she said. “I’ll be back.” She smiled and flashing her dimple. 

“Stop.”

“What?” 

“Stop being so cute.” Waverly cupped Nicole’s face and gave her a peck. “I love how I can kiss you whenever I want to now.” She smiled. 

“And I can kiss you whenever I want you too. I’m so stoked!” 

Waverly giggled. “Now go and come back soon.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

Waverly grabbed her backpack and pulled out her suncream. “Am I wrong for suggesting Nicole and I have a walk? Maybe she’s tired after that long night.” She sighed. “She seemed alright though.” 

Waverly finally grabbed her water bottle, sunglasses and cap. She walked out the room and filled her water bottle. 

In a few seconds, she heard footsteps and Nicole’s appeared from downstairs, looking fabulous as always. She flipped back her cap and her sunglasses were on. She wore her dark grey short shorts with sleeveless striped blue-white top. Her phone chimed and she looked at it.  _ “Oh dear Lord, why does she have to be this gorgeous, my heart is running frantically every time I look at her.” _

“Waves, water! Waverly!” 

Waverly woke up from her reverie. “What?” 

“The tap!” Nicole ran over quickly and turned off the tap. 

Waverly looked down and saw that her water bottle has full and she let the water overflow. “Oh poop.” 

“What are you thinking, baby?” Nicole looked at her with concern. 

“You.” She was flustered. How could she be so reckless. 

“Ooh, what are you thinking about me?” Nicole was wiggling her eyebrows.

Waverly chuckled. “How could you look so fabulous in that outfit.” 

“Babe, please. Look at yourself and with that gorgeous hair of yours. Gosh, you look amazing!” Nicole came closer and brushed her hand against Waverly’s hair. “Remember when you got your hair wet after I pulled you into the lagoon and I helped you untie the hair tie?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I was thinking I wish I could run my hand through your beautiful hair and now I can. I’m so very lucky.” 

“Aaw Nicole.” Waverly blushed and looked down. “Come on. Are you ready?” 

“I’m being honest though.” 

“I know, Nicole, I know. Let’s go so we can both have fresh air and clear our mind.” She said cheerfully. 

“Ok, let me fill my bottle first.” 

Waverly stepped away from the sink. It had two taps, one for normal water and one the tap that has been filtered. 

“Now I’m ready.” Nicole smiled. 

“But Nicole, are you sure?”

“Am I sure about what?”

“About going for a walk.” 

“Of course. Why?” She took off her sunglasses and rested them over her hat. 

“Yesterday was a very long day, we had an adventure, snorkelling and everything and it was also a long night. I think that you’re probably tired.” Waverly said quietly. 

“Waverly, what’s the point of a holiday if I didn’t go out and explore. And you were right, we need fresh air to clear our mind.” She smiled. “You ARE the best tour guide.” Nicole poked Waverly’s arm gently. 

Waverly could not help it, she pulled Nicole’s hand and kissed her. When Nicole was about deepening the kiss, Waverly pulled away. Seeing Nicole pouted she laughed. 

“If I knew you were this awesome, I would have asked Rosita to keep an eye on you and tell me whenever you broke up with your….” Waverly’s rolling her eyes. Her fingers were playing with Nicole’s back hair. 

“My…?” Nicole moved her body and swayed them both. 

“Anyway, yeah! I would swoop in and… Agh, forget it.” Waverly suddenly felt shy.  _ “Gosh, what is happening?” _ Her face grew red. 

“Hey, what would you do? Come on!” Nicole was looking at her softly. 

Waverly felt too hot.  _ “I would be your girlfriend in no matter of time.” _ But she could not say that out loud, couldn’t she? “We’re late!” She patted Nicole’s upper arm and pulled away. 

“What?” Nicole confused. 

“If we want to go back home at noon we need to get going now.” Waverly tied her hair and grabbed her water bottle. She then wore her hat. “Come on.” Waverly motioned her head towards the stairs. 

“Your wish is my command.” 

“Nicole, did you hear what I told you?” Waverly stopped on the top of the stairs. 

“Yes.” Nicole stepped down so they were eye level. 

“No, you didn’t.” 

Nicole chuckled. "What was it then?"

“I said….” Waverly put her arms around Nicole’s shoulders. “You need to stop being cute. But also, please don’t stop.” Waverly booped Nicole’s nose with her point finger and walked down the stairs. 

Nicole shook her head. 

Waverly thought Nicole was following her, but when she turned her head, Nicole was still on the stairs. “Nicole?” 

Nicole was smiling, she tilted her head, looking at Waverly like she was a precious China vase. It made Waverly blush even more.  _ “What was this?” _ Waverly could not help but think why she was so easy to be distracted. It was like Nicole made her feel like a teenager again. 

“You are extraordinary, Waverly Earp.” Nicole walked down the stairs slowly while maintaining her eyes contact with Waverly. 

Waverly gulped. Nicole looked so gorgeous and confident. “I have no idea why you said that.” She whispered. 

“Because you are.” She stopped in front of Waverly and tilted her head. “I am so lucky.” 

Waverly looked down, she was blushing and her heart full with feelings that she could not describe. She had an idea but she did not dare to say it out loud. 

“Waves?” 

Waverly looked up. 

“Let’s go.” Nicole grabbed her hand while still smiling with that beautiful smile of hers. 

Waverly did not even say a thing and it surprised her. She could not utter a word, she was known as a talker but this time Nicole’s charisma left her speechless. Waverly thought it was because it was still overwhelming for her. Nicole was here. Nicole Haught. This woman once had filled her dreams and Waverly never thought she would see her again. Now suddenly Nicole was here in front of her, reciprocating her feelings and Waverly did not realise that it would need a little while for her to accept this series of events. 

Waverly locked the door and put on her sunglasses. Nicole did not say anything either. She looked at Waverly smiling knowingly. Waverly smiled back and slipped her fingers between Nicole’s and led the way. 

* * *

It was only around 9 AM and the sun was up but November’s spring wind was still chilly. They walked in silence, hand in hand, and casually glancing and smiling at each other. 

They walked along the main road for about 600 meters and turned right into a short cul de sac. 

“Hey Waves, this is people's houses. Is there any paths at all?” Nicole looked to her surroundings. 

Waverly shook her head. “Don’t you trust me?” 

“Well yeah but I can’t see a way.” 

“Because you don’t know.” Waverly tugged her hand. “Come on.” 

They kept walking up to the furthest two houses on the right side. There was actually a gap the size of one human body to walk through to the hill behind. 

“How come they didn’t block this off?” 

“A while ago one of the houses belonged to a ranger. They thought it was easier than to make him go round. Ten years ago he moved out and they let the gap stay. They should close it though, because it’s not really safe. I was surprised when I drove to take a u-turn last month, assuming it was closed and found out it’s still here.” 

“A month ago? So you didn’t know that it was still open? What if they had closed it?” Nicole did not sound upset by Waverly’s spontaneous attitude, in fact she was amused. 

Waverly stopped and turned to face Nicole. “Then I would find out that it is finally closed and I got to check it with you. If it’s really closed we can always go down the road, walk around the lagoon or something else. You know I wouldn’t let you be bored to death, right?” Waverly leaned in but when Nicole was about to meet her half way, she pulled back. 

Nicole pouted and Waverly giggled. She brought them back to the track. 

“Hey, babe.” Nicole stopped walking. “Just so you know, even if we have to sit in the house doing nothing, I would still do it if it’s with you.” Said Nicole, looking at Waverly with her heart eyes. 

“Aaw Nicole.” Waverly pushed on her toes and kissed Nicole cheek. Nicole’s face grew as red as her hair and Waverly found it cute. “That’s sweet.” 

“I told you, you’re the best tour guide.” 

They started to walk again. 

“You’re so biased.” 

Nicole laughed. “I’m not.” 

“You so are.” 

Nicole kept laughing and the butterflies inside Waverly’s stomach took full flight.  _ “I want this. Whatever this is.” _ Waverly realised that they haven’t talked about ‘this’ between them, but it was just a matter of time. 

They kept walking up the hills. It was serene and peaceful. The sun shone through the trees and the birds chimned here and there. 

“Can you tell the difference between the sounds of these birds, Waves?” 

“Nah, it’s hard to tell you know, unless the obvious ones, like cockatoo or parrot or magpie.” 

Nicole hummed in response. 

“Wanna take a break?” Waverly asked. 

“I’m sure we haven’t walked too far to have a break.” Nicole smiled. 

“That’s right, but let’s stop here for a few minutes.” She opened her water bottle and drank it. She walked to one of the big trees around there. She looked up and sighed. “This tree right here, Wynonna had climbed it once when we were still children. So brave she was.” Waverly whispered. 

Nicole walked closer to the tree and looked up. “It is a very high tree, how did she climb it?” 

Waverly turned her head to the right side. “There was a lower branch from this tree that was sticking up to this tree so she climbed this one and walked through the branch and jumped out to reach that branch up there.” Waverly pointed out to the branch just above her head. 

“It’s pretty high, Waves. She was brave and reckless, sorry.” 

“Don’t be. She was and still is reckless, I believe.” Waverly shook her head and started to walk. “Come on.” 

Nicole reached out to put her arm around Waverly’s shoulder to console her as it appeared her mood had changed. “You ok?” 

Waverly put her arm around Nicole’s waist. “When I remember her, I’m not really ok, but because I’m with you, I know I’ll be ok.” Waverly smiled and looked up to Nicole. 

Nicole rested her head onto Waverly’s. “Then I will be with you always, Waves.” She held Waverly tight. 

“Thank you.” Waverly could not describe what she felt at that moment. The warmth went through her heart. She felt safe and warm.

“I’m a little bit confused though. Can you please tell me where actually you were growing up? Because you said your family’s home is in Avalon but your uncle and aunt lived here and they had taken care of you both since your dad passed away.” Nicole seemed reluctant to continue. “I’m sorry, I just want to know is all, if you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind, Nicole. It was confusing and… Yeah.” Waverly felt she needed to tell Nicole everything. Nicole had shared her part of her life so maybe it was her turn. She let go of Nicole but still intertwined their fingers. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence. Waverly was thankful that Nicole didn’t seem to mind giving Waverly the time to tell her story. 

“My dad passed away when I was 6 years old and that’s when Curtis and Gus came back to Sydney to be with us. They had a summer house in Palm Beach so we kinda lived in between the Avalon and Palm Beach houses’. Curtis went back and forth from Sydney and the Whitsundays because he worked here. In summer time or any school breaks, we would come to Airlie Beach and stay for one to two months.” 

“It was nice of them to move for you both. I mean instead of asking you to come here and live with them.” 

“Yeah. It’s just because… They thought, maybe mom would come back after dad died.” Waverly felt her heart get a bit heavier. 

“Oh Waves, I’m sorry.” Nicole squeezed her hand. 

“That’s ok, Nicole. We have accepted the fact that she won’t ever come back.”

Nicole once again put her arms around Waverly and hugged her even tighter. Waverly loved that from Nicole. She knew when she did not have to say anything. 

They had walked a little bit further up when they found a small creek. It was only a few meters wide and it was only up to their calves. 

“Do you want to dip into the water?” Waverly asked. “Your feet only.”

“I think so. It would be refreshing.” 

“Come on.” Waverly took off her shoes and socks. She jumped into the water and sat on one of the rocks. “Woo… The water’s cold!” 

Nicole followed right after Waverly. “Ooh, this is so cool, Waves. Literally and figuratively.” Nicole stamped her feet and splashed all the water. She was laughing and looked so happy and free. 

Waverly was smiling ear to ear seeing this view. Nicole looked like she was channeling her inner child. Waverly promised herself if she was allowed to be with Nicole in every way, she would make Nicole this happy as often as she could. Well, if it only took for hiking and hanging around the creek to make her this happy, Waverly was sure she could do that. 

“There are fish! Waves! Fish!” 

Waverly chuckled. “I know, Nicole.” She opened her water bottle and took a gulp. “Are you happy?” 

Nicole was looking at her with her wide eyes. Her eyes were lifted up, her face was beaming red and glowing. “Am I happy? Waverly, I’ve never been this happy since forever!” Nicole carefully walked through the water closer to Waverly. “And I’m with you, I couldn’t be happier.” She leaned down and kissed Waverly. 

Waverly felt a hundred butterflies in her stomach. She smiled and grabbed Nicole’s hand. “Come on, sit next to me.” Waverly scooted a little to make space for Nicole to sit. 

Nicole, still out of breath, let out a huge exhale. 

Waverly laughed and patted Nicole’s knee. “Calm down, my dear. Drink your water.” 

Nicole did what she was told to. 

“Nicole, I didn’t know how your life was before you came here, but I have never seen someone this happy just because of playing in a small creek, in a wood somewhere far away from civilisation.” 

“Because Waverly, my life in Sydney is completely the opposite of this. Whatever you see, the whole me,” Nicole gestured up and down her whole body from head to toe. “And this around us,” She moved her hand around in a circling motion above her head, gesturing to her surroundings. “Whatever in Sydney is the opposite and this is so much better.” 

“Care to explain?” 

“I thought we’re going to talk about you?” Nicole bumped her shoulder to Waverly’s playfully. 

Waverly laughed. “We will get into that, of course. But if you don’t want to say anything, that is fine, Nicole.” 

“I think I’ve talked more in four days than the past year.” Nicole sighed. “Before you say anything, don’t worry, it’s a good thing.” Now Nicole’s turn to pat Waverly’s knee. 

“You also told me that you never laughed a lot before you came here.” 

“You’re right.” Nicole motioned her body toward Waverly. “Can we sit on a more comfortable surface?” Nicole grimaced. 

Waverly laughed. “Come on.” 

They walked back to dry land and sat down on the grass in the sunshine. 

Nicole laid back with her hands propping up her head. Waverly sat facing Nicole.  _ “Gosh, her body was so long. I would be more than happy to climb it.”  _ She shook her head.  _ “Shut it, Waverly.” _

“It’s so calm and peaceful here.” Nicole looked up to the sky with longing in her eyes. 

“It is.” Waverly said as she felt what Nicole felt. 

“I was never this carefree because I had to maintain this serious image, Waves.” Nicole sat back and Waverly was a bit taken aback by how closed Nicole sat in front of her. 

But Nicole kept talking. “Mostly after my dad wanted me to help him in the business. I used to hangout with my friends, we did silly things and it was fun but I’ve never felt this carefree. Like, I can be what I want to be and I don’t care at all. I can do what I want to do, I can splash water, stomp in the water, for all I care. I can laugh out loud, I can kiss the woman I…. lo.. like.” She smiled and kissed Waverly. 

Waverly went smiling into the kiss. She wouldn’t let herself think any further into the fact that Nicole almost slipped the word. “I’m happy that you are happier here, Nicole.” 

“That is a fact.” Nicole gave her a peck before she went back to lying on the grass. She sighed. “And you know the city is a concrete jungle, tall buildings everywhere. It’s beautiful but nothing compares to this. Tall trees, sounds of birds and flowing water. Anyone would be happier living here, Waves. I wish I could stay in this kind of place forever.” She was back looking up to the sky with a dreamy look. 

Waverly felt a pang of sadness. She understood where Nicole’s coming from but she could not let Nicole think that she did not have an impact on this world. “You just need some balance, Nicole. City is where you work and create something for your yourself. You did good, got your company running, made a future for your employees, it’s an awesome thing that you have done.” 

Waverly proceeded to lay next to Nicole. “And in between, you should have the time to find nature.” She stopped. She carefully chose her words. “And if you allow me, I can guide you to many hidden natural gems, both here and Sydney.” 

Nicole turned her head to look at Waverly. “Thank you, Waverly.” She smiled so genuinely that Waverly’s heart soared. 

“You’re most welcome, my darling.” 

With that one world, Nicole’s face lit up and her beautiful brown eyes grew wide. Waverly chuckled. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s left hand and she held it over her heart. 

“Feel this.” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly closed her eyes and relaxed her mind to feel whatever Nicole wanted her to feel. Soon she started to feel the beat of Nicole’s heart and it was speeding up frantically. She opened her eyes and looked into Nicole’s eyes. Her eyebrows arched up in a way that was saying that she was shocked that she was the cause of Nicole heart beating faster. 

Nicole smiled and sat up. Her hand was still holding Waverly’s hand. “With only one word you had made my heart run wildly, Waves. You’ve changed my life only in a short amount of time, I can’t believe that I’m back to my old self.” Nicole was beaming but she suddenly pouted. “Well, we’ll see when I get back to Sydney though.” 

_ “Gosh she looked so cute when she pouted.” _ Waverly wrapped Nicole’s hand with her both hands. “Hey, who said that you are going to go back by yourself? I will be with you, literally or not, every step of your way. Unless you don’t want me to.” Waverly pretended to shrug. 

“Don’t you dare, Waverly. I’d be crazy to let you go.” Nicole leaned down and rested her forehead on Waverly’s. 

Waverly could feel that Nicole started to relax more and Waverly could not wait to help Nicole get back to her life. It would not be perfect without her family who she loved and loved her back, but Waverly would try to do anything to make Nicole’s life happier. 

“I won’t go anywhere, Nicole.” 

Nicole smiled. “I’m so tired, Waves.” She hugged her own legs, making herself into the shape of a ball. “I don’t know how people do it, not being your own self is tiring.” 

“I can imagine, Nicole.” Waverly put her hands on top of Nicole’s. “But some people have no choice, you know.” 

“I know that, Waves. Those who are able to do that are so brave, because it’s so damn hard.” 

Waverly could see Nicole was about to have a break down. “Nicole! Look at me. Hey, look!” Nicole lifted her face and looked into Waverly’s eyes. Her own eyes were glistening but looked like she was trying so hard not to cry. Waverly stroked Nicole’s hand. “You are brave too and you’re even braver because you did something about it. You made the decision to fight it and stop lying to yourself.” 

After last night Waverly could not let Nicole have another breakdown. She had made a promise to herself that it would not happen again. Her heart was breaking to see Nicole in this state. 

“I could never thank you enough, Waverly.” Nicole gave her a weak smile. “Aagh!” She screamed in frustration. “I thought I had enough after last night! And you were the one who’s going to share your story with me, but here I am being selfish again.” Nicole stood up and kicked a pebble. 

Waverly quickly stood up and hugged Nicole from behind. “Nicole, this is your process of healing. Remember what your doctor said, share more. The more you share the more you become your own self.” 

Nicole turned around and hugged back Waverly. “You are very smart, Waves.” She kissed the top of Waverly’s head. 

“Also, we have all the time in the world for my story, Nicole.” Waverly looked at Nicole. She was crazy enough to say something like that, with her family’s history and all, but Waverly was sure with Nicole everything would be different. She had time, they would have time. 

Nicole looked at Waverly, flashing her sweetest smile that Waverly loved so much. “And I can’t wait to hear everything.” She leaned down and kissed Waverly gently. 

They felt like they were the only two souls on the planet with only the wind and the light to keep them company. Until they heard the sound of people chattering a little bit away. They were both giggling. 

“Agh Waverly.” Nicole sighed and hugged Waverly tightly. “I can’t believe I’m this lucky.” 

Waverly smiled into Nicole’s chest. “I believe we both are lucky.” 

“Always being the smart one.” 

Waverly’s heart stopped for a beat. She pulled away from Nicole. Waverly did not understand, all of the sudden the memory of Wynonna was floating back to her. It was weird because it was not like Wynonna had passed away. She was still alive. Hopefully. Usually it was just a passing feeling and Waverly could ignore it. But lately, since Nicole was here, she was like being bombarded with all the memories about her older sister. 

“Waverly, what is it?” Nicole’s face had a look of concern. 

“Come on.” Waverly tugged Nicole’s hand. “It’s still a little bit further to the top.” 

“Waverly…” Even Nicole’s voice sounded worried. 

“I’ll tell you later, Nicole.” Waverly glanced at Nicole and was giving her a weak smile. “It’s just… It’s Wynonna. This moment reminds me of Wynonna. She used to say that I’m the smart one.” Her heart had this feeling of longing. 

Nicole untangled her fingers from Waverly’s and put her arms around her shoulders. “I’m sure she’s ok, Waves.” 

“Well I’m not!” Waverly snapped and she immediately regretted it.  _ “God, why do these getaways always turn into talking about our own personal issues? It must be tiring. Nicole maybe wants to leave after this.” _ Waverly’s heart was even more broken to think about the possibility. She waited for a couple of minutes but Nicole was still there, she didn’t even flinch. 

“I know, Waves.” Nicole kept stroking Waverly’s upper arm. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to. I’m here for you, ok?” 

Waverly let out a breath that she did not realise she had been holding. “Thank you.” 

“You’re most welcome, Waverly. We have each other now. I won’t go anywhere.” 

“Won’t you?” Waverly stopped walking. 

Nicole squinted her eyes. “Of course I won’t.” She turned to face Waverly. “Waverly, I may be a mess, not a great boss or a better friend, but I'm loyal and trustworthy person. When I said I’m here it means that I’m here for you and I will stay.” Nicole focused her eyes at Waverly. She was making sure that Waverly got her words. “Unless you don’t want me to.” Nicole teased her by copying her words.

“Don’t you dare, Nicole.” Waverly hugged her. Her heart still hurt from missing Wynonna but Nicole somehow made it bearable. “Don’t let me go.” 

“I won’t, Waves. I won’t.” Nicole replied calmly. 

They were holding on for another minute. Waverly sighed. “We won’t make it back home by lunch time if we keep stopping.” Waverly chuckled. “Sorry, Nicole.” Waverly was pulling herself away from Nicole. 

Nicole held her close. “Waves, do we have to go back at noon?” 

“No, but I’m a planner, Nicole.” 

“I know you are. I often have lunch time at 2 pm or even 3 pm and that still counts as lunch time. Don’t worry about it, ok?” 

“You have lunch at 2 pm? You’re gonna be sick, Nicole.” 

Nicole laughed. “I’m alright, Waverly.” 

Waverly shook her head. “I promise when we’re back in Sydney, I’m gonna bring you lunch myself at a reasonable time.” Waverly mumbled while pulling Nicole’s hand. 

“Oh are you?” 

Wait. “Did I say that out loud?” 

Nicole continued her laughter. “You did!” 

“Urgh….” Waverly palmed her face. 

“Thank you, baby.” Nicole squeezed Waverly hand. 

Waverly looked up to her and shrugged. “I know you would do the same thing.” 

“I definitely would.” 

They walked slowly but at a steady pace. Finally reaching the top, the trees were getting less and less. It was hot and humid. The view was breathtaking. Waverly remembered the time when she was playing hide and seek with Wynonna. How she almost always won because Wynonna let her. Waverly sighed. 

“Let’s sit here, Nicole.” Waverly pointed out a shade spot under the tree. Her heart kept feeling heavy whenever she saw something that reminded her of Wynonna. 

“Wow, this view is gorgeous, Waves.” Nicole looked at her surroundings. They could see the ocean far on the horizon and also the houses down the hill. “It must be nice to see this view at night, huh Waves?” Nicole was still looking at the ocean. “Waves?” Nicole turned around. “Waverly?” 

Waverly could not hear whatever Nicole saying. The last time she was up here was when she was in high school and Wynonna was there with her and she had never come back until today. It was so overwhelming for her. It’s been a long time since she saw her older sister and no matter how much Wynonna had hurt Waverly because of her leaving, she loved her sister dearly and missed her so much. 

Waverly sat down under the tree, hugging her leg with her face down. She could not help but let her tears fall. Nicole was rushing to her side. 

“Waverly!” Nicole sat next to Waverly and brought her into her arms, just like what Waverly did to her just last night. “It’ll be alright. It’ll be alright.” She kept chanting the words. 

“I’m sorry, Nicole. I’m sorry.” Waverly blamed herself for not thinking when she asked Nicole to come up here. She didn’t realise that it would bring up all these memories. The hill was hers and Wynonna’s getaway place. They would come up here when Curtis was away and Gus was too upset with Wynonna to be around them. 

“You don’t need to apologise, Waves.” Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head. “Do you mind telling me what’s going on? I know that it has something to do with Wynonna.” 

Waverly was still sniffling. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought you here.” She pulled away a little and wiped her tears.  _ “I couldn’t believe I cried in front of Nicole. What kind of a host am I?” _ She hugged her leg again. “I didn’t think, Nicole. I’m sorry.”

“Is it because it reminds you of Wynonna?” 

“Yeah.” 

Nicole was stroking Waverly’s arm gently. “It’s ok to miss her, Waves. I know it’s not the same, but like you told me last night about my brother, no matter how annoying they were, they’re still our siblings and it’s ok to miss them.” 

“You’re right. I’m allowed to miss her, right?” Waverly’s red eyes from crying was seeking Nicole’s confirmation. 

“Of course! And what about we make a new happy memory?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You can always make new memories here so that’s the one you’ll remember whenever thinking about this place.” 

Waverly’s looked up at the sky. “That makes sense.” She looked back at Nicole. “Would you help me to make a new memory?” 

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Waves. Umm.. Too cheesy?” Nicole offered a smile. 

Waverly sent her a half smile but her eyes showing gratitude. “A little bit. It’s just that, it’s easier to hate her because of leaving me and because of her I’m protecting myself from loving someone.” Waverly leaned back on to the tree behind. Her eyes were searching for something far on the horizon.  _ “Darn it, Wyn. Even if you're not here, you’re still ruining my chance with my….” _ She stopped thinking.  _ “What is Nicole to me now?” _

“What… What do you mean?” Nicole’s face was so concerned. 

Waverly turned her face to look at Nicole. She gave her a weak smile. “I have never been in love, Nicole.” She revealed the fact.  _ “Not until I created your image in my head back in Uni. No, I can’t say that now.” _ Waverly turned her vision back into the horizon. “Yeah.” 

“But… How?” 

“Well you know how my mom left us when I was 4 and my dad died when I was 6 and even after what our mom has done to us, Wynonna still left me when I was 12. Curtis passed away and Gus also left. I didn't think I would dare to love anyone else.” 

“Oh shit!” 

“Oh shit indeed.” 

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows and seemed to be thinking of something. Waverly now regretted she was even talking about it with Nicole.  _ “Oh fudgenuggets, what if she runs away? What if she thinks I’m not capable of loving her? What if she thinks I’m broken? Ugh!”  _ Waverly buried her face in between her knees. 

“Waverly….” 

“Forget what I said, Nicole.” Waverly stood up abruptly. “Let’s go back.” 

“No… Waves. Let’s talk about it.” 

“I can’t, Nicole. You’re not some kind of psychiatrist and I.. I know I have to deal with this on my own. You’re not… We’re not… Are we even...?” Waverly’s hands were motioning between both of them.  _ “Oh God, I’m gonna ruin this, aren’t I? I’m going to lose Nicole after this.” _

“Waverly! Would you please stop for a minute?” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand. “Let’s talk about it, ok? Please, Waverly.” Her eyes filled with worry. 

Waverly stood still. She looked at Nicole with her piercing stare, afraid there was something else behind those brown eyes. 

“What I learned from the past few years is that we all need to share our angst with someone in order to make it more bearable. I’m not a psychiatrist, Waves. But like I told you I’m here for you, I’m still a work in progress, but I know what I’m feeling.” Nicole sighed. “Let’s have a seat on that root, ok?” 

Waverly nodded. She was a little surprised that Nicole was still here for her. Nicole eyes were understanding and so kind. 

When they took a seat, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and put it on her lap. “Please let me understand. You are afraid to love someone because you’re afraid that they’re going to leave you just like your family leaving you?” 

“Yes.” Waverly whispered. 

“If I can be honest, I’m afraid too. You know I’m an orphan, Waves. I literally have nobody in my family but then you came… I feel like, I can do this with you.” Nicole turned her head to look at Waverly. “I’m serious about us, Waves. I know we haven’t talked about us, but please believe me when I said that I’m not going anywhere.” 

“But.. I.. Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, please share your story with me. I promise I’ll still be here. You can’t easily get rid of me.” Nicole bumped her shoulder while smiling. 

Waverly could not help but smile too. “Thank you and I appreciate that.” She sighed and looked at her surroundings. “This is the place where Wynonna and I spent so much time together when we were younger. We were kinda like spirits dancing on the wind. We didn’t have many friends here because we didn’t exactly live here. So we only had each other. And if you know Wynonna, she’s not the type of person who can sit inside and do nothing. So we came here a lot.” 

Nicole nodded in encouragement. 

“The last time we were here was when I was in high school.

“Wow, that’s a long time ago, Waves. No wonder you were having these vivid flashbacks.” 

“Yeah, it’s been a long time since I’ve been up here. I didn’t think about it because I was so happy with you and suggested to come here.” 

“I’m sor…” 

“No.” Waverly stopped Nicole. “Why would you say sorry when you made me happy, Nicole.” She turned her head and looked at Nicole. “I was the one who should apologise for making this fun activity into a mess of blabbering personal issues.” 

“Stop it, Waverly, please. How many times do I have to tell you that you’re not just a host or my tour guide anymore, ok? You’re… You are… I like you so much, Waves.” Nicole was looking at Waverly softly. 

“And I like you very much too, Nicole.” Waverly smiled. She rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder and sighed. 

They stayed silent for a few minutes. The sun was a little higher now but neither of them wanted to move from their place where they felt the most comfortable - each other. 

* * *

“Waves?” 

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure.” 

“How did you manage not to fall in love for such a long time?” Nicole approached the question carefully. “I understand if you don’t want to answer.” 

Waverly took a deep breath before answering. “I just did. I thought if I don’t fall in love with someone, I wouldn’t care if they leave me or if we get separated. I had a few relationships but never fell in love with them. Whenever I got too attached I would pull away from them and of course it never ended well.” 

“You built a wall.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Did anyone realise this? I mean your close friends, uh… Rosita and Jeremy?” 

“Oh yeah. But I just told them it didn’t work.” 

“Ok… Can I ask you another question?” 

“Now I feel like you are a psychiatrist, Nicole.” Waverly chuckled. 

“I’m sorry. That’s ok, I don’t have to ask.” Nicole grimaced. 

“You’re alright, my darling.” Waverly patted Nicole’s hand. “I told you I really like you and always have. It will be good for us to know each other. So shout away!” 

“You’re right. I would love to get to know you, Waves.” Nicole was smiling brightly. “God, I love this feeling.” 

“Feeling of what?” 

“The feeling of getting to know the real you. You have a million stories and every one was a mystery for me. To reveal all, as far as you allow me, would be so great.” 

Waverly laughed. “Please don't tell me you love crime stories or my name’s not Waverly Earp.” 

“Oh your name is still Waverly Earp, of course I love crime stories. I haven’t told you that I love collecting old detective novels. You name it, Agatha Christie, oh she’s my favourite. Sydney Sheldon, Mary Higgin Clark, Nora Roberts… And a lot more.” 

Waverly was beaming, looking at Nicole.  _ “How is this human even real? I was so so sad earlier but here she was making everything better.” _ Nicole was still going on and on about how her favourite detective was Hercule Poirot with his moustache and how she said that Agatha Christie’s best book was The Murder of Roger Ackroyd. 

“Like, how good was that I have read it a few times and I still felt shocked when he revealed who was the real murderer. Did you read that?” 

“Yes, Nicole. I have read all her books.” 

“Oh good! Can we maybe reread it all together someday and have some discussions about it?” 

“Of course.” Waverly felt her heart burst with happiness.  _ “Someday is in the future and Nicole wants this future with her.” _

“Great! I’m looking forward to it. Oh darn, now I have to reread that And Then There Were None. You see, Waverly. I love those crime stories but I’m kinda scared to read it too.” Nicole was laughing at herself. 

Waverly could not help but laugh along with her. “But how come?” 

“I don’t know, they just scare me for some reason. Even when I read Dan Brown - Angel and Demons, I had to read it in the living room, when my mom and dad were there.” Nicole’s voice a little bit softer but she laughed again. “Yeah. And to me that was Agatha Christie’s scariest book, the way that everyone’s murdered one by one.”

“Yeah I remember that.” 

The laughter died down but the happiness still lingered. 

“I’m sorry I was really off topic.” Nicole grinned. 

Waverly again chuckled. “Looks like you’re not sorry at all with that grin on your face, Nicole.” 

“Nope, if I got to make you laugh again.” 

“What were you going to ask me earlier?” 

“I don’t know, I forgot!”

Waverly laughed. “Come here.” She cupped Nicole’s cheeks and gave her the sweetest kiss she has ever given to someone else. “You are amazing.” 

“And so are you.” 

Waverly smiled and placed her hands on top of Nicole’s hands “There’s another thing that I should tell you, Nicole.” Waverly felt that it’s about time that Nicole should know. 

“What is it?” 

“I shouldn’t have said I have never been in love though, cause I have once…” Waverly was staring into Nicole’s eyes.

Nicole’s raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Really? What happened?” 

“A long time ago and the girl had a girlfriend already.” 

Nicole opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again. “Do you mean? Umm… Did you?” 

Waverly smiled slyly. “And I think I might still be in love with the girl.” 

Nicole still couldn’t say a word. Waverly could see her mind was going a hundred miles an hour. 

“What do you mean, Waverly?” Nicole’s voice filled with hesitation but also excitement. She even whispered. 

_ “Gosh, should I say it? Should I? Oh fudge it!” _ Waverly palmed her face. “It’s… The girl was… She is…” 

“Waves... “ 

“She is you! Aagh!” Waverly stood up and started to walk back and forth in front of Nicole. “I know it sounds ridiculous. But you know how I feel about you, even since years ago, right? Yeah, I’d only ever seen you that one time from Rosita’s photos but that was enough for me to fall in love with you. I didn’t even know why I had that strong feeling. But then I saw you with that girl… I was heart broken.” She shook her head. “That’s so silly, I know. But it just happened, I can’t explain why.” 

“Waves…” 

“I’m sorry if I’m being too blunt. But yeah that’s the only time I really fell in love with someone, maybe with the idea of you, but I still counted that. I always thought of you as the one that got away and now we meet again. I didn’t know what to expect but when I first saw you at the airport… Gosh, all the feelings came up to the surface. You were so wonderful and I kinda feel that we had a thing then we kissed and wow… It was like confirming that I still have feelings for you.” Yes, that was Waverly for you. Waverly couldn’t stop talking when she was nervous. 

Nicole stood up and walked closer to Waverly. 

Waverly didn’t even notice her, she just kept talking. “I really don’t know why I told you this now. But… It’s just… I am still in love with you, Nicole.” She finally looked up and saw Nicole’s face. 

Nicole was smiling and her eyes were saying the same thing. “Waverly…” 

“I was afraid to fall in love, Nicole, I was afraid that I was going to leave every relationship I had. But somehow with you, I was willing to take that chance even when I didn’t know who you really were six years ago. And now you’re here, I can’t believe I have another chance. I can’t believe you have feelings for me too. I’m not afraid, Nicole. I…” 

“Waverly!” Nicole grabbed Waverly hands. “Shut up for a minute.” 

Nicole leaned forward and kissed Waverly. Waverly’s heart was beating so hard not only because of the kiss but also from the speech that she had said. She couldn’t believe Nicole kissed her after everything she said. Waverly finally loosened up and enjoyed the kiss. They kept kissing not caring about time and space. 

They separated when they finally needed some air. Both smiling to each other, panting a little bit. 

“I appreciate everything you said, Waverly. I appreciate that you’re willing to take that chance with me and like I said, you don’t have to be worried, Waves, I’m not going anywhere. I haven’t had this feeling for a long time, never as this strong. I fell in love with you when I saw you six years ago, Waverly Earp.” Nicole’s face full of adoration. “I didn’t realise it that time, but I know now.”

Waverly’s eyes grew wider. 

“I know it may be too soon for me, but I can’t think of a better time. Waverly, would you be my girlfriend?” She tilted her head looking at Waverly lovingly. 

Waverly was beaming like 1000 watt light. “I didn’t wait six years to say no, did I? Yes, of course. I would love to.” 

Nicole laughed. “No you didn’t.” She kissed Waverly softly. “Girlfriend.” 

“Girlfriend.” Waverly couldn’t imagine a better word. “In four days!” 

They both laughed. 

“We met six years ago, Waves. It’s not four days, we have waited too long.” 

“If you say so.” Waverly giggled.

“Well I said so.” Nicole again kissed Waverly. “I really love kissing you, Waves.”

Waverly smiled. “Well you can kiss me anytime you like, my love.” 

“Waverly, you don’t know what you just did.” Nicole’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears. 

“Nicole, what happened? Are you ok?” 

“More than ok, baby. I feel so great!” Nicole lifted Waverly up and twirled them around in a circle. 

Waverly squealed like a little girl. They were both laughing and Nicole finally put Waverly down. 

“I love you, Waverly.” 

“I love you too, Nicole.” 

They were just looking at each other, smiling and beaming, they couldn’t believe their luck. Nicole was right though, they have been waiting for six years for this. The universe made them wait to this day and fate brought them back together. 

“Let’s go home. I’m hungry.” Waverly clutched her stomach. 

“Me too!” They started to walk home. 

“It’s your fault we had a light breakfast.” 

“Who asked you to listen?” 

“Well, you’re my guest…” 

“I don’t wanna hear that sentence again, Waverly.” 

“Look at you, so bossy.” 

“Oh shut up!” 

Waverly giggled. 

“You’re my girlfriend. Period.”

“That I am.” 

“Hey Waves, can we order food? I don’t really want to cook and I don’t want you to cook either.”

“Fine fine.” 

They walked hand in hand in silence. 

“You are right, Nicole.”

“Of course I am. Which part?” 

Waverly chuckled. “So modest.” She bumped her shoulder with Nicole’s. 

“Hey…” 

“You said make a new memory. That’s true. Life is a series of memories, some take us forward and some take us back. Now is the time to focus on the good and let go of the sadness ” 

“And this one is so good that you will never remember the sad ones.” 

“Oh Nicole, this memory will forever be my favourite.” Waverly smiled brightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vulnerability is beautiful, use it!" - Dominique Provost-Chalkley, she wrote this for me personally. 
> 
> I wrote this chapter with this quote in my mind. Both Waverly and Nicole have their own vulnerable sides and I hope I did the quote justice in writing it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught finds domestic bliss amid soft heart to heart conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologise it took awhile to get it out, life just gets in between. 
> 
> Thank you Daniel for being my beta and Beth for that last touched up. Thanks Tammy for always be there when I needed it most and Abbi for being my emotional support biscuit. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading.

The whole morning was like a dream for Nicole. She came here without any plans to be in a relationship nor revealing her deepest feelings to someone she just knew. She came here for a getaway from her monotone and boring life. She did not expect that love was in the itinerary and she certainly did not expect that the beautiful tour guide could become the love of her life. This was unexpected and to be quite honest it scared her but also excited her in a way she had never felt before. 

They walked back home in comfortable silence, chatted casually about things, nothing was really important. Nicole casually glanced to her side, looking at Waverly. She could not believe that she had a girlfriend in only the first few days of her stay. Waverly would smile back at her, it seemed she could not believe it either. 

They were back at home in a few minutes but time had no meaning to them the way they were feeling. 

“Do you want me to order the food?” Waverly asked Nicole when they entered the house. 

“Yes, please.” 

“What do you want to have for lunch, Nicole?” 

Nicole leaned on the wall, looking up thinking. “Hmm… I can’t think of anything right now. Whatever is the easiest, Waves.” 

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows. “You should know, Nicole. You’re the one who wants to order food.” She pouted. 

_“She shouldn’t be allowed to look this cute.”_ Nicole chuckled. “Can we order burgers please?” 

“You’re tired of my vegan food?” Waverly looked offended. 

Nicole laughed. “I’m not, my darling. I only thought burgers are simple.” 

“Fine. In that case, I know a place…” 

Nicole just knew what Waverly was going to say. “Your friend owns the place?” She smiled smugly. 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Shut up. Yes, my friend owns a place and makes a super tasty burger.” She added quietly. “And also a mean vegan burger.” 

“A ha!” 

Waverly laughed. Her eyes twinkled and the sound was sweet and soft, like the sound of tinkling bells. It brought an instant happiness to Nicole’s heart. She stepped closer to Waverly who was about to go upstairs. 

Waverly’s laughter dimmed a little but her lips were still smiling. Her eyes now focused on Nicole’s, suddenly now softened. “What is it?” She whispered. 

Nicole put her hand on Waverly’s waist and brought her closer. Her heart was so full of this feeling that if she didn’t let it out, it would be too overwhelming for her. “I’m happy.” 

“Are you?” Waverly tilted her head, raising her eyebrows playfully. 

“Uh huh.” 

“And why is that?” Waverly brushed Nicole’s loose hair back behind her ear. 

“Because of you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, as long as you want me, I will always be by your side to make you happy.” Waverly blushed and looked down. “That was the cheesiest thing I ever said in my whole life.” 

“But baby, that was the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me in my whole life.” Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin up. “And I love you for that.” 

She leaned down and captured Waverly’s lips with her own. Nicole could feel Waverly’s taste, she nibbled the lips gently. Waverly grabbed a hold of her face, pulling her in harder. Nicole shifted closer and ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair. She finally pulled back when the need of air was more important. She rested her forehead onto Waverly. 

They were breathing frantically with smiles on their faces. 

Out of nowhere there was a gurgling sound, coming from Waverly’s tummy. 

She placed her hand on her stomach and palmed her face with the other hand. “This is so embarrassing.” 

Nicole laughed. “It’s not, it’s cute. It means that we need to order the food right now.” 

“Actually, it will be a lot faster if we go down there and have it at the cafe.” 

“Well, let’s go then.” 

“Now?” 

“Yeah! Do you need anything else? Oh I need to use the toilet though.”

“Me too!” 

“Ok then, meet here in 5 minutes or maybe less.” 

Waverly chuckled. “So bossy.”

“Hey!” 

Waverly went upstairs while still laughing and Nicole shook her head and half ran to the restroom downstairs. 

“Ok, I need to call Dr. Lucado. Maybe later after we’re back. This is… This is exciting but how is it that it scares me too?” 

Nicole was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. She washed her face and dried it with a towel. “Waverly….” She mumbled. “Oh shoot, Waverly!” She walked out of the restroom and saw Waverly was already standing there. Her eyes were squinted and she didn’t look happy, but Nicole could see a faint smile in the corner of her mouth. 

“I’m sorry?” 

Waverly chuckled. “5 minutes-maybe less, you said.” 

“I know! I know.” 

“Let’s go, boss!” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled her to the garage. 

Nicole tugged the hand and Waverly stopped. She brought Waverly closer and looked at her seriously. “I’m not your boss and I’m sorry.” 

Waverly murmured. “I was just messing around, Nicole. I won’t let you boss me around. Come on.” Waverly turned away but winked at Nicole before doing so. 

_“This girl’s gonna be the death of me.”_ Nicole smiled and followed Waverly to her car. 

They went to the cafe and had a delicious lunch. Nicole was having a vegan burger and it was so good. She was thinking as Waverly’s girlfriend she wanted to try everything that her girl liked. It wasn’t for Waverly per se. She was thinking that if one day, not too far into the future, and they both loved vegan food, it would be easier when they went out or cooked something. 

_“I’m such a gay already thinking about the future, when it’s only been a few hours since we become official girlfriends.”_ Nicole chuckled to herself. 

“Something funny?” Waverly sat next to her on the driver seat. 

They were on their way back home after lunch. “Nah, it was just… I was just.. there‘s something funny… Umm it doesn’t matter.” Nicole was blushing now she did not know how to answer Waverly. 

“Come on, what is it?” 

Nicole sighed. “I can’t wait for us to go back to Sydney. I want to show you my favourite places, the places that make me who I am and I want to know your special places too.” That was the only thing Nicole could come up with and that was the truth. 

Waverly didn’t say anything, but she was smiling bright. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think I’d like that, Nicole.” 

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s left hand and put it on her lap. “I can’t wait to introduce you to Calamity Jane.” 

“Who?” Waverly glanced over to Nicole and retreated her hand. “Sorry I need that to change the gear.” 

Nicole laughed. “That’s ok, sorry I keep hogging it.” 

“Apologise denied cause you don’t have to apologise for that. So who’s Calamity Jane?” 

“She’s my cat. Don’t tell me you get jealous over a cat!” Nicole bumped Waverly’s arm gently. 

“I did not.” 

“Yes you did.” 

“In my defence, you’re saying her name like she’s important and I’ve never heard her name.” 

Nicole laughed. “You both will get along just fine. She loves women and hates men.” 

“Well I can’t wait.” Waverly was now grinning. 

It wasn’t long until they arrived back at the house. 

“God, I’m tired.” Nicole said while yawning. 

“Do you want to take a nap?” 

“With you?” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Haught!” 

“What?” 

Waverly shook her head and unlocked the door. “Do you want to take a nap?” Nicole was about to respond but Waverly cut her out. “Yes with me!” 

“Yes!” Nicole pumped her fist up into the air. 

“You’re such a dork. Are you even a real boss?” Waverly was looking at Nicole pretending to be shocked. 

“You bring out the dork in me.” 

“Now now, don’t blame me for something I have no control over.” She started to walk upstairs. 

“Uh Waverly, I think I’m gonna call Dr. Lucado first, if that’s ok?” 

Waverly turned around and walked down a few steps. “Of course, Nicole. I’ll wait upstairs?” 

Waverly leaned down and caressed Nicole’s face and gave her a peck. 

“Can we… Can we watch a movie first?” Nicole didn’t know why she felt so anxious. This was Waverly and they slept together last night but right now there was something that was holding her back. 

Waverly stood up, her hands both on Nicole’s shoulders. She tilted her head. “Are you ok?” 

“I am. Let me call Lucado first.” Nicole smiled and took one step up so they were on the same height level. “I’m fine, I just need to talk about some things. You choose the movie, ok?”

“Ok.” Waverly was looking at her slightly with concern. 

“I’m alright, Waves. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Nicole gave her a kiss. She was hoping it would give Waverly reassurance. 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

“Ok.” 

Nicole turned around and went to her room. She sat on the bed and checked her phone to see there was no messages from Doc and Rosita. “I guess they finally let me enjoy my holiday.” Nicole smiled. “Holiday. I’m on holiday and have a girlfriend.” She was grinning. “I can’t believe it.” It reminded her to contact her doctor. 

Nicole pressed Lucado’s contact and waited for a while. 

Nicole sighed. She had a 20 minute phone conversation with her doctor. She sat in the backyard with her legs stretched out on the coffee table, thinking back about what had been talked about with her doctor. 

Nicole had told Lucado how scared she was now to have a girlfriend that she really loved. “ _What if in the future I lose her too?”_ Nicole knew that she was still feeling vulnerable about losing her family and that really gave her anxiety. It scared her. She could even feel tears welling up inside her when she was talking about it. 

But then Nicole also mentioned how she actually liked Waverly at first sight from so long ago in their past and she could feel how giddy she was talking about it with Lucado. How she compared Waverly to the sun that shone a light on her darkest years. She chuckled. _“I’m so smitten.”_ Nicole’s eyes wandered around the backyard and saw a baby sunflower tree in the corner of the garden. It reminded her of Waverly and she started to smile. 

Nicole stood up and was aware that Waverly was waiting for her. _“I will try to enjoy the moment and not worry about what may or may not happen and I will talk to her about it.”_

Nicole went back to her room, feeling a little bit more relaxed. _“Damn, Lucado is right, sharing the feeling makes me feel better.”_ Nicole walked out of her room and she remembered what Lucado said. _“Nicole, you’ve made a lot of progress and I’m so happy for you. Talking about Waverly makes you smile and happy. Why don’t you focus on that. I wouldn’t say this to my other patients but you are doing better and I would say, try not to worry about a future that doesn’t exist yet and enjoy the moment.“_

 _“I shall do that.”_ Nicole felt a little bit lighter.

Nicole walked upstairs and saw Waverly was sitting on the couch with eyes on her phone. Her tan legs were stretching out on coffee table. She looked up when she sensed Nicole approached and smiled. 

“Hey…” 

Nicole’s heart grew 100 times larger feeling the smile that she received from Waverly. “Hey…” She approached Waverly and sat right next to her. 

Waverly put down the phone and looked into Nicole’s eyes. She looked concerned seeing the track of tears on Nicole’s cheek. “Nicole, were you crying?” Her right hand palmed Nicole’s cheek. 

_“Shoot, I should have went to the bathroom and cleaned up my face.”_ Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and squeezed it gently. “I’m ok now, Waves. Well, there was something that Lucado and I talked about and got me in tears but don’t you worry now…” 

“Nicole…” Waverly furrowed her eyebrows. 

“I will tell you. I will talk to you about it but not now, ok? I just wanna relax watching a movie with my girlfriend.” She smiled while stroking Waverly’s hand. 

Waverly didn’t seem convinced but she looked relaxed. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable, Nicole. I’m here to support you.” 

“I know, baby. Come here.” Nicole opened her arms and let Waverly snuggle into her. “Now, have you picked a movie?” 

“Are you in the mood for a Vanessa Hudgens movie?” 

Nicole chuckled. “Almost all her movies are super cheesy, Waves.”

“So? I like cheesy and last time I checked you like it too.” Waverly tilted her head and started trailing kisses from Nicole’s neck to her lips. 

Nicole turned her head and met Waverly’s lips. Waverly shifted her body to straddle Nicole. 

“Waverly, as much as I like this. We better start whatever cheesy movie that you have picked. I need a nap.” Nicole said between kisses. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Waverly moved back to her place in Nicole’s arms. She grabbed the tv remote and pressed start. 

A few minutes after the movie started, they made comments about anything but later on became quieter because both of them started to doze off. 

* * *

The movie had long finished. 

Nicole opened her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. _“How did we end up sleeping on the couch?”_ She was laying with her head on the couch arm and Waverly was snuggling close with her head on Nicole’s chest. _“Darn, my arm fell asleep! But it's worth it though, to have Waverly this close.”_ Nicole smiled and kissed the top of Waverly’s head. 

Waverly stirred and mumbled something that Nicole couldn’t catch to her neck. 

“What’s that, baby?” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly lifted her head a little and whispered back. “This position is not comfortable but at the same time the most comfortable I have ever been.” 

Nicole chuckled. “Tell me about it, I can’t feel my arm but I love it because of you.” 

Waverly gasped. “Oh god, Nicole. I’m sorry.” She was trying to get up. 

“Don’t you dare move.” 

“What…” 

“Stop moving and stay still.” 

“O… kay…” 

“Sorry, my arms can’t feel a thing.” 

“I’m sorry, Nicole.” 

“Don’t be sorry for making me happy, Waverly.”

Waverly buried her face into the crook of Nicole’s neck. “Who’s cheesy now?”

Nicole smirked. “Still you.” Her hand felt better so she stroked Waverly arm. 

Waverly let out a big sigh. “You keep saying things like this, you’d stick with me forever.” Her breath paused for a second. 

“Forever, huh?” Nicole’s mind was toying with the idea. It was not a bad idea. Her smile lingered and that was a good thing. If Waverly could hear her heart beating hard, she didn’t say anything. 

“We should get up, it’s almost 4.” 

“Why in such a hurry?” 

“I thought we’re going to the beach?” 

“Oh right.” 

Waverly pulled herself up. “If you don’t want to do it, that’s fine. I’m serious.” She looked at Nicole and nodded once. Waverly straddled Nicole in attempt to get off the couch. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” Nicole smirked. She tugged Waverly’s hand and stopped her. “Where are you going?” 

“A girl still needs to go to the toilet, Nicole. Can I?” 

Nicole laughed. “Yes of course. Sorry.” She let go of Waverly’s hand. 

Waverly turned around. “Not before I do this.” She leaned down and kissed Nicole. “I’ll be back.” Waverly said while smiling. 

Nicole couldn’t stop smiling, not even after Waverly was gone. Yeah she was scared but she was sure as the stars that shine at night that she was madly in love with Waverly. 

Nicole closed her eyes and Lucado words rang in her head. _“Waverly makes you happy, focus on that, focus on your happiness.”_

Without her noticing, Waverly had come back. “What are you smiling at?” 

Nicole opened her eyes and saw Waverly was glancing at her from above. “You.” She got up and sat. 

“What did I do?” Waverly sat next to her. 

“Making me happy.” 

“Are you going to be this corny everyday? Because I’m not going to complain. Like I said, I like corny.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Nicole leaned in and gave Waverly a peck. 

“God, you are the queen of cheesy, I might say.” Waverly pushed Nicole down and showered her with light kisses all over her face. 

Nicole giggled. “And you’re the queen of my heart.” 

“Oh my god, did you take a masters course on corny? I believe you’ve mastered it.” 

“I don’t wanna waste my knowledge.” 

They both laughed and in the end Waverly was practically laying on top of Nicole. They were breathing in sync. Waverly’s head was on top of Nicole’s chest and Nicole was sure Waverly could hear her heart’s beat and she didn’t mind at all. 

“Your heart’s beating so fast.” 

“Because of you.” 

Waverly chuckled. “Ok, I get that you have a masters in romance. Stop showing off.” 

Nicole started to laugh again and her whole body was vibrating and so was Waverly's. 

“Nicole! Stop laughing! I could fall.” 

It made Nicole laugh even harder. Waverly almost fell off the couch if Nicole’s hand didn’t catch her and Nicole stopped laughing. “I’m sorry.” Nicole was still giggling lightly. 

Waverly pulled herself up. “I know you are the president of a million dollar company but sometimes I can’t believe it, Nicole.” She patted Nicole’s arm. “There is no way I found an absolute boss like you.”

“Because I’m one in a million, Waves.” Nicole grinned. Oh how she loved bantering with Waverly. If this was what her life was going to be like with Waverly in it, she was sure she liked the sound of ‘forever’. 

Waverly’s head was thrown back as she laughed. It was Nicole’s most favourite sound in the world since they met. Her heart soared in happiness, because she was pretty sure she was going to hear this sound a lot and she would make sure it would happen as often as she could. 

“And very cocky too!” Waverly still laughed. 

Nicole fixed how she sat and now leaned her back onto the armchair. “That I am. Well, I’m not a fraud and I’m allowed to be cocky, have you seen me?” 

Waverly shook her head while still laughing. “Oh boy, what did I get into?” 

“You love me.” Nicole didn’t know why she felt so confident. Waverly really did bring out the best in her and she liked that. 

“I do. I do.” 

“Save your ‘I do’ for later, my darling.” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Oh dear Lord.” Waverly stood up and her face was blushing. “I’m gonna get ready.” 

Nicole chuckled. She then shouted out. “To the beach!” 

“Yes, to the beach. Come on, Nicole.” 

“Ok….” Nicole reluctantly stood up and stretched, her t-shirt was lifted and her abs were showing. 

“I’ll give you 10 minutes to…. “ 

Thud! 

Nicole turned her head and she saw Waverly rubbing her forehead in front of her bedroom door. “Waverly, you’re alright?” She ran out to check on Waverly. 

“Yeah, I’m ok. Didn’t see it there.” 

“You didn’t see there was a big door in front of you?” 

“Don’t blame me. I was distracted.” Waverly tried to brush it off and went it to her room. “Go get ready, Nicole.” 

Nicole was standing dumbstruck. _“What is happening?”_ She shrugged it off and walked downstairs to her own room to get changed. 

Her heart felt so much lighter that it had earlier. Nicole was sure she could handle this, she got this. Lucado said she was getting better. She was happier and she had never felt this happy before. _“Gosh, where’s Waverly been my whole life?”_

She wore her bikini under her clothes and checked her phone. “Hey, Rosita sent me a message!” 

_Rosita: You still alive, Haught?_

_Rosita: I’m so disappointed in you, you owe me, boss!_

A few minutes from last message. 

_Rosita: Waverly told me and you didn’t. I thought we’re friends!_

_*insert 5 sad emojis*_

Nicole chuckled. “She’s such a drama queen.” 

She typed her reply. 

_Nicole: Fine, Waverly and I are girlfriends now. Happy?_

Nicole saw three dots blinking. “Ugh, I’ve been here too long, Waverly must be waiting.” She took her sunglasses and water bottle and headed upstairs. 

_Rosita: You are welcome._

_Rosita: I demand a raise_

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. 

_Nicole: I don’t understand any of your messages_

She did understand 100% what Rosita meant. 

_Rosita: Ask Waverly_

_Rosita: Go have fun with your girlfriend_

_Rosita: You know I’ll tease you to death when you come back right?_

_Nicole: I hate you and say goodbye to your end of year bonus_

_Rosita: I hate you more_

Nicole chuckled and put her phone in her pocket. She saw Waverly was in the same position as she was earlier that day. She sat on the couch and was looking at her phone while smiling. 

“Please don’t tell me that’s Rosita.” Nicole went to the sink and filled up her water bottle. 

Waverly chuckled. “Yeah it was Rosita.” She stood up and walked closer to the counter. “I’m sorry I told her without asking you first. It’s just she’s my friend and honestly without her intention she’s the one who introduced you to me.” Waverly was making her way to be closer to Nicole. “I know we would still meet anyway, but we did meet through her. If she didn’t talk about you, I wouldn’t know that you existed. If she’s not your secretary, she wouldn’t ask me to be your host.” Waverly was standing in front of Nicole with her hands on Nicole’s waist. 

Nicole sighed and put her arms around Waverly’s shoulder. “I still need to pay her end of year bonus, don’t I?” 

Waverly grinned. “Seems you still have to.” 

Nicole played with Waverly’s loose hair. It was so soft, she just wanted to run her fingers through it. Nicole pulled Waverly closer and hugged her tightly. “You know I’m still going to pay her bonus either way, right?” 

She could feel vibrations which was a sign that Waverly was laughing on her chest. “I know, Nicole.” 

“Good. I know I’m not a very good boss but I don’t want you to think I’m a cheap boss too.” 

Waverly lifted her head. “You’re admitting that you're not a good boss?” She pulled a humorous face. 

“Shut up.” Nicole let go of her hands from hugging Waverly. “I thought we’re going?” Nicole raised her eyebrow. 

Waverly chuckled. “Yes. Let’s go.” She turned around but Nicole grabbed her hand. 

“Not before I do this first.” She leaned in and gave Waverly a peck. “Now we can go.” 

Waverly was looking at her amused. “Come on.” 

They hopped in the car and made their way to the beach. The sun was shining bright. The afternoon air was warm but the wind was chilly. 

Waverly glanced over to Nicole and her smile was challenging the sun to be the brightest thing that Nicole had ever witnessed. She could not help but smile back as bright. “I forgot how it feels to be in love.” 

“And you know I’ve never been in love.” 

Waverly’s answer caused a pang of sadness in Nicole’s heart but also joy because she was the one who finally made Waverly feel in love. She squeezed Waverly’s hand. 

Waverly gave her a smile and turned her head back towards the road. 

Nicole couldn’t look away. She was mesmerised by the woman next to her. Waverly had been holding her own feelings all these years. She always had this melancholy feeling in her soul that she could never shake. She was cheerful and bubbly but inside she had this feeling that was always weighing her down. She had been very brave and Nicole admired Waverly for that. 

Nicole realised they both had serious problems in the past and they both had dealt with it in different ways. She didn’t mean to compare her problems with Waverly, but she could not help to think that Waverly handled it better than her. While she was falling in a deep spiral by being a completely different person than she originally was, Waverly was still the sunshine to many people. She was still loved by many. 

Nicole sighed and looked back to the road in front of her. She knew that they both were two different people and had different ways of handling problems. That was why she admired Waverly for being so strong and it encouraged her to get better soon. 

“You ok?” Waverly asked her all of a sudden. 

“Yeah.” Nicole smiled at Waverly. “Which beach are we going to now?”

Waverly didn’t look convinced but she smiled back. “Boathaven beach. It’s near the marina where we parked the boat.”

“Ah ok.”

In a few minutes, they finally reached the beach. Waverly turned off the car engine and they walked passed by the marina. It was a quiet beach. There were only two other couples, one couple was playing with their dog in the water, the other was laying, sunbathing. 

Nicole and Waverly laid the beach towels and sat on it. 

“Are you going to ignore me and read?” Nicole asked Waverly when she pulled out a book from her bag. 

Waverly looked surprised. “What? No! Nooo…” Her face was red. She put her book back into the bag. 

Nicole giggled and stopped her action. “I was kidding, Waves. I’m going to read too.” 

Waverly shook her head. “I’m sorry, it’s really a habit of mine. Whenever I sit on the beach, I pull out a book and read.” 

“It’s a good habit, though.” 

“It is. But sometimes I forget that I’m not by myself.” 

“That’s ok, it’s only me.”

“Because it IS you, I shouldn’t forget.” 

“Waves, it means that you’re getting use to me, that you do your daily habits without seeing me as your guest and that’s a good point.”

“Oh, I have points now?” Waverly wiggled her brows playfully. 

Nicole laughed. “That’s not what I mean.” 

“I know what you mean, my darling.” Waverly leaned in and gave her a peck. “Thank you for understanding.” 

“We still have a lot to learn about each other and I’m ready for that.” 

“Good. Now let me read please.” 

Nicole chuckled and didn’t say anything. Waverly laid on her back and started reading. Nicole shifted to lay on her side and propped up on her elbow, stared at Waverly. 

“You’re staring.” Waverly said without looking up from her book.. 

“I am.” 

“It’s bad to stare at other people.”

“It’s not when I’m staring at my girlfriend.” 

Waverly could not help but smile. She put down her book and pulled Nicole closer. “You just don’t want me to read.” She whispered to Nicole’s lips. 

“Maybe I don’t.” 

“You should say so.” 

“Maybe I should.” 

“Maybe you should kiss me.” 

“Maybe I would.” 

“Maybe?”

“I would.” 

Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly gently. Gosh how she loved kissing Waverly. Her lips were so soft and it was a perfect match to her own. 

Waverly started to pull away. “But maybe we shouldn’t do it in an open place.”

“Of course. Everyone would be jealous.”

“They would.” 

They were smiling at each other, like this was it. This was the person that they would want to spend their life with. 

* * *

They spent time on the beach, mostly by talking and reading. Nicole loved it every minute. They dipped their bodies in the water once and Nicole had never felt carefree since she was a child. 

They waited till the sun went down and left the beach. 

“Any idea for dinner, love? Or I can cook something.” Asked Waverly when they were on their way back from the beach. 

Nicole’s heart melted right at that moment. “You called me ‘love’.” 

“I did.” 

Nicole could not utter a word. She took Waverly’s hand and kissed her knuckles softly. “I love you.” 

“And I love you too, but you haven’t answered my question.” 

Nicole chuckled. “Let me cook for you.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Can we stop by at the supermarket?” 

“Of course, I need to buy the avocado anyway.” 

“I love me some avocado.”

“I know you do.” 

“Oh I have another fact about avocado!” Shouted Nicole excitedly. 

“What is it?” 

“Do you know that in Bali they make avocado juice and avocado dessert?” 

Waverly raised her eyebrows. “Really?” 

“Yes! I love them.”

“Can you make it? Is it easy to make?” 

“It’s very easy. We juice them and then add water and sugar or a little bit of chocolate sauce. It’s very nice. They also make dessert with avocado. They mix it with other fruits, like coconut or lychee and shaved ice and a little bit of condensed milk. It tastes like heaven, especially when you’re having it in a summer heat.” Nicole made a slurped sound.

“Ok, you need to make it for me one day.”

“I’ll make it for you tonight, Waves, if you like.” 

“Probably avocado juice first, the dessert sounds complicated.”

“Ha! You’re right. Avocado juice for tonight’s dessert. Consider it done.” 

Waverly laughed. “Nicole…. You’re too sweet.” 

“Trust me, I’m not as sweet as that avocado dessert that I told you about.” 

Waverly’s laughter kept ringing in Nicole’s ears and Nicole grinned widely, knowing that she was the reason. 

They went to the supermarket and went back home. 

After taking a shower, Nicole was ready in the kitchen. 

“I saw what you bought but I have no idea what you’re going to make?” Waverly was leaning into the counter. 

“I’m making tofu and bean sprout stir fry. I hope you’ll like it. It’s quick and nice, something that I learned while I was in Bali too.” 

“You learned a lot of things while in Bali.” 

“I did. I stayed there for a year, Waves. I learned a lot.” 

“You still owe me stories about your experience there.” 

“I remember, I’ll tell you about it later.” 

Nicole started cutting the tofu into smaller pieces. 

“Can I help?”

“Nope. I got this.”

Waverly walked closer. “Well then, here for luck.” She kissed Nicole cheek softly and Nicole was grinning. 

“Thank you, my darling.”

“I can entertain you.” 

“I like that idea but you don’t have to, you can also sit on the couch and continue reading your book.” 

“Nah, I’m gonna sit here and accompany you, if that’s ok?” 

Nicole smiled. “Ok.” 

“So tell me what you’re gonna do with tofu.” 

“You don’t mind I fry it with olive oil, do you?”

“No, I don’t mind.” 

“Ok, the tofu is ready to be fried. Now I’m gonna slice a little bit of garlic.” Nicole tried to do it fast. 

“Take it easy, Nicole. We’re not going anywhere.” 

Nicole chuckled. “You’re right. And that’s done too.” Next she was slicing red and green chilli. “You don’t mind hot food, do you?” Nicole asked while still slicing the chillies. 

“I don’t mind hot and I know I don’t mind H-A-U-G-H-T, the person.” Waverly smirked as she spelled out Nicole’s last name. 

Nicole was blushing. “Thank god for that.” 

Waverly laughed. 

Nicole took out a pan out and heated it up. After a few seconds, she poured a little bit of oil and stir-fried garlic, both of the chillies and tofu. While they were on the pan, Nicole washed some of the bean sprouts and finally mixed it all together on the pan. She added a little bit of sugar and water. 

“Nicole, it smells so good.”

“I know right?”

“I’m gonna grab the plates.”

“Thanks, Waves.” 

Nicole stirred for about a few more minutes and turned off the gas. 

“It’s done.” 

“What? That fast?” 

“Yeah.” Nicole poured the bean sprout dish onto the plates. “I’ll sprinkle a little bit of salt, if that’s ok?” 

“Yeah of course.” 

“And that’s done.” Nicole smiled widely. 

“Wow, I’m very impressed, Nicole.” Waverly’s eyes were full of admiration. 

“I hope you’ll like it.” Nicole felt a little bit flustered. It really was a simple dish that she sometimes liked to cook at home if she had time. 

“I’m sure I will like it.” Waverly held Nicole’s arm. “Come on, my mouth is watering.” 

“Can you please take the plates. I’ll bring waters.” 

“Ok.” 

This was beyond Nicole’s imagination. In the past few years, she had never imagined she would cook for someone else. She didn’t dare to imagine having someone else to cook for. She was too focused on her own depression and never imagined that she would have a partner and it being so domestic like this. This was beyond her imagination and she was overwhelmed by the feeling. 

Nicole leaned into the sink with her head down. 

“Nicole, you’re alright?” Waverly called to her. 

Nicole took a heavy breath. “I am. I’ll be right there.” She filled two glasses of water and went to the dinner table. 

Waverly was looking at her with concern. “Are you sure you’re ok?” 

“I’m sure.” She smiled weakly. “It’s just… Today is too good and I’m still in the process of absorbing all of it.” 

Waverly reached for Nicole’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m here for whatever you need, Nicole.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Now can I try your dish?”

“Yes, please and be honest.” Nicole started to feel worry in the pit of her stomach that Waverly did not like it 

“Don’t worry, Nicole. I’m sure it’s great.” Waverly took one fork and started to eat it. Her face lit up. “Darn Nicole! This is one of the best things that I have ever eaten and the quickest to make!” 

Nicole was blushing. “Are you sure?” 

“I AM! This is gonna be your signature dish and I demand you cook it for me at least once a week after we both go back to Sydney.” 

Nicole laughed. “I’ll cook it for you for the rest of your life, babe.” Nicole gasped. _“Shoot, what did I say?”_

Waverly choked. She grabbed her glass and drank it all.

“Waves, you ok?” 

“You don’t say something like that while having a meal, Nicole.” Waverly shook her head while cleaning her lips with napkins. 

Nicole frowned. _“Damn, I ruined it.”_ She sighed and softly said. “I’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for other than surprising me and making me choke?” 

“Well… I shouldnt say something like that when it hasn’t even been 24 hours since we became girlfriends.”

“Darling, it’s our stereotype to move fast.” Waverly chuckled. “The world would understand and I definitely understand. Do you not remember that I said ‘forever’ this afternoon?” 

Nicole grinned. “Yeah.”

“Don’t worry and I really love the idea of having you cook this for me for the rest of my life.” Waverly tilted her head smiling. “Now let’s have it while it’s still warm. This is really good, Nicole.” 

Nicole sighed. “Thank you, Waverly. Really.” 

Waverly nodded. “And thank you for this dish.” 

They enjoyed their dinner in silence while playfully glancing at each other. 

Suddenly Nicole broke the silence. “You know mung beans, right…”

Before Nicole finished her sentence, Waverly has cut it off. “Of course I know.” 

Nicole chuckled. “I know that you know, Waves. I was gonna say, I learned how to make sweet mung bean porridge that tastes so good.” 

“Ok, this will be written in my history book. This is the first time I’ve heard of sweet mung bean porridge. Are you even serious?” 

“Of course I’m serious. It’s very common in Bali as a warm dessert. They usually have it when the weather is a little bit colder or when it rains.” 

“But.. How? Is it easy?” 

“Very easy. We only need sugar, palm sugar, coconut milk, salt and there’s these leaves named pandan leaves that grow a lot in South East Asia. It smells so nice..” 

“Oh I’ve heard of pandan leaves!” Waverly chimned in. She had a look of intrigue written across her face. “It’s a long leave and it does smell nice.” 

“Yeah. Then we add a little bit of ginger root.”

“Ginger root?” 

“Yep. That’s why this dessert is mostly made when someone’s been sick and it would make them feel better.” 

“Interesting.” Waverly nodded.

“Gimme your plate. I’m gonna make you that avocado juice now.” 

“Nope, you cook I wash the dishes.”

Nicole chuckled. “Okay.” 

They went back to the kitchen. While Waverly washed the dishes, Nicole took out two avocados from the fridge. 

“Can you please tell me where the blender is, Waves?” 

Waverly turned her head. “Right bottom cupboard.” She motioned with her head. 

“Got it! Thanks!” 

Nicole grabbed a new cutting board and a knife. She cut the avocados and put it all in the blender. 

Waverly who had finished washing the dishes, was leaning on the kitchen bench looking at her girlfriend. 

Nicole took a glass half full of water and poured it into blender and she also spread two spoons of white sugars onto it, then she turned on the machine. While the blender was on, she grabbed two wine glasses and Waverly’s chocolate sauce. 

She abruptly turned to Waverly. “Do you have ice cubes?” 

“I do. I’ll get it.”

“No. No. I got this.”

Waverly was looking at her amused. 

Nicole took the ice cube tray out. She squeezed out an array of patterns along the inside of the glass using a chocolate sauce bottle and turned off the blender, then she poured the juice into the glasses. She added a little bit of chocolate sauce on top and added three ice cubes each into the glass. 

“It’s done!” Nicole turned around to face Waverly while lifting the glasses. 

Waverly’s face was full of surprises, like she could not believe it was going to be that easy and quick. 

Nicole put down Waverly’s glass in front of her. “What’s with the face, Waves? You don’t believe I made this?” 

“To be honest, I’m very impressed with you tonight, Nicole. I wonder what other secret talents you have for the next one week you stay here.” 

Nicole raised her eyebrow. “You only want to find out for the next one week?”

Waverly leaned her upper body and whispered. “Nope. I want to find out more about you for the rest of my life, Nicole.” 

Nicole was blushing furiously. “Stop it or I might kiss you.” 

“If you put it that way, I should talk more.” 

Nicole giggled. _“Shit, I feel like a teenager!”_ In that moment she felt like she was embarrassed but Nicole brushed it off and closed their distance. “I will still kiss you anyway.” She leaned down and gave Waverly the sweetest short kiss. She pulled back and was grinning. 

Waverly was still closing her eyes and had the softest smile Nicole had ever seen. She slowly opened her eyes and grinned back at Nicole. 

“I gotta be honest, Waves. I feel like a teenager.” 

“You too? I thought it was only me who feels that way.” 

They both chuckled. 

“”We are still young at heart, though.” Nicole winked. 

Waverly laughed. “I got to agree.” 

“Now, let me wash this stuff first.” Nicole turned to grab the blender. 

“No, you cook I’ll wash.” 

“No, Waverly, let me do this. If you want to help, can you put the ice cubes basket back to the fridge please.”

Waverly shook her head. “Fine, I can do that.” 

“Thank you.”

“No, thank YOU.” 

“It’s not much, Waves.”

While washing the utilities, Nicole felt Waverly hug her from behind. “I mean it, Nicole. I can’t even explain how much this means to me. I thought I was gonna be happy just to be your host and tour guide and maybe we can be friends. I didn’t know that we had this option and now I couldn’t be happier.” 

After Nicole finished her washing and dried her hands, she turned her body around and hugged Waverly tightly. “I certainly didn’t know there were options to even be friends with my host and tour guide, Waverly. This is beyond my expectations and to be honest, it is overwhelming but in a good way. Like I told you this afternoon, I’m very happy.” Nicole smiled and kissed the top of Waverly’s head. “Come on, let’s have this avocado juice or else the ice cubes will be melted and it won’t taste so good anymore.”

They sat on the couch and Nicole was looking at Waverly expecting her to say something.

“Ok ok, I’m gonna try it now.” She sipped the juice and thinking. “Hmm… interesting.” 

“Interesting?” 

“It is nice and soft but….” 

“But….?” 

“I think it’s too sweet for my liking.” Waverly grimaced. “Sorry, Nicole. But I like it though and I will finish it.”

“No, you don’t have to.”

“Of course I’ll finish it. It is nice, just a little bit too sweet.”

Nicole face palmed herself. “Oh crap! I forgot I added sugar and I shouldn't have because we have chocolate sauce.” 

“Yeah, because the chocolate sauce has added the sweetness. Don't worry, Nicole.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Why did you even say sorry?! Thank you for inviting me to this a whole new world of Asian cuisine.” Waverly smiled. 

Nicole chuckled. “Please, that’s all I can cook. You know that I only cook from the masterfoods sauces.” She rolled her eyes and leaned back to the couch. “And it’s South-East Asia cuisine.” 

Waverly followed Nicole and snuggled into her arms. “Yes, South-East Asia. Maybe you can take me there one day? I want to know the place where you learned these amazing things.” 

“I would love to take you there, baby.” 

Waverly looked up and tilted her head to reach Nicole’s lips and kissed her. It started slowly and gently but Waverly moved her body and straddled Nicole’s lap. Waverly’s hands were wrapping Nicole’s head. 

“I’ll be waiting for that day.” Waverly’s whispered brushing against Nicole’s lips. It started slowly with Waverly’s only brushing lightly until Nicole pushed forward and deepened the kiss. It felt a long time until they broke for air and smiling at each other. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey, you.” 

Nicole rested her forehead onto Waverly’s. “Waves?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m very serious about us.” 

“I know, Nicole, because I am too.” 

Nicole’s mind traveled far to the future. _“Waverly still needs to finish her doctorate and research and all and I still need to pick up all the pieces of my life. Waverly will be back and forth Whitsundays to Sydney but I believe we can make it work. Maybe after two years, we can finally settle in.”_ Nicole smiled at the thoughts. 

“Why are you smiling?”

“Thinking about us.” 

“What about us?” 

Nicole suddenly felt shy and could not tell Waverly what she had been thinking. “It’s just us and the future.” She looked down to her lap. 

Waverly lifted Nicole’s chin with her index finger slowly and smirked. “What’s in the future?” 

“Us… Watching a movie in a few minutes time?” Nicole answered playfully. 

“You know how outlandish you sound right now!” Waverly slapped Nicole’s arm gently. She removed herself from Nicole’s lap and sat back in her seat. 

Nicole laughed. 

“Do you really want to watch a movie?” 

“Yeah, if that’s ok with you?” Nicole felt nervous because it seemed she was holding herself back from exploring her feelings and doing more than kissing with Waverly. 

“Of course.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Nicole.” 

“Well, what do you have?” 

Waverly stood up and walked up to her DVD collection on the shelf below TV. “The Holiday?” 

“YES!” Nicole squealed. “Kate Winslet and her British accent!” 

Waverly chuckled. “I can do a British accent, you know?” She turned on the DVD player and pressed play. 

“Oh Waverly, is there anything that you can’t do?” Nicole was amused with herself. It was so easy to flirt and banter with Waverly. She sat in the middle of the couch with her legs stretched to the coffee table and her arms spread on top of the couch. 

“You and your sweet talk.” 

“What? You like it!” Nicole looked smug. 

“I don’t like it, I love it.” Waverly sat right next Nicole and snuggled into her shoulder. 

“Baby….” Nicole put her arms around Waverly. _“See?”_ Waverly was easy to make her flustered even after she made Waverly flustered. “You can’t make me blush like that and not expect a kiss.”

Waverly giggled. She turned her head so she could kiss Nicole. 

“All good?” Waverly asked Nicole smugly. 

Nicole sighed happily. “Very good.”

Waverly stroked Nicole’s arm gently. “I love you and I’m very happy.” 

“I love you too.” Nicole smiled softly. “Now let’s watch Cameron Diaz kick the ass of her unfaithful boyfriend!” 

Waverly laughed. “I can’t wait until IRIS kicks her non-boyfriend.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s so good. Well done, Iris!” 

“I love her speech before that scene. I even memorised it, not all, but I do still remember.” Waverly furrowed her brows. 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. Let me recite a little bit, ‘and you’ll meet people who make you feel worthwhile again, and little pieces of your soul will finally come back…’ And… Uh I don’t really remember, but there’s something about ‘years that your life wasted, will begin to fade.’ Waverly ended her speech with a smile. She looked at Nicole tenderly, like saying, “you are that person, that makes me feel worthwhile again.” 

Nicole was speechless for a few seconds. “You are such a nerd. My nerd.” She held Waverly tightly. _“You are my person too, Waves.”_

Waverly laughed. “You are my cocky tycoon. Ooh that sounds so wrong!”

Nicole laughed along with Waverly. “I’ll be your forever tycoon.” 

Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole’s cheek. “I’d like that.” 

They continued to watch the movie and commented here and there. 

It was late at night when the movie ended. Nicole was dozing off a few times and felt really bad. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me, Waves. I feel like I want to sleep all the time, like I want to pay all my sleepless nights now I can finally sleep well.” Nicole sighed and closed her eyes. 

“I believe that’s a good thing, Nicole.” Waverly stroked Nicole’s arm. “Come on, let’s move to the bed.” 

Nicole immediately opened her eyes and wiggled her eyebrows. 

Waverly laughed. “Come on.” She got up and pulled Nicole up. “I’m gonna lock the balcony door first…” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna head down to clean up and…” Nicole suddenly stopped. _“Are we going to sleep on the same bed again?”_

“And you will come back here.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s waist and pulled her close. “There is no way we’re going to be separated now, Nicole. We need to make the best out of it.” Waverly said lowly. “That is if you want it too.” 

“There’s nothing I want more, my darling.” Nicole kissed Waverly softly. 

Waverly sighed into the kiss. “Now go so we can cuddle soon.” 

“The last time I heard someone use the word cuddle is when I was about 10 years old and my mom said it.” Nicole chuckled bitterly. 

“Oh Nicole, I’m sorry.” Waverly hugged her tightly. “I used it because it’s cute?” 

“It was cute. It’s alright, Waves, it’s a nice memory.” 

“Come on, I’m pretty beat myself.” 

“Ok. I’ll be back!” 

“You’d better.” 

Nicole smiled and headed downstairs. She tried to clean up as quickly as possible. She washed her face and looked at her own reflection in the mirror. “Gosh, I look awful, I have pillow face.” She continued her clean up and went to her room to check her phone. 

She received one message from Olga, her housekeeper. 

_Olga: Calamity Jane is doing fine but I think she misses you_

Olga attached one Calamity Jane's photo and the cat was staring at her while laying on Nicole's bed at home.

Nicole chuckled and she felt warmth in her heart. 

_Nicole: Aaw, I miss her too_

_Nicole: Thanks, Olga_

She put her phone on the bed and sat down. She was going to Waverly’s bedroom and sleep in the same bed with her. They were girlfriends now, no more reason to hold back. Nicole took a deep breath and walked out the door. “If it is going to happen, it will happen anyway.” 

As usual, Waverly had turned off all the lights except her bedroom. Nicole knocked gently and opened the door. 

Waverly was leaning back on her bed board while reading a book. She let her long wavy hair fall loosely on her shoulder. Her face was serious and seemed to be thinking hard. _“God, she’s so beautiful. How lucky I am!”_

Waverly lifted her head when Nicole walked in and smiled brightly. “Hey baby.” 

Nicole’s heart again melted. “Hey…” 

“Can you please lock the door and turn off the light?” 

“But you’re reading…” 

“Nah, I’ll continue later.” 

“Ok.” Nicole’s heart beat faster. She pulled up the blanket and got in. Her body was stiff. 

“You ok?” 

Through the dim light of the moon, Nicole could fathom Waverly’s face looking at her with worry. “I am. Sorry, I don’t want to get you worried.” 

Waverly laid on Nicole’s side and snuggled into her. “Can I do this?” 

“Yes of course.” Answered Nicole fastly. 

“What’s on your mind?” Waverly’s hand reached Nicole’s and stroked her palm gently. 

“I told Lucado, my doctor, that we are now girlfriends and I have told you that I love you.” 

“What did she say?” 

“She’s happy for me and said that I deserve it.” 

“You do, Nicole.” 

“But I also said that I’m scared.” 

“What are you scared of, my darling?” 

“Losing you.” Nicole stopped and waited for Waverly’s response. She could hear Waverly gasp but she didn’t say anything. Nicole continued to talk. “Because you’re the only one that matters right now and I don’t know what’s going to happen to me if I lost you.” 

Waverly stayed silent for awhile. “I’m not going anywhere, Nicole. While I can’t predict the future and have zero idea what will happen next, I’m 100% sure that I want you to be in it. Do you know that?” She seemed to choose her words wisely. 

Nicole knew she couldn’t have had a better response from Waverly. “I know that, Waves. I know.” She turned her body to face Waverly. Her eyes locked into Waverly’s. 

“We’ll be ok, Nicole.” 

“Yeah.”

Waverly closed the gap and kissed Nicole softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, so much.” 

They both were smiling at each other. 

“Hey babe?” 

“Yes, my darling?” 

Nicole felt light headed. Never in the past few years had she thought that she could be with someone that she loved and called pet names at each other. “Can you please remind me what we’ll be doing tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow will be a long day for us. We’re going to Hamilton island, have a spa and the Vance Joy concert!” 

“Oh yes, Vance Joy! I love Georgia.” 

“Baby, who’s Georgia?” Waverly frowned. 

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. “It’s one of his songs, honey.” 

Waverly laughed. “I know that.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes playfully. “Are you going to be my skipper again?” Nicole smirked. 

“Yep, back and forth.” 

“You are so cool when you’re driving that boat, Waves. Like, so cool! I wouldn’t keep my eyes away from looking at you. I’ve tried on the first time and failed.” 

Waverly chuckled. “You’re supposed to be looking at your surroundings, Nicole. You’re on holiday.” 

“I would rather looking at you, beautiful.” 

Waverly blushed and buried her face into Nicole’s shoulder. “You really know how to get a girl blushing, Nicole.” She mumbled. 

“Only you, babe. Only you.” 

Waverly sighed and kissed Nicole’s shoulder. 

“You know you can kiss my lips right?” Nicole raised her brow. 

“I’m so glad that I know that, Nicole.” Waverly lifted her head and gave Nicole a peck. She smiled into Nicole’s lips. “And it’s my favourite thing to do.” 

“Is it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I give you permission to do it whenever you want.” 

Waverly giggled. “You’re so bossy.” 

“I wasn’t.” 

“That’s ok, Nicole. It’s in your blood.” 

Nicole groaned. She turned her body and laid on her back. “I tried not being a boss to you, Waves.” 

“Hey, as long it’s not crazy and big things, I don’t mind. It’s actually cute. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Promise you’ll tell me if I go too far, ok?” 

“I promise.” 

“Thank you.” Nicole sighed. She felt Waverly scoot closer and put her arms over her torso. “Lift your head a little, Waves.” Nicole slid her left arm under Waverly’s head and brought her closer. “Come here.” 

Waverly let out a contented sigh. 

“Babe?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think we can stay the night on the boat tomorrow?” 

“Consider it’s done.” 

“You’re the best.” Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head. 

“I know.” 

Nicole chuckled. “So modest.” 

“I’m just trying to catch up with you.” 

Nicole laughed. “Are you now?” 

“Yes.” Waverly grinned. 

“Good night, sweetheart.” 

“Good night, my darling.” 

They went to bed with a grin on their face. These two days have been emotionally exhausting for both of them. Nicole felt relieved that everything was out there right now. Waverly had learned about her past and knew well what she had been dealing with and was still dealing with right now. 

She was also glad that she learned about Waverly’s past. Nicole couldn’t stop admiring Waverly for being so strong. How she could manage to stay sane when she practically lived on her own and everyone she loved was leaving her whatever their intention was. Nicole would’ve gone nutty, like she was right now. 

Nicole could hear Waverly soft snore and she smiled. “I’m not going anywhere either, my love. I'm not going to leave.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. “It’s going to be ok.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, our beloved Wayhaught will be back on adventure. Yeehaw! Or should I say "aye aye, Captain!"?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the fire and the flood, Waverly took Nicole to the riptide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up.   
> Thank you Daniel as my proofreader, Beth for the final edit and Abbi for being there. You guys are the best!  
> This chapter dedicated for Tammy, because today is her birthday. 
> 
> Another adventure from our beloved Wayhaught. Hope you'll like it!

Waverly was about to lay on her back when she felt something preventing her, or rather not something but someone. She smiled immediately.  _ “Nicole….” _ Nicole’s right hand was on her tummy, holding Waverly loosely. Waverly moved her own hand and captured Nicole’s and stroked it gently. 

It was only a little after 6 AM and they needed to leave in two hours, so they had time. Waverly thought because Nicole had cooked for their dinner last night, she was going to make an amazing breakfast for Nicole. It was only fair. 

Waverly could not stop smiling. No one had ever treated her with this sweet gesture like cooking for her or even looking at her as if Waverly had hung the moon for her. It was probably her fault though, because she didn’t let anyone get too close to her. Well in her defence, no one was quite like Nicole anyway. 

It was still hard to believe that they were finally girlfriends. Waverly had been thinking about it for so long and she thought it would feel awkward when she met Nicole in real life but it turned out to feel so natural. It felt like they were long time friends and had perfect chemistry. Her friends probably would wonder why it happened so fast but Waverly thought the timing was right. They went through a lot and when they finally found someone they just knew it and didn’t want to waste their time. Waverly believed this was what Nicole felt too. 

Waverly would never know how their future would be, heck she never thought she would meet Nicole again, how could she know about the future. The key was to let it flow, like right now, just to let it flow and enjoy the moments. 

She exhaled and inhaled in repeat.  _ “It’s been awhile since I meditated, I need to go back to it.”  _

“Are you breathing in sync?” Nicole mumbled from the back of her head. 

Waverly smiled and rolled over so she could face Nicole. “Sorry I woke you.” 

“You didn’t.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead. “Good morning, my darling.” 

“Good morning indeed.” Waverly trailed her kisses from her neck to finally find Nicole’s lips. They kissed slowly and at some point Waverly stopped. “I could get used to this.” 

“Kissing me?” 

“And having you in my bed every morning.” 

They both smiled knowingly. They knew that would be their future. 

“Maybe only for two weeks right now but hopefully more permanent in the future, Waves. What do you think?” Nicole asked her quietly. 

Waverly could see a faint pink blush on Nicole’s cheek. “I’d like that.” She gave Nicole a peck. “Come on, we need to get up.” Waverly rolled her body and sat on the edge of the bed to tie up her hair into a bun. 

“Nooo….” Nicole tried to reach her. She moved and clenched Waverly’s waist. 

Waverly chuckled. “I didn’t know you were such a baby, Nicole.” 

“Am not.” 

“Let go of my waist.” 

“Will not.” Nicole still mumbled from Waverly’s back. 

Waverly turned around and held Nicole’s face. “Why don’t you stay here for awhile? I’m going to shower and make you a nice breakfast.” 

Nicole’s face lit up. “A nice breakfast? What do you have in mind, Waverly?” 

“You’ll see. I’ll be right back ok?” Waverly leaned down and kissed Nicole. 

“Do you really have to get up?” Nicole laid back. 

“Yes, we have a lot of things to do today. Oh, I need to pack for our dinner too. Do you still want to spend the night on the boat?” 

“Definitely!” Nicole’s eager face was so comical, Waverly had to laugh. 

“Then yes, I need to pack for dinner and for tomorrow’s breakfast.” 

“I can help.” 

“Yes you can, but I’m gonna have to shower first.” 

Nicole was wiggling her eyebrows. “I can help with that one too.” 

Waverly laughed. “Stay here!” 

“Fine!” Nicole turned her face into her pillow. 

Waverly smiled so big, her cheeks hurt. She got up and tousled Nicole’s hair. “Big baby!” 

“Hey!” 

Waverly was still laughing as she headed to the bathroom. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling.  _ “I feel like I’m on top of the world.” _

In half an hour Waverly was ready and went back to her room. Nicole was sitting and looking at her phone. She looked up and smiled softly seeing Waverly. 

“Gosh, you look so beautiful, Waves.” Nicole put down her phone. 

“Look at yourself, Nicole.”

“Who? Me? Can’t you see I have my pillow face with hair that looks like it just came out of a storm?” Nicole did still have sleep creases in her face and her short hair was messy. 

Waverly walked closer. “And I love this messy hair.” She gave Nicole a peck. “Now go have a shower.” 

Nicole frowned. “Can I just stay here?” 

“We need to go at 8, Nicole, and we still have many things to do before. Come on, now.”

“Who’s bossy now?” Nicole smirked. 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “I’m a planner and I love it when a plan comes together. It’s different.” 

“Potato potahto.” Nicole started to get up from the bed and helped Waverly tidy up. 

Waverly threw a pillow at Nicole. “Don’t be an ass.” 

“Hey! And I’m not!” She threw the pillow back. 

“You can be.” 

“I won’t!” Nicole approached Waverly. “I won’t be an ass, Waves. You know that, right?” She held Waverly’s shoulders and looked at her intensely. 

“We’ll see.” Waverly playfully shrugged. 

“In that case, I might be an ass without meaning to be an ass.” Nicole turned around. 

“Oh you!” Waverly smacked Nicole’s butt. “Go shower!” 

“Hey!” Nicole’s rubbing her butt. “You are so violent, Waverly Earp.”

“Am not!” 

“You are!” Nicole walked away and headed to the door. 

Waverly chased Nicole and hugged her from behind. “I’m sorry.” 

Nicole turned around and held Waverly tightly. “I was kidding, Waves. I love this. I love we can be playful and banter and pinch each other butts” Nicole chuckled and Waverly laughed a hearty laugh on Nicole’s chest. “It was like we’ve been together for a long time, everything is falling into place.” 

“I love this too.” Waverly looked up and met Nicole’s gaze on her. Nicole’s eyes were looking at her softly, like she would do anything for her. Waverly tore her eyes from looking at her, it was too overwhelming. “I mean it, Nicole. You need to get ready.” She patted Nicole’s arm softly. 

“Not before I do this.” Nicole kissed Waverly softly and it took Waverly’s breath away. 

“Gosh Nicole, you kill me.” Waverly closed her eyes and when she opened it Nicole smiled and walked back to the door. 

“I’ll be back.” She winked. 

Waverly blushed and shook her head. Suddenly she remembered something. “Hey babe, how would you like another tofu dish for our dinner tonight?” 

“I love tofu! Are you going to cook?” 

“Maybe….” Waverly answered slyly. 

“Yes! Can’t wait!” Nicole half ran downstairs.

Waverly chuckled and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them. 

“Now, what am I going to make for breakfast?” She looked around her kitchen, opening cupboards and the fridge. She saw chickpea flour and had an idea. “I’m gonna make chickpea pancakes!” 

Waverly started to chop red peppers and spring onions while heating the pan over a small heat. She grabbed a bowl and poured the flour, garlic powder, a little bit of salt, black pepper and a quarter of baking powder. Waverly added half a cup of water and mixed it all in a batter. After it started to bubble, she added the chopped vegetables and stirred it all together. 

Waverly grabbed her olive oil spray and sprayed it on the pan. She then poured half of the batter into the pan and spread it out all over the pan. While waiting, she sliced avocado and a little bit more of red pepper for the topping. She flipped the pancake after 5 minutes and waited until it’s lightly golden. It took another 5 more minutes until it was cooked. Waverly put it on a plate and she quickly sprayed a little bit more olive oil to the pan and poured the last half of the batter. 

She started to prepare what to bring to cook for their camping on the boat later. Waverly grabbed a few containers and quickly filled it with tofu, avocado and all other ingredients for her dinner and breakfast idea. 

Both pancakes were finally on the plates. Waverly added sliced avocado, red pepper and made a little layer of cashew cream cheese. 

“Hey…” Nicole greeted her. 

_ “Damn she looks so good!” _ Waverly was beaming. “Hey you!” Nicole was wearing a green polo t-shirt and khaki shorts. She put down her backpack, phone and water bottle on the couch and made her way to Waverly. 

“It smells so good, Waves.” She softly stroked Waverly’s arm and leaned in to give Waverly a peck. “I miss you.” 

Waverly blushed. “You’ve been away for maybe 20 minutes, Nicole.” 

“So?” 

Waverly shook her head but couldn’t hold her smile. “Breakfast is almost ready!”

“It looks beautiful. What did you make?” 

“It’s chickpea pancake. Do you like hummus?” 

“Love it!” 

“Good.” Waverly added a little bit of hummus on top of the pancake. “And it’s done!” 

“Thank you, my darling.” Nicole was looking at her with adoration. It made Waverly blush furiously. 

“You made me dinner last night.” Waverly waved it off while taking the plates to the dinner table. “Oh I forgot the tea!” 

“No worries, I’ll have orange juice. Do you know why I love orange juice? It pumps me up! It’s like a drug to me. Especially if it’s freshly squeezed.” 

“Wow, I didn’t know it had that impact on you and you didn’t mention it to me the other day. If I knew I would make that instead.” 

“Don’t worry, Waves. I’m not fussy!” Nicole winked. “Do you want a glass?” 

“Yes please.” 

Nicole brought it to the table and they had a nice breakfast. Nicole complemented the pancakes a few times and she told Waverly that she was thinking of trying more vegan food. Waverly felt warmth in her heart. Most of her dating partners were non vegan and they had never tried vegan food. They would never even try it even though it was important to Waverly. Then there was Nicole, not complaining and even wanted to try more because of how much it meant to her. 

“Are you ready for our camp out in the boat tonight? What can I do to help?” They had finished their breakfast and Nicole was washing utensils and plates. 

Waverly was putting more ice, juice and fruits into a cooler box. She also put all the containers, bread and wraps into tote bags. “I haven’t prepared my backpack for tonight. Do you mind taking this down to the car?” 

“Oh so I get labor work, huh? Do you think I’m just the muscle of this outfit?” Nicole was showing her upper arm muscle while wiggling her eyes. 

Waverly laughed and softly shoved Nicole’s arm. “You’re so modest. Don’t worry, don’t take it all. I’ll help.” 

“No, this is the least I can do.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, you go get ready.” 

“Ok. Thanks, honey.” Waverly kissed Nicole softly and when Nicole was about to deepen the kiss, Waverly pulled away. Nicole pouted and Waverly laughed. “No time, babe!” She walked into her room, leaving a dumbstruck Nicole. 

15 minutes later they were finally on the road, off to Shute Harbour where they parked the boat. 

Waverly glanced quickly to Nicole from her driver’s seat. Nicole’s sunglasses were on and her short red hair was getting messier because of the wind. She couldn’t be more cool and gorgeous than Waverly could ever imagine. She lifted her left hand and messed up Nicole’s hair. 

“Hey!” 

“I meant it when I said I love your messy hair.” Waverly smiled. 

Nicole chuckled. “I don’t think messy hair is a good appearance for a president director of a company, Waves.” 

“No fun!” Waverly huffed. 

Nicole laughed and it warmed Waverly’s heart. 

They parked in Shute Harbour and walked to Angel Heart, Waverly’s boat, carrying their stuff. 

“You ok there?” Waverly casually asked Nicole. 

Nicole insisted on carrying more than Waverly. Waverly had teased her about being chivalrous. 

“I’m good.” Nicole answered while balancing a cooler box in her right hand and a tote bag in her left hand. 

Waverly shook her head amused. “If you say so.” 

They arrived in front of Angel Heart a few minutes later. 

“Nice boat.” 

“You’ve seen it, Nicole.” 

“It’s still a nice boat.” 

Waverly shook her head and got on the boat. She helped Nicole with their stuff and helped her to get on the boat. 

“Who’s the chivalrous one now?” Nicole teased. 

They put all their belongings on the boat. 

“Nicole, can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course. What’s up?” 

Nicole sat down in the cockpit, her legs were crossed and her arms were spread out on top of the couch. She looked very beautiful and oh so smug. Waverly could not help herself, she placed her hands on either side of Nicole’s face. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole. 

Nicole grabbed her waist and placed Waverly on her lap. They were in their own world for a few minutes until Waverly pulled away. “I think I have a question to ask.” She was still out of breath. 

“Can you ask later?” Nicole was still trying to catch Waverly’s lips. 

“We need to go, Nicole.” Waverly stood up. 

“Noo…” Nicole whined while grabbing Waverly’s hand. 

Waverly chuckled. “We’ll have a lot of time to do that later, babe. Come on, let’s get this baby sailing!” 

“Okay.” Nicole huffed and stood up. 

Waverly was untying the rope from the dock. She could feel Nicole was eyeing her biceps and she smirked. “So my question…” 

“Yes, your question…” 

“Not important though, but do you have any boats? I mean, not trying to pry or anything.” Waverly suddenly felt nervous. 

Nicole chuckled, she leaned on the boat railing. “I do have, Waves.” 

“Of course you have.” Waverly stood in front of Nicole, smiling. “How many do you have, if I may know?” She got in the cabin and slid open all the windows. Nicole was following her and sat in the co-pilot seat while Waverly sat on pilot seat. 

“I have three. One is quite big, it’s more for events or parties.” Nicole made a quote gesture when she said party. “Second is medium, a little bigger than this, I’ve never used it since…. You know.” Nicole was looking outside the boat and sighed. “My family and I used to hang out on that boat since we were younger, so it’s quite an old boat actually.” 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m sorry, Nicole.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry too.” Nicole smiled sadly. 

Waverly started the engine and the boat was reversing. “What’s the third one?” 

“It’s a small speed boat. I still use it every other week, just to clear my mind for a moment, you know. Feeling the wind breeze slap me in the face, it is like forcing me to wake up from the sadness.” Nicole gazed back on Waverly. “Now I don’t have to use it for that reason anymore.” She smiled. “You’re with me and I don’t have a reason to be sad.” 

“You’ve definitely mastered your cheesy degree.” 

Nicole laughed. “See, you did it, Waves. You made me laugh.” 

They were on the ocean now. Waverly needed to concentrate but she couldn’t stop herself from glancing at Nicole every once in a while and smile at the red hair. Nicole would return her smile and wink. 

They chatted about anything and everything and Waverly had been longing for this moment since forever. Her heart was leaping and sometimes she needed to shake her head to remove any thought that it was some kind of waking dream that she could wake from at any time. 

Nicole was looking around at the view along the way. The islands were surrounding them and the boat was cutting the ocean between them. 

“Look at this green and blue… It’s so beautiful.” Nicole was mesmerised by the view. “How long till we get to Hamilton island, Waves?” 

“It’s about 40 minutes.” 

“Cool! Hey Waves, is that Whitsundays island?” Nicole pointed her finger to their left. 

“Correct.” Waverly smiled. 

“It’s just because it’s so big I can recognise it, otherwise I wouldn’t know.” Nicole laughed. 

Waverly laughed along with Nicole. “I wouldn’t recognise it from their shape either, Nicole. I recognise the islands by their positions and locations. It will be too hard to know what islands unless we see it from above.” 

“Of course.” Nicole nodded. “Who taught you to drive a boat and everything? Wait, don’t tell me. Your uncle Curtis?” 

Waverly chuckled. “Yes, he did. He himself was a skipper for a boat charter company since he was young then he tried to make his own business but that didn’t work out.” Waverly frowned. 

“Oh no, what happened?” 

“I think it was bad timing. It was the early 90s and that was when the GFC happened? Then a few years later, together with his mate they opened a boat rental and along the way it got bigger and they opened a few branches.” 

“Is it still running now?” 

“Yeah, aunt Gus still gets the reports, revenue and everything.” 

“That’s good.” 

“It is.” 

“Well no wonder you’re excellent on boats when your uncle had mastered the boat business.” Nicole teased. 

Waverly laughed. “Yep, credits all to my uncle.” 

“You must be missing him.” 

“Yeah, but what can I do?” Waverly shrugged. She did miss her uncle and aunt and Wynonna. She missed her family and it actually hurt. 

“You’re right.” Nicole reached out to grab Waverly's shoulder and squeezed it gently. 

Waverly glanced at Nicole and smiled. She had her own family now.  _ “Whoa, too fast, Waverly.” _ They hadn’t gotten there yet but Waverly knew it was going in that direction. She felt a huge relief. “Thank you, Nicole.” 

“What for?” Asked Nicole dumbfoundely. 

“For being here.” 

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be, Waverly. I’m glad that you’re here too.” 

They both grinned, knowing they had helped each other out. 

They fell into comfortable silence. Nicole was soaking in the view around them and Waverly concentrated while glancing over to Nicole once in awhile. 

“Hey, do you know that Paul McCartney owns one of the beach houses here in Hamilton island?” 

“No way!” 

“Yes way!” 

“Do you know which one?” 

“I do.” Waverly answered smugly. 

“Can you show me?” 

Waverly laughed. “Girl, you’re probably as rich as him, why would you want to see his beach house.” 

“Waverly! Number one, it’s SIR Paul McCartney we’re talking about, I’ll be fangirling over him even if he was my uncle. Number two, there is no way I am as rich as him, like how do you even compare yourself to one of The Beatles.” 

Waverly was laughing. “Alright alright. I get it, you love The Beatles.” 

Nicole’s face turned soft. “My dad was their biggest fan. I’ve probably listened to The Beatles since I was born.” Nicole chuckled. “When I was not home, my dad would send me a The Beatles youtube video or a video of someone doing a cover of their song if my dad thought it was good. Nathan didn’t like them that much, at least not as much I like them.” 

“It’s nice you have something that you could share with your dad, Nicole.” 

“It is. This is also the other reason that I was his favourite kid.” Nicole smiled reminiscing about her times with her dad. 

Waverly smiled. “I’ll show you Paul Mccartney’s beach house.” 

“Yes!” 

Waverly shook her head. “There’s another fun fact about Hamilton island.” 

“Ooh, what is it?” 

“Rumour has it, Taylor Swift celebrated her birthday here in 2015.” 

“Whoa, really?” 

“Yeah after her concert in Sydney, she spent her birthday here.” 

“That’s cool. I think she’s cool too, you know.” 

“Yeah, she is.” 

“Maybe we can jam to her song tonight?” Asked Nicole quietly. 

“Definitely.” Waverly laughed. “We’re here!” 

And suddenly a plane flew just above them.

“Whoa…” Nicole couldn’t stop herself. “I didn’t expect that.” 

Waverly chuckled. “Hold on now.” 

* * *

They arrived in the Marina and Waverly was slowing down the boat and found a place to park it. 

“It’s crowded today because of that triathlon event and Vance Joy concert.”

“Ah yes.” 

“Come on!” 

Waverly tied the ropes to the pier and they started to close all the windows. They brought their small backpack and Waverly locked the cabin. 

“I forgot what we are going to do first, Waves.” 

“We are going to do off-road adventures and I’ll show you beautiful spots here in Hamilton island.” 

“Cool!” Nicole looked so excited and Waverly grinned wider. 

There was a small village with small shops and cafes next to the marina. Though the roads were closed in some areas, people kept coming and going. 

The triathlon started early in the morning. It started with swimming and then a bike ride around the airport runway for 20 km. It ended with a 5 km run around the marina and resort sides. 

“Have you joined them?” Nicole suddenly asked. 

Waverly looked up and stared at Nicole. The sun was shining just right behind her and Waverly couldn’t look away. Nicole was a dreamy. 

“Waves?” 

Waverly shook her head. “What did you say?” 

Nicole raised her brow, smirking knowingly. “Have you ever participated in a triathlon before?”

Waverly smiled wavered. “No, I have never. Maybe I should one day…” Her voice started to trail off. 

“I could be your cheerleader.” Nicole bumped Waverly’s shoulder. 

Waverly chuckled. “Would you really?” She now had an image of Nicole in a cheerleader uniform. 

“Ugh, stop it!” 

“What?” Waverly was looking at her amused. 

“I bet you are now picturing me in a cheerleader uniform. Never in a million years, babe.” 

“Not even if I ask you?” Waverly asked sweetly while batting her eyelashes. 

“You’re cute but no.” Nicole sternly answered. 

“You’re no fun.” Waverly pretended to pout. “Actually I was a cheerleader in high school.” She blushed. 

“Now that is an image that I don’t mind having.” Nicole glanced at Waverly smiling widely. 

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully. “I think I still have the uniform back in our Avalon’s house.” 

Nicole’s eyes grew wider. 

Waverly just knew what Nicole was thinking, so before she said anything Waverly beat her. “If you play your cards right, you might see me in that uniform.” 

Nicole’s jaw dropped. She was speechless. 

Waverly kept walking and left Nicole who was still stunned. After a few meters, she turned around. “Come on now, we have adventure waiting.” She shook her head. 

Nicole couldn’t say anything and followed Waverly. 

“You ok there?” Waverly asked when Nicole finally caught up. 

Nicole’s face matched her hair and not because of the morning heat. “I’m good.” That was the only thing she could say. 

Waverly was amused but she didn’t say anything. 

They walked up to the golf cart rental place and walked into the counter. 

“Waverly!” 

“Liz!” 

A girl came out from behind the counter to greet Waverly with a hug. 

“It’s been awhile! I was so happy that you booked us today. How have you been?” 

“I’m great. Yeah, I’m kinda busy.” Waverly shook her head, smiling. “But I’m here now.” 

“You are! And who’s with you today?” The girl was eyeing Nicole curious. 

“This is Nicole.” Waverly put her hand behind Nicole’s back. “Nicole, this is Liz. She’s one of the staff here and she’s also my friend.” 

“Hi…” Nicole extended her hand to shake Liz. 

“Hey…” Liz shook Nicole’s hand firmly. She gave Nicole a tight smile, it was contrary to the smile that she gave to Waverly. 

Nicole lifted one of her eyebrows and let go of her hand. 

Waverly chuckled. “So where’s my fave ride?” 

Liz’s smile grew wider. “Let me get the key!” She went back to the counter. 

They didn’t have a chance to say anything and Liz had gone out to give the key to Waverly. “Here’s the key, Waves.” 

Waverly glanced at Nicole and she swore she could see Nicole rolling her eyes. Her hand which was still on Nicole’s back giving her a reassuring stroke before receiving the key from Liz. “Thanks, Liz.” 

“Do you need anything else?” Liz asked, keeping her voice casual. 

“I think we’re good.” Waverly looked at Nicole for confirmation and Nicole nodded. 

Liz frowned a little but when she looked at Waverly she smiled again. “The ride is still in the place where it used to be.” 

“Thank you, Liz. See you later!” 

“See you and have fun!” 

“Come on, babe!” 

Waverly could hear two gasps. One was her own, the other was Liz. Liz had a shocked face and Nicole…  _ “Damn, she’s smirking!” _

Nicole put her hand behind Waverly’s and rushed her. They were leaving Liz dumbfounded. 

“What was that?” Nicole asked Waverly after they were a little further from the counter. 

Waverly glanced over to Nicole. She didn’t find confusion, only bemusement and a sly look on Nicole’s face. Waverly relaxed. “Oh that was Liz.” 

“I asked what not who.” Nicole raised her eyebrows playfully. “Come on, Waverly. You know what I mean.” 

Waverly chuckled. “Fine. Years ago she admitted that she had a crush on me and it was in front of our friends. I think it’s some kind of dare or something.” 

“Wow!” 

“Yeah, it really was a bolt out of the blue but I admired her bravery.” 

“So… Did you guys….? You know…” 

“Nicole, she was 18 years old, barely out of high school.” 

“So?” 

“I was in uni at that time and had fallen in love with a figure in my head.” Waverly shrugged. 

“Oh baby…” Nicole put her arm around Waverly’s shoulder and stroked her arm. 

“I always think of her like a sister anyway, that would be wrong on so many levels.” 

“But she still has feelings for you, this morning is the evidence.” 

“Yeah and you just had to call me ‘babe’.” 

Nicole laughed. “I didn’t know and I couldn’t help it. Either way, you know I call you babe all the time.” 

“You’re so jealous.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Of course you are. Just like what happened with Todd.” 

“Errgh don’t start with him.” 

“So you admitted that you are jealous?” 

“Ok, I am. But she was looking at you like you hung the moon for her. It’s only me who should look at you like that.” Nicole turned around and pulled Waverly closer. “I love you, Waverly Earp.” She tilted her head and captured Waverly’s lips softly. 

Waverly melted into Nicole’s body. She could stay like this forever and a day and her heart fluttered. “I love you, Nicole Haught.” Waverly whispered on Nicole’s lips. “Now come on, time keeps rolling on.” She pulled away and tugged Nicole’s hand heading to their ride. 

“I wish time would stop while I kiss you.” Nicole whined. 

Waverly chuckled. 

They found a golf cart parked just in the corner. Waverly explained that they needed to go to the ATV tours driving trail and it was about 10 minutes from the marina. Waverly also mentioned that the tours were usually in a group, but she had an agreement with the tour company to have her own tour ride. It was probably a given because of the fact that the owner of the ATV tour company was Curtis’ old best friend. 

They drove past cute bungalows and Waverly could see from the corner of her eyes that Nicole was so enamoured with the surrounding area. 

“Interested in buying property here, Nicole?” 

Nicole turned her head to look at Waverly and smiled playfully. “Maybe. Are you a realtor now?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Waverly laughed. 

“This is what they call One Tree Hill, we’ll stop on the way back. Do you want to have lunch here?” 

“It looks packed, you sure we could get a table?” 

“Babe, you underestimate me.” 

“Oh I wouldn’t dare.” Nicole put her hands up. 

Waverly laughed. “It’s just a phone call away.” She winked. 

“I would never doubt you.” 

“I’ll call them when we stop later.” 

One Tree Hill was one of the lookouts in Hamilton island. It was very famous, celebrities have been even spotted here from time to time, there were many tourists in the area when they drove through. Next to the lookout was a cafe with a view overlooking the hills and ocean. The cafe was on top of the hill with a modern wooden deck overlooking the surrounding islands and beautiful vegetation below. 

They drove for another 10 minutes and stopped at the ATV tours center. Waverly took out her phone and called the cafe right away. She talked for 5 minutes and put back her phone in her backpack. She turned to Nicole and said, “It’s done!” 

“Wow, I’m impressed.” 

Waverly giggled. “Come on.” 

“Waverly!” A tall good looking guy called out to Waverly from behind the counter. 

“Neil!”

He came out and hugged Waverly. “How are you, little darling?” 

Waverly could hear Nicole rolling her eyes. “I’m good, my friend. How are you? How’s David?” 

“We’re as fabulous as always and you know it.”

Waverly laughed. “I don’t doubt it.” 

“And who is your friend?” Neil was looking at Nicole curious.

Waverly was suddenly blushing. She grabbed Nicole’s hand, pulled her closer. “Neil, meet Nicole, my girlfriend. Nicole, this is Neil, one of my closest friends.” 

Neil gasped. “Nicole, it’s very nice to meet someone that finally captured our Waverly’s heart.” He hugged Nicole. 

Nicole was startled for a few seconds but then her smile suddenly widened. “Nice to meet you too, Neil.”

“We need to get together sometime, Waves. David would love to meet Nicole.” 

“Consider it’s done!” 

“Ok, I won’t take any of your time much longer. Here’s your keys, helmets and goggles. You know where to find your favourite ride.”

“Thanks, Neil. I’ll see you after, ok?” 

“Definitely. Enjoy, Nicole!” 

“Thanks!” 

They walked towards the ATV Park track. 

“You sure have a lot of friends, Waves.” 

Waverly chuckled. “Neil and his boyfriend, David, are two of my closest friends, like I said. After Wynonna left and I was hanging around by myself around Airlie beach, uncle Curtis felt bad and introduced me to his friend’s son, which was Neil and we have been friends ever since.” 

“Well I’m happy you met them.”

“I am too. Come on.” 

They put on their helmets and goggles and were ready to go. 

“Wait, let’s take a selfie first!” Waverly shot out. 

“So you can send it to Rosita?” 

“Probably.” 

Nicole groaned. 

“Come on, Nicole.” 

She sighed. “Only for you, babe. Only for you.”

Waverly giggled. She put her phone in front of them and took a snap. She showed it to Nicole. 

“Even with helmets and goggles, we look so good together.” Nicole smiled. 

Waverly laughed. She put back the phone inside her backpack and put her hand on the steering wheel. “Ready, Nicole?” 

“Ready or not…” 

Waverly started to accelerate and shot. “Wohooo….” 

Nicole laughed and laughed. Waverly’s heart was so full, it was like listening to the best musicals she ever watched when she was still a child. When her dad just passed away, Curtis bought her a movie to watch. Waverly knew her life would be different from that day on but watching Singing In The Rain made her heart sing. She felt that no matter how much hardship the rain and storms caused in her life, she could still sing and have a joyous soul. 

Nicole made her feel that way. She knew her life would be changed and it would change for the better. 

Waverly took Nicole to a lesser visited part of the island. They climbed near to the top of the island while Waverly was being a guide. 

They stopped on the lookout and Nicole was speechless. 

“Waves…. This is amazing.” 

They were surrounded by islands. Nicole could see Whitsunday Island, it was large and so green. The azure ocean contrasted perfectly against the backdrop of the lush green vegetation. The fluffy white clouds were lazily drifting across a clear blue sky. It was a breathtaking view, but Waverly was more focused on the person who was standing in front of her. Nicole’s tall figure stood confidently with both hands on her hips, soaking the fresh air and the scenery before her like she was the owner of this magnificent view. 

Waverly chuckled. She walked closer and hugged Nicole from behind. “Not as amazing as you.” She whispered in Nicole's ear. She kind of needed to stand on her toes though. 

Nicole wrapped her hands on top of Waverly’s and turned her head a little. “Don’t be ridiculous, my darling. YOU are the most amazing thing here, the view is nothing compared to you.” She turned around and let Waverly rest her head on her chest. 

“Now you’re the one who’s being ridiculous.” 

“Let’s agree that we both are being irrational right now.” 

“Love.” 

Nicole chuckled. “Yep, love did that to us.” She looked down and no matter how cheesy it sounded, it was true. 

They rode for another 15 minutes to Coral Cove. It was a beautiful small beach with turquoise water. Waverly turned off the engine and Nicole was practically running. She took off her shoes and clothes one by one, leaving them on the trail while running and basically only wore her swimsuit. She jumped into the water and screamed like a little girl. 

Waverly laughed and picked up all Nicole’s stuff. 

“Waverly! Come on!” Nicole was jumping up and down while waving. 

Waverly stopped in her tracks. Nicole’s light skin was glistening and the water beading on her skin was sparkling like diamonds under the sun. It was almost as sparkly as Edward Cullen in the sunlight but infinitely better. Nicole’s short red hair perfectly fell just above her shoulder. Waverly felt the heat going through her body and this had nothing to do with the weather. 

She took off her clothes and joined Nicole. Waverly walked closer and she knew Nicole was watching every her move. As she moved towards Nicole and before she could even process what was happening, Waverly shoved Nicole softly and Nicole fell into the water but she succeeded to grab Waverly’s hand and they both fell to the water. 

Both were squealing in delight. 

“You’re so on, Waves!” 

Waverly laughed and tried to get away from Nicole but Nicole would catch her and wrap Waverly from behind. They both fell back into the water and both were swept by the waves closer to the beach. The outside world ceased to exist when they were together, they were just so happy to be in each other's company. 

They spent about 15 minutes in the water and sat on the beach waiting for their bodies to dry. Waverly told Nicole more about her younger life in the Whitsundays, more about the shenanigans she did with Neil, David and her other friends. 

“One time, I think we were about 18-19, we went camping on Whitsundays island, I forgot whose idea but we did bushwalking at night, probably around 10 or 11 PM. I think it’s David’s idea, he’s kinda mental.” Waverly chuckled. “It was so quiet and eerie. The fog was surrounding us, we could not see a meter in front of us and we only had our phone as lights. Oh don’t get me wrong, we are still on a bushwalking path, or else I wouldn’t go there, not that I was scared it’s only for safety reasons.” 

“Ok, Waverly.” Nicole sounded skeptical.

“Hey, it’s true.” Waverly said offended, playfully. 

“I believe you.” 

Waverly shoved Nicole to the side and she fell on to the beach sand. 

“Hey…” 

Waverly laughed. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” 

“I know I am.” Waverly replied quietly. She was blushing. 

Nicole shook her head. “Damn it, Waverly. Come here, you.” She was leaning and gave Waverly a soft kiss. 

“What did I do?” Waverly frowned and the pink tint on her cheek was obvious. 

“Being you.” Nicole smiled at her sweetly and Waverly’s heart melted. “Go on with your story then.” 

“Ok where were we?” 

“You’re not scared.” 

“I wasn’t!” 

“Okay…” Nicole raised her both hands up. 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “So yeah, and I remember we walked for about 15 or 20 minutes, so it was quite far from our tents. Then we saw light that was not from our phones on our left and it was about 30 meters from us. We all gasped but no one said anything. We walked closer to each other and Neil whispered to go back to the tents. The five of us, Neil, David, Anna, Adam and I were literally holding hands while on the way back.” 

“Then what happened?” 

“Then we heard voices.” 

“Damn, this is getting serious.” Nicole was fidgeting. 

“Yes. We were like, what was that? Adam told us to run, I said ‘no way! I don’t wanna die.’ He said ‘we could die if we stay too long here!’ Neil then sshed us.” 

“What voice did you guys hear?” 

“Like someone called us.” 

“Oh fudge!” 

“Oh fudge indeed.” Waverly nodded. 

“Then what happened?” 

“For some crazy reason, we could not move so we stood there in silence to hear what exactly the voice was saying.”

“You guys were crazy!” 

“I know! We stood there for a few seconds but we didn’t hear anything else again, so we decided to move. Suddenly we heard them say ‘hey! We are campers too!’” Waverly laughed. “What a total anti-climax! Neil had almost peed his pants!” 

“Waves!” Nicole scoffed. 

“What…” 

“I thought it would be a scary story!” 

“Well, it was scary to us at that time, but it actually turned out to be a funny story.” Waverly was laughing again. 

Nicole finally laughed along. “Good story, though.” 

“Yeah, they made my life bearable.” Waverly shrugged. 

“I’m glad.” Nicole smiled. 

“Come on, we should go back and have lunch before going to the spa.” 

They gathered their stuff and rode back to the ATV tours center. 

“Thank you for telling me the story.” 

Waverly glanced at Nicole, smiling. “You’re welcome.” She was glad she shared this story with Nicole. This was part of her life and she wanted Nicole to know this part. 

They returned the key, helmets and goggles with Waverly promising to hangout with Neil in the near future. 

Waverly drove them back to One Tree Hill cafe. The cafe was full but Waverly walked in with confidence. 

“There she is!” 

“Hey…” 

A beautiful blonde haired lady walked towards them and hugged Waverly. 

“How are you?”

“I’m great. Here’s Nicole…. Nicole, this is Eliza and Eliza, this is Nicole...” 

“Your girlfriend that you’ve told me about…” 

“Right..” Waverly blushed. 

“Really nice to meet you, Nicole.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

“Eliza is the manager of this cafe.” Waverly added. 

Nicole nodded knowingly. 

“Come on, I saved you guys a table outside.” 

They walked outside to the balcony and the view was incredible. Nicole leaned in to the fence and looked down to the green forest under the cafe. 

“Careful, babe. Don’t get too close to the fence.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand. 

When Waverly turned her head to look at Eliza, she saw her friend was mouthing ‘babe’ teasing her. Waverly rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Thank you for giving us this table, Eliza. The view is amazing!” 

“Only the best for our Waverly.” Eliza motioned her head to point at Waverly. 

“You guys are too much.” Waverly chuckled. 

“Never for you. But now, here’s the menu, Hettie will receive your order when you’re ready, ok?” 

“Got it. Thanks, Eliza!” 

After Eliza left, not even a second passed, Nicole let out. “Wow.” 

Waverly raised her eyebrow. “The view?”

“No, it’s wow for so many friends that you have and they really love you, like no question needed, whatever ‘our Waverly’ wants she’ll get it. And I didn’t say that’s a bad thing, it’s actually a beautiful thing how much you mean to them.” 

“It’s nothing, Nicole. They ARE nice people.” 

“Waverly, admit it, you’re special.”

“Stop. Let’s check the menu, but I’ll suggest you have the Australia cheeses dish, it’s very good and it’s vegan.” 

“Ok, we’ll have that one!” 

They had a nice lunch while Waverly talked more about her younger days. No matter how absurd it was, Nicole was listening intently. Her eyes were so captivating, looking through Waverly’s soul. Sometimes Nicole would change the way she looked at Waverly, from excitement to a soft look. Like Waverly was her world. 

It was too overwhelming for Waverly sometimes but Waverly tried to accept that Nicole’s feeling for her was real. 

Time flew and it was time for their spa appointment. They paid for the food and Waverly, again, made plans to catch up with Eliza. 

“I wonder if you introduced your other guests too?” 

“Of course, but I have never introduced a girlfriend before.” Waverly answered sheepishly. 

“Waverly…” Nicole flung her arm on Waverly’s shoulders and kept her close. She kissed Waverly’s temple softly. “No wonder they all are so excited and want to hang out with you so bad. They can’t wait to grill you.” Nicole laughed. 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Now you know.” She chuckled. “But they want to meet you too.” Waverly leaned closer to Nicole. “I didn’t always talk to them about things but in general they know how rarely I have someone close and to introduce you as my girlfriend, it’s…” 

“It’s a big deal.” Nicole stated. 

“It is.” 

Nicole turned to face Waverly. “It means so much to me that you did that, Waves. It’s not that I doubt you, but it shows that you are sure about us.” Nicole tilted her head and looked at Waverly softly. 

“I am, Nicole.” 

“I know and I am too.” Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly lightly. 

Waverly smiled and sighed. “But we gotta jet.” 

Nicole giggled. “Come on then.” 

They rode for about 5 minutes from One Tree Hill to Qualia resort that was located in the most northern side of Hamilton island. It was overlooking the Great Barrier Reef and practically surrounded by islands. They said the Qualia spa was a peaceful relaxation haven, and the perfect place in which to indulge and unwind. 

Waverly had booked a 2 hour treatment for them both and she could not wait for Nicole to experience that. Waverly was sure Nicole needed it. 

* * *

Two hours later. 

“That was the most relaxing activity that I’ve ever done, Waves.” 

“I take it you liked it?” 

“I loved it! I didn’t know the spa had those effects, I thought they’re just doing massages.” 

Waverly chuckled. “Don’t tell me when you’re back in Sydney you’re gonna go to the spa regularly.” She amused. 

“Maybe…” 

Waverly laughed. “I know I’m gonna hear this from Rosita.” 

“Ergh have you heard there is a saying that said...” 

“What saying, my love?” 

Nicole gasped. “My heart’s still fluttering whenever you call me ‘my love’.” She blushed. 

_ “Ooh she’s so cute when she blushes. I couldn’t believe she IS my love.” _ Waverly glanced at Nicole from behind the steering wheel. “And I’m always going to call you that.” She stroked Nicole’s thigh slowly. “What were you saying, my love?” 

Nicole grinned. “You know there was a saying that said sometimes your secretary knows you better than yourself.” 

“Oh I haven’t heard that.” 

“Well I think Rosita knows me better than myself.” Nicole huffed. 

“Baby, it’s because Rosita is your friend too, she’s not only your secretary. How long have you known her? 8 years maybe..” 

“But…” 

“Yeah, I know. You guys were separated for a few years, but still, she knew you when you were still just plain Nicole, not president director Nicole. I think that counted.” 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“I know I am.” 

Nicole chuckled. “What are we going to do now?” 

“We’re going back to the boat, to relax and have dinner before we go to the concert.” 

“Awesome!” Nicole put up her fist. 

Waverly shook her head. “But before that I’m going to take you somewhere.” 

“Ooh I can’t wait.” 

They drove for about 10 minutes and Waverly finally stopped the golf cart in the back of a unique beach house. 

“This is it. Paul McCartney’s beach house, well the back of his beach house. The front is facing the beach, we could stop and walk down if you want to see the front.” Waverly glanced at Nicole and she chuckled. 

Nicole’s jaw dropped, her eyes were full of admiration. “Waves, this is awesome!” 

“Do you wanna see the front?”

Nicole sighed. “Nah. I’m not that kind of fan.” 

Waverly giggled. “Let’s get out of here.” 

“Back on the wide open road, baby!”

They finally drove back to the resort and returned the golf cart but Liz wasn’t there anymore. 

“Oh no, I was hoping I could tease her more.”

“Oh shut up you!” 

Nicole laughed and intertwined her fingers with Waverly’s. They walked hand in hand down the hill to the marina. It was more crowded than in the morning. 

“The thrialton just finished but they’re still hanging around for Vance Joy later tonight.” 

“Where would it be?” 

“On the beach at the back of this resort.” 

“I see.” Nicole swung both hands. 

Waverly could see Nicole’s smile never moved from her face this entire day. She was going to make sure it stayed that way. 

They reached the boat and Waverly pulled up the cockpit table. For unknown reasons, Nicole accepted a beer offer from Waverly and they cheered for everything and anything. 

Nicole stretched out her legs and her arms so they were again spread out on top of the couch. Waverly sat next to her and casually rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder. She felt content and peaceful. Waverly knew her friends were going to ask her hundreds of questions, not because they were nosy, but because they cared. They knew how hard it was for Waverly to be close with someone and for Waverly to introduce a girlfriend was quite big. Waverly knew they’re happy as long as she was happy. 

Waverly sighed. 

“What is it, my love?” Nicole leaned her head on top of Waverly’s. 

Waverly’s heart skipped a beat. “I understand now what you said when I called you ‘my love’.” 

Nicole chuckled. “Yeah, I assume you feel it too?” 

“Yeah.” Waverly nestled into Nicole’s neck and soaked into Nicole’s aroma that was mixed with the sun, salty water and vanilla. All her favourites. “I’m just happy.” 

“And you deserve it.” Nicole’s left hand stroked Waverly’s arm gently.

“So do you.” Waverly tilted her head so she could face Nicole. 

Nicole smiled at her and closed the gap. They kissed lazily and sighed into each other. Waverly put her head back on Nicole’s shoulder and inhaled the scent that was Nicole’s. 

They chatted and laughed, mostly about Waverly’s adventurous stories. 

Waverly told Nicole that one time they went out on small fisherman boats. David and her were in the first boat, as David was a big tall guy and Waverly, even hard to admit, she was small. The second boat was Neil and Eliza. Neil and Eliza were being silly, dancing around to music, while Waverly was listening to the ambient sounds. All of a sudden, Neil lost his balance and it caused Eliza and him to fall into the lake. 

David and Waverly were laughing out loud and Waverly could not even tell Nicole one sentence without laughing. She admitted she loved her friends but she loved how Nicole was laughing along with her now. It was so genuine, like she was there. 

“You guys are crazy.”

Waverly sighed. “There are many stories. But we were busy with uni and life, so it still felt alone most of the time. It’s different if you have your partner or family living close to you, they would be there for you, no matter what.”

“Sorry, Waves.” 

“It’s ok. It has changed now.” Waverly shrugged. 

“Good. Cause I won’t make you feel alone anymore ever.” Nicole looked at Waverly seriously. 

“I believe you.” Waverly smiled and snuggled back on Nicole’s side despite the hot weather. 

Nicole kissed Waverly’s head. “Cool cool cool cool cool cool.” 

“Were you quoting Jake Peralta?”

“Nope.”

“You definitely were. Dork.” 

“I’m certainly not.”

Waverly giggled. “Whatever you say, Nicole.” Waverly released herself from Nicole and grabbed her water bottle. “When did you watch it anyway? I thought you didn't have time to entertain yourself. Ooh that sounds wrong.” Waverly blushed. 

Nicole laughed. “Well, sometimes I watched in a car, on a plane… and I love comedy, it makes everything disappear for a few moments.” 

Waverly nodded in understanding. “Let’s prepare dinner shall we?” 

“Sure. I can help.” 

“I’ll see what you can do. For now, just sit here, relax and look gorgeous as always.” Waverly leaned down and gave Nicole a kiss.

“You spoil me.” 

“There’s nothing else I would do.” 

Nicole laughed. “Now you’re the one being cheesy.” 

“Maybe.” Waverly winked and walked into the cabin. 

Waverly took out all the ingredients she needed to make dinner. She put tofu, mushroom, red pepper, onion and garlic that had been cut on the top of the sink. One of Merry Fisher boat’s many features was that the kitchen sink could be converted into a kitchen bench when we cooked. 

Nicole came by and leaned in the doorway while watching Waverly cook. “I feel lonely.” 

Waverly laughed. “It will be finished soon.” 

She heated the pan and added olive oil. When it got hot, she added the mushrooms, red pepper, onion, and garlic into the pan and stirred it until it started to brown. 

“You had them already cut up?” Nicole’s voice was full with adoration. 

“I’m a planner, remember?” 

“You sure are.” 

Waverly then added the tofu into the pan and broke it with a spoon until it got a scrambled egg like texture and looked nice. 

“It smells really nice.” Nicole said as she sniffed the air. “Let me get the plates.” 

“Thank you, honey.” Waverly blew a kiss towards Nicole and Nicole’s face couldn’t get any redder. Waverly giggled. “Do you mind putting all the empty containers together, so we can have space to put the plates in the sink?” 

“Got it!” 

The cabin was not that big so when they moved they would brush up against each other. Nicole’s hand would graze Waverly’s hip, Waverly would touch Nicole’s arm harmlessly. 

“Here’s your plates, babe.” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear. 

Waverly shivered. “You don’t have to do that, you know.” She whispered. "But don't stop either."

Nicole laughed and she went back to lean on the sliding door. 

Waverly turned off the heat and placed the tofu scramble onto the plates.

“Baby, do you mind if I have avocado on the side?” Nicole opened the fridge.

“Of course you can. In fact, I want some slices of avocado too.” 

“Let me cut it for you then.” 

“Thanks, Nicole.” 

Nicole grabbed avocado from the fridge and took out the cutting board. She sliced it nicely. Waverly suddenly stunned, she almost forgot that Nicole owned a multimillion dollar company and she probably wouldn’t like her tofu scramble. 

“Nicole?” Waverly hated that she sounded so fragile.

Nicole, sensed that there was something off in Waverly’s voice, looked up and frowned to find Waverly looking nervous. “What is it, baby?” She dropped the knife, cleaned her hands and walked closer to Waverly. 

“Do you…? Are you…?” Waverly bit her lips. 

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hands. “Is something wrong?” 

“No. It’s just, are you ok with having scrambled tofu for dinner? I mean it’s not something fancy, cause maybe I can’t cook something fancy. It’s only tofu, it’s cheap and it’s vegan.” Waverly tried to look anywhere but at Nicole. 

Nicole held Waverly’s chin with her fingers. “Waverly, I love your tofu scramble. Why do I have to have something fancy? Tofu is fancy to me. And it’s not the food that matters, it’s you that have cooked it for me. It means so much to me, Waves. Thank you.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“100%.” Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly gently. “Please don’t ever think less of yourself for whatever you did or are going to do for me, it will always mean so much because it’s coming from your heart. Ok?”

“Ok, Nicole. Thank you.” 

“Why did you thank me?” 

Waverly shrugged. “You said nice things, I said thank you.” 

“And you’re taking care of me, so thank you.” 

“We won’t stop saying thank you.” Waverly chuckled. “Let’s have it while it’s still warm.” Waverly took the plates outside. 

“What do you want for a drink, babe?” 

“Surprise me!” 

“You sound like the food critic in Ratatouille.” 

Waverly giggled. 

Nicole brought out apple juice. 

“Apple juice??!” 

“You told me to surprise you, it works, right?” 

“Oh my god…” Waverly shook her head, laughing. “It worked perfectly, babe. Come on, have your food. I hope you’ll like it.” 

“I know I will.” 

They were having their dinner peacefully while chatting and laughing occasionally. It was almost 6 PM, and the crowd around the Marina was getting smaller. They were probably at the concert venue already. The sun still shone but it slowly made its way towards the horizon. The wind breeze was surprisingly a little bit chilly for tonight. 

They finished their dinner and tidied up around 6.30 PM. 

“Babe, I’m gonna have a shower first, ok?” Nicole grabbed her backpack from the fore cabin.

“Do you wanna a cup of tea?” 

“Sure!” 

“You got it!” 

“Thanks, Waves.” 

The boat had an installed shower so it was comfortable to have overnight. Waverly boiled some water and prepared a small jug of tea, she then sat in the cockpit, enjoying her tea. 

She was gazing at the blue sky above and thinking about her past. It was weird that she kept talking about her friends but talked very little about her family. Did it mean she still hurt for what happened? 

There was a pang of sadness in her heart. She missed Wynonna and Gus, and of course Curtis. Waverly wanted to tell them about Nicole. Oh, how they would love her. Knowing Wynonna, she was definitely going to tease the hell out of Nicole. Waverly giggled. And Gus would ask too many questions for the sake of protecting Waverly. Damn it, she did miss them. 

“I need to call them.” She sighed. 

Just in time Nicole got out of the shower. “All yours, babe.” Her smile dropped seeing Waverly’s face. “Is everything alright, Waves?” Nicole put down her backpack in the cabin and made her way to Waverly. 

“I’m ok.” Waverly smiled. “I just missed my family, that’s all.” She stood up and hugged Nicole. “You smell great and I smell really sweaty.” 

Nicole chuckled. “I love it.” 

“Nicole Haught. Master of Cheesy.” 

“Hey, I mean it.” Nicole pouted and pulled away from Waverly. 

Waverly laughed. “The concert starts at 7.30 but we need to be there early. I’ll go get ready. Oh, the tea is in the jug, Nicole, so it stays hot.” 

“Thanks, babe.” Nicole kissed Waverly softly. “Are you ok?” 

“I’m ok, I promise. I’ll call Wynonna and Gus sometime tomorrow.” 

“Good. You can talk to me about anything, ok?”

“I know.”

“Now go have a shower!” 

Waverly laughed and knew that they would have so much fun tonight. 

They finally left the boat around 7 PM and the crowd had gathered at Catseye beach when they got there. There weren't as many as in the stadium, probably only a thousand people. Waverly and Nicole chose to sit under a palm tree a few meters from the stage. Unsurprisingly, the spot had been saved by one of Waverly’s friends. 

Nicole’s dumbfounded face had made Waverly laugh, but in her defense, she just wanted the best for her guest and her friends knew that and they were willing to help Waverly as best as they can. To be honest, Waverly usually didn’t ask for help a lot. Waverly did ask for help more this time because this particular guest was special, and her friends understood. 

The sun had almost set and the lights from the back of the resort illuminated the venue. The stage lights were red and blue and twinkling like a million stars in the sky. 

Waverly sat between Nicole’s legs and she leaned her back onto Nicole’s chest while Nicole’s arms wrapped her. Nicole wore her white long sleeves t-shirt and her khaki short pants. Waverly decided to wear a black tank with a soft pink cardigan and short denims. 

After awhile the stage was suddenly dark and Vance Joy came from the backstage and showed up with his first song. Everybody cheered loudly including Waverly. Nicole shook her head but also nodded along with the rhythm. 

“Do you not like him?”

“I told you I do, I just don’t know all his songs.” 

They heard the intro of the second song and Nicole practically shouted. “This is my favourite!” 

“Don’t mind my ears, babe.” Waverly rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Ooops sorry.” 

They sang along with thousands of concert goers. 

_ “And I could easily lose my mind, the way you kiss me will work each time, calling me to come back to bed, singing Georgia on my mind…” _

Waverly and Nicole stared at each other while singing the lyrics, like it was their song. How they lost their mind every time they kissed. They smiled and turned back to the stage. 

After the song ended, Vance Joy explained his next song. He said that he kept thinking about these lyrics while writing a song, the lyrics was ‘everything’s fine when your head’s resting next to mine.’ And he finally found the perfect song for these lyrics. The crowd was screaming out loud because they knew which song he’s talking about.

Waverly and Nicole were singing along with the crowd. 

_ “You’re the fire and the flood, and I always feel you in my blood, everything is fine, when your heads resting next to mine, next to mine, you’re the fire and the flood, aaa oooh….” _

Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder. They both sighed. 

Vance Joy sang a few other songs and he also covered Dancing In The Dark from Bruce Springteen while they both danced on their seats. But when he covered All Night Long, all the crowd was standing up, including Waverly and Nicole. They both were singing and dancing through the song. Waverly danced seductively in front of Nicole, she put her arms around Nicole’s neck and brushed it slowly down to her chest, while still moving her hips. 

Waverly could hear Nicole hold her breath and tighten up her grip on Waverly’s waist. Waverly chuckled and turned her body around so her back was on Nicole’s front. She took Nicole’s hands and wrapped it around her body while she kept dancing. None of them were singing anymore. 

Until Vance Joy played his last song, Riptide, they started to sing along with the crowd.

_ “Lady, running down to the riptide, taken away to the dark side, I wanna be your left hand man, I love YOU!” _ Both Waverly and Nicole literally shouted that part to each other.  _ “When you’re singing that song and I got a lump in my throat, ‘cause you’re gonna sing the words wrong.” _

Waverly turned her body around to face Nicole and sang the next part while looking at her.  _ “I just wanna, I just wanna know, if you’re gonna, if you’re gonna stay, I just gotta, I just gotta know, I can’t have it, I can’t have it any other way.” _

They both smiled and Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s chest while singing along to the rest of the song. 

The concert ended and they couldn’t be happier. They walked back to the boat and sang quietly to Vance Joy’s songs. They both realised that the atmosphere had shifted between them, they couldn’t quite place it yet but they knew something had changed. 

“Hey Waves, are we going to stay here all night?” Asked Nicole when they were back on the boat. 

“No, we’re going somewhere else to spend the night.” Waverly quickly untied all the ropes from the pier and unlocked the cabin. 

“That’s what I thought, I mean it would be weird to spend the night in the marina full of boats and everyone could see.” 

“Exactly.” Without saying anything else, Waverly started the ignition, reversed the boat and left Hamilton island. 

They didn’t talk much on the boat. Waverly only mentioned that they wouldn’t go too far from Hamilton island. There was a small quiet bay at Dent island which was a small island next to Hamilton. Within 15 minutes, Waverly slowed down the machine and finally came to stop. She sighed. 

“I love going to concerts, especially with you tonight, but sometimes the crowd is too much and I need to escape as fast as I can.” 

“I understand. You ok now?” 

“Yes.” Waverly stood up and went outside to moor the anchor. 

They were not far from the beach but not close enough. There were three other boats surrounding them but probably 100-200 meters away. 

Waverly went back to the cabin and opened the locker above the fore cabin and took out a thin mattress, a bed sheet and blankets. 

“Can you please take these, babe?” 

“Sure thing! Where do you want me to put it?” Nicole grabbed them from Waverly. 

“If you don’t mind holding it for awhile or you can put it down on the cabin seat.” Waverly grabbed two pillows and put it down on the pilot seat. 

She went outside to the cockpit area and she lowered the table and created a double bed. Waverly grabbed the thin mattress and bed sheet and made the bed. 

“You can put down the blanket, Nicole.” Waverly went to grab the pillows and brought it to the bed. At the end she looked up and faced Nicole. “Tadaaa..” with a smile on her face. 

Nicole walked closer and held Waverly’s shoulders. “You’re awesome, you know. And I love you.” 

Waverly’s face was flushed. “I love you too.” 

“Now, you sit here and I’ll get you a drink. Apple juice?’ Nicole tilted her head and smiled playfully. 

Waverly laughed. “I’d love to.” She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the gentle current lapping against the boat and Nicole’s movement in the cabin. 

Suddenly she heard music, apparently Nicole had turned on the radio. She could hear Rita Ora - Anywhere faintly. She could feel Nicole sitting next to her so she opened her eyes. 

“Here’s your drink, my lady.” 

“Such a charmer.” Waverly accepted the glass. “Thank you, baby.” 

They sat in comfortable silence. 

“Is everything ok, Waves?” 

“Yeah. What made you think it’s not?” 

“Since the concert, you’re kind of quiet.” 

Waverly smiled and put down her glass on the railing. She stood up and extended out her hand. “Will you dance with me?” 

Nicole took Waverly’s hand and said, “I’ll be back.” She took their glasses and went to the cabin to put them in the sink. 

Waverly shook her head, chuckled. She hugged Nicole and placed her head on Nicole’s chest while they danced slowly to the music. 

_ “Can I go, where you go, can we always be this close, forever and ever and oh take out and take me home, you’re my my my my… Lover.” _ Taylor Swift’s voice echoed around the boat. 

Nicole released Waverly and swirled her around and pulled her back closer. Waverly giggled and hugged Nicole even tighter. 

The song ended but they still swayed slowly and the next song was played. The gentle tones of Zayn Malik - Dusk till Dawn started to fill the air 

_ “But you’ll never be alone, I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn, I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn, baby I’m right here. I’ll hold you when things go wrong, I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn, I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn, baby I’m right heeere…” _

After the last note had been sung, they looked at each other intensely. Waverly was looking for something in Nicole’s eyes and she found it. She gave Nicole a peck. “I’ll be right back.” 

Waverly went to the cabin, she lowered the volume and turned off all the lights except one at the front of the boat. The light of the full moon filled the cabin with the stars above twinking like some kind of dance of their own. 

Waverly walked closer to Nicole and held her gaze. Nicole’s eyes were dark and she bit her lips shyly. Waverly could not hold herself any longer, she kissed Nicole like there was no tomorrow. Nicole fell onto the bed while Waverly kissed her neck and trailed up to her earlobe. Waverly could hear Nicole moan and if that didn’t wake something inside her, she didn’t know what did. 

In the next minutes their clothes were scattered all over the floor and they could hear Loved Me Back to Life in a far. 

_ “You loved me back to life, life… From the coma, the wait is over…” _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunrise and endless days of pleasure staring into the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, thank you for sticking around. It's time for another adventure for our Wayhaught. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Daniel. Thanks Tammy and Abbi for the support and Beth for being there at the end. Special shout out to some of Sydney Earpers for helping me with vegan wraps ingredient options. 
> 
> I love writing this chapter, I hope you all like it as much as I do.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was dawn when Nicole woke up feeling a bit cold. The sea breeze gently wafted across her neck, she tried to pull up the blanket but it got stuck as Waverly was hogging the blanket like her life depended on it. Nicole chuckled silently and felt the heat all over her body. The memory of last night made her smile and it warmed her heart. 

It felt so right that Nicole was 100% sure that Waverly was made for her. Their bodies perfectly moved in sync, they completed each other. Like it was meant to be. 

The boat floated on the gentle tide while the seagulls were flying over them. Nicole could see faint orange sky in the sky. The sun is about to rise. 

Waverly was settled half over Nicole and Nicole didn’t mind at all. She slowly stroked Waverly’s arm to wake her up. 

“Babe…” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly did not stir. 

“Baby…” 

Waverly let out a soft groan. She tightened up her grip on Nicole’s waist. 

“It’s almost sunrise, come on, I wanna see the morning sun.” 

Waverly mumbled something against Nicole’s shoulder. 

“What’s that, baby?” 

Waverly lifted her head a little. “Since when did you wake up before me?” Then went back resting her head on Nicole’s hook of shoulder. 

“Since we are in the middle of the ocean and able to watch a beautiful sunrise like the one unfolding before our eyes?” 

Waverly chuckled. “Alright alright.” She tilted her head to kiss Nicole and murmured over Nicole’s lips. “Hi.” 

Nicole whispered back. “Hi.” 

“Last night was…” Waverly was trailing her sentence. 

“Amazing?” Nicole tried to help. 

“Magical.” Waverly’s eyes that actually still half opened were sparkling. “But yes, amazing too.” She smiled so wide

“Why’s magical?” 

“When we planned to be host and guest, we’d never thought things like this would happen, but like magic, it happened.” Waverly shrugged. “But also, what you did to me, it’s like magic.” She buried her face on Nicole’s neck crook. 

Nicole’s heart grew twice as large. She smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. “I’m a wicked witch.” 

Waverly laughed. “Yes, Elphaba.” 

“Should I paint myself green?” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows playfully. 

Waverly still laughed. Her body vibrated against Nicole’s and Nicole shivered. “I can't imagine you standing in front of your staff or attending a gala with green skin.” 

Nicole laughed. “Me neither.” She sat up a little bit and laid her back on the backrest of the cockpit. 

“I could be Glinda.” Waverly shrugged. She followed Nicole and rested her head on Nicole’s chest. 

“Do you think there could be something more than friendship between them?” 

“Why not?” 

Nicole threw her gaze out into the far ocean. Elphaba and Glinda’s friendship was the main storyline of the show, so there was a possibility. Nowadays there were possibilities in everything. Heck, Waverly and her relationship was evidence of that. Nicole chuckled. 

“What are you thinking?” Waverly lifted her head. 

“Us.” Nicole smiled and leaned down to kiss Waverly gently. 

Waverly moved her body and sat on Nicole’s lap with a knee on either side of her legs. She cupped Nicole’s cheeks and kissed Nicole passionately. Nicole felt she might die because her heart was about to explode, especially after last night. 

They both had put their clothes on due to the chillness of the sea breeze during the night, and it was open air and Waverly insisted. Her water police friends could check on her anytime knowing it’s her boat. And she definitely didn’t want them to see her without any clothes on. 

“So they can check on you anytime even when you’re sleeping on the boat?” Nicole sounded cynical. “Sounds creepy, doesn’t it? Even for the police.” 

“Nah, nothing like that. If they are on patrol, they’d know it’s my boat, if the light’s still on they’d say hi, if it’s off, they’d assume I was asleep and would leave.” Then Waverly slightly blushed, added. “And in the morning they’d text me, saying that they’d passed my boat last night while I knew they’d just want to know that I was alright.” Waverly shrugged. 

“Everybody loves you, Waves.” 

“Shut up.” Waverly kissed Nicole lovingly. “What matters to me most, you love me.”

“Oh I love you alright.” 

Waverly deepened the kiss. 

“Baby…” Nicole murmured between kisses. 

“Hmm…”

“Sunrise…” 

Waverly chuckled. “Fine, let’s get you that sunrise.” Waverly sat back, still on Nicole’s lap. “But we’re not done, Miss Haught.” She patted Nicole’s cheek. 

“Oh we are never done, Miss Earp.” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and pulled her closer. “This…” She pointed her finger between them. “Would happen for a long time.” 

They both smiled. “I kinda agree.” 

“Kinda?” 

Waverly laughed. “Yes, we’re in for the long term, baby.” She stood up. “Do you want to make tea while I’m folding the bed?” 

Waverly brushed her hair and half tied her hair. With the faint orange sun that started to rise on her back, she looked like an angel. Nicole was so in love. 

“Nicole?” Waverly raised her brow. 

“I’m up. I’m up!” 

Waverly gave Nicole a kiss and Nicole melted but as fast as it started, it ended right away. Nicole pouted. 

“Later, baby. Go make the tea please.” 

“Ok ok.” 

Waverly folded the bed and Nicole started to boil the water for the tea. 

“Hey babe, where are you going?” Nicole watched Waverly go up to the front deck. She carried the pillows. 

“You’ll see.” Waverly winked. 

Nicole shook her head. She went to the toilet to freshen up and came back to see Waverly was pouring the hot water into their mugs. 

“Hey, that’s my duty!” 

Waverly laughed. “You take duty very seriously, don’t you?” 

“Babe, I take my job seriously, or else that company in Sydney would have collapsed as soon as my dad passed away.” Nicole rolled her eyes. “Do you know that soon as I came back to Australia and just after the funeral, I had to go back to the office and attend endless meetings to make sure that the company still ran well. Thank god, Doc was there. I don’t know how my dad did it, he always looked calm and everything seemed under his control.” 

Waverly’s face turned soft. “Nicole…” 

Nicole suddenly sat on the pilot seat. She just realised that she was talking about her dad’s death casually and the good thing was she didn’t feel bad. 

“What is it, baby?” Waverly stood in front of Nicole. 

Nicole rested her hands on Waverly’s waist. She looked up and saw concern in Waverly’s face. 

“I’m fine, Waves. It’s just a little bit strange that I talked about my dad without feeling sad or guilty. It’s not that I’m not sad, I feel like I have accepted that they are gone and that fact will always be a part of my life whether I like it or not.” 

“I get what you mean.” 

“Yeah, and that’s a good thing.” Nicole bit her lips. “Right?” 

“Nicole, of course it’s a good thing. No one will ever tell you that you’re not sad that they are gone but to accept it in your heart, it means that you have moved on and moving on is always a good thing.” 

“Right.” Nicole rested her forehead on Waverly’s chest. 

“And…” Before Nicole could say anything, Waverly beat her to it. “You could always call Dr. Lucado later when we’re home.” 

“You’re right.” Nicole looked back to Waverly. “Sorry, I brought the mood down this early in the morning.” She smiled. 

“Don’t worry about that, Nicole. You know I’m here for you.” Waverly kissed the top of her head. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom quickly and then we’ll go outside to watch the sunrise ok?” 

Nicole nodded. 

She went out to the cockpit and hugged herself with her arms. That was the first time she didn’t feel too sad when she mentioned her father. It was relieving but at the same time Nicole wasn’t sure this was ok. She believed it was a good thing and what Waverly said made sense. Her family would always be in her heart and it’s time for her to move on. 

A pair of hands hugged her from behind. 

“You ok, baby?” 

Nicole smiled and turned around. “I am, Waves.” 

They were hugging without saying anything for a minute. Nicole could feel the warmth from Waverly’s body and it went through to her heart. Waverly’s hug was like saying that she was here and would not go anywhere. 

Waverly let go of the hug and gave Nicole a peck. “The tea is getting cold, come on.” 

“I’ll get the mugs.” Nicole grabbed it and climbed up to the deck. 

She was surprised to see there was a ‘bed’ on the deck. Waverly had laid the mattress and the blanket, and their pillows were there too. Waverly sat on the mattress and patted the place next to her, smiling. 

Nicole grinned and put down the mugs. “Waverly Earp, you are the best.” She cupped Waverly’s face and kissed her softly. 

Waverly smiled into kisses. “I guess I just love you that much.” 

Nicole deepened the kiss and laid Waverly on her back. Her hands tracked Waverly’s arm to her neck and Waverly’s hand caressed her back gently.

“Baby…” 

“Hmmm…” Nicole hummed. 

“Sunrise…” 

Nicole stopped her kiss and chuckled. “You just want to get revenge on me cause I stopped you before.” 

Waverly laughed and Nicole’s heart leaped with joy. _“Where has this girl been all my life?!”_

“I didn’t, but feel free to think whatever you want.” Waverly giggled. 

Nicole shook her head and gave Waverly a peck. She helped Waverly sit back, grabbed the blanket and draped it across their backs. The weather wasn’t so cold anymore because the sun was about to rise but Nicole wanted to be as close as possible to Waverly. She loved this feeling. 

They sipped their tea while sitting facing the east, watching the sun start to rise far on the horizon. It started to look like a small golden ball but within a few minutes it grew larger and rose up fast. The weather was getting warmer but Waverly and Nicole were still huddling under the blanket. 

“Beautiful.” Waverly hummed. 

Nicole turned to look Waverly. “Indeed.” She didn’t have any other words to describe how beautiful Waverly looked this morning under the sunrise. It was like her skin was glowing and radiated light and warmth. It went through Nicole’s heart, body and soul. She was mesmerised by Waverly despite how much she wanted to see the sunrise. 

Waverly glanced at her and furrowed her eyebrows. “Baby, I thought you wanted to watch the sunrise?” 

“I’d rather watch you.” Nicole smiled. 

Waverly’s eyes widened, she looked down but Nicole could still see her shy smile. “Nicole…” Waverly whispered. 

Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin up with her index finger. “I mean it.” Nicole looked through Waverly’s eyes, hoping that Waverly could see that she truly meant it. Then she kissed Waverly slowly. 

They were both in their own world for a moment until they needed to come up for air. Nicole’s forehead rested on Waverly’s. “You are extraordinary, Waverly.”

Waverly sighed. “You are perfect, Nicole.” 

“Waves, no one is perfect.” 

“I know. You are perfectly imperfect and I love you for that.” Waverly gave Nicole a peck. “Now, I really don’t want you to miss this view. And I mean the sunrise, Nicole.” She chuckled. 

Nicole laughed. “Okay.” They both were sitting back and enjoying the rising sun. 

“Let’s take photos.” Waverly suddenly broke the silence. 

“Do you mean a selfie?” 

“Yeah, that too.” Waverly stood up and tiptoed back to the cabin to get her phone. She came back within minutes. 

Waverly set the timer on her phone and put it down on top of the boat. She stood facing Nicole. 

“Babe, I think the camera should be on that side so we don't get backlight.” 

“Babe?” 

“Yes?”

“Do as I told you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Waverly went to set her timer again and ran back to Nicole. They stood facing each other with the sunrise as the background. They were leaning on each other’s foreheads and smiling so wide. 

Ten seconds later, Waverly got her phone. 

“I know what you mean now, we aim for silhouette photos.” 

“Aaw, my baby is so smart.” 

Nicole pouted. “Now you mock me.” 

Waverly chuckled. “Of course not, baby. Look at this, it’s perfect.” 

Nicole was peeking over Waverly’s shoulder. “Waves, that’s beautiful. Let’s do it again!” 

Waverly put down her phone and went back to Nicole. This time Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead. Another ten seconds later.. 

“I love this, Waves. Send it to my phone, please.” 

“And… sent.” 

“Thank you.” Nicole hugged Waverly tightly. 

“You’re welcome, honey.” 

Nicole didn’t know why she felt so emotional over a photo. It was like this photo was a symbol of everything good that was happening at that moment and Nicole wanted to cherish it forever. 

They sat back on the deck. The weather was getting warmer now and glanced at each other every once in a while, smiling. 

“Let’s take a selfie now.” Waverly said chipperly. She scooted even closer to Nicole.

Nicole chuckled but smiled widely facing the camera. Waverly took a few shots, one of them was her kissing Nicole’s cheek and Nicole making a surprise face in the shape of an O. Nicole really loved that one. The last one Waverly took was her trying to kiss Nicole’s cheek again but Nicole had the same thought. In the end Waverly took a selfie when their lips were touching. 

They laughed and it turned out to be a good selfie. 

“Can you please….” 

“I’m on it, Nicole.” Waverly sent through all photos to Nicole’s phone. 

“You’re the best.” Nicole moved back a little. “Babe, can you please sit in front of me?” 

Waverly wiggled a little and sat in between Nicole’s legs. Nicole wrapped her from the back and rested her chin on Waverly’s shoulder. She sighed. 

“This is amazing.” 

The view was spectacular. It was only 7 AM but the sun was already shining like it was 9 AM. Nicole felt so content and she’d never been so relaxed, like all the burdens in her life had lifted. The only thing that mattered was the girl in front of her. Waverly’s happiness was her happiness. 

They stayed for about another 20 minutes, sipping their now cold teas, talking about anything and everything and most of the time they just sat there in comfortable silence. 

Suddenly they heard a grumbling voice from Waverly’s stomach and they started to laugh. 

“I guess I’m hungry.” 

“Me too, baby, me too.” 

“Let’s go back then.” Waverly patted Nicole’s thigh. They took the mattress, blanket and pillows back into the cabin. “Anything you want for breakfast?” Waverly asked, opening the fridge. 

Nicole leaned on the sliding door lovingly gazing at Waverly. “Waves, I just want a simple breakfast that I can make myself, you don’t have to worry.” 

“But I want to.” 

“Nope. I’m in the mood for avocado on toast with vegemite.” 

“You’re too easy.” 

Nicole laughed. She grabbed Waverly from the back and kissed her neck, she trailed from her shoulder to her earlobe. 

Waverly moaned. “Babe…”

“Hmm…” 

“I must be crazy for saying this, but I’m starving?” 

Nicole chuckled over Waverly’s shoulder. “Of course, baby.” 

Waverly turned her body. “I promise we’ll have more time for that later.” Her hands were playing with the back of Nicole’s hair. 

“Yes.” 

“Let me get you the bread.” Waverly spoke on Nicole’s lips. She gave Nicole a sweet kiss. 

“Ugh, I love you.” Nicole said between kisses. 

“And I love you too.” Waverly pulled away. 

Nicole pouted but didn’t say anything. They both started preparing their breakfast. Nicole had her toast with vegemite and avocado and Waverly went with a fruit salad and her almond yogurt. 

They sat in the cockpit having their breakfast, a little bit flustered remembering what happened last night on that exact table/bed. 

Nicole cleared her throat. “Umm… What are we gonna do today, Waves?” 

“What do you wanna do?” 

“You.” 

“Nicole!” Waverly’s face started to go red. 

“Too early?” Nicole laughed. It was so easy to tease Waverly and Nicole loved it. This was what she was before. She loved to tease her friends, joking around with them. Her friends didn’t know whether to love her or to hate her. Because of being famous as one of the prankers she was also a friend that anyone could count on. Nicole loved to have this feeling back. 

“You’re incorrigible.” Waverly shook her head. 

“But you love me?” 

“I do, very much.” 

“Come here please.” Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly. “I can’t wait to do more than this.” She giggled. 

Waverly slapped her arm gently. “I’ve promised you we will.” 

“You better.” Nicole continued enjoying her toast. 

Waverly playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Is there any nature activity you want to do, Nicole?” Waverly gave the word nature a hard emphasis while raising her eyebrow. 

Nicole again laughed. “No, my love. I mean I don’t have anything in particular, whatever it is as long we spend it together, I’m down for it.” She wiggled her brows. 

Waverly almost choked on her tea and her face became redder. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“I know you do.” Nicole smirked. 

“Shut up.” 

Nicole threw her head back laughing. “I love you, Waverly Earp. Now please tell me if you have something on your mind.” 

For the second time today, Waverly rolled her eyes playfully. “We can go to an island and hike but come back home after lunch?” 

“I approve.” Nicole nodded.

“You don’t even think of any other options.” 

“Well, are there any other options?” 

Waverly frowned. “Not for now…” 

“So hiking it is!” Nicole raised both her hands. 

Waverly chuckled. “Dork.” 

“Your dork.”

“Mine.” Waverly smiled shyly and it made Nicole fall in love even more.

* * *

They finished their breakfast and got ready to set sail. 

Out of the blue, Waverly seemed to remember something. “Hey, do you wanna go for a swim instead?” 

“Yes!” Nicole shouted out in excitement. 

“Great. Come on, sit tight!” Waverly ran to the pilot seat and started the engine. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Somewhere nice to swim.” 

Waverly had this look of anticipation on her face. Like a child who couldn’t wait to show her parents a present from Santa. Her eyes were shining and her lips didn’t stop smiling, and it was contagious. Nicole couldn’t stop grinning and she had no idea where Waverly was going to take her. 

“Are we going to a lagoon?” 

“Nope.” 

“Are we going to swim in the middle of the ocean?” 

“Of course not!” 

“Are we going to a bay?” 

“Maybe…” 

“Oh oh, are we going to swim on the beach?” 

“Too ordinary, Nicole.” 

“Are we going….” 

Waverly laughed. “You’ll see, Nicole!” 

Nicole felt her cheeks hurting from grinning too much. Waverly glanced at her and winked. Nicole swore she died right there on the spot. Her face grew hot and her heart grew even larger, if it’s possible. 

Nicole could see an island on the far horizon and it seemed Waverly was heading the boat that way. The island was getting bigger and bigger and the green trees were contrasting against the white sands and the turquoise water. 

“Wow, this is beautiful.” 

“This island is actually small compared to others, they have a campground too but it’s quiet today. It’s good.” 

“Do you know a secret spot on this island, Waves?” 

“Of course I do. I’ve been to almost all the islands here and know most of their secret spots. My uncle Curtis was taking us to some of it but most were because of our adventures, you know, the gang and me.” Waverly rolled her eyes. 

“The gang, huh?” Nicole raised her eyebrow. “So when can I meet this gang?” 

“You will. Soon.” Waverly stretched her arm to grab Nicole’s hand, almost to say that they are inseparable now. “You’ve met two of them.”

“Neil and Eliza.” Nicole smiled. 

“Yes.” Waverly let go of Nicole's hand and slowed down the boat. “We just need to go to the other side of the island.” 

They finally reached one small bay with a low shore. Waverly turned off the engine and went outside to the deck. 

“We’re here!” Waverly was so giddy.

Nicole followed but waited in the cockpit while Waverly took out the anchor and threw it down. Nicole could see Waverly’s arm muscle and she gulped. Her mind couldn’t help but go back to last night, where Waverly’s arms were strong enough to flip her over. 

_“Darn, that girl could be the death of me.”_

“Nicole! Hey!” Waverly was waving her hand in front of Nicole’s face. 

Nicole blinked her eyes a few times. “Oh, hi!” Her face was red. 

“What are you thinking?” Waverly was looking at her amused. 

“You.” Nicole smirked. 

“What about me?” 

Nicole tugged Waverly closer and leaned down. “What you did last night.” She barely touched Waverly lips. 

“What did I do last night?” Waverly whispered. 

“Rocking the boat.” 

Waverly laughed and Nicole grinned so wide. The sun felt warmer and it was so bright it could blind her. 

“That we did, baby.” Waverly gave Nicole a peck. “Now come on.” 

Waverly took off her tank and short pants and tied up her hair, leaving her with her black two piece swimsuit. Nicole still couldn’t move. 

Waverly turned around and looked at Nicole, laughing. “Wipe your drool, babe.” She walked closer and hugged Nicole. “You saw less than this last night.” Waverly whispered in Nicole's ear. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I need to cool off.” Nicole took off her long sleeve t-shirt and short pants and she right away jumped off the boat, shouting. “Wohooo!” 

Waverly followed behind her. 

The water was so clear Nicole could see the bottom. The coral was so pretty even though there weren't as many as in the deeper water. She could see many beautiful small fishes. She swam up to the surface and looked for Waverly. 

“Waves!” She shouted out and swivelled her head looking for her but she was nowhere to be seen. 

Suddenly Waverly came up on her back. “Hey baby!” She was grinning. 

“This place is so cool, Waves.” 

“I know right?!”

“And we could still see the pretty corals. It’s amazing!” 

“It is. Come on, let’s swim to the beach.” 

After a few minutes, they stepped their feet on the sand. There was no one else on the beach and the only thing they could hear was the sound of the waves and the seagulls. 

“It’s like our own beach.” Nicole was still mesmerised with her surroundings. 

“Yes, our own private beach.” 

“What’s the name of the island?” 

“Henning island.” Waverly led Nicole to walk along the shore. 

Nicole nodded. She reached out for Waverly’s hand and swung it like they were children without a care in the world. Waverly looked up and smiled. 

“Hey Waves?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Has anyone told you that your smile could light up the whole world?” 

Waverly was laughing and Nicole swore that all the caterpillars inside her tummy have turned into butterflies. 

“You and your cheesy lines.” But before Nicole could reply, Waverly added. “And your love for Taylor Swift.” 

Nicole laughed. “Shut up. But it’s true though, babe. Your smile could light up this whole world.” 

Waverly was still laughing. Nicole pulled her closer and kissed her endlessly and suddenly Waverly slapped her bottom gently. 

“Hey!” Nicole abruptly stopped her move. 

Waverly giggled and ran away from her. 

“What was that for?” Nicole frowned but smiled. “Waves?” 

Waverly kept running and Nicole just had to chase her. “Waverly!” 

Running on the beach was harder than expected, Nicole tried to catch Waverly and Waverly tried so hard to avoid her. She was laughing and giggling. Nicole could see Waverly eyes that appeared to contain the entire universe and her face was so relaxed like there was nothing else that mattered. Nicole couldn’t help but laugh along and knew that her heart belonged to Waverly. 

Nicole finally caught Waverly by her waist, Waverly squealed and they both fell into the gently incoming tide as it came in and out. 

“What was that for?” Nicole’s left hand was holding Waverly’s head and her right hand was on Waverly’s waist. 

“Your ass is top shelf, I couldn’t resist.” 

Nicole laughed. “You’re unbelievable.” She gave Waverly a peck. “I want to swim again.” She stood and pulled Waverly up. “I can’t get enough of the underwater view. It’s so beautiful, Waves.” 

“I know, right?”

“No wonder you chose marine biology.” 

“Yeah, spending most of my childhood and teens in the ocean made the decision so easy.” 

“Of course!” 

“Come on, race you to the boat!” 

“No!” 

Waverly laughed and started swimming. Lucky the boat was only about 5 meters away, Nicole shook her head and started to catch Waverly. The unfair race was won by Waverly and Nicole was willingly giving up. 

They were diving around the boat for a few minutes. Nicole was enjoying the underwater view, it was so beautiful. The Great Barrier Reef was one of the world’s wonders, it was world heritage listed and needed to be treasured. 

She was so proud of Waverly, her research was so important that it could help the lives of the corals. What Waverly and her friends did at the foundation was important work, it was not only for the corals but for the lives of millions of sea creatures. 

When Nicole came up to the surface, Waverly was sitting on the transom of the boat. 

“Hey…” Waverly greeted her. 

“Hey…” Nicole swam closer. She then pulled herself up and sat next to Waverly. “You ok?”

“I am more than fine, baby.” Waverly smiled. “What about you?”

“I am peachy!” 

“Good!” 

“But I’m also hungry.” Nicole pouted. 

Waverly laughed. “Swimming does that to you. What do you want?” Waverly was about to get up when Nicole held her arm. 

“Wait here, I’ll get an apple. Do you want one?” 

“Sure. Thanks.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and kissed her palm. 

Nicole was beaming. 

Waverly chuckled. “Do you mind getting the towel too, baby?” 

“No problem.” 

When Nicole came back, she draped the towel over their backs. Their feet were dipped in the water while eating apples. 

Nicole mentioned how proud she was of Waverly, about what she did for the ecosystem, for the Great Barrier Reef, which Waverly shrugged off. 

“My contribution is very small, Nicole. I was only one amateur among thousands of experienced volunteers, researchers, experts that are doing more for the wellbeing of the reef.” Waverly shrugged. 

“Don’t say that. I read something on Pinterest the other day, ‘you don’t need to save the world, you just need to make a small difference.’ Whatever you’re doing does matter, Waves. I’m 100% sure.” 

“Thank you, Nicole.” Waverly smiled. “For someone who is very busy maintaining a multimillion dollar company, you know Pinterest so well.” She bumped her shoulder to Nicole’s, smirking.

Nicole chuckled. “A company that I only owned recently. I was just Nicole before.” Nicole threw her gaze towards the horizon. It was a clear blue sky with enough portions of clouds and edgeless turquoise water as far as Nicole could see. 

“You’ll never be just Nicole, Nicole.” Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand. “You are extraordinary.” 

“Hey, you stole my line.” Nicole glanced at her smiling. “You’re the extraordinary one.” 

“No, it’s you, babe.” 

“I disagree.” 

“We can agree to disagree but I can’t accept that.” Waverly said stubbornly. 

Nicole laughed. “Fine, we both are extraordinary.” 

“And that is what makes us special.” 

“This is something that I agree on.” Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly slowly. 

Waverly hummed. “Babe…” 

“What now?” Nicole pouted. 

Waverly giggled. “I’m gonna make us some lunch then we can go to the beach, walk along the bushes and maybe have lunch under that beautiful tree?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Nicole grinned. “But of course, you’re a planner.” 

"That I am."

Nicole laughed. “What are we making for lunch?” 

“I’m thinking wraps. What do you say?” 

“Let’s have some wraps!” 

Waverly was looking at her, amazed. “You are too easy, Nicole Haught, or is this just your ploy to get into my pants?” 

Nicole smiled slyly and whispered. “But baby, I did get into your pants.” 

Waverly’s face was tomato red, she shoved Nicole gently and stood up. “You’re… You’re… so incorrigible!” Waverly turned around and went back into the cabin.

“You said that already!” 

Waverly stuck out her tongue at her. 

Nicole laughed uncontrollably. She sighed and leaned back on the boat gate. She didn’t mind spending the rest of her life like this, with Waverly by her side. She was grinning at the thought. Waverly was it. She knew and had zero complaint about this fact. Nicole finally slowly stood up and made her way to help Waverly prepare their lunches. 

Nicole stood still in front of the cabin door, Waverly was wearing Nicole’s t-shirt and it was too big for her and fell just on her mid thigh. 

“Like what you see?” Waverly winked at her, while opening a tortilla wrap package. 

Nicole was opening and closing her mouth, she was pretty sure her face looked like a fish. “I… No.” She answered with a serious face. 

“No?” Waverly raised her eyebrow. 

“I love it.” Nicole walked closer and hugged Waverly from behind. She started to sway Waverly’s body to the non-existent music. 

“Baby, you distract me.” Waverly pretended to whine. 

“What can I do to help then?” Nicole murmured on Waverly’s shoulder. 

“First, put on a t-shirt or something, this is really distracting me.” Waverly turned around and waved her hand up and down in front of Nicole’s body. 

“But you stole my shirt!” Nicole was offended. 

“Well, you have another shirt. Why don’t you get that one.” Waverly smiled sneakily. Without saying anything else, she turned back around and grabbed a small bottle of hummus that she brought. 

Nicole’s jaw dropped. She went to the forecabin grabbed her backpack and put on a new t-shirt. She was speechless. _“What kind of spell does Waverly use? How does she have that big of an effect on me? Maybe because I love her so much.”_ Nicole’s mind was racing. _“She sees me as I am, an ordinary Nicole, extraordinary according to her, and nothing more. God, I love her.”_

“Nicole!” 

“Yes, babe?” 

“You don’t mind eating vegan wraps right?” 

“Honey, even if I mind, do you have non-vegan ingredients now?” 

“No.” Waverly frowned. “I’m sorry.” 

Nicole chuckled. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I told you, I wanna try as many as vegan dishes.” 

“Thank you.” Waverly smiled. She continued spreading a thick layer of hummus on tortilla wrap. 

“What wrap do we have now?” 

“I call it a Red and Green Power wrap.” Waverly grinned widely. “You’ll see.”

There were a few items on top of the sink now. Nicole could see lettuce, carrot, avocado, tomato in separate containers and all have been cut nicely. Nicole was amazed with Waverly’s planning habits. 

“What can I do to help?” 

“There’s a waterproof backpack under your seat, can you please take it and fill it with whatever fruits you want.” 

Nicole took the backpack. “I’ll get the fruit when we come back to the boat later, Waves. Do you want some?” 

“No, thanks.” 

Waverly was adding a generous pile of lettuce on top of the cream and topped the lettuce with grated carrot. She then topped all that with slices of creamy avocado, cherry tomato and seasoned it with black pepper. She folded it nicely and cut it half, two for each of them. 

“And done.” 

“Nice. Let me clear this up.” 

“Thanks, Nicole.” Waverly wrapped the wraps in cling wrap and put it in her waterproof backpack while Nicole started to wash the dishes. “Hey babe, do you mind filling our water bottles.” 

“Sure.” 

Waverly also grabbed one beach towel and one of her new shirts and put it in her backpack. “Nicole, take off your t-shirt please.” 

“I can’t understand you, Waves. Earlier you asked me to put on clothes now you want me to take it off. What exactly do you want?” Nicole’s eyes were rolling dramatically. 

Waverly stuck out her tongue. “You’ll need it for later.” 

Nicole stuck her tongue out back but took off her t-shirt and gave it to Waverly. Waverly grabbed her water bottle and put it in her backpack too. 

Nicole knitted her brows. “Will it be very heavy?” 

“Nah, it’s fine. Give me your water bottle.” 

“No, I got it.” 

“If you say so.” Waverly locked the cabin door and put the key in her bag. “Ready?” 

“Always.” Nicole smirked. 

Waverly shook her head and they jumped back into the water.

* * *

The boat was not too far from the shore and within minutes they went back to the beach. Nicole inhaled the intoxicating smell from the sea and the forest, the smells of nature. It’s so fresh and earthy. 

“Let's sit here while drying up, we need to put on sunscreen.” 

They sat under a tree while drying their bodies with a towel. After a few minutes they started to apply sunscreen to their skins and put on their t-shirts. 

“Hey Waves, are there any resorts here in Henning island?” 

“No, there’s only a campground.” 

“Do you know why they call it Henning island?”

“Oh yeah. It’s interesting actually. It was named after the assistant paymaster on the ship The Salamander, William Henry Henning, who one day hopped onto shore to do some shooting. Little did he know that the island was also inhabited by a hermit who disliked visitors and Henning was promptly shot.” 

“Wow.” 

“Don’t worry the hermit no longer lives here.” 

Nicole chuckled. “That’s really soothing.” 

Waverly laughed. “Let’s have a walk, shall we?” She extended her hand and Nicole took it. 

They walked hand in hand along the bushes just next to the beach. 

“Are there many animals living on this island? I mean apart from the birds and creatures that are living in the bushes.” 

“Do you mean like koalas?” 

“Yeah, or wallabies?” 

“I think there are but I haven’t seen one here on this island.” 

Nicole nodded along. 

“There are snakes though.” 

“Oh yeah, like I need that information right now.” Nicole shivered. 

Waverly laughed. “I’m not a fan either but we call David a snake whisperer. He works in Hamilton Island Wildlife and he deals with the animals and especially snakes and any other reptiles everyday.” 

“Why don’t we change the topic right now before one of them comes out because they think we summoned them by talking about them.” 

Waverly couldn’t hold her laughing. “Do you believe that?”

“I don’t but why risk it.” Nicole shrugged. Because to be honest, she didn’t feel comfortable with reptiles.

Waverly was still laughing. 

“You know when I was in Bali, there was this small reptile like a lizard but it was white.” Nicole was making a disgusted face. “And it was on the ceiling of your houses! They’re not outside like ordinary lizards, sometimes they come out on the ceiling of my bedroom.” 

“Ew! Was it dangerous?” 

“No, it’s not, they didn’t do anything, just stay there being gross.” 

Waverly chuckled. 

“I was such a pain for my landlord, I think. Because I really didn’t want them to be in my room and every time one came out, I’d start screaming and asked the landlord to remove it. Luckily they lived right next door so I could call them anytime.” 

“My poor baby.” Waverly leaned closer to Nicole. 

“So yeah, don’t summon them.” 

“Okay…” Waverly laughed. 

Nicole pouted. 

“I’m sorry.” Waverly was still laughing. 

Nicole rolled her eyes playfully. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

“Oh I am.” 

“So how many are in this gang that you keep talking about?” 

“Not that many. I mean, I do have many friends here but only a few that I constantly hangout with. Obviously Neil and David, and Eliza, and Anna that I mentioned from the camping story…” 

“The three of them are working on Hamilton island.” Nicole stated the obvious.

“They are.” Waverly took a seat on a flatted beach rock. “Come sit here, baby.” 

Nicole followed and they both took a gulp of water. “It’s a quite long walk, Waves.” 

“It was.” 

They could still see the boat in the far distance. 

“It seems like Hamilton island is more like Whitsundays’ business centre and Airlie beach is more tourism center? Correct me if I’m wrong.” 

“You can say that. But Airlie beach is also a tourism business center.” Waverly smiled perceptively. 

“Ha! You got me there. I think because Hamilton Island is more popular than Airlie beach? Like famous and rich people went there…” 

“You’re right. But you’re rich and you came to Airlie beach…” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows. 

Nicole laughed. “I’m not that rich and I believe this is all Rosita’s plot to put us together. And I’m not complaining at all.” Nicole put her arm around Waverly’s shoulder. 

Waverly laughed along and nodded. “This is definitely Rosita’s plot, we should thank her.” 

“Definitely.” Nicole nodded seriously.

“So you’re saying, if Rosita didn’t plan this you would’ve gone to Hamilton Island?” 

“I think so.”

“Hmm… Interesting.” Waverly knitted her brows thinking. 

“Ergh I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a douche…” 

Waverly laughed. “I promise I won’t think less of you babe..” 

“Yeah, I think Hamilton Island is more for wealthy people and Airlie beach can be a place for anybody? Sorry if this sounds wrong.” Nicole grimaced. She felt a little bad to say it like that. 

“No, it’s fine, Nicole. You’re kinda right, anyway. I need to discuss this with other business owners in Airlie beach.” 

“Sorry, we’re talking business.” 

Waverly laughed. “You are a businesswoman, Nicole. Like it or not, it’s in your head.” 

Nicole laughed along. “I’m still sorry, really.” 

“Don’t be sorry, thank you for bringing that up. I thought about that too but it must be very obvious since you noticed even as an outsider.” 

“Like you said, I’m a businesswoman, so I noticed.”

“You’re right.” Waverly stood up. “Come on, let’s go back and have lunch under that tree.” 

They were holding hands again. “Hey, you haven’t finished your story about the gang.” 

“Ah right. Yeah, three of them are working on Hamilton Island. Anna is actually working in Sydney but she should come home for Christmas. Perry and Charlie too, they work in Brisbane. And there’s Beth, she’s working in Gold Coast. They all come back here in December. We usually get together after they get home and before I go back to Sydney. Maybe you can meet them… if you keep your promise to come back here before Christmas, like you say.” Waverly was looking at Nicole hopeful. 

“Definitely.” Nicole said with confidence. 

The sun was getting higher but the sea breeze kept them cool. The island was really quiet, like it was only them and nature. 

They were having lunch under the tree. Waverly explained she liked this particular tree because this was the same tree where uncle Curtis took them for lunch whenever they visited this island. The tree wasn’t too high, the branches were low and there weren't many leaves. 

Wynonna loved this tree because she loved to climb and their aunt Gus wouldn’t scold her if she climbed this tree. 

“You’re going to call them today?” 

“Yeah, I want them to meet you.” Waverly smiled softly. 

Nicole suddenly felt short of breath and light headed. She thought Waverly was her only family right now. Neither of her parents had sibling so she had no other family, except extended family from her grandparents. Accepting Waverly as family meant that Wynonna and Gus were also her family. 

Thinking that she was going to meet them overwhelmed Nicole. _“What if they don’t like me? What if they think that I’m not enough? Waverly is so smart. What if they think I couldn’t compare to that.”_ She’s going to lose Waverly, she’s going to lose her new family. 

“Nicole? Baby? Nicole!” 

Nicole didn’t realise that she had her eyes closed for a few minutes. “Yeah?” 

“Are you ok?” Waverly looked worried. 

“I am.” Nicole sighed. _“Why do I have these thoughts?”_

“Baby, talk to me please.” 

Nicole leaned back on the tree trunk and her eyes were closing again. “Do you think they’re going to like me?” Nicole whispered. 

“They? Wynonna and Gus?” 

Nicole nodded. 

“Of course! Baby, is this why you look upset? You’re afraid that they’re not going to like you?” Waverly sat closer to Nicole and grabbed her hands. 

“Yeah, is it bad?” She opened her eyes. 

“It’s not bad, it’s normal. But you don’t have to worry, Nicole. They’ll love you because you love me. I’m pretty sure that won’t be the only reason but that will be enough for them. Do you love me?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then you have nothing to worry about, baby.” Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder while stroking Nicole’s hand gently. 

“But I.. I’m… I’m a company leader, Waves. What if they think I won’t be able to always be by your side because I have a company to run?” 

“Nicole, you can’t always be by my side and neither can I. We both have our own stuff, you with your company and me with my research, and that’s fine, because when we get together we’ll be like a glue, like right now, I’m attached to you. I can’t lift my head from your shoulder and remove my hand from yours.” Waverly was pretending that Nicole was made of stone, unable to move under such great weight. 

Nicole laughed. “You’re silly.” 

Waverly lifted her head a little and rested her chin on Nicole’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, ok? I know we’re going to separate most of the time, but we believe in each other and we know that one day we’ll never be apart.”

Nicole glanced at Waverly, smiling. “Well when you put it that way.” She leaned down and kissed Waverly. She put her hands on Waverly’s waist and pulled her closer. “I can’t wait to show you how much I love you.” 

Waverly giggled. “And believe you me, my family’s going to love you. Wynonna is so going to make a lot of puns from your name.”

“Worse than you?” 

“Hey!” Waverly slapped Nicole’s arm gently. 

“Is it bad that I’m thinking I don’t mind your sister making fun of me as long as she likes me?” 

“Nah, it’s just because you love me so much.” Waverly shrugged. 

“That is very true.” 

“Do you wanna swim more, go back home or go somewhere else?” 

“What do you think?” 

“We’ve been out almost two days, I know we had enough rest but it’s not the same as rest at home. We also have a big day tomorrow, so we kinda need to rest. But if you want to swim more, we can go somewhere else. Up to you.” 

“I think we should go home.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes.” 

“Let’s pack it up then.” 

They swam back to the boat and went back home. Nicole was exhausted but she was happy. She felt that their relationship had reached an important milestone. It was weird but she knew when you found that someone, time wasn’t a problem. 

They weren’t talking much during the journey back home, casually glancing at each other, smiling. Nicole was sitting down on the co-pilot seat next to Waverly. She looked at the landscape as they passed islands and different kind of boats. 

_“I can actually see myself living here. It’s such a layback life, maybe because everyone is on holiday. There’s no rush, there’s no meeting to attend, no company to run.”_ She sighed. _“Maybe I should consider Waverly’s idea to buy a few properties in Hamilton Island, or maybe Airlie beach? Something to improve Airlie beach?”_

“What are you thinking, Nicole?” Waverly’s question broke her daydreaming.

Nicole blushed, couldn’t believe she was thinking about business while she’s with Waverly. “It’s.. nothing actually.” She tried to wave it off. 

“Nicole… You know you can tell me anything.” 

“I know, it’s embarrassing.” 

“What…” 

“I’m thinking about my business.” Her face matched her hair, red as a tomato.

Waverly laughed. “Why are you embarrassed?”

“I’m out here in the middle of the ocean, in this beautiful place with you but what I’m thinking is business. Can’t believe myself.” Nicole shook her head. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s normal.” Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand. 

Nicole turned her head to look at Waverly, but she was concentrating on steering the boat. Waverly let her long hair down to dry it off, her sunglasses were on, she had this confident look that Nicole admired so much. _“Can’t believe that she’s my girlfriend.”_ Nicole smiled happily.

* * *

They finally got home around 3PM. 

“I’m gonna take a shower downstairs, Waves.” 

“Sure. Meet you back upstairs, don’t take too long.” 

Nicole chuckled. “Of course.” She kissed Waverly sweetly and literally ran to her room downstairs. She checked her phone but it was off because it was out of battery. She charged it and grabbed towels and hopped in the shower. 

It was the fastest 20 minutes of her life and she was back upstairs. Waverly had showered and she was sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone. Waverly didn’t even look up when Nicole came in. She knitted her eyebrows in concentration, Nicole raised her brow but didn’t say anything. She went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. 

“Do you want an apple, babe?” 

Waverly didn’t reply, Nicole was sure she didn’t even listen. 

“Waves?” Nicole called her louder. 

Waverly looked up and looked surprised that Nicole was there. “Oh hi, Nicole. You’re here!” 

“Are you ok?” 

Waverly looked nervous. “Uh yeah, it’s just… something.” She raised her phone. “Did you ask me something earlier?” 

Nicole was worried but didn’t say anything. Waverly would tell her when she’s ready. “Do you want an apple?” 

“Nah, but can you please grab me a banana.” 

Nicole handed Waverly her banana and sat down next to her, munching her apple silently. Waverly still looked nervous, like she was worried about something. She was eating her banana slowly. 

Nicole stretched her legs on the coffee table and put an arm over Waverly’s shoulder. She didn’t know what to say, Nicole was just going to show Waverly that she’s here. Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder but still didn’t say anything. 

Waverly patted Nicole’s thigh. “One sec, babe. I’ll come back.” She smiled. Waverly went to her room. 

Nicole scratched her head. She went to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice for herself. She could hear Waverly was typing in her room. Nicole walked back to the couch and turned on the tv. She tried not to think that something bad had happened.

After a while Waverly came out from her room and brought her laptop. She frowned and Nicole’s heart wrenched. _“This is not going to be good.”_

“Waverly, is everything ok? Is Wynonna and Gus ok?” 

Waverly sighed. “It’s not them. Well I hope they’re ok, but I haven’t called them yet.” 

“So what is it?” Nicole sat straight and made space for Waverly to sit. 

Waverly put her laptop on the coffee table. Nicole could see some weather graphs on the screen and she didn’t understand it one bit. 

“When I checked my phone after showering, I received text messages from a few friends. They alerted me that there’s going to be a storm later this week. So I checked the Bureau of Meteorology website for warnings and it’s true, the storm would come early.” Waverly was facepalming her forehead. “I have checked, Nicole. Before you came here, when Rosita told me to plan your trip, I checked. The storm would be here next weekend, after you left. I was proposing that you come earlier but Rosita said you couldn’t.” 

“Oh baby, come here.” Waverly curled up on the couch and fell into Nicole’s arms. 

“I’m sorry, Nicole.” 

“Why are you even sorry, Waves. That’s alright. We can stay at home during the storm, watch movies, you can teach me to cook vegan dishes..” 

“But… I have planned everything, Nicole.” Waverly mumbled from Nicole’s neck.

Nicole could hear Waverly’s voice started breaking. “ _God, is she this upset?_ ” Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head. “Babe, is this because of the plan?” 

“Not really, I just want it to be perfect for you.” 

Nicole tilted her head so she could see Waverly’s face better. Waverly’s eyes were glistening, like she was about to cry. “Waverly, being with you is more than enough for me. Do you not remember what I told you on the very first day? We could stay at home and I wouldn’t mind. That’s even before ‘us’ happened, now there’s an us, I could stay and do nothing as long as you’re on my side.” 

Waverly chuckled. “You’re even cheesier now.” 

“That’s me.” 

“So cocky.” 

“Yet you love me.” 

“I do.” Waverly sighed.

“You know the best thing that can come out from this?” 

“What?” 

“You know how much you love planning things?” 

Waverly groaned. “Are you going to make fun of me now?”

“Of course not, baby. What I’m saying is you can make new plans for the rest of the week.” 

Waverly didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “I guess you’re right.” 

“I know I’m right.” Nicole smiled slyly.

“Still cocky.” Waverly grinned. 

“Point is now you’re smiling.” Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly softly. “You know I’ll come back, Waves. We can do all of your original plans later.” Nicole tried her best to assure Waverly. 

“I know, Nicole.” Waverly sat on her back now. “I’m so tired.” 

“Let’s take a nap.” 

“What time is it now?” 

“It’s 4. Let’s go to bed.” 

“Are you trying to get into my pants again, Ms. Haught?” 

Nicole pretended to be shocked. “I wouldn’t dare, Ms. Earp.” 

Waverly shoved Nicole gently, laughing. “Stop it, you.” She got up from the couch. “Come on.” She reached out for Nicole’s hand. 

Nicole stood up. “I think I know the perfect way for you to go to the bedroom.” Nicole lifted Waverly in bride style. 

Waverly squealed. “Nicole! What are you doing?” 

“Carrying you to bed.” 

“I can walk.”

“I know. Now stop wiggling please.” Nicole started to walk to Waverly’s bedroom. 

“You’re crazy, Nicole.” 

“Crazy in love with you? Yes.” Nicole was smiling down at Waverly. 

“And I am with you.” Waverly buried her face on Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole laid Waverly down on the bed carefully. She caressed Waverly’s face softly and kissed her tenderly. Waverly played with the back of Nicole’s short hair and pulled her even closer.

“Waves...” 

“What now, Nicole?” Waverly grunted. 

Nicole chuckled. “We both are tired, let’s have a nap, ok?” 

Waverly huffed. “Fine. Hold me?” 

Nicole opened her arms and Waverly settled on her shoulder starting to breathe slowly. 

“I love you, Nicole.” 

“I love you too, Waves.” 

In a few seconds Waverly dozed off. 

Nicole couldn’t believe Waverly could be that upset because her plans for Nicole could be cancelled. _“She’s too cute.”_ Nicole smiled. _“It’s going to be hard when I go back to Sydney later. Ugh.”_ Nicole frowned. 

Not wanting to think that they’re going to be separated for a while, Nicole closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

They woke up to the sound of rain falling on the windows.

“Fudge!” Waverly got up from the bed and closed the windows. The rain had sprayed inside a little, Waverly quickly grabbed a dirty towel and wiped the window sills. 

“You need help, Waves?” 

“Nah.” She put down the towel and walked back to the bed but she stopped in her tracks. Waverly was looking amused and holding her laugh. 

Nicole was now sitting on the bed, leaning on the bed frame. “What?” She frowned. 

Waverly jumped on the bed and kissed Nicole fiercely. Her hands were messing with Nicole’s hair. “I really really love your messy hair.” She whispered on Nicole’s lips. 

“Do you?” Nicole smirked. 

“Yes I do.” 

Waverly now pressed soft kisses into Nicole’s collarbone, trailing from her neck to her chin. She kissed Nicole’s lips and let Nicole’s bottom lip slip into her own. Their kisses started to get deeper and Waverly’s hands still tangled in Nicole’s hair. All of a sudden, Nicole rolled over on top of Waverly, Waverly gasped. 

Nicole was smiling down at her and started kissing Waverly’s neck. Nicole could hear soft moans from Waverly and her body was on fire. Figuratively. 

Suddenly they heard the sound of breaking glass. They stopped their movements. 

“What was that?” Waverly gasped. 

“I’ll check.” 

“No, we’ll check.” 

“Ok.” 

With heavy breathing, they both crept outside the room. Waverly turned on all the lights upstairs and they saw a vase had fallen off the coffee table on the balcony. 

“We didn’t close the balcony door, that's why we could hear the sound.” Waverly sighed in relief. “Baby, did you close the windows and doors in your room downstairs?” 

Nicole grimaced. “I don’t remember. Let’s check.” 

They both ran downstairs and turned on all the lights. The windows were opened and the rain had soaked the bed. Waverly closed all the windows. 

“Oh no. I’m sorry, Waves.” 

“Don’t worry, Nicole. We can always change the sheets, you don’t sleep here anyway.” 

“Yeah, but still.” Nicole frowned. “I’ll help you change it.”

They quickly changed the sheets. 

“Hey Waves.”

“Hmm?” 

“I’m hungry.” 

Waverly laughed. “Me too. Come on, let’s get us something to eat.” Waverly looked at Nicole and ruffled her messy hair. 

“You really like my messy hair.” 

“I do. Really.” 

Nicole shook her head, amused. She unplugged her phone and they went back upstairs. They cleaned up the broken vase and closed the balcony door.

“Do you want to call Wynonna and Gus now?” 

Waverly frowned. “I don’t think so. It’s raining, the connection wouldn’t be as good and to be honest, we look like we just had sex.” She giggled. “Wynonna will eat us alive.” 

Nicole laughed but she did see it. Both had messy hair, their lips were still swollen and they still had their pillow faces. “I’m sorry.” Nicole pouted. 

“What for?” Waverly walked to the kitchen while fixing her hair in a ponytail. 

“You can’t call Wynonna.” 

“I’ll call her first thing in the morning.” 

“And I’m also sorry…” Nicole hugged Waverly from behind. She kissed Waverly’s neck and Waverly tilted her head to give Nicole’s access. 

“What for, baby?” Waverly asked with heavy breathing. 

“For stopping doing this earlier.” 

Waverly turned around. “We can continue tonight.” She smiled and kissed Nicole softly. 

“Yes.” 

“What do you want for dinner?” 

“Anything simple, Waves. We’re both too tired.” 

Waverly nodded. “You up for noodles?” 

“Of course.” 

Waverly grabbed two packages of vegan noodles. “Could you please boil this, baby.”

“On it.” 

While Nicole boiled the noodles, Waverly heated the pot and added a little bit of olive oil. She then quickly chopped mushroom and zucchini and cooked them all together for a few minutes until it became soft. 

“Anything I can do, Waves?” 

“You don't have an allergy to nuts, right?”

“Nope.” 

Waverly grabbed a packet of peanuts. “Do you mind crushing it, it doesn’t have to be soft.”

“Got it.” 

Waverly chopped red pepper and spring onions and added it into the pot of mushrooms and zucchini and let it cook for another few minutes. She added a splash of soy sauce and mixed them all together. After a while, Waverly turned off the heat. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of brown sauce. 

“What’s that, baby?” 

“It’s peanut sauce. Have you tried it before?”

“I have and I quite like it.”

“Good. I love it too, that’s why I have it in my fridge, it usually lasts for at least two weeks.” Waverly grabbed the pot of noodles and let the water rinse. “Babe, can you please get two bowls?” 

“Yes.” Nicole put down the bowls on the bench. 

Waverly then poured the noodles into the bowls and tossed in quite an amount of peanut sauce. She added the veggies into the bowls and topped it with crushed peanuts. 

“And done.” She smiled. 

“Wow. That was fast.” 

“I know right?” Waverly took the bowls to the dinner table. 

“What do you want to drink, Waves?” 

“Water will be just fine, Nicole. Thanks.” 

Nicole sat down in front of Waverly and they started to eat. “Daym, this is so good, Waves. I like the crunch from the nuts mixed with veggies.” 

“Glad you like it.” 

“I love it. Back in Bali, they have salad mixed with peanut sauce and I love it.”

“What kind of salad? I mix my salad with peanut sauce too.” 

“It’s just boiled different kinds of chopped vegetables but they added tofu, tempeh and boiled egg too, if you want it. I can make it for you one day if you like.” 

“I can’t wait.” Waverly smiled. “I love when you share about your time in Bali, Nicole. It's like I am there, too.” 

“One day I’ll take you there. It’s so beautiful, Waves.” 

They chatted about anything and everything. After dinner Nicole washed the dirty dishes but Waverly insisted to help. Waverly finally made two cups of tea for them. 

They finally sat on the couch with full stomachs. 

“Dinner was great, Waverly.” Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, honey.” Waverly smiled softly. 

Waverly’s smile reminded Nicole of the sun, it’s so bright and she was sure it could light up the world. “Hey, I forgot to change my phone wallpaper into our sunrise photo.” She grabbed her phone on the coffee table. 

Waverly chuckled. “I need to change mine too.” 

“Huh?” Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. 

“What is it, love?” 

“I have about a bunch of missed calls from Doc and Rosita and a few texts to call them back.” Nicole’s heart started to race. 

Waverly frowned. “Go call them, babe.”

“Yeah.” Nicole was so worried that she was stunned. 

Waverly squeezed her hand. “Baby, I’m sure it’s alright. Rosita would call me if it’s important.” 

“You’re right. I’ll call Doc.” 

Nicole stood up and rang Doc. _“Hey Doc, sorry my phone was off and didn’t see your calls and texts until now. Something happened?”_

Nicole was pacing back and forth listening to Doc. She frowned and her eyebrows furrowed even deeper. _“I can’t believe him! We should have fired him a long time ago!”_ She gritted her teeth and couldn't hold back her anger. 

_“I don’t care, Doc! Do everything you can! I can’t lose it!”_

She listened as Doc replied. _“What?? You know I can’t. No, Doc. Is there anything else you can do?”_ She made a mistake looking at Waverly. She was looking at her worried. Gosh, how much she wanted to cry now. _“Please Doc, please. I can’t.”_

Nicole grabbed her hair in frustration. She felt Waverly take her hand and hugged Nicole. _“What time?”_ Her eyes started to water. _“Fine. And I want him to be fired first thing in the morning.”_

Waverly stroked her back slowly and she took a deep breath. _“Send me a jet. Bye.”_

Nicole could feel Waverly stop stroking when she told Doc to send her a jet. She sighed. Nicole hugged Waverly so tight and buried her face on Waverly’s neck. 

“What happened, baby?” 

“I have to fly back to Sydney tomorrow night, Waves.” 

“May I know why?”

Nicole lifted her head and felt so angry. “Because one of my lawyers is actually a piece of shit that can’t do his job properly!” She tossed her phone onto the couch. “I’m sorry, Waves. I’m sorry.” 

“Let’s sit down, Nicole and tell me what really happened.” 

Nicole sighed but followed Waverly. “There is a property that I want, no, I need to buy. I gave the authority to my lawyer to handle it, to make an offer and everything. He promised me that when I got back to the office, the lease would be ready for me to sign and the house would be mine.” Nicole felt empty. This house was important. 

“What happened?”

“He couldn’t make an offer and the owner decided to bring it to auction this Tuesday. I need to to fix this, Waves. I need to assure the owner so they don’t take the property to the auction.” Nicole facepalmed. “God, I’m so angry right now.” 

Waverly kept stroking her back. “It’s only one day right? You can come back here right away. I heard you said ‘jet’, did you mean private jet? You can fly back soon as you finish.” 

“Yes, it's a private jet. But still Waverly. I..” Nicole turned to look at Waverly. “I can’t tell you how much I wanna be with you all the time. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you when I go back to Sydney after this getaway and now I have to leave even before the time? I don’t want to, Waves.” Nicole tried to hold back her tears but she couldn’t. 

“May I know why this property is so important?” She wiped Nicole’s tears with her thumbs.

“It was my parents first house that they bought. It was in Surrey Hills.” Nicole sniffled. 

Waverly nodded in understanding. “It’s alright, Nicole. It’s only one day. You can come back Tuesday afternoon. Don’t worry, ok?” Waverly started peppering kisses on Nicole’s face. 

Nicole felt relaxed. They laid down on the couch with Waverly on top of Nicole. 

“You can come with me to Sydney.” 

“I think I’ll wait here, Nicole. It’s only a day.” 

Nicole sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Please don’t be sorry. I know if it wasn't important you wouldn’t leave, Nicole.” 

“I will never, Waves.” 

“Do you think we can still go to Whitehaven beach tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, but maybe we have to skip scuba diving.” Nicole pouted. 

“It’s fine. Like you said, you’ll come back and we can do it some other time.” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry for bringing the mood down.”

“Told you not to say sorry again.” Waverly lifted her head from Nicole’s chest. “It’s still early, do you wanna watch a movie?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Drink your tea please. It’s still warm.” 

Nicole sat back and sipped her tea. She was still feeling angry toward Clyderman. She shouldn’t have trusted him with this important task. 

Waverly gently patted her thigh. “It will be alright, baby.” She smiled. 

Nicole couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah.” She put down the cup. “Come here.” She opened her arms and let Waverly fall into her body. 

They watched the movie in silence and later that night Nicole kept her promise to show Waverly how much she loved her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm before storm? 
> 
> Next chapter will take a while since I'm going back to uni now, but worry not, Wayhaught is going to have an adventure in Whitehaven beach, the most beautiful beach in Australia.


End file.
